The Secret Of Triplet Brother
by AtikahSparkyu
Summary: Kisah sebuah keluarga yang memiliki empat orang anak laki-laki, tiga diantara mereka adalah anak kembar. Bagaimana kalau keharmonisan keluarga mereka harus hancur karena sebuah kejadian di masa lalu.(TeukBumHaeKyu)[chapter 17 update -Last Chapter-]
1. Chapter 1

The **Secret Of Triplets Brother**

Chapter 1

Author : AtikahSparkyu

 _ **Hai, kembali lagi dengan saya AtikahSparkyu. Kali ini saya akan membuat FF ditemani oleh sepupuku. Tetapi tenang aja, author disini tetep AtikahSparkyu kok, soalnya sepupuku hanya menyumbang ide saja, dan selebihnya pure AtikahSparkyu yang buat. Gak berbeda sama FF yang sebelum-sebelumnya, saya masih mengangkat tema brothership. Nikmati alur ceritanya aja, ya. Bagi readers jangan khawatir tentang hal itu. Saya akan berusaha agar cerita kedua ini lebih baik dari yang pertama. Langsung aja deh, happy reading..^^**_

Genre : Brothership, family, drama

Cast : park Jungsoo as Choi Jungsoo

Lee Donghae as Choi Donghae

Kim Kibum as Choi Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon (ayah Jungsoo, donghae, kibum, dan kyuhyun)

Jung Jessica (ibu Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun)

And other member

Summary : Kisah sebuah keluarga yang memiliki empat orang anak laki-laki, tiga diantara mereka adalah anak kembar. Bagaimana kalau keharmonisan keluarga mereka harus hancur karena sebuah kejadian di masa lalu.(TeukBumHaeKyu)

Korea saat ini sedang memasuki musim dingin, langit masih setia menjatuhkan bulir-bulir es yang menutupi hampir sebagian besar jalanan di kota ini. Walau cuaca terasa sangat dingin hingga menusuk sampai ke tulang, namun kehangatan justru terasa sangat pekat di sebuah keluarga yang satu ini. Choi Siwon, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat dinanti-nanti olehnya, sebab sang istri tercinta, Jung Jessica telah melahirkan buah hati mereka. Senyuman tak kunjung lepas pula dari seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia lima tahun, dengan kepolosannya ia mendekati sang ibu untuk melihat adik kecilnya yang baru saja lahir itu.

"Eomma, nae dongsaengku ini banyak sekali. Kemarin, eomma temanku saja hanya melahirkan satu anak . Tapi.. eomma hebat, baru satu kali melahirkan, aku sudah punya tiga dongsaeng. Mereka semua lucu lagi.." Ucap Jungsoo sambil mencubit pipi ketiga adiknya itu dengan gemas.

"Jungsoo-ah, jangan mengganggu adikmu terus. Lihat nih, mereka jadi menangis, kan." Sang eomma menjauhkan tangan Jungsoo dari tiga anak kembarnya itu.

"Habisnya mereka lucu sih, eomma. Kan aku jadi gemas, siapa namanya eomma?" Kali ini Jungsoo menurut pada eommanya untuk tidak menggangu adik-adiknya, lalu ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah eommanya.

"Kau mau tau nama mereka?" Jungsoo membalas pertanyaan sang eomma dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. "Ini Donghae, dia adalah kakak pertama dari si kembar ini, lalu yang di ini adalah Kibum, dia yang kedua, dan yang terakhir, maknae kita yaitu Kyuhyun, ya Kyuhyun. Nama yang bagus untuk ketiga adikmu, bukan? Mulai saat ini kau harus menjadi hyung yang baik untuk mereka, ya?" Kata sang eomma sambil mengelus lembut puncak kepala Jungsoo. "Baik, eomma." Jawab Jungsoo senang.

"Adik manis, kamu duduk di sana sebentar, ya. Uisa, mau mengobrol dengan appa dan eomma mu dulu. Mengerti?" Ucap uisa kepada Jungsoo, ia pun menuruti perkataan uisa itu. Seperti yang diucapkan uisa itu pada Jungsoo, setelah itu sang uisa itu mengobrol panjang lebar dengan sang appa. Jungsoo yang masih kecil itu, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh mereka.

"Selamat atas kelahiran anak anda, tetapi maaf saya harus mengatakan ini pada kalian. Ketiga bayi kembar yang istri anda lahirkan memang lahir dengan selamat. Dua diantara mereka lahir dengan sehat, tetapi.." Ucapan uisa terputus.

"Ada apa, uisa? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada anakku." Tanya Siwon tak sabar karena sang uisa menghentikan ucapannya.

"Mianhae, anak bungsu anda mengalami kelainan jantung. Ada ketidaksempurnaan pada jantungnya ketika lahir, kasus seperti ini memang sering terjadi pada kelahiran anak kembar, terlebih lagi anak anda yang kembar tiga seperti ini."

"Apa ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya, uisa? Apapun akanku lakukan demi kesembuhan putraku." Siwon memelas kepada uisa di depannya.

"Mianhae, untuk saat ini kita hanya bisa melakukan sedikit operasi di jantungnya. Kita harus menunggu sampai usianya cukup kuat untuk menjalani operasi besar pada jantungnya. Kalian harus merawat anak itu dengan baik, setidaknya operasi yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang akan membantu anak anda untuk bertahan sampai kita bisa melakukan tindakan selanjutnya. Mianhae, maaf masih ada pasien yang harus saya tangani, saya permisi." Ucap uisa itu kemudian meninggalkan sepasang suami istri yang benar-benar shock dengan keadaan anak bungsunya itu.

"Tidak mungkin, anakku pasti baik-baik saja, aku tidak percaya, buktinya ia bisa menangis kencang ketika lahir. Hiks..hiks.." Jessica menangis histeris didekapan Siwon.

"Tenangkan dirimu, chagi.. Kita akan berjuang untuk kesembuhan anak kita." Siwon membiarkan Jessica menumpahkan kesedihannya atas kenyataan yang menimpa anak bungsunya itu.

.

.

 _ **Sepuluh tahun kemudian**_

"HAE HYUUUUNG.. BERHENTI MERUSAK BARANG-BARANGKUUUUU.." Lengkingan suara si maknae yang sangat 'merdu' itu memecahkan kesunyian di kediaman Choi family.

"Bweee.. Kejar aku jelek, dasar siput, lamban sekali." Ejek Donghae kepada si maknae itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Siput? DASAR IKAN BAU YANG JELEK. JELEEEEEK...!?" Kyuhyun, si maknae itu tak terima ketika hyungnya mengejek dirinya. Akhirnya, aksi kejar-kejaran antara si kembar pertama dan si kembar terakhir itu tak bisa terelakan. Lalu, bagaimana kabar si kembar kedua? Tentu saja, si kembar kedua itu masih NORMAL, dia tidak akan melakukan hal gila seperti kedua saudara kembarnya saat ini. Bahkan dia merasa tak percaya, kalau dua orang yang dihadapannya itu adalah saudara kembarnya.

Walaupun kembar, mereka bertiga benar-benar memiliki sifat yang sangat berbeda. Choi Donghae, walaupun ia ini yang tetua dari si kembar Choi, tetapi sifatnya itu yang paling kekanak-kanakkan dari pada dua dongsaeng kembarnya. Kemudian, si kembar Choi Kibum, dia ini anak yang pendiam dan selalu berusaha tampil cool dihadapan orang lain. Lalu, the last, si maknae Choi Kyuhyun, ia itu sebenarnya yang paling muda, tetapi kadang tingkahnya kebelet dewasa ketimbang kedua saudara kembarnya, namun kalau penyakit manjanya itu sudah kambuh, tak akan ada yang bisa berkutik dihadapannya.

"Donghae, berhenti mengganggu Kyuhyun!? Jangan berlari-lari seperti itu Kyu, nanti bisa jatuh." Ucap Jessica menengahi pertengkaran kedua anaknya itu.

"Dia yang mulai, eomma!" Bantah Donghae sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, dia yang memulai duluan, eomma!" Kyuhyun tak mau kalah dengan Donghae.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau yang duluan, Kyu!?"

"Kau, yang memulai.."

"Kau, Kyu.."

"Kau, hyung.."

"Kau.."

"BERHENTIIIII !" Jessica geram dengan kedua anak kembarnya yang tak kunjung usai bertengkar satu sama lain. Karena teriakan Jessica barusan, Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun menghentikan aksi kejar-kejarannya itu seketika. Kini mereka berdua tertunduk, kalau Jessica sudah menunjukkan kemarahannya, tak akan ada lagi yang berbicara. Eommanya itu selalu sensitif jika berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut Kyuhyun.

"Donghae, kembali ke kamar sekarang juga!" Walaupun suara itu hanya menyerupai bisikan, namun tak ada yang berani membantahnya, Jessica mengucapkan kalimat barusan dengan penuh penekanan, dan itu artinya emosinya sudah di ubun-ubun. "B-baik eomma.." Jawab Donghae gelagapan. Akhirnya Donghae pun beranjak menuju kamar mereka. Ya, kamar mereka.. karena si kembar Choi menempati kamar tidur yang sama, hanya saja di dalam kamar itu disediakan masing-masing satu tempat tidur untuk mereka.

"Iiish.. kau sih, eomma jadi marah, kan.." Ucap Donghae kepada Kyuhyun dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua. Tetapi mereka salah, sepertinya eomma mereka itu masih bisa mendengar percakapan keduanya. "Ehemm.." Jessica memberikan kode kepada Donghae yang sepertinya akan memulai pertengkaran lagi. Donghae pun lantas segera melesat menuju kamarnya.

Jungsoo yang duduk di samping Kibum mencubit gems pipi Kibum, "Huh, untung saja aku masih memiliki satu dongsaeng yang masih 'normal'. Pertahankan itu Kibumie.."

"Tenang, hyung, kau bisa percaya padaku.."

Siwon dan Jessica hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anak-anaknya tersebut.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, seluruh anggota keluarga Choi sepertinya sangat menikmati hari minggu ini. Kalau di hari biasa, mereka akan disibukkan oleh kegiatan masing-masing. Sudah lama sekali mereka tak menikmati hari minggu bersama-sama, karena kesibukkan sang appa yang sangat padat. Saat ini mereka semua sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga sambil menonton film bersama. Hari minggu kali ini mereka memutuskan untuk tidak keluar rumah dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah.

"Hyung, aku bosan." Celetuk si maknae keluarga Choi.

"Kau bosan, eoh? Tak suka filmnya?" Jungsoo mengusap surai lembut Kyuhyun yang tiduran di pangkuannya. Jarak usia antara Jungsoo dengan adik kembarnya itu terpaut lima tahun. Jadi usia Jungsoo saat ini sudah limabelas tahun.

"Aniyo, coba saja hyung memutarkan film horror, itu lebih menyenangkan." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada merajuk.

"Haha, memangnya kau lupa ya? Donghae kan tidak suka film horror. Bisa-bisa aku harus menemani dia tidur tiga hari tiga malam jika sehabis nonton film horror." Bisik Jungsoo pada Kyuhyun.

"Hihi, aku lupa Hae hyung kan penakut." Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun terkikik geli mengingat bagaimana Donghae ketakutan dan minta ditemani tidur oleh Jungsoo waktu sehabis menonton film horror. Padahal Donghae tidak tidur sendirian, karena ada Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang juga sekamar dengannya. Namun, Donghae masih meminta Jungsoo untuk tetap menemaninya tidur.

"Sudah, ah. Bisa-bisa kau dengannya bertengkar lagi gara-gara kita mentertawakannya." Akhirnya Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun memilih kembali fokus pada film yang mereka tonton. Tiba-tiba Kibum bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian ia memilih duduk di dekat Jungsoo. Hyung tertuanya itu paham maksud Kibum, ia pun merangkul pundak Kibum, "Adik-adikku memang benar-benar manja, eoh? Hae, kau tak mau kesini juga?"

"Tidak, aku bersama eomma saja.", Jessica pun tersenyum kepada Donghae yang bersandar di sampingnya.

"Kalian bertiga sangat mirip jika sedang bermanja seperti ini." Ucap sang appa membuat si kembar Choi menjawab serentak, "Tentu saja, kami kan kembar appa." Tawa Siwon, Jessica, dan Jungsoo pun pecah mendengar seruan kompak dari tiga anak kembar itu.

.

.

"Jaljayo, chagiya.." pintu kamar itu pun tertutup. Seperti biasa sang eomma selalu megunjungi kamar anak-anaknya sebelum tidur. Bukannya lekas tidur, si kembar Kibum malah membuka matanya kembali.

"Hyung, Kyunnie, apa kalian sudah tidur?" Tanya Kibum. "Belum." Sahut Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Sepertinya anak kembar memang selalu sehati, buktinya dari tadi mereka selalu melakukan hal-hal yang sama tanpa sengaja.

"Waeyo, Kibum-ah? Kini Donghae yang balik bertanya. Bukannya menjawab Kibum malah terdiam seribu bahasa membuat kedua saudara kembarnya itu bingung.

"Apa Bum hyung sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos, ia tak pernah melihat kembarannya yang satu ini bertingkah aneh seperti malam ini. Sepertinya Kibum benar-benar melamun hingga dua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh dua orang yang bersamanya tak kunjung dijawab juga. Donghae memutuskan turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri Kibum.

"Kibum.." Kibum pun tersentak dari lamunannya ketika suara Donghae memekak di telinganya.

"Ah, ne, mianhae aku melamun." Donghae dan Kyuhyun semakin bingung dibuatnya, walaupun Kibum cenderung lebih pendiam dari pada mereka berdua, namun Kibum bukanlah tipe orang yang suka melamun seperti saat ini.

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" Tanya Donghae kembali. Kibum menjawab hanya dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

"pabo, kita kan belum tidur hyung, bagaiamana Bum hyung bermimpi jika dia saja belum tidur dari tadi." Kyuhyun mengoreksi pertanyaan Donghae barusan. Donghae pun menepuk kepalanya, menyadari kesalahan pertanyaan yang barusan dilontarkan. "Aigoo, aku lupa, Kyunnie. Hehe.." Donghae menyengir menyadari kesalahannya.

"Lalu kau kenapa Bum hyung?" Kyuhyun kembali pada permasalahan Kibum.

"A-ku.. aku hanya mau bilang, kalau aku.. sangat sayang kalian." Ucap Kibum malu-malu.

"Mwo? Ku kira kau mau bicara apa. Kau ini misterius sekali, Bummie. Kadang-kadang kau sangat pendiam, tetapi kapan saja bisa berubah menjadi manja seperti ini." Donghae menanggapinya santai.

"Aku serius, hyung." Kibum protes pada Donghae yang menganggapnya hanya bergurau. Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun mulai medekatkan jarak duduk mereka lebih dekat lagi dengan Kibum.

"Tentu saja, aku dan Hae hyung juga sangat sayang dengan Bum hyung." Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tenang saja. Seperti anak kecil saja kau ini." Ejek Donghae pada Kibum. Tak sadarkah ia? Bahkan sering kali dirinyalah yang bertingkah kekanakan, itulah Donghae.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Hae hyung? Bukankah kau yang sering bertingkah kekanakkan, eoh?" Donghae melempar glarenya pada Kyuhyun.

"Arra..arra.. mianhae, hyung." Kyuhyun menyengir pada Donghae sambil menunjukkan jarinya yang ia bentuk seperti huruf V.

"Aku tahu bahwa aku terlalu berlebihan, tapi aku mohon pada kalian jangan pernah berpisah walau apapun yang terjadi. Kita harus selalu bersama, ne?"

"Kenapa Bummie berkata seperti itu? Memangnya kami mau kemana? appa, eomma, Jungsoo hyung juga, mereka ada di sini. Jadi, kau tak perlu takut, ne?" Kibum menganggukan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Donghae.

"Itu benar, Bummie hyung. Lagi pula kau tak perlu sedih. Walaupun kita terpisah, tetapi hati kita tetap satu. Eomma yang bilang pada Kyunnie, sebab kita ini adalah anak kembar. Walaupun kita terpisah, kita masih bisa merasakan perasaan satu sama lain, jika teradi hal baik pada salah satu dari kita maka yang lain juga dapat merasakannya, begitu pula jika terjadi hal buruk, kita juga bisa merasakannya. Jadi, Bum hyung jangan Khawatir." Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Kibum hanya tersenyum menyadari kembarannya itu berbicara panjang sekali.

"AHAHAHAHA.." Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung kerena Donghae tiba-tiba tertawa, padahal menurut mereka tak ada hal lucu sama sekali sedari tadi.

"Kenapa tertawa, hyung? Apa ada yang lucu?" Tanya Kibum bingung.

"Aniyo, hanya saja kau lucu, Kyu. Bagaimana kau bisa bicara bijak seperti itu?" Ucapan Donghae barusan membuat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Iiish, jangan seperti itu, Kyu. Nanti pipimu bisa meledak jika kau terus mengembungkannya seperti itu." Goda Donghae membuat Kibum tertawa dibuatnya, namun Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya langsung menghentikan aksi menggembungkan pipinya itu. "Kalian menyebalkan." Kyuhyun pun membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebal miliknya dan tidur memunggungi kedua hyungnya itu.

"Ah, Hae hyung, kau ini suka sekali menggoda Kyunnie. Lihat, dia jadi ngambek, kan?" kata Kibum yang melihat tingkah dongsaeng satu-satunya itu mengambek karena ulah Donghae. Tiba-tiba Donghae mendekati tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan meletakkan jari-jari kecilnya itu di perut Kyuhyun, lalu jari-jarinya itu mulai bergerak-gerak menggelitik Kyuhyun.

"Ahahaha.. Hyung, geli. Ahahaha.. hentikan..." Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak karena digelitik oleh hyungnya itu. Kibum yang melihat keseruan itu pun ikut menggelitik Kyuhyun. Akhirnya, karena terlalu lelah tertawa mereka semua tertidur di ranjang Kyuhyun sampai pagi dengan kepala bertumpu di tubuh satu sama lain.

.

.

Masih dikediaman keluarga Choi, di sebuah ruangan terdapat seorang pria yang tengah serius menerima telpon dari salah satu rekan kerjanya. Sesekali pria itu memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut karena mengahadapi situasi sulit yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti ini, Kangin-ah? Aku tak tahu apa-apa. Bagaimana bisa mereka mencabut jabatanku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkan perusahaanku? Jika seperti ini, aku dan keluargaku akan tinggal dimana?" Choi Siwon, pria itu tengah berbicara dengan Kangin. Siwon sudah menjadikan Kangin sebagai tangan kanan di perusahaannya itu.

'Kau harus tenang Siwon-ah, aku akan berusaha membantumu untuk keluar dari masalah ini.'

Suara dari ujung telpon itu terputus ketika sang empunya memilih mematikan telponnya.

Tiba-tiba daun pintu di ruangan itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok wanita cantik yang dalam usianya itu, yang tak lain adalah Jung Jessica, sang istri tercinta.

"Apa maksudmu kita akan tinggal dimana?" Siwon hanya bisa mematung melihat sosok istrinya yang benar-benar ada dihadapannya saat ini. Apa ia mendengar percakapanku barusan? Batin Siwon.

To be continue..

 _ **Apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Choi berikutnya? Akankah kebahagiaan akan terus bersama keluarga mereka? Bagaimana dengan firasat Kibum? Nantikan kisah selanjutnya di chapter berikutnya. Terima kasih bagi para readers yang sudah membaca apalagi juga yang sempat memberikan reveiw. Jeongmal gomawo. ^^ Kalau responnya bagus, saya usahakan update secepatnya, kalau tidak, mungkin FF ini akan saya hapus.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secret Of Triplets Brother**

Chapter 2

 _ **Gomawo untuk para readers yang sudah bersedia membaca dan memberikan reviewnya. Sebenarnya chapter 2 ini memang sudah selesai ditulis dari kemarin-kemarin. Hanya saja aku ingin tahu bagaimana respon para readers mengenai cerita ini, dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Hehe.. dan satu lagi..**_ _ **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_ _ **.. Happy Reading..^^**_

Author : AtikahSparkyu

Genre : Brothership, family, drama

Cast : park Jungsoo as Choi Jungsoo

Lee Donghae as Choi Donghae

Kim Kibum as Choi Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon (ayah Jungsoo, donghae, kibum, dan kyuhyun)

Jung Jessica (ibu Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun)

And other member

Summery :

' _Kau harus tenang Siwon-ah, aku akan berusaha membantumu untuk keluar dari masalah ini.'_

Suara dari ujung telpon itu terputus ketika sang empunya memilih mematikan telponnya.

Tiba-tiba daun pintu di ruangan itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok wanita cantik yang dalam usianya itu, yang tak lain adalah Jung Jessica, sang istri tercinta.

"Apa maksudmu kita akan tinggal dimana?" Siwon hanya bisa mematung melihat sosok istrinya yang benar-benar ada dihadapannya saat ini. _Apa ia mendengar percakapanku barusan?_ Batin Siwon.

 _-Selanjutnya-_

Tanpa basa basi lagi tubuh kekar itu memeluk sang istri yang ada dihadaapannya, hanya satu kata yang dapat ia ungkapkan saat ini, " _Mianhae.._ " Sang istri yang paham akan gelagat suaminya itupun membalas pelukan hangat yang rapuh itu. "Aku mengerti, _chagi_.. Ini bukan salahmu." Ucap sang istri menenangkan.

"Mungkin aku bisa meminta bantuan dari Yesung hyung, kau tenang saja, sayang." Siwon segera menghubungi orang yang bernama Yesung itu.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali tidak seperti biasanya anak-anak Choi _family_ sudah disibukkan oleh berbagai kegiatan. Semuanya tampak sibuk mengemasi barang-barang, sebab secara mendadak semalam eomma mereka mengatakan akan pindah rumah. Hal tersebut memang membuat mereka bingung, mengapa memberitahu hal semacam itu secara mendadak. Namun, melihat wajah lelah dari sang eomma, mengurungkan niat mereka untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Setelah siap, mereka semua diangkut oleh sang ayah menuju rumah baru mereka. Selama perjalanan sang ayah menceritakan alasan mengapa mereka harus pindah rumah dadakan seperti ini. Mendengar penuturan sang ayah dan sang eomma, mereka hanya bisa diam. Sesekali mereka menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Walaupun selama ini mereka dibesarkan dalam kemewahan, tak membuat mereka sombong sedikitpun. Siwon dan Jessica bersyukur memiliki anak-anak yang penurut dan mengerti keadaan mereka yang sekarang. Meski kadang anak-anaknya itu suka bertengkar karena hal kecil, namun jauh dibalik semua itu mereka adalah anak-anak yang baik.

Rumah baru yang dituju oleh Choi _family_ saat ini adalah rumah yang disewa dari teman dekat Siwon yaitu Yesung. Persahabatan Siwon dan Yesung sudah terjalin cukup lama. Hubungan mereka seudah seperti saudara. Yesung merasa iba kepada sahabatnya itu, Yesung merasa keluarga Siwon sudah banyak membantu dirinya, kini saatnya ia membalas budi kawannya itu. Awalnya ia ingin meminjamkan rumah itu secara cuma-cuma kepada Siwon, namun Siwon menolak dan memutuskan untuk membayar sewa untuk rumah yang akan mereka tempati nanti. Sungguh Siwon merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Yesung, kalau saja tak ada Yesung, Siwon tak tahu harus tinggal dimana saat ini.

Hampir satu jam waktu yang diperlukan untuk sampai di rumah yang baru. Rumah mereka yang sekarang tentunya sangat jauh berbeda dengan rumah lama mereka. Tak ada lagi gerbang besar yang membatasi rumah dengan dunia luar, juga tentunya tak ada lagi rumah besar seperti yang dahulu. Sekarang hanya rumah mungil yang sederhana.

" _Chagiya._. ayo bangun, kita sudah sampai." Suara lembut Jessica menyapa telinga anak-anaknya yang tertidur selama perjalanan. "Sudah sampai?" Tanya Donghae polos dan menggeliat dari tidurnya.

" _Ne_ , kita sudah sampai. _Kajja_ , kita masuk ke dalam." Mereka menuruti perintah sang eomma untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah baru mereka. Lalu, mereka semua pun segera merapikan rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka saat ini, hingga tak terasa malam telah datang.

"Di sini hanya ada dua kamar tidur, jadi Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun, kalian harus tidur di satu kamar yang sama, ne? Nanti eomma akan mengantar kalian ke kamar." ucap appa mereka. Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun hanya beradu pandang tanda bingung, apa akan cukup bila satu kamar dihuni oleh empat orang. Kalau di rumah mereka yang dulu tentu saja muat, tetapi ini berbeda, rumah ini jauh lebih kecil bahkan sangat kecil dibandingkan rumah mereka yang lama. Namun, mereka menurut saja atas perintah sang appa dan mengikuti eomma mereka yang sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu menuju kamar mereka. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika masuk ke dalam kamar hanya tersedia dua tempat tidur single bed, sedangkan kamar itu akan ditempati oleh empat orang nantinya.

" _Mianhae_ , eomma dan appa hanya bisa menyediakan dua tempat tidur untuk kalian. Kalian mau kan saling berbagi tempat tidur?" Jelas sang eomma dengan lembut, membuat empat anak yang ada di depannya mengangguk mengerti keadaan mereka sekarang. Eomma mengecup lembut keempat anaknya itu.

"Kalian istirahat saja, kamar ini sudah eomma bereskan sebelumnya. Jungsoo, eomma percaya padamu untuk mengurus ketiga adikmu itu." Kemudian, sang eomma pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka berempat di kamar itu. " _Ne_ , eomma." Jawab Jungsoo.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Siapa yang akan tidur dengan siapa?" Tanya Jungsoo kepada tiga adiknya. Jungsoo memandang ke arah Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

" _Waeyo, hyung?_ Jangan bilang hyung mau menyuruhku tidur dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mau, pokoknya tidak mau! Dia memiliki kebiasaan tidur yang buruk." Sergah Donghae yang mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Jungsoo hyungnya.

"Ahahaha.. Donghae-ah, kau hebat sekali bisa tahu apa yang akan aku kaktakan. Kau harus menurut pada hyung, Donghae. Mau sampai kapan kau tidak akur dengan Kyuhyun? Setidaknya kalian akan menjadi lebih dekat dan akur nantinya." Jungsoo mengacak gemas rambut Donghae yang terlihat lucu saat sedang marah.

"Siapa juga yang mau tidur denganmu, ikan jelek?" Kyuhyun juga tak mau kalah dengan Donghae.

"Yasudah, kalau kalian tak mau berbagi tempat tidur, atur saja sendiri. Ayo, Kibumie kita tidur! Biar saja kalau mereka tak bisa diatur." Jungsoo menarik Kibum ke kasur dan tidak menghiraukan Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang masih saja protes atas tindakannya itu. Jungsoo tahu ia terlalu egois, namun hanya ini cara agar Donghae dan Kyuhyun bisa akur dan tidak selalu bertengkar.

" _Iishh._. Jungsoo hyung menyebalkan sekali." Protes Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Jungsoo dan Kibum hanya terkikik geli memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Setelah meletakkan barang-barang mereka, Donghae dan kyuhyun pun beranjak ke tempat tidur. Mereka berdua tidur saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Kyuhyun yang memiliki kebiasaan tidur tak mau diam itu membuat Donghae tak nyaman. Adegan tarik menarik selimut pun tak terhindarkan.

"Kyu, bisa diam tidak sih! Aku kedinginan nih, berikan aku selimutnya juga!" Donghae mulai protes karena Kyuhyun yang tak bisa diam dan mengambil bagian selimut Donghae. Donghae pun menarik selimutnya dan menyungkur Kyuhyun agar sedikit bergeser.

"Hae hyung, jangan begitu. Aku bisa jatuh jika kau terus mendorongku. _Aaargghh.._ " Belum saja mulut Kyuhyun berhenti bicara, dirinya kini sudah terjatuh ke lantai akibat ulah hyungnya itu. Kepalanya pun terantuk nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya itu. Ringisan pun keluar dari mulut mungilnya itu.

" _Aishh.._ Baru satu malam, tapi kalian sudah membuatku pusing." Jungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena harapan menyatukan Donghae dan Kyuhyun tak seperti harapannya.

"Jungsoo hyung, Kyunnie jatuh." Kalau saja Kibum tak bicara demikian, Jungsoo baru saja ingin marah-marah.

" _Aigoo.._ Kyunnie.." Jungsoo segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terjatuh diikuti oleh Kibum. Maknaenya itu masih telungkup di posisinya sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit itu. Jungsoo pun membangun Kyuhyun dan mengecek apakah Kyuhyun terluka atau tidak.

"Kyunnie, mianhae aku tidak sengaja, mianhae.. hiks.. hiks" Donghae menangis karena merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Ia menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun berharap Kyuhyun tak marah dan yang terpenting tak mengadukannya pada sang eomma.

"Hae hyung, jangan menangis seperti itu. Hyung, ingat umurmu sudah sepuluh tahun, berhentilah menangis. Kyunnie saja yang jatuh tidak menangis." Kibum mengelap pipi Donghae yang sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata. Kyuhyun masih tidak bicara, hanya ringisan saja yang sedari tadi keluar dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun heran dengan Donghae, mengapa ia harus memiliki hyung yang cengeng seperti Donghae. Jungsoo menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memegangi kepalanya sendiri dari tadi.

"Ini memar, Kyu. Pasti rasanya sangat sakit. Hyung panggilkan eomma saja, ne?" Jungsoo panik saat melihat warna kebiruan di pelipis Kyuhyun.

" _Shireoo.._ jangan, hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Jungsoo yang hendak memanggil sang eomma. Jungsoo menatap tajam ke arah Donghae, membuat Donghae kembali menangis.

"BERHENTI MENANGIS, HAE! GARA-GARA KAMU KYUHYUN TERLUKA, KAU INGIN MEMBUATNYA SAKIT LAGI, HAH?" Bukannya berhenti Donghae malah menangis semakin kencang mendengar bentakkan Jungsoo. Donghae memeluk Kibum yang ada di sampingnya dengan erat, saat ini ia sangat takut akan kemarahan hyungnya itu. Emosi Jungsoo naik karena kecemasannya pada Kyuhyun dan tangis Donghae yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"BERHENTI, DONGHAE! ATAU AKU AKAN.." Bentak Jungsoo kembali.

Jungsoo mengatupkan kembali mulutnya ketika suara lirih itu menginterupsinya, "H-hyung.." Jungsoo menghela nafasnya lelah, perhatiannya kembali pada Kyuhyun yang memegang tangannya itu.

"Jangan marahi.. Hae hyung.. _hah.. hah_.. Dia.. tidak sengaja..Jebal.. " Ucap Kyuhyun terputus-putus sambil menekan dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit, sepertinya penyakitnya itu kambuh akibat terkejut ketika jatuh tadi ditambah bentakan Jungsoo pada Donghae barusan. Kyuhyun akan kambuh jika emosinya sedang tidak stabil, apalagi mendengar bentakan Jungsoo yang cukup keras barusan. Jungsoo merasa bersalah juga karena tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya. Jungsoo yang menyadari keanehan pada Kyuhyun pun membulatkan matanya. Terlebih lagi ketika Kyuhyun terlihat sulit bernapas.

"Kyunnie.. _gwenchana?_ Astaga, kenapa wajahmu jadi pucat seperti ini. Hyung benar-benar harus memanggil eomma, _chakkaman.._ " Jungsoo berlari keluar kamar untuk membangunkan eomma ataupun appa mereka.

"Kyu, _mianhae.._ aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sakit. Aku tidak sengaja, _mianhae.._ " Donghae meminta maaf lagi dan lagi kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mengerti hyungnya itu tidak sengaja, ia juga tak marah sama sekali pada Donghae.

"Aku tidak.. apa.. hae hyung.. hah.. jangan.. menangis lagi.. _eoh?_ " Di tengah napasnya yang terasa tercekat itu, Kyuhyun berusaha agar Donghae berhenti menangis. Donghae pun menyandarkan Kyuhyun yang masih kesakitan di pundaknya sambil merangkul tubuh ringkih itu. Kyuhyun yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya itu, hanya bisa menyandar lemah pada Donghae. Bahkan Donghae mulai kalap ketika Kyuhyun tak lagi merespon ucapannya.

"Kyuu.. jangan membuatku takut. Kenapa kau selalu saja tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apa jantungmu sakit lagi?" Donghae semakin mencemaskan Kyuhyun yang mencengkram kuat bajunya.

Akhirnya, Jungsoo datang bersama Jessica dan Siwon orang tua mereka.

"Kyuhyun? Astaga, apa yang terjadi?" Jessica mengambil alih Kyuhyun yang bersandar pada Donghae, kemudian membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun meringis karena pergerakan yang dilakukan eommanya membuat jantungnya sedikit tertekan. Dengan sigap Siwon memberikan obat yang biasanya Kyuhyun minum saat penyakit jantungnya itu kambuh kepada istrinya. Jessica meminumkan obat yang diberikan Siwon perlahan pada anaknya itu. Kyuhyun masih belum bisa mengontrol napasnya, ia menghirup udara dengan kasar seakan-akan kehabisan oksigen. Sesekali Kyuhyun terbatuk saat paru-parunya tak berhasil memasok oksigen. Kyuhyun yang tak mampu lagi bernapas lewat hidungnya, ia memilih menggunakan mulutnya untuk bernapas.

"Hey, jangan bernapas seperti itu, Kyu. pelan-pelan saja. Ikuti appa, ne? Tarik napas dari hidung, kemudian hembuskan lewat mulutmu." Kyuhyun mengikuti instruksi dari sang appa. Siwon merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seorang dokter. Ya, Yesung sahabat Siwon itu berprofesi sebagai dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Yesung pernah menjelaskan cara memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Kyuhyun dengan cara seperti ini kepada Siwon jika penyakit anaknya itu kambuh. Selama ini, Yesung adalah dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun.

Kembali pada Kyuhyun, kini Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng, ia tak mampu melakukan apa yang dikatakan sang appa barusan.

"Tenangkan dirimu, ne? Pelan-pelan, hirup, lalu hembuskan." Siwon kembali mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun. Nampaknya obat yang diminum Kyuhyun sudah mulai bereaksi, ia mulai bisa mengontrol napasnya. Namun, rasa sakit yang menghujam jantungnya masih terasa. Ia masih menekan kuat dada kirinya, mencoba meredam rasa sakit itu. Jessica yang menyadarinya melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun itu. Dengan lembut ia memijat dada Kyuhyun disekitar area jantung untuk mengurangi ketegangan otot di sekitar jantungnya yang berkontraksi itu. Perlahan Kyuhyun sudah mulai tenang, napasnya sudah mulai terdengar teratur. Semua yang ada di situ bisa bernapas lega melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang mulai membaik. Dengan telaten Jessica menyeka peluh yang membanjiri wajah anak bungsunya itu.

"Eunghh.. eom..ma.. jangan.. per..gi.." Jessica mengerti maksud Kyuhyun, sejak kecil jika dalam keadaan seperti ini Kyuhyun memang tidak mau ditinggal olehnya.

" _Ne_ , tidurlah, sayang. Eomma akan menemanimu." Jessica memberi isyarat pada Siwon agar mengajak Donghae tidur bersamanya, karena kasur Donghae digunakan olehnya untuk menemani Kyuhyun tidur.

"Donghae-ah, tidak apa-apa kan malam ini tidur di kamar appa?" ajak Siwon sambil mengusap lembut kepala Donghae.

"Aniyo, aku ingin menjaga Kyuhyun, appa." Donghae menolak. Siwon mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Donghae. Ia mengusap sisa air mata di wajah Donghae.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, _eoh_? Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja. Ia juga tak mau kalau kau sakit karena tidak tidur." Akhirnya Donghae mengangguk setuju. Walau setiap harinya Donghae dan Kyuhyun sering bertengkar, namun jauh dari semua itu Donghae sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun.

"Jungsoo, Kibum, kalian juga tidur, ne?" Siwon menyelimuti kedua anaknya itu, lalu mengecup kening mereka satu persatu. Siwon pun keluar dari kamar bersama Donghae.

.

.

Matahari sudah menampakkan kegagahannya di ufuk timur. Sorot cahaya yang terang mampu menembus jendela yang sudah tidak terhalangi oleh tirai itu memperlihatkan sesosok anak yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya anak itu mulai terusik tidurnya ketika cahaya yang menyilaukan itu mampu membuat matanya terbuka.

Kyuhyun, anak itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya disekitarnya. Matanya menangkap sesosok anak yang seumuran dengan dirinya terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Kibum hyung.." Suara serak itu menginterupsi kegiatan anak tadi. Anak tadi cukup terkejut sepertinya.

"Oh, Kyu.. kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Kibum, anak itu. Kyuhyun berusaha mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, tubuhnya cukup pegal setelah bangun tidur.

"Ini, eomma tadi membuatkan susu untukmu, kau harus meminumnya." Ucap Kibum sambil menyodorkan segelas susu pada Kyuhyun. Beberapa saat kemudian Jessica masuk dengan membawa sebaskom air di tangannya.

"Kyu, ternyata sudah bangun." Jessica mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening kyuhyun. "Syukurlah, demam mu sudah turun, Kyu. Sini eomma bersihkan dulu wajahmu, setelah itu minumlah susumu, _ne?_ " Kyuhyun hanya menurut saja kala Jessica membasuh wajahnya dengan handuk hangat, sungguh membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman atas perlakuan sang ibu.

"Auww.." Tanpa sengaja Jessica menekan memar yang ada di pelipis Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan. Refleks Kyuhyun menyentuh lukanya itu.

" _Waeyo, Kyu? Gwenchana?_ " Jessica menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang menutupi lukanya. Ia mengernyit bingung ketika mendapati pelipis anak bungsunya itu kebiruan.

"I..itu.. semalam.." Kibum baru mau angkat bicara, tetapi Kyuhyun memotongnya.

" _Gwenchana_ , eomma. Aku hanya terpeleset lalu terbentur sedikit semalam." Kyuhyun berbohong pada sang eomma, ia tahu kalau saja Kibum menceritakan yang sebenarnya sudah pasti Donghae akan kena marah sang eomma. Kyuhyun tidak tega jika sang eomma memarahi Donghae hanya karena dirinya. Ia tahu eomma atau appanya akan sedikit berlebihan jika menyangkut tentang dirinya.

Setelah istirahat seharian ini Kyuhyun sudah sehat kembali. Lihat saja, ia sudah bisa berlari ke sana ke mari bersama hyung-hyungnya itu. Kyuhyun itu tipe anak yang ceria, ia seperti melupakan rasa sakitnya semalam. Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang bermain bola dengan Jungsoo, Donghae, dan Kibum di halaman rumah mereka. Hari sudah menjelang sore, namun Siwon belum kembali dari tempat kerjanya.

"Appa belum pulang kerja, eomma?" Jungsoo berlari menuju sang eomma.

"Belum, mungkin sebentar lagi."

.

Perusahaan _Incheon group_ merupakan salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea. Perusahaan ini bergerak dibidang konstruksi. Cabang perusahaan ini sudah tersebar hampir di seluruh kota-kota besar di Korea. Dengan sekuat tenaga Siwon mempertahankan perusahaan dibangun susah payah oleh mendiang ayahnya itu. Namun, keadaan perusahaan yang ia pimpin kini sedang dalam kondisi yang terpuruk, bagaimana tidak? Siwon pun tak menyangka perusahaannya ini menanggung hutang besar yang tak mampu dilunasi kepada perusahaan _Seoul corporation_ pimpinan Tan Hankyung, seorang pengusaha muda yang sangat berbakat, namun licik. Sejak lama, perusahaan Siwon bersaing sengit dengan perusahaan tersebut. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, entah apa istilah lain yang dapat menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan Siwon saat ini. Barusaha mengetahui perusahaannya terancam bangkrut, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tak hanya kehilangan perusahaanya, namun juga rumah, mobil, dan seluruh hartanya.

 _ **Di sebuah ruangan kerja..**_

"AHAHAHA.. Kau sudah menyerah, Siwon-shi? Masih mau melawanku?" Ucap Tan Hankyung dengan kesombongannya di depannya Siwon. Lalu, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" _Cihh,_ menjijikan.. kau menggunakan cara kotor Tan Hankyung!" Siwon tak terima dirinya direndahkan seperti ini oleh pesaingnya sendiri.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Toh, dalam hal ini, aku berhasil mengalahkanmu, kan?" Tan Hankyung berkata seraya menantang Siwon sang rival.

"Kau ini, tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Aku kasihan padamu yang hidup diselimuti oleh rasa dendam." Siwon memberikan tatapan seolah mengiba pada orang yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"YAH, AKU MEMANG TAK PERNAH BERUBAH, SIWON-AH? APA KAU PIKIR DAPAT MENGUBAH TAKDIR ANAKKU JUGA?" Tan Hankyung berteriak tepat di depan wajah Siwon, wajahnya menampakkan sorot kemarahan, juga.. kesedihan.

"SUDAH KUBILANG ITU TAK ADA SANGKUT PAUTNYA DENGAN ANAKMU?" Bentak Siwon tak kalah kerasnya.

" _AAAARGHH.._ Aku muak dengan ucapanmu itu! Tak akan kubiarkan keluargamu bahagia, TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN !" Ucap Hankyung masih dengan bentakan keras. Apa yang akan dilakukan Hankyung pada keluarga Siwon? Siwon nampak gusar dibuatnya.

"Tidak, kumohon jangan sakiti keluargaku. Aku rela kau mengambil semua hartaku, tapi untuk yang satu ini kumohon.. jangan sakiti keluargaku.." Siwon memelas pada Hankyung, ia tak mau Hankyung berbuat buruk pada keluarganya.

"Bahkan kau tak memberi kesempatan pada anakku. Masih pantaskah kau kuberi kesempatan? Terlambat Siwon-shi, keluargamu itu dalam bahaya sekarang.. BWAHAHAHAHA.." Kalimat barusan terlontar dari mulut seorang Tan Hankyung diiringi oleh tawa keras tanda kepuasan hatinya. "Tidak.. TIDAAAKK..!" Kaki Siwon melemas, pikiranya kacau, satu yang ada dipikirannya.. keluarganya di rumah.

Dengan gemetar tangan Siwon berusaha menghubungi handphone sang istri. Bahkan handphone yang ada digenggamannya berkali-kali jatuh akibat gemetar pada tangannya. Ia berhasil menghubungi nomor sang istri, namun..

 _Tut..tut..tut.._

Handphone Jessica sang istri tak aktif. "Semoga aku tak terlambat." Dengan gusar Siwon berlari menuju mobilnya dan mengemudi secepat mungkin agar segera tiba di rumah. Akhirnya ia tiba dikediamannya, secepat mungkin ia melangkah menuju rumahnya, hingga bibirnya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat..

"Aku terlambat.."

To Be Continue..


	3. Chapter 3

**The Secret Of Triplets Brother**

Chapter 3

Author : AtikahSparkyu

Genre : Brothership, family, drama

Cast :

park Jungsoo as Choi Jungsoo

Lee Donghae as Choi Donghae

Kim Kibum as Choi Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon (ayah Jungsoo, donghae, kibum, dan kyuhyun)

Jung Jessica (ibu Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun)

And other member

Summery :

 _Tut..tut..tut.._

Handphone Jessica sang istri tak aktif. "Semoga aku tak terlambat." Dengan gusar Siwon berlari menuju mobilnya dan mengemudi secepat mungkin agar segera tiba di rumah. Untung saja saat ini mobil miliknya belum di sita untuk menutupi kerugian perusahaan. Akhirnya ia tiba dikediamannya, secepat mungkin ia melangkah menuju rumah, hingga bibirnya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat..

"Aku terlambat.." Siwon serasa kehilangan seluruh tenaganya.

-Selanjutnya-

"Aku terlambat.." Siwon serasa kehilangan seluruh tenaganya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang yang ada di dalam mobil yang menabrak Jessica itu mendecak kesal. " _Aisshh.._ Harusnya bocah itu yang mati.. _Ckk_ , aku akan benar-benar kena semprot dari hyungku." lalu orang itu kembali mengemudikan mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan tubuh seorang wanita yang tergeletak di jalan.

Siwon tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya rasa sesak yang memenuhi perasaannya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja pagi tadi ia memeluk tubuh sang istri, kini tubuh mungil istrinya itu sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di hadapannya. Kaki jenjangnya itu pun bergerak menghampiri sosok sang istri yang bersimbah darah itu.

"JESSICA.. JESSICA.. _IREONA!_ Jangan tinggalkan aku, sayang. _Hiks.. Hiks.._ Aku sangat mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku..." Tangis yang begitu memilukan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Siwon masih mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jessica, berharap ada keajaiban sehingga istrinya dapat hidup kembali. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keempat anaknya yang juga sama terpukulnya atas kematian ibu mereka yang disaksikan dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA !" Bentak Siwon membuat keempat anaknya sontak menghentikan tangis mereka. Terkejut, itulah yang mereka rasakan. Selama ini Siwon adalah sosok ayah yang tenang, baru kali ini mereka mendengar suara bentakkan dari Siwon.

"Jesssica.. aku akan membalas siapapun yang menyebabkan kematianmu, tak akan ku biarkan orang itu sekalipun dia adalah..." Siwon memutuskan perkataannya sejenak. Kedua tangannya mengepal sampai buku jarinya itu memutih.

"Sekalipun dia adalah anak kita..." Lanjut Siwon kemudian. Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar perkataan ayahnya barusan. Anak kita? Itu artinya Ayah mereka berkata bahwa yang membunuh ibu mereka adalah salah satu diantara mereka. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin, sedari tadi mereka berempat bahkan bermain dengan sang ibu, sebelum akhirnya kejadian seperti ini terjadi.

Siwon memejamkan matanya sejenak, seolah mengumpulkan kekuatan dalam dirinya. Mata itu pun terbuka, terlihat sedikit kemerahan. Sorot kesedihan yang ada di matanya berubah seketika menjadi penuh kebencian.

 _Grebb.._

Tangan kekar Siwon menarik sebuah tangan mungil dalam genggamannya. Bahkan si pemilik tangan itu harus berjalan terseok-seok karena tidak mengimbangi langkah Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini padanya. Dengan keras, Siwon melemparkan tubuh itu ke dalam kamar mandi di rumah. Tak khayal, tubuh itu membentur dinginnya lantai kamar mandi, apalagi di cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"HARUSNYA KAU YANG MATI ! KAU, KYU ! BUKAN JESSICA-KU ! KAU MEMBUNUHNYA !" pintu kamar mandi itu dibanting dengan keras.

 _Ckleek.._ _BLAMM.._

Pintu itu dikunci dari luar, kemudian diikuti padamnya lampu kamar mandi itu.

"APPA.. APPA.. KELUARKAN AKU ! KENAPA APPA MENGURUNGKU ? AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUH EOMMA.. SUNGGUH AKU TIDAK MENGERTI, APPA.." Kyuhyun menggedor-gedor pintu itu dengan keras, berharap sang appa membukakan pintu itu. Cukup lama ia terus mencoba hal tersebut, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Ge.. gelap.. a-aku takut.." Kyuhyun sadar ia terjebak di ruangan yang gelap ini.

 __Flashback__

"Hyung, kau bagaimana sih mainnya? Bolanya jadi terlempar ke jalan, kan." Donghae menggerutu pada hyung tertuanya yang tak becus bermain sepak bola itu.

"Cepat ambil, hyung! Kita main lagi!" Kibum menyuruh Jungsoo mengambil bola yang menggelinding di jalan itu.

"Ambil saja sendiri! Aku lelah mengambil bola terus, kalian curang." Dengan santainya ia melenggang meninggalkan tiga dongsaengnya itu, lalu memilih duduk di dekat sang eomma yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka bermain.

"Itu salahmu yang tak bisa main bola, hyung. Lagi pula, setiap bola yang keluar saat kita bermain tadi, itu semua gara-gara hyung menendangnya tidak benar, kan?" Ucap Kibum yang disertai anggukan setuju oleh Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kalian, deh. Pokoknya hyung tak ikut main lagi." Ketiga adiknya itu memasang raut wajah kesal pada Jungsoo yang seenaknya berkata demikian.

"Sudahlah, biar Kyu saja yang ambil." Lalu, Kyuhyun pun berjalan untuk mengambil bola tersebut. Ketika sudah memastikan tak ada kendaraan yang melintas, Kyuhyun segera mengambil bola tersebut. Namun, dugaannya salah, tiba-tiba saja dari arah timur muncul sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Padahal Kyuhyun sungguh yakin, tadi jalanan itu benar-benar sedang lengang. Tanpa basa basi mobil itu melintas ke arahnya. Kyuhyun pun tersungkur ke jalan. Ia masih menutup matanya, tak berani melihat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tetapi, ketika ia membuka matanya, ia sungguh terkejut. Ia tersungkur bukan karena mobil itu, melainkan tangan sang eomma yang mendorongnya ke tepi jalan saat mobil itu melintas di depannya. Mobil itu pun menabrak tubuh Jessica yang berdiri di depannya. Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat, hingga Siwon yang baru tiba dari kantornya hanya mampu membelalakan matanya melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Aku terlambat.." Siwon serasa kehilangan seluruh tenaganya.

 __Flashback end__

"Ge.. gelap.. a-aku takut.." Kyuhyun sadar ia terjebak di ruangan yang gelap ini. Rasa panik, takut, dan bingung atas apa yang menimpa dirinya, itulah perasaannya sekarang. Kacau. Pikirannya kacau.

 _..KAU MEMBUNUHNYA.._

Kata itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Ayolah! Dia masih sangat kecil untuk memahami arti membunuh. Dan sekarang ia malah disebut pembunuh, bahkan oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Tidak.. aku tidak membunuh eomma.. _argghh.._ " Kyuhyun sudah kehabisan tenaganya. Ini buruk, bahkan ia merasa jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan lagi. Kondisinya memang sedang tidak baik sejak semalam. Sontak, ia mencengkram dadanya kuat-kuat. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri keningnya, walaupun cuaca di luar sedang sangat dingin.

"Appa.. eomma.. h-hyung.. tolong aku.. s-sakit.. hiks hiks.. takut.." Kyuhyun hanya bisa terduduk lemas di sudut ruangan yang basah, gelap, dan dingin itu. Entah berapa lama ia akan terkurung di dalam sana. Sungguh, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ingin rasanya berteriak, namun untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sungguh sulit. Kyuhyun seakan lupa bagaimana cara bernapas. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan lemah, ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan berharap ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang ketika ia terbangun maka semua akan kembali pada keadaan normal.

.

.

Suasana berkabung masih menyelimuti kediaman keluarga Choi. Sejak kejadian itu, tak henti-hentinya semua orang berdatangan ke kediaman choi tersebut. Pakaian hitam itu seakan menggambarkan betapa kelamnya hati sang pemilik rumah tersebut.

"Siwon-ah.. aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya istrimu. Ku harap kau tabah menghadapinya." Yesung, sahabat Siwon itu langsung datang menemuinya ketika mendengar kabar kematian Jessica, istri dari sahabatnya itu. Sungguh, ia tak percaya mendengarnya, namun Tuhan memang selalu memiliki rencana yang tak bisa ditebak oleh siapapun.

"Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, kalian juga harus tabah, ne? Hyung tahu, kalian adalah anak-anak yang kuat." Yesung membawa ketiga anak itu dalam pelukannya. Namun, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang di sini.

"Kyuhyun.." Ya, anak itu, mengapa dia tak ada di sini pikir Yesung. Seharusnya dia di sini untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk ibunya.

"Kyuhyun dimana? Mengapa dia tak bersama kalian?" Yesung menatap ketiga anak itu, bukan jawaban yang diterimanya, namun hanya isakan yang terus terlontar dari ketiganya.

"Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun di kamar mandi, hyung.." Akhirnya si anak sulung keluarga Choi itu membuka suara. Yesung masih tak berpikir macam-macam. Toh, Kyuhyun hanya sedang ke kamar mandi.

"Hyung.. Appa.. Appa mengurungnya di dalam sana." Kata Donghae disela-sela tangisnya.

"APA?!" Yesung membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan barusan. Ia pun bangkit dan menuntut penjelasan dari Siwon.

"APA? HAH? Anak itu memang pantas menerimanya. Sudah beruntung aku tak menghabisinya saat ini juga." Siwon berteriak kepada sahabatnya itu. Sebelumnya Yesung sudah mendengar penuturan dari tetangga sekitar yang menyaksikan kejadian tragis yang menimpa keluarga Choi itu. Ia paham sahabatnya itu sedang terpukul atas kematian sang istri tercinta. Lagi pula, Jessica melakukan hal itu untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, anaknya. Bahkan kalau Kyuhyun tahu akan seperti ini, ia bahkan mungkin akan lebih memilih mati tertabrak saat itu daripada menyaksikan sendiri ibunya berkorban untuk melindungi nyawanya.

 _Plakk.._

Sebuah tamparan mendarat keras di pipi Siwon, namun Siwon tak bergeming, _"_ Sadarlah! Kau bukan seperti Siwon yang ku kenal." Yesung berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang masih mematung.

 _Tok..tok..tok.._

"Kyu.. Kau ada di dalam?"

Yesung mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu, memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun memang berada di dalamnya.

 _Tok..tok..tok.._

"Kyu, ini Yesung hyung. Kau mendengar suara hyung? Jawab, Kyu!"

"KYU.."

Kali ini Yesung setengah berteriak. Masih sunyi, tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Yesung menelan salivanya, merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak dipikirannya. Ia cemas terjadi hal buruk pada Kyuhyun, apalagi mengingat anak itu memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung. Tanpa ragu, Yesung mendobrak pintu kamar mandi itu sekuat tenaga.

 _Brakk.._

Terbuka, pintu itu terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya Yesung melihat kamar mandi itu gelap, sepertinya Siwon memang sengaja memadamkan lampu di ruangan ini. Rasa keterkejutan Yesung tak berhenti di situ, matanya membelalak mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang terduduk di sudut ruangan itu.

"Astaga.. KYUHYUN!" Yesung menghampiri sosok Kyuhyun itu. Awalnya ia mengira Kyuhyun ketakutan sampai menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik lututnya itu. Namun, ketika Yesung menyentuhnya tubuh itu tak bergerak sama sekali. Bahkan tubuh itu terasa sangat dingin ketika ia menyentuhnya. Yesung menyalakan lampu ruangan tersebut, lalu kembali ke tempat Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba mengangkat wajah yang tersembunyi di balik lutut itu dengan lembut. Yesung menahan nafasnya ketika wajah itu benar-benar jelas terlihat.

"K-kyu.." Wajah Kyuhyun itu sudah seputih salju, dengan bibir kebiruan. Ia seolah lupa bawa dirinya adalah seorang dokter. Saat tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Yesung menggerakan telunjuknya yang gemetar ke hidung Kyuhyun. Masih ada, nafas itu masih ada walau terasa sangat lemah. Lalu, ia mencoba meraih nadi di lehernya. Ia coba merasakannya, lemah, bahkan nyaris tak terasa.

Mendengar pekikkan keras dari arah kamar mandi, sontak Jungsoo, Donghae, dan Kibum mendekati sumber suara.

"KYUHYUN!" Teriak Jungsoo, Donghae, dan Kibum bersamaan. Dengan sigap, Yesung menggendong tubuh yang sudah sedingin es itu. Tentu saja dirinya sangat panik saat ini, namun ia berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya itu. Yang terpenting dipikirannya saat ini adalah menyelamatkan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian tenanglah. Hyung akan membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Tetap di rumah dan berdo'alah untuk Kyuhyun, _arrachi_?" Setelah menjelaskan pada tiga saudara Kyuhyun itu, Yesung segera membawa Kyuhyun ke mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun." Ucap Yesung saat melintas di depan Siwon. Sepertinya Siwon benar-benar kehilangan mata hatinya.

"Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, masuk ke kamar atau appa akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti anak itu pada kalian. CEPAT!" Tak ada yang berani mendekati sosok Siwon saat ini, ketiga anaknya pun berlari menuju kamar mereka.

"APPA JAHAT!" Kibum, anak yang selama ini di kenal pendiam itu, bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu dingin pada Siwon. Kini, runtuhlah sudah pertahanan Siwon, ia menangis kencang dihadapan peti jenazah istrinya itu, tak peduli akan kehadiran para tamu yang datang. Siwon terus menumpahkan perasaannya sampai acara pemakaman istrinya itu selesai.

.

.

Ruang UGD itu dipenuhi oleh beberapa dokter yang tengah menangani seorang pasien di sana. Berbagai cara dilakukan untuk mempertahankan nyawa seseorang yang terbaring lemah di atas _brankar_ itu. Dokter-dokter itu memasangkan berbagai macam alat ke tubuh si pasien, tak lupa juga masker oksigen yang dipasangkan menutupi hidung dan mulut si pasien.

"Kyuhyun.. Bertahanlah, _saeng_.." Sesekali Yesung, sang dokter yang menanganinya itu menggumamkan namanya.

Alat penunjuk detak jantung itu hampir menunjukkan garis lurus, pertanda jantung si pemiliknya hampir kehilangan detakkannya itu. Beberapa kali alat kejut jantung dihentakkan pada tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun, namun tak membuahkan hasil yang berarti.

"Tuhan, ku mohon izinkanlah kami menyelamatkan anak ini." Tanpa sadar Yesung meneteskan air matanya. Entah mengapa, Yesung benar-benar takut kehilangan Kyuhyun, padahal Kyuhyun hanyalah anak dari sahabatnya itu. Karena selama ini ia merupakan dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun, sedikit banyak Yesung mengenal bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun. Anak itu adalah anak yang baik, ceria, dan terlebih lagi Yesung tahu, anak itu benar-benar menyayangi keluarganya. Ia tetap tak berputus asa, terus melakukan apa saja yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan anak yang sudah dianggap seperti dongsaengnya ini. Ia hampir kehilangan nyawa anak sahabatnya itu. Setelah usaha kerasnya dengan beberapa dokter lain yang juga membantunya, Tuhan sepertinya mendengar do'a Yesung. Jantung Kyuhyun, pasien sekarat itu kembali berdetak. Monitor EKG itu kembali melukiskan garis naik turun, walaupun masih lemah. Setidaknya, Kyuhyun masih mampu bertahan.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan. Kyuhyun kembali.." Ia tak dapat menahan rasa harunya. Beberapa rekan kerjanya berusaha menenangkan Yesung yang terlihat panik sejak mereka sempat kehilangan detak jantung Kyuhyun, pasien yang dibawa oleh Yesung dalam keadaan sekarat itu.

.

.

"Appa? Mau diapakan barang-barang itu?" Jungsoo terkejut ketika Siwon memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam sebuah kopor besar.

To be continue..

 _ **Thanks To :**_

 _ **Desviana407, , lydiasimatupang2301, kakagalau74, phn19, mmzzaa, Sparkyubum, Awaelfkyu13, Kuroi Ilna, Mifta Cinya, Kyuli99, amanda, lail, Yong Do Jin749, Choding, and all readers.**_

 _ **Hahaha.. bagaimana? Bagaimana? Masih biasa aja? Tenang ini baru awal kisah. Di sini masih fokus ke Kyuhyun dulu, tetapi di chapter-chapter selanjutnya momen si kembar tiga dan hyungnya akan muncul.**_

 _ **Semoga para readers senang dengan ff saya ini, terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan memberikan review.. Review anda, adalah upah hasil kerja saya.. hehe^^**_

 _ **Baca juga note di bawah ini!**_

 _ **Note :**_

 _ **Siwon marah pada Kyuhyun karena ia melihat jelas bagaimana tragedi tertabraknya Jessica itu. Di cerita ini, karakter Siwon itu sangat mencintai istrinya. Jadi, ia tidak terima jika ada yang menyakiti istrinya, sekalipun orang itu adalah anaknya. Dan tentunya ada sebuah kejadian di masa lalu yang menyebabkan Siwon semakin manyalahkan Kyuhyun akan kejadian yang menimpa istrinya itu. Pokoknya ikutin aja kisahnya, di chapter-chapter mendatang akan dijelaskan bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi.**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan..**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Secret Of Triplets Brother**

Chapter 4

Author : AtikahSparkyu

Genre : Brothership, family, drama

Cast : park Jungsoo as Choi Jungsoo

Lee Donghae as Choi Donghae

Kim Kibum as Choi Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon (ayah Jungsoo, donghae, kibum, dan kyuhyun)

Jung Jessica (ibu Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun)

And other member

Summery :

" _Appa_? Mau diapakan barang-barang itu?" Jungsoo terkejut ketika Siwon memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam sebuah kopor besar. Siwon sama sekali tak menggubris pertanyaan yang diajukan putra sulungnya itu.

-Selanjutnya-

Di sebuah apartemen mewah, Tan Hankyung, dengan angkuhnya menyemburkan asap rokok yang mengepul dari mulutnya. Pikirannya sedang menerawang kamana-mana. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Rencana yang telah disusunnya hancur sudah akibat kecerobohan orang suruhannya. Giginya sesekali menggeretak menahan amarah yang tertahan. Hingga sosok yang ditunggunya itu muncul dihadapannya. Pria itu tidak datang sendiri, ada dua orang yang mengapit kedua tangannya dengan kuat agar pria itu tak melarikan diri.

 _Brukk_..

" _Mianhae, hyung_.. Ini semua diluar dugaanku. Aku tak berpikir Jessica mengobarkan nyawanya demi anak itu." Hankyung menendang pria itu hingga terjatuh. Kemudian pria tersebut bersimpuh di depan orang yang dipanggil hyung oleh pria itu.

 _Buaghh.._

"Kau memang tak beguna.." Hankyung masih terus memukuli pria itu tanpa ampun. Setelah puas, ia hempaskan tubuh pria itu begitu saja.

" _Hyung, jebal.._ dengarkan aku dulu. _Mianhae_ , aku merusak rencanamu. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa, hah? Kau membunuh orang yang bukan seharusnya dibunuh, KANGIN-AH.." Belum sempat pria tersebut memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut, Hankyung yang sedang naik pitam memotong perkataannya terlebih dahulu.. Seketika keheningan terjadi antara Hankyung dengan pria yang dipanggilnya Kangin itu yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri.

Oh, bukankah Kangin selama ini merupakan rekan kerja Siwon? Yah, itu semua hanyalah sebuah alibi untuk merencanakan kejahatan ini bersama sang kakak. Kangin tak peduli dengan rencana balas dendam sang kakak kepada keluarga Siwon. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah dengan membantu rencana kakaknya itu, setidaknya Kangin akan mendapat sebagian kekayaan Hankyung juga karena berhasil menjatuhkan perusahaan Siwon dan membiarkannya jatuh ke tangan sang kakak.

Hingga amarah yang tersirat di mata itu, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sendu. Kemudian berubah lagi menjadi sebuah seringaian yang mengerikan. Hankyung membantu membangunkan tubuh pria yang memanggilnya hyung itu.

" _Hyung_.." pria itu tampak bingung dengan sikap Hankyung yang tiba-tiba berubah begitu saja.

" _Huhh_.. Setelah kupikir lagi, kesalahan yang kau buat ternyata bermanfaat juga, Kangin-ah. Membuat anak itu mati justru malah tak memberi kesempatan ia untuk menderita. Tetapi jika seperti ini, anak itu akan lebih jauh menderita. Dia kehilangan ibunya, dan aku kehilangan anakku. Kita sama-sama kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintai. Kita.. impas." Ucap Hankyung sambil menata kembali jasnya yang sedikit berantakan.

.

.

" _Appa_? Mau diapakan barang-barang itu?" Jungsoo terkejut ketika Siwon memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam sebuah kopor besar. Siwon sama sekali tak menggubris pertanyaan yang diajukan putra sulungnya itu. Jungsoo yang kesal pertanyaannya tak dihiraukan pun menarik lengan ayahnya.

" _Appa_.." Jungsoo masih berusaha meminta penjelasan pada ayahnya itu.

"Cepat! Kemasi barang-barang kalian. Kita pergi dari sini sekarang juga." Akhirnya Siwon menjawab.

Jungsoo yang masih bingung pun kembali bertanya, "Memangnya kita mau kemana, appa? Sebaiknya kita tunggu sampai Kyuhyun sembuh, baru kita pergi."

"Jangan pernah sebut nama itu lagi dihadapanku, kita akan pergi tanpa dia. Aku benar-benar muak dengan anak itu. Bahkan sahabatku sendiri meninggalkanku di saat baru saja aku kehilangan istriku. Ini semua karena anak itu." Ucapan Siwon itu sungguh sangat dingin, bukan seperti cara berbicara ayah pada anak.

"Tapi, _appa_.. " Saat Jungsoo ingin kembali membantah ucapan tersebut, Siwon seakan tak mau mendengar apapun lagi darinya, memilih berjalan meninggalkan kamar dan membawa seluruh barang yang telah dikemasinya.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil sekarang juga! _Appa_ sudah tidak tahan jika harus berlama-lama di sini." Perintah Siwon kepada semua anak-anaknya dengan tegas seakan tak mau ada bantahan.

" _Appa.. jebal_ , jangan pergi dari sini. Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun nanti?" Jungsoo memelas pada sang ayah yang berniat meninggalkan rumah.

Siwon masih teguh pada pendiriannya, tetapi ia mengajukan suatu syarat, "Kita tak akan pergi dari sini, asalkan anak itu tak lagi tinggal di sini." Anak yang dimaksud Siwon itu adalah putra bungsunya, Kyuhyun. Saat ini Siwon benar-benar membenci Kyuhyun, ia berpikir Kyuhyun lah yang pantas mati dalam hal ini, sebab karena Kyuhyun lah masalah ini muncul. Mengapa? Mengapa gara-gara Kyuhyun? Ini adalah rahasia besar yang tak pernah Siwon sampaikan pada anak-anaknya.

" _APPA_ , HENTIKAN! Kyuhyun itu masih kecil, bagaimana nasibnya kalau _appa_ mengusirnya. Kyuhyun sakit _, appa_. Apa _appa_ setega itu padanya?" air mata Jungsoo tak habis-habisnya membanjiri wajahnya itu. Ia memang sedih karena sang ibu meninggal akibat melindungi Kyuhyun. Namun, jika Jungsoo berpikir kalau dia adalah sang ibu, maka hal itu wajar dilakukannya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bersalah atas kematian ibunya itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mempertahankan Kyuhyun, _appa_ , karena aku tahu, aku tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tak bersalah dalam hal ini." Jungsoo menatap tajam sang ayah. Inilah saatnya sebagai hyung yang tertua melindungi dongsaengnya. Ia yakin, ini adalah pilihan tepat. Sungguh dirinya tak sanggup membayangkan Kyuhyun, dongsaengnya itu harus hidup terlantar di jalan, kelaparan, kesakitan, sendirian. Bukankah itu kejam?

"Baiklah jika kau memilih untuk tetap bersama anak itu. Aku tidak butuh anak yang membangkang. Kibum, Donghae, ayo cepat masuk ke mobil!" Siwon menarik lengan kedua anaknya tersebut dengan keras. Memaksa mereka berdua untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Donghae dan Kibum pun merota di genggaman sang ayah. Sungguh mereka benar-benar tidak mau meninggalkan rumah ini.

" _Appaaa_.. lepaskan! Hae tidak mau ikut appa.."

" _Hyuung_ , aku tidak mau pergi.. _Hyung_ dan Kyunnie juga harus ikut. Lepaskan, _appa_.."

Siwon tak memperdulikan raungan dari kedua anaknya. Dengan kuat Siwon menggeret Donghae dan Kibum segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Jungsoo berusaha menarik lengan kedua adiknya agar terlepas dari genggaman sang ayah. Namun tenaga sang ayah yang terlampau besar darinya, membuat hal yang dilakukannya sia-sia saja. Genggaman Jungsoo pada kedua tangan sang adik terlepas begitu saja, ketika Siwon berhasil membawa masuk Donghae dan Kibum ke dalam mobil serta mengunci pintu mobil tersebut.

 _Duk.. Duk.. Duk.._

" _Appa_.. Buka pintunya.. jangan pergi.. _hiks.. hiks.. APPAAAA..._ " Jungsoo berteriak keras memanggil ayahnya ketika mobil sang ayah mulai berjalan menjauhi dirinya. Tangis Jungsoo pun pecah saat itu juga, lututnya lemas seakan kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Matanya hanya menatap kosong ke arah jalanan yang baru saja menjadi saksi bahwa dirinya sekarang kembali kehilangan keluarganya. Lamunannya buyar ketika ponsel yang ada di saku celananya itu bergetar. Layar ponselnya menunjukkan sebuah nama yang dikenal olehnya.

" _Hiks.. hiks.._ Yesung hyung.."

' _Kau kenapa Jungsoo? Kau menangis?'_

" _Appa_ pergi, hyung.. _Hiks.. appa_ membawa Donghae dan Kibum _.. Hiks.. Hiks_.. aku harus bagaimana, hyung? _Hiks._."

' _Kau jangan kemana-mana, hyung akan segera ke sana.'_

Sambungan telepon itu pun terputus. Jungsoo benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang, ia masih sangat kecil saat ini. Bagaimana caranya ia harus bertahan hidup bersama Kyuhyun nanti, tanpa orang tua yang seharusnya bertugas melindungi mereka. Namun dilain sisi, Jungsoo juga tidak mungkin jika harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dan memilih untuk hidup bersama dengan sang ayah. Jungsoo tidak mau menjadi pengecut hanya karena ia tidak mau hidup susah dan malah membuang Kyuhyun seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya.

"Maafkan _hyung_.. Donghae, Kibum, kalian baik-baiklah tinggal bersama appa. Suatu hari nanti hyung janji kita pasti bisa bersama lagi. _Hiks._."

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Yesung tiba di kediaman Choi _family_ yang kini hanya tersisa anak sulung keluarga itu yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangannya.

"Jungsoo.." Yesung memanggil anak itu. Jungsoo langsung memeluk Yesung yang menghampirinya.

"Menangislah.. Kau butuh itu sekarang, setidaknya bebanmu akan terasa sedikit berkurang setelah kau meluapkannya. Jangan memendam perasaanmu, karena itu hanya akan membuat hatimu sakit. Setelah ini kau harus kuat. Kau ingin melindungi dongsaengmu, kan?" Sungguh, Jungsoo bersyukur telah mengenal Yesung. Saat tak ada satu orang pun yang dapat dijadikan sandaran baginya, hanya Yesung yang tetap ada bersamanya memberikan kekuatan.

Jungsoo melepaskan pelukannya pada Yesung, "Ne, hyung, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun seperti _appa_. Aku.. aku.." Jungsoo tak mampu melanjutkan perkatannya lagi mengingat bagaiman sang ayah yang meninggalkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun di saat ibunya baru saja meninggal.

" _Shuttt.._ Aku tahu kau pasti tak akan pernah meninggalkan Kyuhyun seperti appa-mu. Hyung memiliki satu permintaan padamu, kau janji akan memenuhinya?" Tanya Yesung.

"Berjanji? Berjanji untuk apa?" Jungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Kau harus berjanji terlebih dahulu, baru hyung akan mengatakannya." Dengan sedikit ragu Jungsoo menganggukan kepalanya, "N-ne.. aku berjanji."

"Hyung meminta untuk jangan membenci appa-mu, apapun yang terjadi Siwon tetaplah appa kalian." Yesung meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Jungsoo yang hendak mengeluarkan protes padanya. Jungsoo hanya menghela napasnya kasar.

"Aku akan berusaha melakukannya, hyung." Yesung tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Jungsoo barusan.

"Sekarang, bisakah kau ceritakan bagaimana kejadian sebenarnya pada hyung?" Jungsoo pun bersedia menceritakan bagaimana kronologi kematian Jessica dan bagaimana keadaan keluarganya sekarang.

" _Ommona.._ Jadi, Siwon pergi meninggalkan kau dan Kyuhyun? Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian nanti?" Yesung tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu, bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan keempat anaknya begitu saja setelah kematian Jessica.

"Aku juga tak tahu, hyung. Tapi hyung tenang saja, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu melindungi dongsaengku." Hanya memasang senyum yang dipaksakan yang mampu Jungsoo lakukan saat ini. Betapa bodohnya ia mengucapkan hal tersebut, bahkan ia tak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana saat ini.

"Tapi kau masih sangat muda, Jungsoo. Usiamu saja baru menginjak lima belas tahun, bagaimana cara kalian memenuhi kebutuhan hidup tanpa orang tua kalian? Jika kalian mau, tinggalah bersama hyung." PintaYesung, namun Jungsoo menggeleng.

"Jeongmal gomawo, hyung. Aku tak mau selalu merepotkanmu, bahkan hyung yang telah melunasi semua biaya perawatan Kyuhyun. Aku sudah berhutang banyak padamu, hyung. Aku tak mau berhutang lebih banyak lagi padamu." Jungsoo tetap menolak ajakan Yesung itu. Tiba-tiba Yesung berlutut dihadapan Jungsoo, merangkul pundak yang kian rapuh itu. Yesung menegaskan setiap kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"Jungsoo.. Ku mohon, ikutlah dengan hyung. Kau dan Kyuhyun, jadilah anak hyung, tinggalah bersama keluarga hyung. Kau dan Kyuhyun.."

Jungsoo terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Yesung barusan, air matanya kembali mengalir. Yesung pun kembali menenggalamkan tubuh Jungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Gomawo, hyung.. Hiks.._ aku sungguh berhutang budi padamu _, hyung_." Ucap Jungsoo sambil membalas pelukan Yesung.

" _Sstt.. Uljimae_.. jika kau belum siap memanggilku appa sekarang, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti.."

.

.

Sudah dua hari ini Jungsoo masih setia menemani sang adik di rumah sakit. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua malam. Semua orang mungkin sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, tak terkecuali Jungsoo. Beberapa hari terasa sangat melelahkan baginya, dimulai dari kematian ibunya, kepergian sang ayah dan kedua adiknya, dan dongsaeng terkecilnya yang tak kunjung sadarkan diri dari tidur panjangnya. Sambil tertidur, tangan Jungsoo tetap menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya tidur Jungsoo sedikit terusik, ia merasakan ada pergerakan dari tangan yang sejak tadi tak lepas dari genggamannya itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kelopak mata yang terasa begitu berat itu mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Membuat Jungsoo senang bukan kepalang, "Kyu.. Kau sudah sadar? Sebentar, _hyung_ akan panggilkan _uisa_." Jungsoo pun memencet tombol pemanggil yang tersedia. Tanpa menunggu lama, seorang dokter yang tak lain adalah Yesung itu, memasuki ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

"Jungsoo, tunggu di luar sebentar, aku akan memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu." Jungsoo mematuhi perintah Yesung, namun Kyuhyun masih menggenggam erat tangannya seakan tak mau lepas darinya.

"Hanya sebentar, Kyu. _Hyung_ akan kembali. Biar Yesung hyung memeriksamu dulu, _ne_?" Dengan berat Jungsoo melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yesung hyung yang telah selesai memerikasa Kyuhyun pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaannya?" Yesung menghela napasnya sejenak, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Jungsoo.

"Untuk sekarang ini kondisinya sudah cukup baik. Tetapi jantungnya itu masih lemah, ia harus dirawat beberapa hari lagi sampai kondisi jantungnya benar-benar stabil. Sebaiknya jangan bebankan Kyuhyun dengan masalah apapun saat ini, kondisi emosi yang tidak stabil akan membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih keras, dan itu tidak baik untuknya." Jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

"Gomawo, Yesung hyung. Aku akan merawatnya dengan baik." Setelah itu ia mengizinkan Jungsoo untuk menemani Kyuhyun kembali.

Jungsoo kembali duduk di sebuah kursi yang ia letakkan di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Keadaan Kyuhyun memang masih lemah, mata Kyuhyun masih terlihat sangat sayu, rasanya kelopak mata itu benar-benar berat untuk terbuka. Jungsoo mengusap lembut surai rambut Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya kembali.

"Tidurlah jika masih mengantuk, Kyu." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Waeyo?_ Apa ada yang sakit?" Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng. " _Eom..ma.._ "

To be Continue..

 **Waaah, akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga. Mianhae, baru bisa update. Tadinya mau update asap lagi, tapi kemarin aku sedang ada acara keluarga, dan gak bawa laptop. Jadilah aku baru update hari ini. Mianhae juga, aku belum bisa menjelaskan kejadian masa lalu yang menyebabkan konflik ini. Di chapter ini aku mau menjelaskan dulu kehidupan mereka sepeninggal Jessica.**

 **Oh ya, kemarin reviewers ada yang mengoreksi judul dan juga kenapa aku malah bikin Jungsoo, Kibum, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun manggil Yesung dengan sebutan 'hyung' yang seharusnya dipanggil 'ahjusshi'. Gomawo sudah diberitahu kesalahannya.**

 **Masalah judul, aku akan menggantinya dengan 'The Secret Of Triplets Brothers', karena** _ **'twins'**_ **itu adalah sebutan untuk anak kembar dua, dan untuk anak kembar tiga itu namanya** _ **'triplets'**_ **. Mian, aku baru tahu. Kalau masalah Yesung yang dipanggil '** _ **hyung',**_ **mianhae ya aku udah terlanjur nulisnya** _ **'hyung'**_ **, kalau aku ganti dengan** _ **'ahjusshi'**_ **nanti bakal ribet lagi. Jadi mohon dimengerti ya kalo Jungsoo, Donghae, dan Kibum, tetap manggil Yesung dengan sebutan** _ **'hyung'**_ **bukan** _ **'ahjusshi'**_ **.**

 **Pokoknya makasih banyak yang sudah setia untuk membaca dan memberi review. Jangan pernah bosan untuk menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya, ya.** _ **Anyeoooong..^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Secret Of Triplets Brothers**

Chapter 5

Author : AtikahSparkyu

Genre : Brothership, family, drama

Cast : park Jungsoo as Choi Jungsoo

Lee Donghae as Choi Donghae

Kim Kibum as Choi Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon (ayah Jungsoo, donghae, kibum, dan kyuhyun)

Jung Jessica (ibu Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun)

And other member

Summery :

Jungsoo kembali duduk di sebuah kursi yang ia letakkan di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Keadaan Kyuhyun memang masih lemah, mata Kyuhyun masih terlihat sangat sayu, rasanya kelopak mata itu benar-benar berat untuk terbuka. Jungsoo mengusap lembut surai rambut Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya kembali.

"Tidurlah jika masih mengantuk, Kyu." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Waeyo_? Apa ada yang sakit?" Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng.

" _Eom..ma.._ "

-Selanjutnya-

" _Eom..ma.._ "

Jungsoo melihat Kyuhyun berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, namun karena suara Kyuhyun yang sangat pelan dan sedikit serak membuat Jungsoo tak mendengarnya. Untunglah Yesung sudah mengganti masker oksigen Kyuhyun dengan sebuah selang yang melilit di hidungnya.

"Bisa kau ulangi, Kyu, _hyung_ tak mendengarnya." Jungsoo sedikit mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Kyuhyun, berusaha mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Kyuhyun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian mengulangi ucapannya. " _Eom..ma.._ " Ucapnya lebih keras dari sebelumnya, Kyuhyun berharap Jungsoo mengerti keinginannya saat ini untuk melihat wajah terakhir eommanya, namun hanya satu kata yang dapat meluncur dari mulutnya. Itupun benar-benar menguras tenaga Kyuhyun.

" _Eomma_? Kau ingin melihat _eomma_?" Tanya Jungsoo memastikan. Ditatapnya dongsaengnya itu dengan intens. Memastikan dirinya tak salah menangkap ucapan tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia bersyukur hyungnya itu memahami apa yang ingin disampaikannya.

" _Emm.. Mianhae_ , Kyu. _Eomma.. Eomma_ telah dimakamkan dua hari yang lalu." Dengan berat hati Jungsoo menyampaikannya pada Kyuhyun. "Tapi.. tapi kau tenang saja. Setelah kau sembuh kita akan jenguk makam _eomma_ bersama, _ne_?" Ucap Jungsoo berusaha menghibur Kyuhyun. Onyx Kyuhyun mulai berkabut, cairan bening itu mulai merembes dari kedua matanya. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia benar-benar lelah untuk menangis, namun perasaan yang menekannya itu memaksa air matanya kembali meluncur. Ia sangat sedih, bahkan ia sama sekali tak melihat wajah ibunya sebelum ibunya itu dimakamkan. Ibu yang selama ini sangat ia sayangi, kini telah tiada.

"H-hyung.. eom..ma.. se..ka..rang.. _ukhh_ "

Kyuhyun ingin berbica banyak pada Jungsoo. Namun, apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini, mulutnya tak kunjung mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sesak, dadanya terasa sesak sekali.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada Jungsoo untuk menahan sesaknya itu. Hanya air mata yang terus mendesak keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau dirinya telah tertidur selama itu, sehingga dirinya bahkan tak memiliki kesempatan untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada ibunya sendiri.

"Kyu.. Kyu.. Dengarkan, _hyung_. Tenangkan dirimu, kau masih sakit." Jungsoo berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang tampak gusar. Meski Kyuhyun masih belum mampu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya dengan keras, mulutnya masih menggumamkan nama sang ibu yang sangat disayanginya itu berkali-kali. Tangannya terus-menerus menarik lengan Jungsoo, berharap kakaknya itu mau mengabulkan keinginannya. Jungsoo yang sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini pun meminta bantuan Yesung untuk menenangkannya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Yesung datang dan menyuntikan obat penenang pada Kyuhyun. Hal itu jauh lebih baik, setidaknya Kyuhyun bisa kembali beristirahat.

Yesung membelai lembut surai hitam itu. Dihapusnya jejak air mata yang masih jelas terlihat di wajah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri sudah kembali tertidur karena obat penenang yang disuntikan kepadanya sudah bereaksi.

"Jungsoo, kau juga harus istirahat. Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit juga. _Cha_ , makanlah ini, setelah itu kau harus tidur. Kalau ada yang kau butuhkan, jangan sungkan untuk memberitahu _hyung_." Yesung mengangsurkan sebungkus makanan yang dibelinya tadi kepada Jungsoo.

" _Jeongmal gomawo, hyung._ Aku mengerti." Jawab Jungsoo sembari mengambil sebungkus makanan yang ada di tangan Yesung itu.

.

.

Beberapa hari yang sangat berat belakangan ini membuat Donghae dan Kibum berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih pendiam. Kedua anak ini sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang terdapat di pekarangan rumah yang kini menjadi hunian mereka. Wajah mereka berdua sangat mirip, bagaikan pinang di belah dua. Kerinduan yang sangat mendalam selalu muncul saat mereka berdua saling menatap. Sebab, wajah itu mengingatkan pada seseorang yang juga memiliki wajah yang mirip seperti mereka. Ya, kedua saudara kembar itu merindukan seorang kembarannya lagi yang tak tahu sekarang bagaimana keadaannya. Keduanya terlihat sedang merenung, tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari kedua mulut namja itu.

"Hae, Kibum, ayo masuk ke dalam! Di luar dingin, nak." Suara dari dalam rumah, menginterupsi kegiatan melamun mereka berdua. Namun keduanya masih tak bergeming di tempatnya, hingga ayah mereka datang menghampiri.

" _Kajja_ , masuk ke dalam. Ini sudah malam, kalian bisa kedinginan kalau terus di sini." Siwon, ayah mereka, menunjukkan sisi kelembutannya sebagai seorang ayah yang baik. Inilah sosok Siwon yang sesungguhnya, figur ayah yang membuat seorang anak manapun akan terkagum-kagum.

Sebelum tragedi kematian ibu mereka, sikap sang ayah yang seperti ini membuat Donghae dan Kibum sangat mengagumi ayahnya itu. Namun, karena tindakan sang ayah yang di luar kendali seperti kemarin, membuat kekaguman mereka kepada sang ayah menjadi memudar. Bahkan sekarang untuk berbicara dengan sang ayah saja mereka pun enggan.

"Kedinginan, ya? Apa Jungsoo hyung dan Kyuhyun juga kedinginan?" Ucap Kibum tanpa menatap sang ayah. Dengan wajah datarnya yang khas, kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Raut wajah berwibawa Siwon berubah tiba-tiba ketika mendengar kedua nama tersebut.

"Jika hanya ingin memancing keributan, sebaiknya kalian diam saja dan turuti perintah _appa_. Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan mengungkit masalah itu." Jawab Siwon tak kalah dinginnya.

"Oh, baiklah.. kalau itu yang _appa_ mau. Kami berdua tidak akan pernah lagi mengungkitnya. Dan.. seperti yang appa ketahui, sekolah baru yang appa pilihkan untuk kami saat ini benar-benar tepat. Asrama sekolah itu besar sekali, mulai besok kami berdua akan tinggal di sana. Huh, tinggal di asrama jauh lebih baik ketimbang harus tinggal dengan seorang ayah sepertimu." Sahut Donghae ketus. Kemudian mereka berdua beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan sang ayah yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"AAARGHH.. PERGILAH SEPERTI YANG KALIAN INGINKAN. PERGILAH... TIDAK BISAKAH SESEORANG MENGERTI DIRIKU?!"

Siwon mengacak rambut frustasi. Sungguh dirinya membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menjadi sandaran baginya saat ini. Sekilas, terlihat dari luar sosok Siwon yang sekarang adalah sosok yang angkuh tak berperasaan. Siapa bilang? Sebenarnya jauh di dalam diri Siwon, saat ini ia sedang berada di zona terendah dirinya. Dengan pikiran yang kacau, Siwon berjalan selangkah demi selangkah meninggalkan rumah. Kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah kedai kecil dipinggiran kota. Setelah sampai di sana, Siwon tak segan langsung memesan tiga botol soju sekaligus. Seakan kehilangan harga dirinya, Siwon melampiaskan segala beban pikirannya dengan bermabuk-mabukkan seperti ini. Sangat menyedihkan, bukan? Itulah kata yang dapat menggambarkan seorang Siwon saat ini. Jauh berbeda sekali dengan sosok Siwon yang biasanya.

Setenggak, dua tenggak, tak terasa Siwon telah menghabiskan dua botol soju yang ada di hadapannya. Pikirannya melayang pada suatu kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Hari dimana semua masalah ini berawal.

 _-Flashback-_

 _ **Tiga tahun yang lalu..**_

 _Drap.. drap.. drap.._

Derap langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa terdengar di sebuah rumah sakit di Korea Selatan. Terdapat dua brankar yang membawa masing-masing seorang pasien antara hidup dan mati di atasnya. Kecemasan yang luar biasa mengiringi kedua keluarga yang mendampinginya.

"Keluarga pasien diharap untuk menunggu di luar! Kami akan segera melakukan penanganan." Ucap salah seorang dokter sebelum akhirnya pintu unit gawat darurat itu tertutup.

Hampir setengah jam kedua keluarga yang menunggu dengan gelisah di depan Unit Gawat Darurat tersebut. Kegelisahan mereka semakin mencuat ketika seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

" _Uisa_ , katakan bagaimana keadaan anak saya? Anak saya baik-baik saja, kan?" Salah seorang diantara dua keluarga itu memberondong dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Maaf, sebelumnya apakah anda keluarga dari pasien Tan Hanmin?" Tanya dokter itu.

"Iya, saya keluarganya. Saya Tan Hankyung, ayah dari Hanmin. _Uisa_ , cepat katakan bagaimana keadaan anak saya!" Jawab Hankyung tak sabar.

"Mianhae, anak anda masih dalam keadaan kritis. Anak anda membutuhkan donor jantung secepatnya untuk bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sebaiknya anda memasukkan anak anda ke dalam daftar penerima donor jantung." Jelas uisa tersebut panjang lebar.

"Begitukah? Saya.. saya sudah mendaftarkan anak saya ke dalam daftar penerima donor sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sekarang adalah giliran anak saya yang menerima donor, _uisa_. Saya dengar rumah sakit ini memiliki seorang pendonor jantung sekarang. Bisakah kalian melakukan operasi sekarang? Tolong selamatkan anak saya!" Hankyung memohon pada sang dokter untuk segera menyelamatkan nyawa anaknya.

"Tentu kami akan berusaha menyelamatkannya. Tetapi sesuai prosedur rumah sakit, operasi baru bisa dilakukan setelah administrasinya telah diselesaikan. Keluarga Choi Siwon sudah terlebih dahulu menyelesaikan administrasi operasi tranplantasi jantung untuk anak mereka , jadi sekarang jantung itu sudah menjadi hak mereka."

"Tapi.. tapi saya sudah menunggu jantung itu selama dua tahun, _uisa_. Saya bekerja banting tulang agar anak saya bisa sembuh. Bisakah anda melakukan operasinya terlebih dahulu? Saya berjanji setelah itu saya akan bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk melunasi biaya operasi anak saya nanti. Saya mohon, _uisa._." Hankyung memohon pada sang dokter yang ada di hadapannya.

"Maaf, saya sungguh ingin menolong anak anda. Saya hanya menjalankan tugas."

" _Jebal,uisa_.. saya berjanji akan melunasinya, tapi tolong selamatkan anak saya terlebih dahulu." Hankyung berlutut di kaki dokter tersebut. Sontak saja sang dokter terkejut atas aksi Hankyung barusan. Dengan cepat dokter itu membantu Hankyung agar berdiri kembali, sebab aksi Hankyung barusan mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sana.

" _Mianhae_.. saya sungguh tidak bisa. Saya hanya menjalankan apa yang menjadi aturan rumah sakit ini. Saya permisi." Dokter itu beranjak melangkah menuju keluarga pasien yang juga sedari tadi menunggu penjelasan darinya. Keluarga tersebut tak lain adalah keluarga Choi Siwon.

Hankyung yang masih tidak terima dengan keputusan rumah sakit pun menghampiri keluarga Siwon yang ada di sebelahnya dengan penuh amarah. Hankyung menerjang Siwon yang sedang berdiri. Tangannya menarik kerah baju Siwon hingga tubuhnya sedikit terangkat.

"DASAR KAU ORANG KAYA TAK BERPERASAAN! HANYA KARENA KAU PUNYA UANG, KAU BISA BERTINDAK SEMAUMU!? KEMBALIKAN JANTUNG ITU, ANAKKU SUDAH MENUNGGU SELAMA DUA TAHUN UNTUK ITU.. KEMBALIKAN!" Teriak Hankyung kalap.

"PENJAGA.. PENJAGA.. Tolong amankan orang ini segera!" Dokter itu membantu melepaskan cengkraman Hankyung pada Siwon serta memanggil penjaga untuk segera menolong.

"LEPASKAN!" Hankyung berontak ketika para penjaga mencoba mengamankan dirinya. Namun akhirnya Siwon berhasil keluar dari serangannya.

 _Brakk.._

Sebuah brankar di dorong keluar dari ruangan Unit Gawat Darurat itu.

"Pasien Choi yuhyun siap dipindahkan ke ruang operasi." Seorang perawat berkata pada dokter tersebut. Akhirnya dokter itu ikut bersama para perawat yang keluar barusan.

Tiba-tiba keluar seorang dokter lagi dari dalam unit gawat darurat itu, "Tuan, pasien Tan Hanmin kritis. Silahkan keluarga pasien untuk segera menemuinya!"

"Hanmin-ah.. DENGAR CHOI SIWON, AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MELUPAKAN KEJADIAN INI SAM PAI KAPANPUN. AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU, JIKA TERJADI SESUATU PADA ANAKKU.."

 _-Flasback end-_

"Jessica _.. hik_.. aku mencintaimu.. Orang itu masih memendam dendam dengan keluarga kita.. _hik.._ Kyuhyun belum juga sembuh setelah operasi itu.. Harusnya aku memberikan jantung itu padanya saja.. kau.. kau tak akan seperti ini, Jessica.. _hik.._ Ini semua karena anak itu.. Aku benci.." Racau Siwon yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya karena mabuk.

"Siwon-shi.. _Aigoo_ , kenapa mabuk seperti ini?" Suara seorang wanita yang bekerja sebagai salah satu pelayan di kedai soju ini. Siwon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memfokuskan pandangannya pada sesosok wanita yang memanggil namanya.

"Yuri-ah?"

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menyorot kedua mata yang masih terlelap. Sinarnya yang terang mengusik tidurnya yang tenang itu. Karena merasa terganggu, kedua mata itu pun terbuka.

"HUAAAH.." Orang itu menguap keras. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya di ruangan itu.

"Aku.. dimana?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

 _Krieet.._

"Siwon-shi, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seorang wanita yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Yuri? Kau Kwon Yuri, kan? Aku.. Mengapa aku bisa berada di sini?" Siwon bingung ketika mendapati dirinya terbangun di rumah yang asing baginya, ditambah lagi kehadiran sosok wanita di depannya. Yuri adalah teman Siwon semasa sekolah dulu. Yuri juga merupakan sahabat dari Jessica, mendiang istri tercintanya. Berkat Yuri juga Siwon bisa dekat dengan Jessica, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua menikah.

"Oh, _mianhae_ Siwon-shi. _Emm.._ Semalam aku menemukanmu di kedai soju dalam keadaan mabuk. Karena aku tak tahu kau tinggal dimana, aku memutuskan membawamu ke rumahku. Sebaiknya kau meminum obat ini agar tidak pusing, semalam kau minum banyak sekali." Ujar Yuri sambil meletakkan sarapan untuk Siwon.

" _Gomawo_ , Yuri-ah.. Maaf aku merepotkanmu. Apa suamimu tidak marah saat kau membawaku ke rumahmu?" Tanya Siwon hati-hati. Yuri membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kau jangan khawatir Siwon-shi. Aku sudah lama bercerai dengan suamiku, aku hanya tinggal bersama anak laki-lakiku saja. Justru aku yang mencemaskanmu, bagaimana bila Jessica istrimu itu mencarimu." Sahut Yuri.

"Jessica juga tak kan mencariku, Yuri-ah." Lanjut Siwon singkat.

"Mengapa? Kau bertengkar dengannya? Jangan-jangan, itu alasan mengapa kau mabuk semalam." Jawab Yuri bingung.

"Tidak, Yuri-ah. Aku justru sangat mencintainya.." Yuri memandang Siwon bingung.

"Jessica.. sudah meninggal."

 _Prang.._

Gelas yang dipegang Yuri terlepas begitu saja, "Jessica.. meninggal?"

" _Gwenchana_ , Yuri-ah?" Siwon kaget ketika Yuri tiba-tiba menjatuhkan gelas yang ada di genggamannya.

"Gwenchana.. Aku hanya tidak menyangka Jessica akan pergi secepat ini, Siwon-shi." Jawab Yuri sembari memunguti pecahan gelas yang berserakan. Siwon melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di kamar itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Siwon teringat percakapan terakhir dengan kedua anaknya di rumah sebelum ia pergi ke kedai soju semalam, " _Mianhae_ , Yuri-ah. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan."

"Ne, tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati di jalan." Jawab Yuri.

" _Jeongmal gomawo.._ " Setelah membungkuk memberi salam, Siwon beranjak pergi dari rumah itu.

.

.

 _Brakk.._

Setibanya di rumah, Siwon membuka pintu dengan kasar. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati kedua anaknya telah siap dengan berbagai barang di tangannya.

"Hae, Kibum.. Kalian benar-benar akan pindah ke asrama?" Tanya Siwon pada kedua anaknya itu.

"Kami pergi, _appa_. Sungguh kami berdua menyayangi _appa._ Ku mohon _appa_ menghargai keputusan kami." Jawab Donghae pelan.

"Kami tak pernah membenci _appa_. Hanya saja jauh lebih baik kalau sekarang ini kami tinggal di asrama. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _appa_. Kami pergi.." Kibum menambahkan. Mereka berdua pun memantapkan keputusan mereka untuk tinggal di asrama. Siwon hanya menatap kepergian kedua anaknya itu. Satu yang ia sadari, dirinya ditinggalkan kembali.

.

.

Setelah satu minggu menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit. Pagi ini Kyuhyun akhirnya diizinkan pulang. Wajah Kyuhyun sudah tampak segar, walaupun rona pucat itu masih sedikit tersisa di wajah imutnya itu. Di depannya tampak sang hyung yang sedang merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan tak lupa menanggalkan mantel di tubuh Kyuhyun.

" _Cha_ , _dongsaeng hyung_ sudah tampan." Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya. Tampaknya _hyung_ nya itu puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Memang benar, Kyuhyun terlihat lebih tampan dan rapih dari penampilan sebelumnya yang menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa _appa_ membenci, Kyu?" Raut wajah Kyuhyun nampak sedih ketika mengingat kejadian sebelum ia dibawa ke rumah sakit.

" _Aniyo, appa_ tidak membenci Kyu." Jawab Jungsoo sambil memakaian _bannie heat_ pada Kyuhyun.

" _Hyung_ bohong. Kyu kesal kenapa bukan Kyu saja yang mati saat itu, maka _appa_ tak akan pernah membenci Kyu. Bahkan Hae hyung dan Bum hyung tak mau menjenguk, Kyu. Apa mereka marah juga, _hyung_?"

" _Shutt.._ Kyu, jangan lanjutkan perkataanmu _. Hyung_ akan marah jika kau mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi." Jungsoo tak tahan mendengar Kyuhyun yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri seperti ini. Hanya dengan berkata seperti itu maka Kyuhyun akan berhenti.

" _Kajja_ , biar hyung antar kalian berdua pulang." Suara tenor yang khas itu memecahkan ketegangan diantara dua bocah dihadapannya itu. Di ruangan itu terdapat Kyuhyun yang ditemani oleh Jungsoo dan Yesung. Setelah memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun pagi ini dan memastikan kondisinya dalam keadaan baik, Yesung mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke rumah. Yesung juga yang sudah membantu segala keperluan Kyuhyun di rumah sakit selama seminggu ini termasuk menanggung seluruh biaya perawatannya. Entah mengapa, hati Yesung sangat tersayat ketika memandang kedua bocah yang ada dihadapannya itu. Bagaimana bocah kecil seperti mereka harus menanggung kenyataan hidup yang pahit seperti ini. Yesung berencana membawa pulang Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo ke rumahnya hari ini. Selama di perjalanan, Kyuhyun hanya diam saja sambil memandang ke arah jendela mobil.

"Kenapa kita ke sini, hyung? Ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku, kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya bingung ketika Yesung mengambil arah jalan yang bukan menuju rumahnya. Yah, sampai saat ini Kyuhyun memang belum tahu apa-apa mengenai keadaan keluarganya sekarang.

To be Continue..

 **Haaii.. para readersku tercinta.. Akhirnya chapter 5 ini selasai juga. Bagaimana? Sudah terjawab mengapa Hankyung ingin membalas dendam pada keluarga Siwon? Selamat untuk salah satu reviewers yang berhasil menebak alasannya.**

 **Sebenarnya FF ini terinspirasi dari salah satu drama korea yang berjudul** _ **'I hear Your Voice'**_ **. Tapi, untuk keseluruhan ceritanya berbeda, kok. Hayo, siapa yang pernah nonton dramanya?**

 **Oh ya, Super Junior bentar lagi akan comeback. Siapa yang udah liat teasernya? Pasti pada ngakak. Haha.. paling suka liat foto teasernya trio KRY, cute bangeeett.. ^^**

 **Chapter 5 ini sudah aku buat lebih panjang, kan? Maaf, kalau ada yang salah-salah. Aku sudah berusaha membuat FF ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Jeongmal gomawo untuk para readers dan reviewers yang setia.. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Secret Of Triplets Brothers**

Chapter 6

Author : AtikahSparkyu

Genre : Brothership, family, drama

Cast : park Jungsoo as Choi Jungsoo

Lee Donghae as Choi Donghae

Kim Kibum as Choi Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon (ayah Jungsoo, donghae, kibum, dan kyuhyun)

Jung Jessica (ibu Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun)

And other member

Summery :

Yesung berencana membawa pulang Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo ke rumahnya hari ini. Selama di perjalanan, Kyuhyun hanya diam saja sambil memandang ke arah jendela mobil.

"Kenapa kita ke sini, _hyung_? Ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku, kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya bingung ketika Yesung mengambil arah jalan yang bukan menuju rumahnya. Yah, sampai saat ini Kyuhyun memang belum tahu apa-apa mengenai keadaan keluarganya sekarang.

-Selanjutnya-

Hari yang dicemaskan oleh Jungsoo dan Yesung pun tiba. Hari dimana mereka harus menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Padahal sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dia sudah menyusun kata-kata untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Namun ketika sudah tiba waktunya, Yesung seperti bingung harus berbicara mulai dari yang mana.

"Eh, itu.. emm.. sudahlah, sebaiknya kau tidur saja, perjalanan kita masih jauh." Jungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan Kyuhyun dengan menyuruhnya tidur ketika Yesung terlihat bingung untuk menjawab.

"Aku tidak mengantuk, _hyung_. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk tidur, lagi pula aku juga baru bangun." Kyuhyun menolak untuk tidur. Tentu saja ia menolak, hampir seminggu di rumah sakit ia tidak diperbolehkan melakukan kegiatan apapun, hanya makan dan tidur saja. Sebenarnya ia sangat bosan, namun apa mau dikata kedua orang yang menemaninya itu selalu menyuruhnya untuk tidur atau makan ketika dirinya menanyakan keberadaan kedua saudara kembarnya dan juga sang appa.

" _Hyung_ , kau kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini sering sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan. _Hyung_ menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, ya?" Kyuhyun curiga kepada Jungsoo yang selalu menghindar dari setiap pertanyaannya. Jungsoo masih terdiam, sepertinya kali ini ia tak akan bisa lagi menghindar dari setiap pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Mau tidak mau, siap tidak siap Kyuhyun harus mengetahui semua yang terjadi selama ini.

" _Hyung_ , ada apa sebenarnya? Sikapmu yang seperti ini membuatku bingung." Kyuhyun menatap Jungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan tatapan menuntut. Kyuhyun merasa sepertinya ada hal yang ditutup-tutupi oleh hyungnya itu. Jungsoo masih terdiam, ia meremas-remas jari tangannya, tak berani menatap sang adik yang berada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun kecewa karena _hyung_ nya tak mau memberikan jawaban apapun padanya. Ia alihkan lagi pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil untuk menyembunyikan butiran air mata yang hendak menetes lagi.

"Aku.. ingin ke makam _eomma_ sekarang, Yesung _hyung_. Kalian sudah berjanji padaku." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Dari kaca spion yang terdapat di depan mobil itu, Yesung bisa melihat jelas raut wajah Kyuhyun yang menahan tangis. Yesung menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun, mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan segalanya sebelum mereka memulai lembaran baru ke depannya.

"Baiklah, _hyung_ akan mengantarmu." Yesung memilih menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kini seorang Choi Siwon hidup seorang diri. Tak ada lagi canda tawa, senda gurau ataupun celotehan-celotehan ringan yang menghiasi hari-harinya. Jujur saja sebenarnya Siwon sangat merindukan kehangatan keluarga yang seperti itu. Namun, egonya yang kuat kembali menekan dirinya untuk menolak segala persaan rindu pada keutuhan keluarga kecilnya itu.

" _Ukhh._. Kalau aku terus seperti ini, lama-lama aku bisa gila. Sebaiknya aku bersiap untuk mencari pekerjaan baru." Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar, kemudian segera bangkit untuk bersiap melamar pekerjaan. Setelah mandi dan sarapan secukupnya, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru, tanpa istri tercinta juga anak-anaknya.

.

.

Terdapat sebuah batu nisan yang terlihat masih baru di hadapan seorang namja kecil yang ditemani oleh dua orang yang setia bersamanya. Isakan-isakan kecil keluar dari mulut ketiga orang yang berada di sana. Terlebih lagi isak tangis seorang namja yang sejak tiba di tempat itu terus mengusap-usap lembut gundukan tanah yang masih baru itu.

" _Eomma.. mianhae_." Kyuhyun, namja itu memeluk batu nisan ibu tercintanya. Kakaknya tidak tega melihat tatapan rasa bersalah dari sang adik, segera memeluknya untuk memberi kekuatan. Kyuhyun masih setia memeluk nisan ibu tercintanya itu, seakan tak mau lepas dari dekapannya.

"Jangan seperti itu, _saeng_. _Eomma_ juga akan bersedih jika kau terus menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini." Jungsoo mencoba membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya, menenangkan Kyuhyun yang masih menumpahkan segala kepedihan di dalam hatinya. Setelah merasa Kyuhyun sudah cukup tenang, Jungsoo mulai melepaskan dekapannya, kemudian Yesung ikut duduk diantara mereka.

" _Hyung,_ aku ingin pulang.." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja meminta pulang pada Jungsoo. Kemudian Yesung dan Jungsoo saling melempar pandang memberikan isyarat. Jungsoo mengangguk setuju dengan isyarat yang diberikan Yesung padanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin _hyung_ dan Jungsoo beri tahu padamu." Yesung memulai pembicaraannya. Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak mendengar nada serius dari ucapan Yesung barusan.

"Emm.. Mulai saat ini.. kau dan Jungsoo akan tinggal di rumah hyung." Kyuhyun bingung dengan pernyataan Yesung barusan, apa maksudnya tiba-tiba mengajak tinggal bersamanya.

"A-apa maksud, _hyung_? Memangnya rumah kami yang sekarang kenapa sampai harus tinggal bersama hyung? Lalu bagaimana dengan _appa_ , Hae _hyung_ , dan Bum _hyung_? Mereka baik-baik saja, kan?" Kyuhyun kecil bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Mereka baik-baik saja kan, _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Yesung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Mereka baik-baik saja, Kyu. Hanya saja.. kau dan Jungsoo tak akan tinggal bersama mereka lagi."

"Ta-Tapi kenapa? Apa karena kejadian eomma ini?" Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi panik. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai merembes lagi di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Apa mereka semua pergi? Lalu mengapa _appa_ juga meninggalkan Jungsoo hyung? Atau jangan-jangan.. Jungsoo _hyung_ memilih untuk tidak ikut dengan mereka?" Kyuhyun melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang ada di kepalanya. Kyuhyun merupakan anak yang cukup pintar untuk menangkap apa yang terjadi. Yesung segera meraih bahu Kyuhyun yang bergetar itu. Yesung paham hal ini pasti terjadi ketika Kyuhyun mengetahui semuanya.

"Jungsoo _hyung_ , jawab aku!" Jungsoo tertunduk dibuatnya, "Kyu, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Tapi _hyung_ juga tak pantas menderita seperti ini karena memilih tetap bersamaku, harusnya _hyung_ ikut bersama mereka.. _Akhh.._ " Kyuhyun menekan dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit, semua pembicaraan barusan membuatnya benar-benar terkejut.

" _Gwenchana,_ Kyu? Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti saja." Jungsoo khawatir karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti bicara seperti menahan sakit. Jungsoo ingin memapah Kyuhyun, namun tangannya ditepis begitu saja.

"Jangan sentuh aku, _hyung_. Aku bahkan benci pada diriku sendiri. Gara-gara aku _eomma_ harus meninggal. Karena aku _appa_ , Hae _hyung_ , dan Kibum _hyung_ pergi.." Kyuhyun menceracau menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Cukup, Kyuhyun.." Jungsoo mencoba menyudahi ocehan Kyuhyun itu.

"..Dan karena diriku, _hyung_ harus terpisah dengan mereka. Aku benci.. aku benci diriku sendiri.. mengapa eomma menyelamatkanku? Lebih baik aku mati, _eomma.. Hiks.._ " Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot begitu saja, jika saja Yesung tak segera menyangga tubuh itu, sudah pasti tubuh Kyuhyun sudah mencium tanah.

" _Ssshh.._ Jan..tung.. bo..doh.." Kyuhyun memukul-mukul dada kirinya yang terasa nyeri. Sakit itu datang kembali. Rasa sakit di jantungnya masih belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan sakitnya perasaannya saat ini. Yesung menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memukul-mukul dadanya dengan keras, "Jangan menyakiti dirimu seperti itu, Kyu. Hyung, mohon.."

Kyuhyun masih menangis dengan kedua tangan yang terus mencoba untuk melepas dari genggaman Yesung. Namun, karena rasa sakit di jantungnya yang semakin kuat, Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya bertumpu pada Yesung.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Yesung menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun. "Jungsoo, tolong ambilkan obat Kyuhyun di dalam mobil!" Perintah Yesung pada Jungsoo. Dengan segera Jungsoo mematuhi perintah Yesung barusan.

"Ini hyung." Jungsoo memberikan plastik yang berisikan berbagai obat Kyuhyun di dalamnya. Yesung meraihnya dan segera memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun yang masih setengah sadar itu menggeleng, "Shi..reo.." Tolak Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

"Tapi kau sakit, Kyu. Kau harus meminumnya!" Yesung masih menyodorkan pil-pil obat yang ada di tangannya ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"Je..bal.. aku.. hanya ingin.. pu..lang." permintaan ambigu Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung dan Jungsoo mengernyit bingung. Melihat Kyuhyun yang masih kesakitan, akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk segera membawa pulang kyuhyun ke rumahnya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya pasrah dirinya dibawa kemana ketika Yesung menggendong tubuhnya masuk kembali ke dalam mobil.

.

.

 _Brakk.._

Pintu rumah itu dibuka dengan kasar. Membuat sang penghuni rumah menghampiri asal suara itu.

"Yeobeo.. ada apa ini?" Ucap seorang wanita yang tampak kaget karena suaminya pulang sambil menggendong seorang namja kecil yang tergolek lemah di punggungnya, serta satu namja remaja yang mengekor di belakangnya. Seohyun, istri dari Yesung itu terlihat panik, ketika Yesung sang suami datang dengan keadaan yang demikian. Sebelumnya Yesung memang sudah membicarakan tentang Jungsoo dan juga Kyuhyun yang akan tinggal bersama mereka. Seohyun setuju dengan keinginan Yesung yang ingin mengangkat Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun menjadi anak mereka.

Setelah membina rumah tangga selama bertahun-tahun, Yesung dan Seohyun belum juga dikaruniai seorang anak. Oleh karena itu, Seohyun menyambut baik keinginan Yesung yang ingin mengangkat Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun, putra sahabat suaminya itu untuk menjadi anaknya. Ketambah lagi dengan keadaan keluarga kedua anak itu yang membuat hati Seohyun semakin yakin untuk merawat keduanya. Sungguh, Seohyun berjanji akan menyayangi kedua anak angkatnya ini seperti merawat darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Seohyun-ah.. Aku harus membaringkan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Akan aku jelaskan nanti." Yesung membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Kemudian Yesung membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidur yang ada di kamar itu. Yesung segera memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya ini serangan ringan." Yesung memberi sedikit penjelasan. Karena Kyuhyun tak mau meminum obatnya, Yesung terpaksa memberikan suntikan pada Kyuhyun untuk memasukkan obat ke dalam tubuhnya.

"S-sakit.. eom..ma.. _sshh_ " rintih Kyuhyun dalam tidurnya. Seohyun menghapus peluh yang sudah membasahi wajah Kyuhyun. perlakuan Seohyun yang seperti ini mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada sosok Jessica, sehingga tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memanggil Seohyun dengan sebutan ' _eomma_ '.

"Kau harus tenang, Kyunnie.. _Eomma_ akan menjagamu." Bisik Seohyun pada Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan yang dingin dan berkeringat itu. Kyuhyun yang masih berhalusinasi bahwa sosok Seohyun merupakan _eomma_ nya, membalas genggaman tangan Seohyun. Yesung yang melihat bagaimana sikap istrinya itu hanya bisa tersenyum, sepertinya istrinya itu memang menyayangi sosok yang rencananya akan diangkat sebagai anak mereka nanti.

" _Yeobeo_.. apa Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja? Sepertinya dia kesakitan sekali." Tanya Seohyun pada Yesung khawatir, ketika Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya sangat erat.

"Kau tenang saja, _chagi_.. Aku sudah menyuntikan obat padanya. Seharusnya Kyuhyun meminum obatnya tadi, hanya saja dia terus menolak. Sebaiknya kau istirahat, _chagi_. Biar aku yang menjaga Kyuhyun." Yesung menenangkan istrinya yang terlihat khawatir. Wajar saja, ini pertama kalinya istrinya itu melihat orang yang terkena serangan jantung secara langsung seperti ini.

"Tapi aku ingin menjaganya, _yeobeo.._ Sepertinya Kyuhyun mengira bahwa aku adalah _eomma_ nya. Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya, biarkan aku menjaganya sampai ia terbangun." Pinta Seohyun pada suaminya.

"Yasudah, jika kau ingin menjaganya. Jangan lupa beri Kyuhyun obat yang ada di meja itu ketika bangun nanti, tetapi sebelumnya Kyuhyun harus makan terlebih dahulu." Yesung mengabulkan keinginan istrinya.

Jungsoo yang sedari tadi masih terdiam akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, " _Hyung_ , aku akan membantu Seohyun _noona_ untuk menjaga Kyuhyun di sini."

"Baiklah." Setelah itu Yesung meningalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia berpikir mungkin ini adalah kesempatan untuk melakukan pendekatan antara Seohyun dengan Jungsoo dan juga Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kedua anak kembar Choi tampak sibuk membereskan berbagai barang bawaannya di sebuah kamar yang terdapat di asrama sekolah barunya. Keputusan untuk tinggal di asrama untuk sementara ini merupakan cara yang mereka pilih untuk menghindari perdebatan dengan ayah mereka. Tetapi jauh di lubuk hati mereka, walau seberapa kecewanya mereka terhadap perlakuan sang ayah akhir-akhir ini, masih saja ada perasaan berat untuk membiarkan ayahnya sendirian. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi, mereka tak mau masuk ke dalam kekecewaan yang semakin mendalam pada sang ayah. Mungkin dengan cara seperti ini, dapat membuat ayah mereka sadar akan kesalahannya.

Donghae, salah satu dari kedua anak laki-laki itu meletakkan sebuah pigura di atas nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Diusapnya lembut pigura yang di dalamnya terpampang foto keluarganya yang tersenyum bahagia. Tanpa sadar, air matanya jatuh ketika menyebut sebuah nama yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya belakangan ini, "Kyunnie.."

Kibum menoleh ketika mendengar sebuah isakan di telinganya, "Hae _hyung_? Kenapa kau menangis?" Kibum mendekati _hyung_ kembarnya itu.

"Aku merindukannya, Bummie.." Jawab Donghae pelan. "Aku juga merindukan Kyunnie, _hyung_. Kau jangan bersedih, aku yakin suatu hari kita pasti bisa berkumpul kembali." Kibum memeluk Donghae yang masih menatap sedih pigura yang ada di tangannya.

.

.

Setelah hampir tiga jam tertidur, Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya kembali. Hal yang pertama kali di lihat adalah sesosok wanita yang berada di sampingnya sambil menggenggam erat tangannya dan Jungsoo yang tertidur di sampingnya dengan posisi terduduk. Sontak saja Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya ketika ruangan yang ada disekelilingnya itu tampak begitu asing baginya.

"K-kau siapa? Aku dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Seohyun. Melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak bingung, Seohyun segera menjawab, "Kau tak perlu takut. Aku Seohyun, istri dari Kim Yesung." Wanita itu memperkenalkan diri kepada Kyuhyun. Rasa canggung masih menyelimuti Seohyun kepada anak yang bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"A-apa kau sudah merasa baikan? Butuh sesuatu?" Seohyun bertanya pada Kyuhyun untuk memecahkan kecanggungan diantaranya. Seohyun sedikit cemas ketika anak yang ditanyanya itu hanya memberikan tatapan kosong padanya.

"Jungsoo _hyung._. Aku mau pulang.." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengguncangkan tubuh Jungsoo yang sedang tertidur itu. Merasa namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang, Jungsoo yang tertidur di samping ranjang Kyuhyun itu terbangun.

"Astaga.. ternyata kau sudah bangun, Kyu. Aku kaget sekali, ternyata aku tertidur." Jungsoo berjengit kaget karena Kyuhyun membangunkan dirinya yang tidak sengaja tertidur secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku mau pulang, _hyung_." Pinta Kyuhyun lagi. Jungsoo mencegah Kyuhyun yang hendak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "Seohyun _noona_ , apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Jungsoo bingung bagaimana menghadapi adiknya Dilihatnya adiknya itu tampak seperti orang bingung yang tak tahu mau melakukan apa. " _Hyung_ , aku mau pulang.. _Appa_.. Hae _hyung_.. Bum _hyung._." Kyuhyun menangis histeris memanggil-manggil sang ayah dan nama saudara kembarnya sambil terus menarik-narik lengan Jungsoo.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tenanglah.. Di sini adalah rumahmu sekarang." Seohyun membantu Jungsoo menenangkan Kyuhyun yang terus meminta pulang. Yesung yang mendengar keributan dari dalam kamar tersebut pun segera memastikannya. Dugaannya benar, di sana sudah ada Seohyun dan Jungsoo yang sedang menenangkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat menangis histeris. Yesung segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyuhyun-ah?" tegur Yesung pada Kyuhyun yang terus meminta pulang entah pada siapa. Tanpa mereka sadari wajah Jungsoo sudah merah menahan amarahnya.

 _Plakk.._

Jungsoo menampar Kyuhyun dihadapan Yesung dan Seohyun, membuat keduanya terkejut.

"KAU INI MENDENGARKU ATAU TIDAK, SIH? MEMANGNYA KAU MAU PULANG KEMANA? TIDAK ADA APPA, DONGHAE, DAN KIBUM SEKARANG!" Akhirnya amarah Jungsoo meledak. Sejujurnya ia tak bermaksud menampar Kyuhyun seperti tadi. Dirinya lepas kontrol barusan, Jungsoo menyesali perbuatannya itu. Namun, tindakannya itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Mi..mianhae, Kyu. Aku.. tidak sengaja." Jungsoo meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun atas tindakannya. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Aniyo.. kau benar, hyung. Tidak ada _Appa_ , Donghae _hyung_ , ataupun Kibum _hyung_ sekarang. Haha.. aku memang bodoh. Memangnya aku mau pulang ke mana? Aku lupa bahwa aku sudah dibuang. Lucu sekali.." Tawa Kyuhyun seakan mengejek dirinya sendiri, namun tawa itu justru membuat siapapun yang melihatnya malah menitikkan air mata. Semuanya terdiam menyaksikan kepiluan hati seorang bocah sepuluh tahun yang malang itu. Yesung dan Seohyun merangkul Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo ke dalam pelukan mereka.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti ini lagi, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tahu? Kau tak perlu bertanya akan pulang ke mana. Ini adalah rumahmu, dan kami adalah keluargamu sekarang. Kau, Jungsoo, aku, dan istriku, kita adalah keluarga." Ucap Yesung.

"Itu benar, kita adalah keluarga. Kami berdua sepakat akan mengangkat kalian berdua menjadi anak kami. Kalian tidak sendirian, karena ada aku yang akan menjadi _eomma_ kalian dan juga suamiku yang akan menjadi _appa_ kalian." Seohyun menambahkan.

"Kami mohon kalian tidak salah paham. Sungguh, kami berdua sangat menyayangi kalian seperti anak kami sendiri. Kami tak akan pernah melarang kalian jika suatu saat nanti _appa_ kalian meminta kalian berdua kembali." Perkataan yang sangat tulus yang di ucapkan Yesung membuat hati kedua anak yang berada dalam pelukan mereka ini bergetar. Entah dorongan apa yang berasal dari lubuk hati mereka berdua, hingga kedua kalimat yang sama tulusnya itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut mereka.

" _Eomma.. Appa._." ucap Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo bersamaan, mengukir senyuman bahagia pada kedua wajah yang memang menunggu panggilan itu sejak lama.

"Anakku.. Aku sungguh menyayangi kalian." Seohyun mempererat pelukannya pada kedua anak yang kini resmi menjadi anaknya. Hari yang memang sejak lama dinanti olehnya, yaitu memiliki seorang anak. Walau sebutan itu bukan berasal dari darah daging mereka sendiri, entah mengapa kebahagiaan ketika mendengar sebutan itu merupakan kebahagiaan yang belum pernah dirasakan baik oleh Seohyun maupun Yesung selama ini.

To be Continue..

 **Mianhaeeee.. baru bisa update. Sebenarnya aku gak bermaksud berlama-lama untuk update FF ini. Tapi beberapa hari kemarin rumahku lagi tidak kondusif untuk membuat FF. Semua saudara-saudaraku pada berkunjung dan menginap beberapa hari. Kalau lagi rame kaya gitu, ide untuk melanjutkan FF ini hilang begitu saja. Jadi maaf baru update hari ini.**

 **Sejujurnya aku kurang puas dengan hasil tulisanku di chapter ini, gak tahu kenapa kayanya penyampaiannya jadi muter-muter. Tapi aku sudah berusaha buat meng-update FF ini hari ini juga, jadi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Tak lupa selalu aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk para readers dan reviewers yang setia mengikuti FF ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan..^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Secret Of Triplets Brothers**

Chapter 7

Author : AtikahSparkyu

Genre : Brothership, family, drama

Cast : park Jungsoo as Choi Jungsoo

Lee Donghae as Choi Donghae

Kim Kibum as Choi Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon (ayah Jungsoo, donghae, kibum, dan kyuhyun)

Jung Jessica (ibu Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun)

Kim Ryeowook as Kwon Ryeowook (Teman Kyuhyun)

And other member

Summery :

" _Eomma.. Appa.."_ ucap Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo bersamaan, mengukir senyuman bahagia pada kedua wajah yang memang menunggu panggilan itu sejak lama.

"Anakku.. Aku sungguh menyayangi kalian." Seohyun mempererat pelukannya pada kedua anak yang kini resmi menjadi anaknya. Hari yang memang sejak lama dinanti olehnya, yaitu memiliki seorang anak. Walau sebutan itu bukan berasal dari darah daging mereka sendiri, entah mengapa kebahagiaan ketika mendengar sebutan itu merupakan kebahagiaan yang belum pernah dirasakan baik oleh Seohyun maupun Yesung selama ini.

-Selanjutnya-

 _ **Lima tahun kemudian..**_

Kini semua anggota keluarga Choi telah memiliki kehidupannya masing-masing. Tuan Choi Siwon sekarang telah memiliki pekerjaan kembali. Setelah mencari kerja ke sana ke mari tak membuahkan hasil. Dengan terpaksa Siwon bekerja di perusahaan yang dahulunya dipegang oleh dirinya sendiri. Walau kini dirinya hanya menjadi seorang bawahan, hal tersebut tidak membuat dirinya malu akan hal itu. Semua perasaan malunya dibuang jauh-jauh ketika ia bertatap muka dengan para bawahannya dahulu. Anggap saja ia harus memulai segalanya dari awal. Diantara mereka ada yang menatap iba pada Siwon, dan ada juga memandang rendah dirinya itu. Namun Siwon tidak peduli, niatnya di sini adalah bekerja memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Jika nanti ia sudah memiliki kekuasaan kembali, sedikit demi sedikit Siwon ingin menguak kebenaran yang sesungguhnya tentang peristiwa bangkrutnya perusahan miliknya. Sebab, ia merasa ada hal ganjil mengenai kebangkrutan perusahaanya itu.

Kemudian si kembar Choi Donghae dan Choi Kibum yang sudah mulai tumbuh menjadi seorang anak remaja yang tampan, keduanya sudah terbiasa hidup sebagai siswa yang tinggal di asrama. Meskipun Donghae dan Kibum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah, tetapi Siwon, sang _appa_ , tetap memberi perhatian pada kedua anaknya itu. Setiap sebulan sekali ia berkunjung ke asrama untuk melihat keadaan kedua putranya dan juga membayar biaya sekolah kedua anaknya tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Sebab, Donghae dan Kibum tidak mau menerimanya. Mereka berdua memilih bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko kue yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal. Kegiatan itu mereka lakukan setiap pulang sekolah hingga pukul enam sore. Walau melelahkan tetapi mereka menjalaninya dengan ikhlas dan semangat.

Awal-awal tinggal di asrama, memang mereka masih merasa canggung dengan siswa lain sesama penghuni asrama sekolah. Namun, lama kelamaaan mereka sudah mulai bisa berbaur dengan yang lainnya. Lihat saja, sekarang mereka terihat sedang bercengkarama dengan dua orang teman lainnya.

"Hey, Eunhyuk-ah! Sudah berapa hari kau belum mandi, sih? Aromamu 'sedap' sekali." Tegur Donghae pada salah satu temannya yang bernama Eunhyuk.

"Aku?" Eunhyuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Seingatku kemarin sore aku mandi." Lanjutnya lagi. Donghae bergidik geli, "Aishh.. Kau memang sudah mandi kemarin sore, tapi sekarang sudah sore di hari yang berbeda. Dasar Jorok.."

Eunhyuk mengecek bau badannya sendiri, "Aku masih wangi, kok. Tak percaya? Ini cium saja sendiri!" Eunhyuk mendekatkan badannya pada Donghae dan yang lainnya, sehingga yang lain pun kabur karena ulah Eunhyuk itu.

"Sungmin _hyung.._ sebaiknya kita juga lari dari sini." Kibum menarik teman baru yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu untuk ikut berari keluar kamar menyusul Donghae. Sungmin adalah _sunbaenim_ mereka yang juga sama-sama merupakan penghuni asrama sekolah.

" _Iiishh_.. kalian jahat sekali. Kenapa aku ditinggal sendiri? Hey, tungguu..." Akhirnya kamar itu menjadi kosong karena Eunhyuk pun ikut berlari mengejar teman-teman yang meninggalkannya sendirian. Begitulah bukti keakraban mereka saat ini. Walau terkesan konyol, hal seperti ini merupakan hiburan untuk mereka ketika ada waktu luang.

Begitu pula dengan si sulung dan si _maknae_ keluarga Choi, keduanya kini sudah resmi menyandang marga Kim sejak keluarga Kim mengadopsi mereka berdua. Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun juga terlihat menikmati kehidupannya bersama keluarga barunya. Walau kecanggungan masih terasa diantara mereka diawal pertemuan, namun sikap Seohyun, _eomma_ mereka sekarang, seakan bisa mencairkan suasana yang kaku ini. Setiap harinya Seohyun memperlakukan mereka dengan baik, kasih sayang yang sangat besar ia curahkan kepada Jungsoo dan juga Kyuhyun, membuat mereka merasa nyaman berada di dekat Seohyun. Sehingga keduanya lama-lama terbiasa akan sikap Seohyun itu. Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun juga sudah menjalankan aktivitas mereka seperti biasanya. Seperti pagi ini, mereka berdua akan berangkat bersama, Jungsoo menuju tempat kuliahnya, tetapi sebelumnya ia mengantar Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu ke sekolahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, belajarlah yang rajin di sekolah. Jungsoo-ah, jangan terlalu sibuk dengan tugas kuliahmu dan jangan sampai lupa makan." Nasihat Seohyun pada kedua anaknya.

"Kyu, pulang sekolah nanti kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan? Hari ini _hyung_ mu tak bisa menjemput karena ada tugas kuliah yang harus diselesaikan." Tanya Seohyun pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, _eomma_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan yakin. " _Dongsaeng hyung_ yang pintar." Jungsoo mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas. " _Hyung_ , aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar. Kalau begitu, kalian berdua hati-hati di jalan, ne?" Seohyun mengelus puncak kepala Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Ne, eomma. Kami berangkat." Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun pun pamit. Mengantar dan menjemput Kyuhyun sekolah merupakan rutinitas Jungsoo setiap harinya. Selain karena arah tempat kuliah dan sekolah Kyuhyun yang searah, hal ini juga merupaan kemauan Jungsoo sendiri karena beralasan ingin menjaga adik kecilnya yang sudah mulai beranjak remaja itu. Akhirnya mereka berdua bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga kembali.

.

.

"Hey, anak sial!" Suara salah seorang murid yang meneriaki seseorang yang melintas di depannya. Namun, orang yang dipanggilnya tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Oh, jadi sekarang panggilanmu sudah berubah, ya? Baiklah ku ulangi. Hey, Kyuhyun si anak sial yang tuli, Haha.." Ejek orang itu lagi. Seseorang yang diejeknya itu tak lain adalah Kyuhyun. Karena tidak tahan dengan perkataan orang yang terus mengejeknya, Kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa menoleh, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, "Namaku Kim Kyuhyun, jika tak ada hal penting sebaiknya biarkan aku pergi, Jonghyun-shi."

Anak yang dipanggil Jonghyun itu berdecih sinis. " _Ckk_.. Kau masih saja berlagak sombong, kau kan hanya putra angkatnya keluarga Kim. Oh ya, Mana _hyung-hyung_ mu itu? Masih belum kembali?" Tanya Jonghyun menyindir.

"Yaak! Jonghyun-ah.. Sedang apa kau pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Tiba-tiba muncul dua orang lainnya yang tak lain adalah teman-teman Jonghyun, yaitu Minho dan Taemin. Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang ketika menyadari bahwa tiga orang yang selalu mengganggunya itu sudah berkumpul. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri, andai saja ia tak mempedulikan ocehan Jonghyun tadi, mungkin dirinya tak akan bernasib sial seperti ini.

Jonghyun, Minho, dan Taemin adalah teman satu tim basket Donghae dan Kibum ketika mereka masih sekolah di sini dulu. Teman, ya? Sepertinya kata 'teman' tidak pantas disandang untuk menggambarkan hubungan mereka. Diantara ketiganya, bisa dikatakan Jonghyun adalah pemimpinnya. Semua berawal ketika Donghae berhasil menang dalam pemilihan kapten tim basket waktu itu, Jonghyun yang merupakan saingan Donghae tidak dapat menerima keputusan itu. Karena keadaan fisik Kyuhyun yang paling lemah dibandingkan tiga anak kembar keluarga Choi, menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai objek pelampiasan kekesalan Jonghyun pada Donghae. Jika melukai Donghae atau Kibum merupakan hal yang sulit, maka Jonghyun memilih target yang lebih lemah saja. Toh, pada akhirnya walau ia hanya melukai Kyuhyun, pasti Donghae dan Kibum akan selalu dibuat repot karenanya. Perlakuan Jonghyun dan kawan-kawannya semakin menjadi ketika Donghae dan Kibum sudah tak bersekolah di sini lagi sejak ayah mereka membawanya pergi. Sebab, sekarang tak akan ada lagi yang akan menolong Kyuhyun ketika dirinya sedang melancarkan aksinya. Awalnya kegiatan ini mereka lakukan untuk melampiaskan kekesalan pada Donghae, namun hal ini sekarang seakan menjadi sebuah kesenangan bagi mereka bertiga.

Kembali lagi pada sosok Kyuhyun yang masih tak berkutik karena dihadang Jonghyun dan kawan-kawannya.

"Aku permisi." Kyuhyun hendak melangkahkan kaki untuk menjauh dari mereka. Namun langkahnya dihalangi oleh Minho dan Taemin. "Kau mau kemana, hah? Ini kan masih pagi, kau tak perlu buru-buru. Kami ingin mengajakmu untuk 'bermain' dulu." Ucap Taemin dengan santainya. Kyuhyun menelan ludanya ketika mendengar kata 'bermain' yang memiliki arti berlawanan di sini. Jonghyun melirik Minho memberi tanda. Tiba-tiba saja Minho menarik tas yang ada dipunggung Kyuhyun dan memberikannya pada Jonghyun.

"Hey, kalian mau apa? Jangan ambil tasku!" Kyuhyun melakukan perlawanan sebisanya. Namun karena Kyuhyun hanya sendirian, tentu saja dirinya akan kalah ketika ketiga anak di depannya melepas paksa tasnya. Minho dan Taemin memegang erat kedua tangan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Jonghyun yang sudah berhasil mendapatkan tasnya itu langsung mengobrak-abrik isi tas Kyuhyun. Tak khayal seluruh isi tasnya berserakan di lantai. Tangan Jonghyun tertarik untuk mengambil sebuah buku bersampul coklat yang bertuliskan 'buku tugas Matematika'.

"Waw, anak pintar! Ternyata kau sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika yang diberikan oleh Kang _seonsaengnim_ dengan baik, ya."

 _Sreet.._

Jonghyun merobek halaman yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah PR yang sudah dikerjakan oleh Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna melihat tindakan Jonghyun tersebut.

"Itu milikku! Kenapa kau merobeknya? _Arggh.._ lepaskan, tanganku sakit!" Kyuhyun mencoba memberontak.

"Sudahlah, lepaskan dia sekarang! Aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Kajja, kita pergi sebelum ada yang melihat." Perintah Jonghyun pada Minho dan Taemin. Mereka berdua menuruti perintah tersebut dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan isi tasnya yang berserakan.

Kyuhyun menatap pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Buku-buku pelajarannya yang tercecer dan sedikit lusuh karena ulah Jonghyun, Kotak bekal yang tumpah, dan juga obat-obatan yang merupakan nyawa keduanya itu kini sudah berserakan di lantai.

Dengan sabar Kyuhyun memunguti satu persatu isi tasnya itu dan memasukinya kembali ke dalam tas.

" _Huft.._ Sepertinya aku harus membuang botol obat ini. Semua isinya sudah tumpah." Setelah membuang botol obat yang sudah kosong itu, Kyuhyun meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelas. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

 _Plukk.. plukk.._

"Kau harus semangat, Kyu. Ini sudah biasa terjadi, sekarang tidak ada Hae _hyung_ dan Bum _hyung_ yang menolongmu. Kau tidak boleh menangis." Ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Pintu ruangan milik seorang petinggi perusahan itu terbuka. Dari balik pintu itu menyembul seseorang yang membawa berkas-berkas yang perlu ditanda tangani oleh sang petinggi. Dengan hormatnya, karyawan itu memberi salam pada atasannya. Kemudian menyodorkan berkas-berkas yang dibawanya tadi.

"Kerja bagus, Siwon-ah. Tapi.. tidakkah kau bosan dengan pekerjaanmu yang sekarang ini? Bukankah seharusnya kau yang duduk di sini dan menandatangani berkas-berkas itu?" Ucap sang petinggi perusahaan itu dengan sombongnya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Tan Hankyung-shi. Aku senang dengan segala pekerjaanku sekarang. Bisakah aku keluar sekarang?" Jawab Siwon dengan memberi senyum terpaksa pada atasannya itu. Hankyung menutup kembali berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya.

"AHAHA.. Kau mau melarikan diri rupanya? Kau malu?" Ucap Hankyung dengan nada merendahkan posisi Siwon saat ini.

"Lihat saja, aku akan membuatmu berlutut memohon padaku seperti apa yang dulu aku lakukan padamu saat kau merebut donor jantung anakku itu." Lanjut Hankyung menantang.

"Aku permisi, Tuan." Siwon melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. _'Lagi-lagi karena hal itu aku diremehkan'_ batin Siwon.

.

.

Ketika bel sekolah berbunyi, semua murid segera memasuki ruang kelas. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, sedari tadi dirinya memang sudah berada di dalam kelas. Jam pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Matematika. Wajah Kyuhyun tampak murung. Sebenarnya pelajaran ini adalah mata pelajaran kesukaan Kyuhyun. Tetapi yang membuatnya takut kali ini adalah karena ia belum menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kang _Seonsaengnim_. Bukannya belum menyelesaikan, tetapi tugas yang sudah susah payah dikerjakannya itu dirobek oleh Jonghyun tadi pagi.

Kali ini Kang _seonsaengnim_ tidak datang sendirian. Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan mereka semua datang bersamanya. Sepertinya hari ini akan ada anak baru yang akan bergabung di kelas tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Sapa Kang _Seonsaengnim_ pada murid-muridnya. "Hari ini kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran seperti biasa. Tetapi sebelumnya pasti kalian bertanya-tanya siapa anak yang datang bersamaku ini. _Cha,_ perkenalkan dirimu!" Anak yang datang bersama Kang _Seonsaengnim_ itu membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat ketika Kang _Seonsaengnim_ memintanya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

" _Anyeonghaseo_ , Kwon Ryeowook _imnida_. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Anak yang bernama Ryeowook itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah, Ryeowook merupakan murid pindahan yang akan bergabung dengan kalian di kelas ini. Mohon kerja sama kalian untuk membantunya di sini. Kim Kyuhyun akan menjadi teman sebangkumu. Silahkan duduk di kursi yang masih kosong itu!" Jelas Kang Seonsaengni.

" _Kamsahabnida, Seonsaengnim_." Sahut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menyapa teman sebangkunya itu. " _Anyeonghaseo.._ Mohon bantuanmu, Kim Kyuhyun-shi." Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan senyum singkat. Sebenarnya ia merasa risih dengan kehadiran orang baru di sampingnya, sebab selama ini ia sudah terbiasa duduk sendiri.

"Sekarang letakkan buku tugas kalian di atas meja masing-masing. Saya akan melihat siapa yang tidak mengerjakan tugas yang sudah diberikan minggu lalu." Kang _Seonsaengnim_ berjalan mengitari murid-muridnya untuk memerikasa tugas yang diberikan olehnya. Kyuhyun nampak gelisah ketika Kang _Seonsaengnim_ semakin mendekat. Ryeowook menatap bingung teman sebangkunya itu.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Sebaiknya kau keluarkan buku tugasmu, _Seonsaengnim_ sebentar lagi sampai di meja ini." Baru saja Ryeowook selesai bicara, Kang Seonsaengnim kini sudah berada di tempat mereka berdua.

"Kim Kyuhyun, mana tugasmu?" Tanya Kangseonsaengnim. Kyuhyun gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan seonsaengnim itu ketika Jonghyun dan teman-temannya memberikan tatapan mengancam pada dirinya.

"I..itu.. _mianhae._. aku.. sudah mengerjakannya. Tapi.." Ucapan Kyuhyun segera dipotong oleh Kang _Seonsaengnim._

"Tapi apa? Mau mencoba berbohong padaku? Aku tidak suka dengan murid pembohong. Aku tahu kau murid yang pandai, Kim Kyuhyun. Tetapi mengerjakan tugas adalah sebuah kewajiban dan tanggung jawab. Kau tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaranku hari ini. Cepat berdiri di depan kelas sekarang juga!" Kang _Seonsaengnim_ memberi hukuman pada Kyuhyun. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus menjalani hukuman itu. "Angkat satu kakimu, letakkan kedua tanganmu di telinga. Lakukan sampai jam pelajaranku selesai!" perintah Kang Seonsaengnim.

.

.

Suara bola yang di _dribble_ dengan keras oleh dua orang anak yang tampak bermain basket di lapangan sekolah itu memecahkan keheningan. Pelajaran olah raga memang sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, tetapi kedua anak ini masih setia memainkan bola basket yang merupakan olah raga kesukaan mereka berdua. Setelah sudah merasa bosan, keduanya menghentikan permainannya dan menghempaskan bola itu begitu saja.

"Huh, kenapa aku merasa bosan dengan permainan ini, ya? padahal ini adalah olahraga kesukaanku. Apa karena aku merindukan kau.. Kyunnie? Andai saja dia bersama kita, pasti ia akan minta diajari bermain basket walau eomma dan appa selalu melarangnya." Keluh Kibum ketika mengingat memorinya dengan adik kembarnya.

"Kau benar, Bummie. Walau eomma dan appa melarangnya ia tetap keras kepala dan selalu merengek untuk di ajari. Pada akhirnya kita berdua luluh dan mengajarinya. Meski akibatnya Kyuhyun akan kambuh karena kelelahan. Tapi dia selalu tidak kapok untuk minta diajari main basket.." Donghae tersenyum miris ketika hatinya kembali merindukan sosok saudara kembarnya itu.

"Aku merindukan Kyuhyun dan juga Jungsoo hyung. Aku benar-benar merindukan mereka. Hiks.." Kibum tak lagi dapat menampung air matanya itu.

"Kau harus sabar, Kibummie. Setelah uang tabungan kita cukup, kita akan pergi mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo hyung. Kau harus sabar, ne" Donghae memberi semangat pada Kibum.

.

.

"Jangan ulangi lagi perbuatanmu ini, Kim Kyuhyun! Ingat, sepulang sekolah nanti kau masih harus membersihkan kelas ini sebagai hukumanmu." Ucap Kang _seonsaengnim_ pada Kyuhyun. "Murid lain jangan coba-coba untuk membantunya. Sekarang kau boleh duduk kembali!" Lanjutnya lagi sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kelas.

Kyuhyun menarik napas lega ketika hukuman pertamanya berakhir. Kakinya sudah pegal dan pandangannya menjadi berkunag-kunang karena terlalu lama berdiri.

"Rasakan itu, anak bodoh! Makanya jangan sekali-kali menantangku. Hahaha.." Jonghyun tertawa puas ke arah Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan selembar kertas yang di dalamnya berisikan tugas matematika milik Kyuhyun. Ryeowook yang melihatnya sekarang mengerti bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah mengerjakan tugasnya. Namun yang membuatnya bingung, kenapa teman sebangkunya ini diperlakukan seperti itu. Bahkan banyak sekali siswa-siswa yang menatap tidak suka ke arah teman sebangkunya itu. ' _Ada apa sebenarnya?'_ Ryeowook bertanya-tanya.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk dengan langkah gontai, sesekali ia memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing. Ryeowook yang memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun itu memutuskan untuk bertanya, " _Gwenchana_? Mengapa kau tak jujur saja pada Kang Seonsaengnim tentang tugasmu itu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis di balik wajah pucatnya itu, "Nan gwenchana. Aku hanya tidak mau semakin memperkeruh keadaan saja."

"Tapi itu sudah keterlaluan. Karena ulahnya kau harus mendapat hukuman seperti ini." Ryeowook masih berusaha menyadarkan tindakan bodoh teman sebangkunya itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana keadaan yang sebenarnya. Jadi kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan seperti itu. Jika aku bisa, maka sudah aku lakukan." Kyuhyun sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya, Ryeowook sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan keras Kyuhyun barusan.

" _Mianhae.._ A-aku tak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku hanya..." Kyuhyun menyadari sikapnya yang salah pada teman barunya itu pun meminta maaf. Ryeowook yang memahami perasaan Kyuhyun yang sedang kacau itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

" _Gwenchana_ , aku mengerti." Ucap Ryeowook dengan senyum tulusnya.

.

.

Bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah hari itupun berbunyi. Semua murid mulai meninggalkan kelas, kecuali Kyuhyun yang masih harus menyelesaikan hukuman terakhirnya itu. Kyuhyun mulai membersihkan kelas dengan menyapunya terlebih dahulu.

"Biar aku akan membantumu, Kyuhyun-shi!" Oh, ternyata masih ada Ryeowook juga di sana yang menawarkan bantuan pada Kyuhyun.

" _Gomawo._. Tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Lagi pula kau akan dimarahi Kang _Seonsaengnim_ jika ketahuan membantuku." Kyuhyun mencegah Ryeowook yang hendak membantunya.

"Ah, kalau begitu biar aku menemanimu di sini sampai kau selesai nanti. Kalau hanya menemani tak akan dimarahi, kan?" Kyuhyun senang karena ternyata teman barunya itu adalah anak yang baik. Tetapi dirinya merasa tidak enak jika harus merepotkan orang lain seperti ini.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa. Jeongmal gomawo, Ryeowook-shi. Tetapi kau bisa pulang jika terlalu bosan menungguku." Ryeowook tidak menyahut. Namun tiba-tiba berkata, "Apa tidak terlalu formal berbicara seperti ini? Bisakah kita tidak menggunakan embel-embel ' _shi'._ Rasanya mengganjal sekali."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Oke.. Ryeowook-ah. Begini lebih baik, bukan?" Sahut Kyuhyun. "Kau benar Kyuhyun-ah." Balas Ryeowook senang.

Setelah perbincangan singkat tadi Kyuhyun kembali pada kesibukkannnya untuk membersihkan kelas. Selesai menyapu, Kyuhyun melanjutkan untuk mengepel lantai. Di sela-sela kegiatannya, kelelahan mulai mendera tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak? Selama pelajaran matematika tadi Kyuhyun sudah lumayan lama berdiri di kelas dengan posisi seperti itu, kemudian ia tak sempat mengisi perutnya yang lapar karena bekal yang dibawahnya tumpah akibat ulah Jonghyun tadi pagi, dan sekarang ia masih harus mengerjakan hukuman terakhirnya ini.

Kain pel yang dipegang Kyuhyun itu terlepas begitu saja ketika rasa sesak tiba-tiba menyerang dadanya. Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat seragam di bagian dadanya. " _Ukkhh._." Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan ' _Ah, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?'_ batin Kyuhyun. Ryeowook yang tadinya asik memandang keadaan sekitar, mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara gedebum di dekatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa?" Ryeowook segera menghampiri teman barunya yang kini terduduk di lantai itu. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang bernapas tersengal-sengal. "Hey, gwenchana? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Teriak Ryeowook panik, namun Kyuhyun tak membalas ucapannya barusan.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Kau kenapa? Jangan membuatku takut, jawab aku!" Ryeowook mengguncang pelan tubuh Kyuhyun.

" _hhh_.. Aku tidak.. a.. pa.. apa.." Kyuhyun berusaha menjawab meski terbata-bata. Ia tidak bisa melihat teman barunya panik seperti itu. Ryeowook membatu Kyuhyun bersandar di dinding kelas.

"Sudah kubilang biar aku membantumu." Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan rasa sesaknya tak menggubris ocehan Ryeowook. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menahan rasa sesak di rongga dadanya yang terasa terhimpit. Mati-matian ia menahan lenguhannya agar tak membuat teman barunya semakin cemas. Namun usahanya gagal ketika dirinya gagal untuk menarik udara ke paru-parunya.

"Eughh.." Refleks Kyuhyun mencengkram tangan Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Ommona.. Kyuhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Ryeowook terlonjak kaget ketika tangan Kyuhyung yang dingin dan berkeringat itu menyentuh permukaan kulit lengannya. Kyuhyun terus berusaha untuk menormalkan pernapasannya, setidaknya ia harus memiliki cukup tenaga untuk bisa sampai di rumah.

"A..ku.. i..ngin.. isti..rahat.. sebentar." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook senormal mungkin. "Oh, baiklah. Aku akan menemani di sini. Katakan padaku jika kau butuh sesuatu!" Ryeowook membiarkan temannya itu untuk istirahat sejenak. Walau Ryeowook merasa ada hal yang tidak beres yang terjadi pada teman barunya itu, ia coba untuk bersikap tenang. Waktu ini pun digunakan Kyuhyun untuk meredam rasa sakit pada jantungnya yang berdetak tak menentu. Sedikit demi sedikit rasa sakit itu mulai mereda, ia mulai bisa menguasai dirinya kembali. Kyuhyun kembali mengingat tugas hukumannya yang belum selesai itu. Ia kembali meraih kain pel yang beberapa saat yang lalu terhempas begitu saja dari tangannya.

"Kau mau apa? Sudahlah, lupakan tugas hukumanmu ini. Lagi pula kelas kita masih cukup bersih. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tukas Ryeowook ketika melihat Kyuhyun hendak melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya.

" _Gomawo_ , Ryeowook-ah. _Hyung_ ku akan datang menjemputku, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu hari ini." Kyuhyun terpaksa berbohong agar Ryeowook tak mengkhawatirkan dirinya, padahal pagi tadi hyungnya sudah mengatakan tak bisa menjemputnya hari ini.

" _Jinja_? Syukurlah jika seperti itu. _Mianhae_ , aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku masih harus bekerja paruh waktu setelah dari sini." Ryeowook sebenarnya tidak yakin meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian sampai ada yang menjemputnya. Namun, apa mau dikata, ia harus segera pergi ke tempat biasa ia bekerja paruh waktu agar tidak terlambat. Ryeowook pun segera beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya Kyuhyun mulai bangkit untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya dan kemudian berjalan pulang.

Seturunnya dari bus yang ia tumpangi, Kyuhyun masih harus berjalan dari halte untuk dapat sampai ke rumahnya.

" _Ukhh_.. se..sak.. a..ku.. _khh_.. tidak bi..sa ber..napas.. _Uhuk_.." penyakit itu datang kembali. Kyuhyun sampai terbatuk karena dirinya merasa seperti tercekik. Beberapa langkah lagi dirinya sampai di rumah. Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang sudah dapat terlihat gerbang tinggi yang berwarna hitam itu.

"Se..dikit.. la..gi.." walau dengan langkah yang diseret Kyuhyun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Karena dirinya sudah tidak kuat lagi, Kyuhyun sandarkan tubuhnya di gerbang besi rumahnya itu, lalu menekan bel rumahnya agar ada seseorang yang bisa membukakan pintu untuknya yang sudah tidak kuat lagi berjalan. Setelah dua kali bel itu ditekan, seseorang pun membukakan pintu untuknya. Ketika pintu gerbang itu terbuka, tubuh Kyuhyun pun langsung limbung ke arah orang tersebut.

" _Ommona_.. Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa denganmu?"

To be Continue..

 _ **Hai, redears.. Mianhae gak bisa update kilat. *Sibuk lebaran..**_

 _ **Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan 'Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin'.**_

 _ **Apa kalian masih menunggu kelanjutan FF ini?**_

 _ **Loh.. loh.. loh.. kenapa muncul masalah baru? Kok tiba-tiba muncul Ryeowook disitu?**_

 _ **Apakah peran Ryeowook di cerita ini hanya sebagai pelengkap saja, atauuu.. mungkinkah dia memiliki peran penting? Yang enak si Ryeowook diapain, yah? *Hehe ;D**_

 _ **Lalu, kapan Donghae dan Kibum pergi nyari Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo? Kalo udah dicari kira-kira bakal ketemu gak, ya? Jalan cerita FF ini bisa saja berubah-ubah sesuai dengan keinginanku, jadi aku tidak bisa memastikan sampai chapter berapa FF ini akan berakhir. Cerita FF ini mengalir begitu saja, sesuai jalan pikiranku..**_

 _ **Kemudian untuk para elf, ayo kita sama2 beri dukungan pada album terbaru super junior, agar mereka tetap bisa berkarya.. ayo semuanya nonton MV Devil, ya! Beli juga albumnya ya! Download juga mp3 nya! Ayo.. ayo!**_

 _ **Vote juga suju di teens choice awards supaya menang! Ayo elf, super junior butuh partisipasi kalian untuk tetap berjaya..**_

 _ **Dan yang terakhir, Jeongmal Gomawo bagi para readers dan reviewers yang selalu menyempatkan membaca dan memberikan komentarnya untuk FF ku ini. Mianhae, kalau masih banyak kesalahan. Aku masih baru dalam membuat FF.**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan..^^**_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Secret Of Triplets Brothers**

Chapter 8

Author : AtikahSparkyu

Genre : Brothership, family, drama

Cast : park Jungsoo as Choi Jungsoo

Lee Donghae as Choi Donghae

Kim Kibum as Choi Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon (ayah Jungsoo, donghae, kibum, dan kyuhyun)

Jung Jessica (ibu Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun)

Kim Ryeowook as Kwon Ryeowook (Teman Kyuhyun)

And other member

Summery :

Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya Kyuhyun mulai bangkit untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya dan kemudian berjalan pulang.

Seturunnya dari bus yang ia tumpangi, Kyuhyun masih harus berjalan dari halte untuk dapat sampai ke rumahnya.

" _Ukhh.._ se..sak.. a..ku.. khh.. tidak bi..sa ber..napas.. _Uhuk._." penyakit itu datang kembali. Kyuhyun sampai terbatuk karena dirinya merasa seperti tercekik. Beberapa langkah lagi dirinya sampai di rumah. Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang sudah dapat terlihat gerbang tinggi yang berwarna hitam itu.

"Se..dikit.. la..gi.." walau dengan langkah yang diseret Kyuhyun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Karena dirinya sudah tidak kuat lagi, Kyuhyun sandarkan tubuhnya di gerbang besi rumahnya itu, lalu menekan bel rumahnya agar ada seseorang yang bisa membukakan pintu untuknya yang sudah tidak kuat lagi berjalan. Setelah dua kali bel itu ditekan, seseorang pun membukakan pintu untuknya. Ketika pintu gerbang itu terbuka, tubuh Kyuhyun pun langsung limbung ke arah orang tersebut.

" _Ommona.._ Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa denganmu?"

-Selanjutnya-

Seohyun hampir terjatuh saat ia membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun langsung menubruk dirinya. Untunglah tangan kirinya masih sempat berpegangan pada pagar besi rumah meski tangan satunya lagi mencoba meraih tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak terjatuh ke tanah. Seohyun sangat kaget ketika melihat wajah pucat putranya itu sudah basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Kyuhyun, bagaimana kau bisa pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini, nak? Kau pulang sendiri, _eoh_?" Seohyun panik bukan main mendapati Kyuhyun yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya dengan keadaan yang seperti ini tanpa satu orang pun yang mengantarnya. Seohyun bisa mendengar deru nafas Kyuhyun yang berat didekapannya itu.

"Dimana obatmu? Kau sudah meminumnya?" Tanya Seohyun sambil mencoba mencari botol obat dari dalam tas Kyuhyun. Samar-samar Kyuhyun masih dapat mendengar suara Seohyun, sang eomma, yang terlihat panik.

" _nghh.._ h..hab..is.. _hh_ " Kyuhyun menjawab semampunya. "Habis? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah appa baru membelikan obatmu kemarin?" Suara Seohyun semakin terdengar panik saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Seohyun yang sibuk dengan rasa paniknya itu kembali fokus pada Kyuhyun yang mulai mengerang kesakitan, " _Eughh.._ se..sak.. _eo..mma.._ "

Seohyun merasakan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun di lengannya mulai melemah. "Kyu, jangan tidur! _Eomma_ , akan marah kalau kau menutup matamu!" Seohyun sedikit keras menepuk pipi Kyuhyun, hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Kyuhyun tidak kehilangan kesadarannya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar Seohyun mencoba menghubungi Yesung, sang suami, agar segera pulang ke rumah dan memberikan pertolongan pada Kyuhyun, bahkan Seohyun yang sudah tidak bisa memendam kecemasan pada putra bungsunya itu, tak lagi dapat menampung air matanya.

" _Hiks_.. _Yeobo_ , cepatlah pulang! Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun sakit, tetapi dia kehabisan obatnya. _Hiks_.." Seohyun setengah berteriak saat menelpon sang suami.

' _ **Tapi.. aku kan baru membeli obatnya kema...'**_ Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Seohyun kembali berteriak di telpon agar dirinya segera pulang.

"Kau harus pulang sekarang juga! Cepat, Kyuhyun tidak bisa bernafas! Hiks.. Cepat!" Seohyun benar-benar membutuhkan Yesung sekarang. Ia sungguh tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak mungkin jika terus membiarkan Kyuhyun berbaring seperti ini di depan rumah. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, di rumah hanya ada Seohyun seorang.

Cukup lama untuk menunggu sampai Yesung sampai di rumah. Keadaan di rumah masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Di dekat pintu gerbang rumah itu, masih terdapat Seohyun yang duduk dengan Kyuhyun yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Kedua mata Seohyun sudah tampak sembab karena sejak tadi dirinya masih belum bisa untuk menghentikan tangis yang terus mendesak keluar. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa Yesung keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri sosok istri dan putra bungsunya itu. Mata Seohyun benar-benar berbinar ketika retina matanya itu menangkap sosok Yesung yang ada di hadapannya.

" _Yeobo_ , cepat lakukan sesuatu.. " Masih dengan kecemasan yang menyelimutinya, Seohyun memberi ruang untuk Yesung agar lebih mudah melakukan penanganan pada Kyuhyun. Dengan sigap Yesung berlutut di samping Kyuhyun, kemudian mengecek denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau masih sadar? Jawab appa sebisamu!" perintah Yesung pada Kyuhyun saat menyadari Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya pingsan. Selama beberapa detik Yesung menunggu reaksi dari Kyuhyun, sampai ia bisa mendengar suara lirih yang keluar dari mulut anak bungsunya itu.

"Hmm.. ap.. pa.. _hh"_ Kyuhyun menjawab sangat pelan. "Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang." Tukas Yesung setelahnya. Namun Kyuhyun yang masih setengah sadar itu masih saja sempat-sempatnya berontak dalam gendongan sang ayah saat dirinya hendak dibawa ke mobil.

" _Shi..reo.."_ Ucap Kyuhyun lagi. "Kau sakit, Kyu!" Yesung sedikit membentak Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun tak melunak, ia masih saja meronta dalam gendongan sang ayah walau tenaganya sudah tidak ada lagi. Semenjak kejadian sang ayah dan kedua saudara kembar Kyuhyun yang pergi meninggalkan dirinya saat ia sedang berada di rumah sakit, entah mengapa Kyuhyun sangat merasa takut saat dirinya harus kembali ke sana. Ia takut kejadian seperti itu akan terulang lagi, walaupun kedua orang tua barunya sekarang telah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa mereka tak akan pernah meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Sepertinya Kyuhyun masih memendam trauma akan kejadian itu. Selama ini Kyuhyun hanya di rawat di rumah saja saat penyakit jantungnya itu kambuh, hanya jika keadaan sudah mendesak saja ia akan benar-benar dibawa ke rumah sakit atau mungkin hanya sekedar untuk melakukan _check up_ mingguan.

" _Eomma.. eomma._." Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Seohyun yang berdiri di dekatnya untuk meminta pertolongan. Tentu saja, Seohyun, eommanya itu tak akan tega melihat putra bungsunya memelas seperti ini. Seohyun meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah basah oleh keringat itu, "Jangan memaksanya, _yeobo_. Kasihan, Kyuhyun."

Akhirnya Yesung tidak jadi membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit dan memilih merawat Kyuhyun di rumah.

.

.

Di tepi pantai yang dihiasi pepohonan disekelilingnya, disertai deru ombak yang bergemuruh memecahkan batuan yang berserak di sepanjang pantai, membuat suasana terasa semakin nyaman. Siapapun yang merasakannya, akan terhanyut ke dalam kenikmatan yang telah diberikan oleh Tuhan kepada seluruh makhluknya. Begitu juga dengan makhluk yang satu ini, seorang anak laki-laki yang kini telah memasuki usia remaja, tengah duduk di tepi pantai sambil memandang ke arah laut lepas. Manik matanya itu tak kunjung berpaling dari pemandangan yang ada di sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan lembut yang menutupi kedua matanya, membuat dirinya mencoba menebak siapa gerangan. Di sentuhnya tangan lembut itu dengan perlahan, ia bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat berharga di kehidupannya itu.

" _Eomma_?" Tebak anak itu. Ia coba untuk meyakinkan dugaannya dengan melepas kedua telapak tangan yang masih menutupi kedua matanya tersebut, kemudian berbalik ke arah orang itu. Ia bisa melihat sosok wanita cantik dengan senyum manisnya yang tidak pernah berubah walaupun diusia yang semakin bertambah.

" _Eomma_? A-apa ini benar kau.. _eomma_?" Tanya anak itu tak percaya dengan sosok wanita yang kini berada di hadapannya. Bukannya menjawab, wanita itu malah membelai surai hitam anak itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ini memang _eomma_ , Kyunnie.." Akhirnya wanita itu mengeluarkan suara juga.

Orang yang dipanggil Kyunnie, yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun itu masih membulatkan matanya tak percaya bahwa Jessica, sang ibu yang telah tiada sedang berbicara padanya saat ini.

"B-bukankah eomma sudah mening.." Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika sang ibu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. "Itu memang benar." Jawab sang ibu dengan tenang.

"Kau sudah besar, sayang. Eomma mu pasti sangat menjagamu dengan baik, kan? Syukurlah, kalau begitu aku bisa pergi dengan tenang sekarang." Jessica, ibu Kyuhyun itu mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi anaknya yang masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun sadar dari rasa terkejutnya itu, refleks segera mengejar sang ibu yang berjalan ke arah laut.

"Eomma, apa yang kau katakan? Sampai kapanpun kau adalah eommaku. Eomma, kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun berusaha mengejar ibunya yang semakin lama semakin berjalan jauh menuju daerah laut yang semakin dalam. Walau terjatuh berkali-kali karena terhempas deburan ombak yang lumayan kuat, ia terus bangkit dan bangkit lagi seakan tak mau kehilangan sosok sang ibu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" _Hiks.. Eomma_ , jangan pergi! Tunggu aku! Aku ingin ikut _eomma_.. _EOMMAAA_!" Teriak Kyuhyun mengalahkan deru ombak disekelilingnya. Tak peduli bajunya yang telah basah oleh asinnya air laut yang tanpa ia sadari sudah membasahi hampir setengah tubuhnya. Mulutnya terus melafalkan kata _'eomma'_ dengan wajah yang sudah basah akibat air matanya sendiri.

"KYUNNIE.. KAMI DI SINI! KAU SEDANG APA DISANA?" Dari arah pantai terdengar pekikan yang membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Suara itu, Kyuhyun juga sangat mengenalnya. Suara dari dua orang yang merupakan belahan jiwanya itu. Orang itu adalah kedua saudara kembarnya.

"HAE HYUNG.. BUM HYUNG.. KALIAN KEMBALI?" Dengan segera ia berlari ke arah kedua saudara kembarnya itu. Rasa rindu yang meluap-luap terus terpancar dari kedua bola matanya, hingga akhirnya ia sudah berada tepat di tepi pantai. Namun ketika berhasil sampai ke tepi, sosok yang dicarinya itu justru menghilang. Dengan gusar Kyuhyun meneriaki nama mereka berdua, karena ia yakin dengan apa yang dengar barusan adalah nyata.

"HAE HYUUUNG.. BUM HYUUUNG.. KALIAN DIMANAAA?" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan segala tenaga yang dimilikinya, berharap segera menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Hingga terdengar ...

"Lepaskan kami, _appa_! Kami tidak mau pergi.." Ucap dua anak kembar itu bersamaan saat tangan mereka ditarik paksa oleh sosok sang ayah yang entah muncul dari mana. Mereka semakin jauh meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"KALIAN MAU KEMANA? JANGAN PERGI..! _Hiks_.. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian.. _hiks_.."

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak mau kehilangan jejak mereka lagi, tetapi Kyuhyun bingung harus mengejar siapa, Eommanya atau kakak kembarnya? Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, orang itu adalah kakak pertamanya, Jungsoo. Kakanya itu memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"HAE HYUUUNG.. BUM HYUUUUNG..."

Dua orang yang sejak tadi berada di samping Kyuhyun itu pun berlonjak kaget saat Kyuhyun berteriak dalam tidurnya, wajah pucatnya itu sudah dibasahi oleh keringat dingin yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Mungkin saja, ia sedang bermimpi buruk. Yesung dan Seohyun yang menjadi cemas dibuatnya berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun yang masih menutup matanya.

"Kyu.. hey, tenanglah! Buka matamu.." Yesung sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"EOMMAA.. APPAAA.. _hah.. hah..._ " Kyuhyun tersentak dari tidurnya dengan keadaan yang benar-benar kacau. Mata yang sembab, kulit yang masih seputih salju, dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Tak lupa juga dengan rasa tak nyaman di dadanya yang tak kunjung pergi. Rasanya mimpi itu benar-benar nyata.

" _Gwenchanayo_? Kau bermimpi tentang keluargamu?" Tanya Seohyun khawatir melihat anak bungsunya yang hanya terdiam saja. Dari racauan-racauan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, ia dapat menarik kesimpulan demikian. Tak ada jawaban di sana, hanya deru nafas Kyuhyun yang masih terdengar di telinga mereka. Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya berusaha menenangkan debaran jantung yang tak menentu itu, hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit baginya.

"Apa jantungmu masih sakit, Kyu? Sepertinya kita memang perlu ke rumah sakit." Tanya Yesung, sang _appa_ , ketika melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat.

" _Nan_.. _Nan Gwenchana, appa_. Aku.. ingin di rumah saja." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Kepalanya masih terasa berat, bahkan untuk membuka kelopak mata saja rasanya sulit. Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya ketika pandangannya kembali berkunang-kunang. Yesung membantu Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya kembali, kemudian memijat pelipis Kyuhyun yang masih berdenyut-denyut itu.

"Masih pusing?" Tanya Yesung lagi. "Hmm.." Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah dengan mata yang terpejam. "Kita ke rumah sakit, ya?" Bujuk Yesung lagi dengan nada merendah, namun Kyuhyun menggeleng tanda tak mau. Kyuhyun selalu seperti ini, sangat susah membujuknya untuk ke rumah sakit.

" _huh.."_ Yesung menghela nafasnya, menyerah membujuk Kyuhyun. "Tetapi kau tetap harus di infus walau di rumah, Kyu. Untuk yang ini tak ada bantahan lagi, oke?" Yesung memberikan solusi. Ia merasa tenang karena Kyuhyun tak membantahnya lagi. Beruntunglah Kyuhyun memiliki ayah seorang dokter sepertinya.

Setelah memasang infus pada lengan kiri Kyuhyun, Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun masih kesulitan mengambil nafas itu pun berinisiatif memasangkan selang oksigen pada hidungnya. Walau sempat menolak, dengan sedikit paksaan dari Yesung dan Seohyun, akhinya Kyuhyun pun menurutinya. Kemudian Yesung dan Seohyun pun sengaja meninggalkan kamar itu agar Kyuhyun bisa istirahat dengan tenang. Sekarang, tinggalah seorang Kyuhyun yang sendirian di kamarnya.

Sebenarnya ia belum tertidur, ia hanya memejamkan matanya saja sedari tadi. Setelah memastikan kedua orang tuanya sudah benar-benar keluar, Kyuhyun membuka matanya kembali. Dirinya kembali teringat dengan mimpi yang barusan dialaminya. Mimpinya yang bertemu dengan kedua saudara kembarnya dan juga sang ibu, yang sangat terasa nyata banginya.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah sebuah figura yang ia letakkan di atas nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan susah payah ia coba menggapai figura tersebut, hingga berhasil mencapai genggamannya. Itu adalah foto Kyuhyun bersama keluarga yang sebenarnya. Dimana ada Siwon, sang _appa_ , kemudian Jessica, _eomma_ nya, Jungsoo, sang kakak, dan juga Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Kibum yang berdiri sejajar. Mereka semua tersenyum bahagia di sana.

Satu tetesan air pun membasahi permukaan figura yang di pegangnya itu. Bibir Kyuhyun mengukir sebuah senyuman saat memandangi foto tersebut, namun matanya menangis. Di bawanya figura itu dalam dekapannya. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, dirinya tertidur sambil terus mendekap figura tersebut.

.

.

Di lain tempat juga masih ada dua orang anak yang bergerak resah di balik selimutnya. Matanya tidak bisa kembali terpejam ketika sebuah mimpi yang tak menyenangkan datang dalam tidurnya.

"Kyunnie.. Jangan menangis.." Tiba-tiba, Donghae, salah satu anak itu bergumam di balik selimutnya, seakan mengetahui keadaan di seberang sana, tempat dimana Kyuhyun, saudara kembarnya itu berada. Entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menangis, walau ia tidak melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Keadaan seperti itu pun sama halnya terjadi pada saudara kembarnya yang tidur di tempat tidur yang berada di sebelahnya. Kibum, anak itu juga terbangun dari tidurnya ketika perasaanya terus berkecamuk memikirkan dua saudaranya lagi yang ia lihat di mimpinya.

Kibum memutuskan untuk duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Membuat Donghae yang ada di sebelahnya menatap heran.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Kibum pada akhirnya. Mereka berdua jadi seperti merasa _de javu_ , kejadian seperti ini seperti sudah pernah mereka alami.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

" _ **Hyung, Kyunnie, apa kalian sudah tidur?" Tanya Kibum. "Belum." Sahut Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Sepertinya anak kembar memang selalu sehati, buktinya dari tadi mereka selalu melakukan hal-hal yang sama tanpa sengaja.**_

" _ **Waeyo, Kibum-ah? Kini Donghae yang balik bertanya. Bukannya menjawab Kibum malah terdiam seribu bahasa membuat kedua saudara kembarnya itu bingung.**_

" _ **Apa Bum hyung sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos, ia tak pernah melihat kembarannya yang satu ini bertingkah aneh seperti malam ini. Sepertinya Kibum benar-benar melamun hingga dua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh dua orang yang bersamanya tak kunjung dijawab juga. Donghae memutuskan turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri Kibum.**_

" _ **Kibum.." Kibum pun tersentak dari lamunannya ketika suara Donghae memekak di telinganya.**_

" _ **Ah, ne, mianhae aku melamun." Donghae dan Kyuhyun semakin bingung dibuatnya, walaupun Kibum cenderung lebih pendiam dari pada mereka berdua, namun Kibum bukanlah tipe orang yang suka melamun seperti saat ini.**_

" _ **Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" Tanya Donghae kembali. Kibum menjawab hanya dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.**_

" _ **pabo, kita kan belum tidur hyung, bagaiamana Bum hyung bermimpi jika dia saja belum tidur dari tadi." Kyuhyun mengoreksi pertanyaan Donghae barusan. Donghae pun menepuk kepalanya, menyadari kesalahan pertanyaan yang barusan dilontarkan. "Aigoo, aku lupa, Kyunnie. Hehe.." Donghae menyengir menyadari kesalahannya.**_

 _ **-Flashback end-**_

Donghae yang memang tidak bisa tidur itu memilih menjawab pertanyaan adik kembarnya itu.

"Kibummie.. apa kau merasakannya juga?" Tanya Donghae pada Kibum yang masih duduk menanti sahutannya. Kibum sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Donghae barusan, apa benar Donghae juga merasakan perasaan yang tak enak seperti dirinya saat ini? pikirnya dalam hati.

"Merasakan apa, _hyung_?" Kibum memastikan dugaannya. Donghae memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas kasur seperti Kibum. Namun sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Kibum, Donghae sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku bermimpi tentang keluarga kita." Ucap Donghae memecah kesunyian malam. Jam sudah menunujukan pukul sebelas malam, sudah pasti hampir seluruh penghuni asrama sudah terlelap di kamarnya masing-masing.

"Kau.. bermimpi itu juga, _hyung_?" Kibum merasa tebakannya benar. "Apa itu di sebuah pantai?" Lanjutnya lagi. Donghae menegakkan kepalanya merasa terkejut karena Kibum bisa mengetahui mimpinya. "Kau juga mendapat mimpi itu?" Tanya Donghae meyakinkan. Kibum mengangguk mantap.

" _Hyung_ , ini sudah lima tahun berlalu. Sebaiknya kita cari Kyunnie dan Jungsoo hyung sekarang juga, kita tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi." Ucap Kibum tegas pada Donghae, tersirat binar kesungguhan di dalam matanya itu.

"Tapi.. jarak dari tempat kita sekarang dengan rumah kita yang dulu lumayan jauh, Bummie. Setidaknya kita harus membawa banyak uang agar bisa memenuhi kebutuhan selama pencarian Jungsoo _hyung_ dan Kyunnie." Itulah alasan yang selalu menghalangi niat mereka mencari keberadaan kedua saudaranya lagi. Ayah mereka seakan tidak peduli dengan kedua anaknya lagi yang ia tinggalkan, walaupun selama ini ayah mereka tetap memberikan perhatian kepada Donghae dan Kibum. Namun, buat apa semua itu jika mereka tak bisa lagi berkumpul menjadi sebuah keluarga yang utuh meski tanpa sang eomma yang kini telah tiada.

" _Hyung_ , aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Aku tak peduli apakah uangnya cukup atau tidak, pokoknya besok aku akan memulai pencarian." Kibum tetap kekeh dengan keinginannya.

"Kibummie.." panggil Donghae pada Kibum yang mulai beranjak menyiapkan berbagai perlengkapan untuk melakukan pencarian di esok hari seperti apa katanya barusan. Kibum tidak menyahut panggilan Donghae itu.

"Hey, jangan marah seperti itu.. Baiklah, kita mulai pencariannya besok. Sekarang kau tidurlah, biar aku yang menyiapkan semuanya." Donghae menyerah dengan keinginan Kibum, tetapi ia juga merasa sependapat dengan Kibum, ia harus segera mencari keberadaan saudaranya atau mereka tak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi.

" _Gomawo, hyung_. Kau memang yang terbaik. Tapi, biarkan aku juga ikut membantumu. Bukankah jika kita lakukan bersama, maka akan cepat selesai?" Kibum memasukkan beberapa barang keperluan mereka.

"Kyunnie, memang tidak pernah bohong. Kau ingat kan saat ia bilang jika kita terpisah maka kita tetap bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan satu sama lain? Mungkin, Kyunnie membutuhkan kita saat ini, aku seperti mendengar suaranya yang memanggilku." Jelas donghae di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Kyunnie benar-benar membutuhkan kita. Aku pun merasa mendengar suaranya ketika tidur tadi, _hyung_." Sahut Kibum kemudian.

.

.

Setelah mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun jatuh sakit, Jungsoo yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya itu dengan tergesa-gesa segera pulang ke rumah. Setelah sampai di rumah dan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Jungsoo bergegas menuju kamar Kyuhyun, karena orang tua mereka bilang adiknya itu sedang tidur di kamar.

Masuklah Jungsoo ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Ia mendapati sosok adiknya yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan beberapa alat kedokteran terpasang di tubuhnya. Ia memelankan langkahnya, takut-takut Kyuhyun akan terusik dari tidurnya.

Jungsoo merasa tercekat tatkala menatap sang adik yang sedang tertidur. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tirus dengan rona pucat yang kentara di wajahnya, membuat hatinya tersayat. Sungguh ia merasa bersalah tak bisa menjemput adiknya ketika pulang dari sekolah tadi, kalau saja ia menjemputnya mungkin hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi. Jungsoo duduk di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia membenarkan poni sang adik yang sudah lembab karena keringat yang mengalir di dahinya.

"Kau hanya tidur kan, Kyu? Mengapa rasanya aku takut sekali melihatmu memejamkan mata seperti ini. Cepatlah sembuh, _saengie_.." Jungsoo mencium kening Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang sedari tadi berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Jungsoo mengambil benda yang berbentuk seperti figura itu, ia berniat meletakkannya kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Namun, Jungsoo seperti mengurungkan niatnya itu ketika melihat gambar yang berada di balik figura itu. Itu adalah foto keluarganya. Tetapi bukan foto keluarga barunya sekarang, melainkan foto keluarga kandung kedua kakak beradik itu. Jungsoo paham, adik kecilnya itu sedang merindukan keluarganya. Ia kembali meletakkan figura itu ke dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Malam ini ia memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar Kyuhyun, entah mengapa rasanya Jungsoo tidak mau Kyuhyun lepas dari pandangannya.

.

.

"Huaaaaaa..." Jungsoo menguap keras saat bunyi alarm di ponselnya itu berdering. Ia segera mematikan alarm itu karena tak ingin mengganggu tidur sang adik. Ia berniat memeriksa keadaan sang adik sebelum beranjak dari kamar itu. Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tempat tidur sang adik sudah kosong.

"Kyuhyun tidak ada. _Dongsaeng_ ku kemana?" Jungsoo jadi berpikir yang macam-macam. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat kondisi Kyuhyun semalam, sepertinya tidak mungkin kalau Kyuhyun bisa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "Kyu, kau dimana?" Jungsoo berteriak di dalam kamar Kyuhyun berharap adiknya akan menjawab panggilannya. Lagi-lagi hanya dentangan jam dinding yang terdengar dari ruangan itu. "KYUHYUN!" Teriak Jungsoo sekali lagi.

 _Clekk.._

"Hyung? Kau kenapa?" Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari balik pintu kamar dengan raut bingung yang terpatri di wajahnya. Itu dia, itu adalah sosok yang sedang dicari oleh Jungsoo sedari tadi.

"Kyuhyun, _pabo_! Kau dari mana, hah? membuatku seperti orang gila saja, ku kira kau diculik." Omel Jungsoo pada adiknya itu, tetapi hatinya merasa lega karena ternyata adiknya itu tidak hilang atau diculik seperti yang ada dipikirannya.

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin tertawa melihat tingkah hyungnya itu. Ia bingung kenapa hyungnya bisa berpikiran seperti itu, bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?

"Kau yang _pabo, hyung_! Aku kan hanya pergi mandi, bukan diculik." Ucap Kyuhyun manja sambil bergelayut di pundak Jungsoo. Selama beberapa saat Jungsoo membiarkan adiknya itu bermanja padanya. Sampai-sampai ia baru sadar adiknya sudah mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah lengkap, hanya tinggal mengenakan sepatu saja.

"MWO? KAU MAU PERGI KE SEKOLAH HARI INI?" Jungsoo berteriak di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun berjengit kaget.

"Aishh.. hyung tak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Apa hyung mau memiliki dongsaeng yang tampan tapi tuli?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggosok-gosokan telinganya yang sakit akibat teriakan Jungsoo.

"Hyung tidak sedang bercanda, Kyu." Tatapan Jungsoo mulai menegas ketika adiknya masih saja bergurau. "Siapa yang melepas selang infus di tanganmu?" Tanya _Jungsoo to the point._

"Appa." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan santainya. "Benarkah? Apa _eomma_ mengizinkanmu masuk sekolah?" Jungsoo masih tidak percaya. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Lalu bagaimana dengan _appa_?" Kyuhyun mulai gemas dengan _hyung_ nya yang terus mengintrogasinya. " _Appa_ sudah berangkat sejak aku masih tidur. Aku tak sempat bertanya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hyung tanyakan langsung saja pada appa sekarang." Jungsoo mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan menghubungi ayahnya itu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum kebohongannya terbongkar.

"Hyung, sudah jam tujuh. Aku berangkat, ya. Bye.." Secepat kilat Kyuhyun melesat menuruni anak anak tangga saat _hyung_ nya sedang fokus menghubungi sang ayah. Jungsoo membelalakan matanya melihat tingkah nakal adiknya itu.

"AKU BERANGKAAAAT..." Teriak Kyuhyun dari luar, membuat Jungsoo berlari ke arah balkon kamar Kyuhyun yang memang berada di lantai dua ini.

"HEY, KAU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR NAKAL, YA! HATI-HATI DI JALAN DAN JANGAN LUPA MAKAN!" Balas Jungsoo pada adiknya itu. Menurutnya percuma saja kalau ia melarang Kyuhyun. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun yang keras kepala akan selalu berhasil membuat dirinya tunduk akan keinginannya.

"TENANG, HYUNG. ADA INI.." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan kotak bekal yang sudah disiapkan sang _eomma_ sebelumnya.

To be Continue..

 **Anyeong, Chingudeul..^^**

 **Kayaknya aku update semakin ngaret aja, ya? Sebentar lagi udah mau masuk sekolah, jadi kayanya updatenya paling lambat seminggu sekali. Kalau bisa update cepat aku bakal usahain, tapi aku gak janji. Cuma kalian tenang aja ya, aku tetap akan menyelesaikan FF ini kok.**

 **Tadinya chapter ini mau aku buat lebih panjang, tapi karena takut kelamaan jadi aku rasa segini dulu cukup. Mianhae..**

 **Oh ya, mana nih para Elf yang selalu setia dengan Super Junior? Ayo, kalian harus terus mendukung mereka ya, tonton MV nya sebanyak mungkin. Aku sedih waktu ngeliat jumlah viewers MV 'Devil' tak kunjung bertambah. Aku udah promosiin ke temen-temen aku juga. Tapi apalah gunanya kalau cuma usaha sendirian seperti ini. Makanya, ayo kita semua terus dukung Super Junior! Berikanlah kado istimewa untuk ultah debutnya yang ke-10 ini.**

 **Selalu tak pernah lupa aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada para readers dan reviewers yang selalu membuatku bersemangat melanjutkan FF ini. Sampai Jumpa..^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Secret Of Triplets Brothers**

Chapter 9

Author : AtikahSparkyu

Genre : Brothership, family, drama

Cast : park Jungsoo as Choi Jungsoo

Lee Donghae as Choi Donghae

Kim Kibum as Choi Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon (ayah Jungsoo, donghae, kibum, dan kyuhyun)

Jung Jessica (ibu Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun)

Kim Ryeowook as Kwon Ryeowook (Teman Kyuhyun)

And other member

Summery :

"Benarkah? Apa eomma mengizinkanmu masuk sekolah?" Jungsoo masih tidak percaya. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Lalu bagaimana dengan _appa_?" Kyuhyun mulai gemas dengan hyungnya yang terus mengintrogasinya. " _Appa_ sudah berangkat sejak aku masih tidur. Aku tak sempat bertanya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu _hyung_ tanyakan langsung saja pada _appa_ sekarang." Jungsoo mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan menghubungi ayahnya itu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum kebohongannya terbongkar.

" _Hyung_ , sudah jam tujuh. Aku berangkat, ya. _Bye_.." Secepat kilat Kyuhyun melesat menuruni anak anak tangga saat hyungnya sedang fokus menghubungi sang ayah. Jungsoo membelalakan matanya melihat tingkah nakal adiknya itu.

"AKU BERANGKAAAAT..." Teriak Kyuhyun dari luar, membuat Jungsoo berlari ke arah balkon kamar Kyuhyun yang memang berada di lantai dua ini.

"HEY, KAU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR NAKAL, YA! HATI-HATI DI JALAN DAN JANGAN LUPA MAKAN!" Balas Jungsoo pada adiknya itu. Menurutnya percuma saja kalau ia melarang Kyuhyun. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun yang keras kepala akan selalu berhasil membuat dirinya tunduk akan keinginannya.

"TENANG, HYUNG. ADA INI.." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan kotak bekal yang sudah disiapkan sang eomma sebelumnya.

-Selanjutnya-

Seperti apa yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya, hari ini Si kembar pertama dan kedua, yaitu Donghae dan Kibum, akan memulai perjalanannya untuk menemukan keberadaan dua saudara mereka. Dengan hanya berbekal nekat dan uang secukupnya, mereka berdua siap menerima apapun konsekuensinya nanti. Apakah mereka akan bertemu kembali dengan dua saudara mereka, atau kembali ke asrama dengan tidak membawa hasil apapun. Terbesit kekhawatiran di benak mereka, mengingat mereka berempat telah berpisah dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Lima tahun, mereka coba untuk bersabar sampai akhirnya hari ini pun tiba. Dulu, tentu saja si kembar yang belum cukup umur tak memiliki keberanian untuk pergi menempuh perjalanan jauh tanpa ada yang mendampingi mereka. Berbeda dengan saat ini, mereka telah beranjak remaja, rasa takut yang dulu selalu menjadi penghalang bagi mereka kini sudah mulai lenyap.

"Kibummie, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Donghae yang sudah sejak tadi menunggu di depan pintu kamar asrama mereka. "Sebentar, _hyung_." Jawab Kibum dari dalam. Setelah itu, ia pun segera beranjak menyusul _hyung_ nya yang sudah menunggu di luar. Tak lama kemudian munculah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang merupakan teman dekat mereka di asrama ini.

"Hai, _hyung_!" Sapa Kibum pada Sungmin. "Eunhyuk-ah!" Seru Donghae riang saat melihat Eunhyuk datang. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk langsung datang menemui mereka berdua ketika mengetahui rencana kepergian mereka untuk beberapa waktu ini.

"Kalian berdua tega sekali. Mau pergi tapi tak pamit dulu." Keluh Eunhyuk pertama kali. "Itu benar. Setidaknya kami ingin memberikan ucapan semangat pada kalian. Lagi pula, kalian juga akan pergi lumayan lama dari sini. Apa kalian tidak akan merasa kangen pergi tanpa pamit seperti ini?" Kali ini Sungmin yang memprotes kedua anak kembar yang ada dihadapannya itu.

" _Issh_ , kalian ini. Kami kan hanya pergi seminggu, tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu." Omel Donghae melihat bagaimana kelakuan teman-temannya itu.

"Sudahlah, Hae _hyung_. Ku pikir mereka ada benarnya juga, harusnya kita tidak pergi tanpa pamit dengan mereka. Kita sudah cukup lama tinggal bersama, mungkin aku akan merasa sedikit kangen dengan kalian." Sahut Kibum menengahi perdebatan diantara mereka. Suatu momen yang cukup langka mendengar Kibum berkata seperti ini. Biasanya dia adalah orang yang paling pandai menyembunyikan perasaan dari orang lain, apalagi untuk mengungkapkan rasa rindu seperti ini. Mungkin karena persahabatan mereka yang cukup kuat sehingga Kibum tak sungkan lagi mengungkapkan perasaannya itu.

"Kibummie.. Kau memang menggemaskan!" Kata Sungmin sambil mencubit pipi Kibum manja. Sontak saja perilaku Sungmin itu membuat Kibum tersenyum.

"Sungmin _hyung_ , kau yang seperti ini mengingatkanku dengan Jungsoo _hyung_ yang senang mencubit pipiku. _Gomawo_ telah menjadi _hyung_ yang baik bagiku dan Donghae _hyung_ selama di sini. Eunhyuk-ah, jangan kangen pada kami, _ne_?" Ucap Kibum tulus.

"Tentu saja aku akan rindu kalian, _pabo_. Dasar dua bocah bermuka sama." Ejek Eunhyuk namun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Itu pasti, kami kan anak kembar. Hahaha.." Jawab Donghae dan Kibum kompak yang mengundang gelak tawa diantara mereka, seakan menyembunyikan perasaan sedih karena akan berpisah sementara waktu.

" _Kajja_ , hati-hati di jalan, _ne_? Kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Aku di sini akan selalu berdoa agar kalian segera bertemu kembali dengan kedua saudaramu itu." Sungmin pun memeluk kedua anak kembar dihadapannya yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya hanya bisa memandang haru persahabatan diantara mereka. Akhirnya Donghae dan Kibum pun pergi setelah diantara oleh kedua sahabatnya sampai ke depan gerbang asrama. Perjalanan pun dimulai.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, meski masih sangat pagi Kyuhyun datang ke sekolah dengan penuh semangat, walaupun sempat harus menipu hyungnya terlebih dahulu agar bisa masuk sekolah hari ini. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun belum mendapat izin dari orang tuanya untuk masuk sekolah setelah kemarin dirinya harus kembali dengan penyakit jantungnya yang tiba-tiba datang. Namanya juga Kyuhyun, kalau bukan nekat ya bukan dirinya.

Kyuhyun itu tipe orang yang cepat bosan jika hanya berdiam diri saja di rumah, itulah alasan mengapa dia tidak mau istirahat di rumah meskipun sedang sakit. Kalau masih mampu berjalan, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mau terlihat lemah karena penyakit jantungnya. Kyuhyun juga sangat gemar datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi. Ada sebuah kebiasaan dimana ketika ia merasa rindu dengan Donghae dan Kibum, saudara kembarnya itu, ia akan datang terlebih dahulu ke ruang olahraga sebelum memasuki kelasnya. Hal ini dilakukan bukan karena Kyuhyun suka olahraga, tetapi kedatangannya ke sini setiap pagi adalah untuk mengingat kedua saudara kembarnya yang sangat menyukai olahraga basket. Biasanya dulu, Donghae dan Kibum itu mengisi waktu istirahat untuk bermain basket walau sebentar saja. Kadang, Kyuhyun merasa iri karena kedua saudara kembarnya itu bisa berlari dengan bebas ke sana ke mari, tak seperti dirinya yang hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan bagaimana aksi saudara kembarnya itu.

.

.

Sesosok namja bertubuh imut itu dengan tenangnya melangkah menuju kelas yang baru dua hari di tempatinya itu. Sudah ada beberapa murid yang sudah berada di kelas. Saat melangkah menuju kursinya, Ryeowook menyempatkan untuk memperhatikan bagaimana suasana kelas hari ini. Tak berbeda jauh dari sekolahnya dulu, selalu saja di kelas ada segerombolan murid yang senang berkumpul dengan orang yang dianggap sebagai teman dekatnya. Lebih tepatnya, di kelas ini semua orang seperti terbagi dalam sebuah petak-petak kecil. Ada kelompok yang 'hanya ikut saja' dan pastinya ada kelompok yang mendominasi kelas, seperti kelompok yang satu itu. Jonghyun, Minho, dan Taemin merupakan tiga anak paling populer di sekolahnya. Apalagi Jonghyun, dia adalah kapten tim basket yang banyak dipuja-puja oleh para wanita karena kehebatannya dalam bermain basket, selain itu ia juga merupakan anak dari kepala sekolah di sekolah ini. Sedangkan Minho dan Taemin, mereka dikenal sebagai sahabat dari Jonghyun yang selalu mengikuti kemana pun Jonghyun pergi. Terdengar lucu memang, tapi memang beginilah kenyataannya.

Ryeowook yang baru saja meletakkan tasnya itu menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya, "Hey, Ryeowook-ah!" Ternyata itu adalah teman sekelas Ryeowook yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya.

" _Ne_?" Sahut Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba saja anak itu mendekat.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu, jangan terlalu dekat dengan anak yang bernama Kim Kyuhyun itu." Ucap anak itu padanya. Tentu saja Ryeowook bingung, apa alasan anak itu menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi teman sebangkunya itu. "Apa maksudmu? Setahuku dia anak yang baik." Tanya Ryeowook menuntut penjelasan.

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku yakin kau pasti tak tahu hal ini. Kau kenal dengan Jonghyun, kan?" anak itu malah balik bertanya pada dirinya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, dia itu ketua kelas di sini, kan? Kalau aku tak salah dengar, ia anak dari kepala sekolah di sekolah ini juga, bukan?" Jawab Ryeowook sepengetahuannya.

"Yaps, kau tepat sekali. Ku harap kau tak pernah cari gara-gara dengannya kalau tetap ingin sekolah di sini dengan tenang. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kuberi tahu padamu. Kau.. sebaiknya jauhi Kyuhyun dari sekarang, karena Kyuhyun adalah murid yang dikenal seantero sekolah ini yang merupakan target pem _bully_ -annya. Karena posisi istimewanya di sini, tak ada satu murid pun yang berani membela Kyuhyun ataupun melaporkan pada guru di sini." Jelas anak itu panjang lebar. Namun Ryeowook masih belum paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. " _Mwo_? Mana bisa begitu!" Ryeowook hendak protes.

" _Shutt_.. Jangan keras-keras. Kau berkata seperti itu karena tidak tahu bagaimana latar belakang keluarga Kyuhyun yang menakutkan itu. Ia tidak sebaik yang kau kira. Kyuhyun itu dituduh menyebabkan kematian _eomma_ nya sendiri oleh _appa_ nya, lalu _appa_ dan kedua saudaranya lagi pergi meninggalkannya hanya bersama kakak pertamanya." Ryeowook membekap mulutnya tak percaya. "Kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku akan berpikir dua kali untuk berteman dengannya. Sudah, ya. Aku pergi dulu. Ku sarankan agar kau mengikuti ucapanku, Ryeowook-ah." Anak itu pun pergi ke tempat duduk asalnya, meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan segala keterkejutannya.

.

.

Di ambilnya satu bola dari dalam keranjang yang tersedia di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk men _dribble_ bola di tangannya beberapa kali, kemudian melempar bola tersebut ke arah ring basket. Namun bola itu gagal masuk karena lemparan Kyuhyun yang tidak tepat.

"Ah, _hyung_! Aku masih saja gagal memasukan bola ini. Harusnya kalian mengajariku bagaimana cara bermain basket yang benar, bukan menuruti kemauan _eomma_ agar berhenti mengajariku bermain basket." Kyuhyun mengomel sendiri karena kegagalannya. Bermain basket seperti ini merupakan salah satu cara Kyuhyun untuk mengobati rasa rindunya kepada Donghae dan Kibum.

"Hae _hyung_ , Bum _hyung_.. Tau tidak? Hari ini aku berhasil membohongi Jungsoo _hyung_ dan pergi sekolah tanpa izin _eomma_ dan _appa_. Kalian tahu? Sekarang Yesung hyung telah menjadi _appa_ keduaku yang sangat aku sayangi, begitu juga Seohyun _eomma_ , dia sangat menyayangi aku dan Jungsoo _hyung_ seperti anaknya sendiri. Andai kalian ada di sini, aku ingin Hae _hyung_ dan Bum _hyung_ memarahiku karena aku tidak menurut."

"Kepalaku pusing, hyung. Dadaku juga masih terasa sesak. Ku berharap kalian hanya merasakan hal-hal bahagia yang aku alami, bukan rasa sakit seperti ini. Meski banyak orang bilang kalau anak kembar bisa merasakan satu sama lain, tetapi aku hanya ingin kalian merasakan kebahagiaan yang aku rasakan." Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil menatap kosong ke arah lapangan basket yang sunyi senyap ini.

"Awas saja kalau kita bertemu lagi nanti, mau tidak mau kalian harus mengajari cara bermain basket." Diletakkannnya kembali bola basket yang sejak tadi ia mainkan ke tempat semula. Ia harus segera kembali ke kelas sebelum para siswa lain datang ke sini, terutama orang yang sering datang ke sini adalah Jonghyun dan kawan-kawannya. Habislah sudah kalau Kyuhyun bertemu mereka di sini.

Kyuhyun segera beranjak menuju kelasnya. Suasana kelas belum terlalu ramai. Ternyata di sana juga sudah ada Ryeowook, teman baru Kyuhyun itu sedang duduk di kursinya. Kyuhyun melemparkan senyumnya kepada teman barunya itu.

.

 _Kriiing_...

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Suasana kelas tampak bising karena sorak sorai dari para siswa yang melepas penat seusai mengikuti pelajaran yang sungguh membosankan ini. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang malah melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja sebagai tumpuan kepalanya, dan memilih memejamkan mata kembali.

" _Hufft_.. Kyuhyun-ah! Kenapa malah tidur? Tidakah kau dengar bel sekolah yang sudah berbunyi?" Ucap Ryeowook dengan polosnya. Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Ryeowook, ia masih sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang agak cepat agar kembali normal.

"Kau ini selalu mengacuhkanku!" Nampaknya Ryeowook mulai kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang sering kali mengacuhkannya. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun yang mengetahui nada kesal dari perkataan Ryeowook barusan pun mengangkat kepalanya dan berbalik menghadap Ryeowook.

" _Mianhae_ , Ryeowook-ah. Aku lelah sekali." Ryeowook menyesal telah membentak Kyuhyun ketika melihat wajah lelah dari temannya itu. Sebenarnya Ryeowook penasaran sekali dengan apa yang terjadi pada teman sebangkunya itu. Hari pertama ia berjumpa dengan Kyuhyun, sudah banyak hal-hal buruk yang sering menimpa teman sebangkunya itu. Ryeowook ingin sekali bertanya apa alasan dari semua ini, namun ini terlalu cepat mengingat ia baru mengenal Kyuhyun baru sehari yang lalu. Akhirnya ia memilih mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Emm.. _Mianhae_ , aku mengganggumu. kau tidak pergi ke kantin?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Ryeowook yang memang dari keluarga tak mampu untuk membawa bekal ke sekolah, alih-alih untuk menghemat uang jajan. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Ryeowook yang sedang membuka kotak bekalnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

" _Aniyo_.. aku juga membawa bekal. Mau bertukar bekal denganku? Sepertinya makanan buatan _eomma_ mu itu enak. _Eomma_ mu kan yang membuatnya?" Tebak Kyuhyun sembari mengeluarkan bekalnya juga. Ryeowook tersenyum senang mengetahui bahwa bukan ia satu-satunya murid laki-laki di sini yang suka membawa bekal. Sepertinya Ryeowook menyadari bahwa teman sebangkunya ini adalah anak yang berkecukupan, bisa dilihat dari bekal yang dibawa olehnya yang bisa dikatakan sangat jauh berbeda dengan miliknya. Ia menjadi malu sendiri karena permintaan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Ah, jangan, Kyu.. makananku hanya seperti ini. _Eomma_ ku hanya sempat membawakanku menu seperti ini. Sebaiknya kau makan punyamu saja, itu jauh lebih baik." Sebenarnya Ryeowook merasa tak enak hati menolak permintaan itu, namun ia tidak mau temannya itu hanya memakan bekal miliknya yang hanya terdapat nasi dan telur dadar saja.

"Tapi aku ingin punyamu, makanan buatan _eomma_ mu pasti sangat enak. Makan saja bekalku sampai habis! _Jebal_!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jurus _puppy_ _eyes_ nya, membuat Ryeowook kaget dibuatnya.

" _Aigoo_.. ternyata kau ini menggemaskan sekali, ya. Hahaha.." Ucap Ryeowook sambil tertawa. Kyuhyun jadi mempoutkan bibirnya ke depan. Karena terlewat senang bisa memiliki teman semacam Ryeowook, membuat Kyuhyun sampai tak sadar mengeluarkan sifat aslinya yang manja itu. Ryeowook pun menyodorkan bekal miliknya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Untukku?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. "Dengan senang hati kuberikan untukmu." Jawab Ryeowook yakin. " _Cha_ , makanlah punyaku sampai habis, ya!" Setelah itu Kyuhyun pun makan dengan lahap sekali. Ryeowook sangat heran dengan teman yang satu ini, bagaimana temannya itu mau menukar menu makanan yang sangat enak ini dengan miliknya hanya karena alasan bekal miliknya itu merupakan buatan sang _eomma_. 'Aneh', itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Ryeowook, namun Ryeowook tak mau ambil pusing, ia senang melihat Kyuhyun bisa kembali bersemangat lagi.

Mereka pun menghabiskan bekal masing-masing sambil berceloteh hal apapun yng sesekali mengundang gelak tawa diantara mereka. Setelah sekian lama merasa diacuhkan oleh semua orang yang ada di sekolah, hari ini Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa telah menemukan seorang teman yang benar-benar menyenangkan seperti Ryeowook. Tanpa mereka sadari, dari kejauhan ada beberapa orang yang memandangnya tidak suka. Orang-orang itu pun mendatangi meja mereka berdua yang terletak di sudut ruangan kelas itu.

 _Brakk.._

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun hampir tersedak karena kedatangan Jonghyun bersama Minho dan Taemin yang tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dihadapannya.

"Hey, Kim Kyuhyun! Upss.. maksudku Choi Kyuhyun!" panggil Jonghyun dengan nada mengejek.

"Sudah punya teman baru rupanya. _Cihh_.. menyedihkan, kau ini memang manusia paling menyedihkan di dunia ini. Bahkan untuk memiliki teman saja kau harus menggunakan tampang menyedihkanmu itu. Hebat sekali. Haha.." Jonghyun tertawa sinis. Ryeowook menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan salah seorang teman sekelasnya mengenai Jonghyun dan teman-temannya yang sering menggangu Kyuhyun memang tidak main-main. Ini adalah kali pertama Ryeowook melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun diperlakukan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang ia ketahui mengenai diri Kyuhyun hari ini. Walaupun sebelumnya ia belum pernah mengenal Kyuhyun, namun entah mengapa rasanya hal-hal yang diucapkan oleh salah seorang teman sekelasnya tadi pagi sangat bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian Kyuhyun yang ia lihat sendiri.

"Hentikan Kim Jonghyun! _Mianhae_ , aku lancang sebagai anak baru di sini. Tapi apapun alasannya, kau tidak berhak mem _bully_ Kyuhyun seperti ini." Ryeowook tidak tahan melihat Jonghyun yang terus menyudutkan Kyuhyun dengan perkataannya. Namun Kyuhyun memegang tangannya dan memberikan tatapan 'jangan diteruskan'.

"Oh..oh..oh.. Jadi kau ingin membelanya? Bukankah kau sudah kuperingatkan sebelumnya agar tidak melawanku? Jangan-jangan kau masih belum sadar siapa aku ini." Jonghyun melempar tatapan menantang pada Ryeowook. Sejujurnya Ryeowook merasa sedikit takut, ini pertama kalinya Ryeowook dihadapi situasi seperti ini. Meskipun Ryeowook bukan dari kalangan anak orang kaya, namun di sekolah sebelumnya ia tak pernah diperlakukan semacam ini. Mungkin, sekolah di desa dengan diperkotaan berbeda, di kota sangat jelas sekali perbedaan-perbedaan diantara para siswa. Orang yang memiliki kekuasaan seperti Jonghyun, seakan-akan dengan mudahnya menindas orang lain.

"Sudahlah, Ryeowook-ah." Kyuhyun berusaha menyudahi pertengkaran mulut itu. Namun Ryeowook masih nampak kesal dengan ucapan Jonghyun, "Kau jangan diam saja, Kyu!"

Seperti muncul sebuah ide dari otak Taemin ketika menatap kotak bekal milik Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook di atas meja. "Jonghyun-ah, aku lapar. Kalau kau tidak mau ke kantin, kita makan itu saja." Kata Taemin sambil menunjuk ke arah kotak bekal.

" _Ckk_ , dasar bocah.. bikin malu saja." Ucap Minho gemas, ada-ada saja temannya itu.

"Karena aku yang ingin makan, jadi tarserah aku saja." Taemin mengambil kotak makan milik Ryeowook, kemudian memasukkan isi dari kotak bekal itu ke kotak milik Kyuhyun menjadi satu. Jonghyun, Minho, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun pun mengernyit bingung. Namun tiba-tiba Taemin mengukir senyum yang tak bisa diartikan.

 _Pyasss..._

Kotak bekal yang berisi telur dadar dan sayur yang mengenang di dalamnya itu kini lenyap sudah ketika Taemin dengan sengaja menumpahkannya ke arah Ryeowook. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya melihat teman sebangkunya sudah dilumuri oleh kuah sayur. Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu tenang menghadapi Jonghyun dan teman-temannya kini sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Kyuhyun mendorong Taemin sampai anak itu terjatuh.

"APA-APAAN KAU, TAEMIN!" Teriak Kyuhyun membuat semua orang di kelas menoleh ke arahnya. Sebelumnya tak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun melawan mereka sampai seperti ini. Tak heran terdengar bisik-bisik saling bertanya mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara para murid di kelas. Semua yang ada di kelas memandang bingung, baru kali ini Kyuhyun berani berteriak seperti itu.

Jonghyun dan Minho tidak tinggal diam saat Kyuhyun mendorong Taemin sampai jatuh. "BERANINYA KAU MELUKAI TEMANKU! KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH GILA!" Jonghyun membalas mendorong Kyuhyun ke arah Minho. Tetapi Minho kembali mendorong tubuhnya sampai terperosok, membuat susunan meja dan kursi kelas di barisan tersebut menjadi berantakan. Dengan susah payah, Kyuhyun kembali berdiri.

"AKU TIDAK GILA! AKU TIDAK SUDI KAU MENGGANGGU RYEOWOOK, SEPERTI KAU TAK SUDI KETIKA AKU MENDORONG TAEMIN!" Nafas Kyuhyun sampai terengah-engah ketika berhasil meluapkan segala emosinya. Jonghyun yang geram karena Kyuhyun tidak berhenti membalas setiap ucapannya itu melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Semua murid tampak ketakuatan, namun tidak ada yang berani menghentikannya.

 _Bugghh.._

"Rasakan itu, anak sial! Jangan pernah berani menantangku." Ucap Jonghyun sinis. Kyuhyun yang masih meringkuk kesakitan memegangi sudut bibirnya yang berdarah ternyata masih tidak tinggal diam. Dilemparkannya kotak bekal kosong yang teronggok di lantai itu ke arah Jonghyun, hingga Jonghyun mengaduh kesakitan. Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tidak memihak pada Kyuhyun, saat Jonghyun sedang mengaduh kesakitan karena lemparan Kyuhyun, tanpa mereka sadari jam istirahat telah berakhir dan _seonsangnim_ yang akan mengajar pun sudah berdiri di ambang pintu menyaksikan apa yang terjadi.

"Kim Kyuhyun, Kim Jonghyun, jelaskan apa yang kalian lakukan! Kalian mau jadi jagoan?" Seonsaengnim yang baru datang itu terlihat marah.

" _Seonsaengnim_ , dia yang memulai.." Bela Jonghyun. "Tidak, seonsangnim. Aku tak akan menyakitinya kalau dia tidak melukaiku duluan." Kyuhyun yang merasa difitnah Jonghyun pun memberikan perlawanannya. "Cukup! Aku akan bertanya pada murid yang lain saja, aku tidak bisa percaya saja dengan yang kalian katakan."

Jonghyun melemparkan tatapan mengancamnya pada murid-murid yang lain. "Kau.. berikan penjelasanmu! Siapa diantara mereka yang memulai perkelahian?" Tanya seonsaengnim pada salah seorang murid.

"Kim.. Kim Kyu..hyun yang memulainya duluan, ia melempar Jonghyun dengan kotak bekalnya dengan keras, jadi Jonghyun tentu saja tidak tinggal diam, _seonsaengnim_." Murid itu sedikit berat mengatakan kebohongan itu pada seonsaengnim, namun ia terpaksa melakukannya karena takut akan ancaman Jonghyun. Seonsaengnim memijat kepalanya yang sakit karena lelah mengurusi kedua muridnya yang berkelahi. Apalagi setelah ia melihat sosok muridnya satu lagi yang tak lain adalah Kwon Ryeowook dengan seragamnya yang sudah dilumuri kuah sayur.

"Siapa yang melakukan itu padamu?" _Seonsaengnim_ bertanya kepada Ryeowook. Sungguh lidah Ryeowook terasa kelu ketika hendak mengatakan bahwa Jonghyun yang melakukannya. Sudah pasti Ryeowook akan terkena masalah.

"I..itu.. yang.. me..melakukannya a..adalah Kim..." Ryeowook memilih untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya, ia tidak mau menjadi pengecut, menyelamatkan diri sendiri tetapi melukai orang lain. Belum sempat sebuah nama terucap, seseorang menginterupsi ucapannya.

"Aku, _seonsaengnim_. Aku.. Kim Kyuhyun yang melakukannya." Ternyata kaliamat itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. apa yang kau katakan?" Ryeowook berpikir temannya itu benar-benar bodoh.

 _Seonsaengnim_ menggelengkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, sudah cukup semua penjelasannya. Kim Kyuhyun, kau tak boleh mengikuti pelajaran sampai bel pulang nanti. Aku juga tidak mengizinkanmu megikuti pelajaranku selama tiga pertemuan. Beritahu orang tuamu agar besok datang ke sekolah untuk menemui wali kelasmu. Sikapmu kali ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan." Tegas _Seonsaengnim_. "Kwon Ryeowook, bersihkan tubuhmu terlebih dahulu! Setelah itu kembalilah ke kelas!"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dengan gontai. Ryeowook yang diperintahkan untuk membersihkan pakaiannya oleh sonsaengnim menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bicara pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan panggilan Ryeowook terhadap dirinya dan terus mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kyu.. dengarkan aku!" Ryeowook berhasil meraih lengan Kyuhyun, meski Kyuhyun mencoba menyentaknya beberapa kali, Ryeowook tak melepaskannya.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan kau yang melakukannya? Aku bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada _seonsaengnim_." Tanya Ryeowook langsung. Bibir Kyuhyun nampak bergetar.

" _Mianhae_.. _mianhae_ aku menyulitkanmu." Ryeowook tidak paham ucapan Kyuhyun. Namun Ryeowook melihat wajah ketakutan dari Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak salah, Kyu. Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dirimu. Sungguh, aku tak menyalahkanmu atas apa yang menimpaku hari ini. Harusnya aku tidak gegabah tadi. Hey.. jangan takut! Kita ini teman, kan? Aku tak mau kau berbohong untuk melindungiku."

Kyuhyun benar-benar terharu mendengar ucapan itu. Sebuah ucapan tulus dari seorang teman yang sudah lama sekali tak pernah didengarnya. Tetapi Kyuhyun juga tidak mau kalau Ryeowook akan terkena masalah jika berteman dengannya, walaupun Kyuhyun sejujurnya sangat senang mendengar Ryeowook mengatakan bahwa mereka berteman.

"Aku tidak bisa, Ryeowook-ah. Aku hanya akan menyusahkanmu. Kau anak yang baik, pasti kau bisa dengan mudah berteman dengan yang lain." Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman Ryeowook dari lengannya dengan lembut. "Sudahlah, ayo kita ke toilet. Biarkan aku membantu membersihkankan seragammu, setelah itu kau kembalilah ke kelasmu." Kyuhyun berkata dengan senyum yang dipaksakan justru membuat Ryeowook semakin tak tega dengan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tahu Kyuhyun saat ini sedang ketakutan, mungkin saja akibat tindakan Kyuhyun hari ini, Jonghyun dan teman-temannya tidak akan tinggal diam saja.

Ryeowook tidak menolak ketika Kyuhyun menarik tangannya menuju toilet, ia hanya diam saja sambil mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Ia terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terlihat serius memunguti butiran nasi yang ada di kepalanya.

Kyuhyun kembali merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia sedikit meringis ketika jantungnya terasa sakit. Kondisi Kyuhyun memang sedang tidak baik, bahkan harusnya ia masih harus beristirahat di rumah. Apalagi Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya hari ini, membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih keras. Ryeowook sendiri bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat itu dengan jelas.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. kau sepertinya sedang tidak baik-baik saja? Bukankah kemarin kau sakit?" Ryeowook memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang sibuk memunguti butiran nasi, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Tanganmu juga terasa panas? Sepertinya kau demam?" Ucap Ryeowook lagi, Kyuhyun segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya bersihkan seragammu, sebelum _seonsaengnim_ juga menghukummu." Kyuhyun mengabaikan kecemasan Ryeowook pada dirinya.

"Duduklah di situ, aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri." Kyuhyun pun menuruti permintaan Ryeowook, setidaknya ia melepaskan rasa sakitnya tanpa diketahui Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tak terasa air matanya keluar begitu saja. "Apa yang harus aku katakan pada _appa_ , _eomma_ , dan Jungsoo _hyung_ jika mereka tahu aku berkelahi hari ini?" Kyuhyun membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir, setidaknya bisa meredakan rasa sesak yang dirasakannya.

" _Ukhh.._ sakit sekali.." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badanya saat rasa sakit itu tak kunjung mereda. Ryeowook yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya itu, kembali menemui Kyuhyun. Menyadari Ryeowook yang datang, Kyuhyun langsung merubah raut wajah yang kesakitan dengan senyuman.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. kurasa sebaiknya kau istirahat di ruang kesehatan saja, ya? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Kyuhyun memang bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dari Ryeowook, tapi wajah pucatnya tidak dapat membohonginya.

"Aku memang sedang tidak enak badan, setelah minum obat pasti aku akan segera pulih. Jangan khawatir, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas saja, ya." Jelas Kyuhyun agar Ryeowook tak lagi mencemaskannya.

"Kau harus segera minum obat, _arrachi_? Kau harus sehat karena aku tak ingin duduk sendirian di kelas. Janji?" Ryeowook benar-benar teman yang baik. Sikap Ryeowook sangat mirip dengan Donghae, membuat Kyuhyun nyaman bersamanya. Walaupun Donghae sering bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun, tapi dia justru yang paling khawatir kalau dirinya sedang sakit. Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala dan memberikan senyuman saat Ryeowook bicara padanya.

"Gomawo, Ryeowook-ah." Sahut Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. "Aku ke kelas dulu, ya!" Akhirnya Ryeowook berlari menuju kelas. Setelah meminum obatnya, Kyuhyun memutuskan menunggu waktu pulang dengan belajar di perpustakaan.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir seharian. Si kembar Donghae dan Kibum akhirnya tiba di halte pemberhentian bus terakhir. Mereka berdua kembali menapakkan kaki ke tempat di mana dulu mereka tinggal.

"Kibummie, kau masih ingat jalan menuju rumah kita yang disewa dari Yesung _hyung_ itu, kan? Soalnya aku agak lupa." Kata Donghae sambil membenarkan posisi ransel di punggungnya. Kibum masih asyik mengingat-ingat jalan menuju rumah yang dulu mereka tinggali. Setidaknya daya ingat Kibum lebih bagus dibandingkan Donghae yang pelupa.

"Aku masih ingat, _hyung_. Sepertinya tidak jauh lagi dari sini." Donghae pun mengikuti langkah Kibum di sampingnya. Lumayan jauh jarak antara halte bus dengan rumah mereka, rasa lelah yang mendera tidak mengalahkan semangat mereka untuk segera sampai ke tujuan.

Senyum mereka berkembang ketika sebuah rumah bercat putih yang dulu pernah menjadi tempat tinggal mereka itu terlihat. Mereka berdua berlari layaknya anak kecil yang menemukan mainan baru. Tetapi langkah mereka terhenti ketika rumah yang dahulu terlihat sangat nyaman dan bersih itu, kini sudah terlihat usang. Dinding putih yang kini sudah dinodai oleh coretan-coretan dan kotoran yang entah berasal dari mana. Pintu pagar yang dikunci dan berbagai suasana yang tergambar di sana menunjukkan bahwa rumah itu tak lagi berpenghuni.

"Mereka sudah tidak tinggal di sini lagi, Kibummie. Mereka dimana?" Kekecewaan benar-benar terpatri di wajah mereka. Donghae yang awalnya sangat bersemangat tiba-tiba kehilangan semangatnya itu. Kibum masih berusaha menebak-nebak di otaknya tentang dimana keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo saat ini.

"Kita tanya saja pada orang-orang disekitar sini. Mungkin mereka tahu kemana Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo _hyung_ pindah." Usul Kibum ketika melihat raut wajah hyung kembarnya seperti kehilangan semangat.

"Ide bagus." Donghae menyetujui usul Kibum. Mereka berdua mendatangi salah satu rumah tetangga mereka untuk menanyakan kemana Kyuhyun dan jungsoo pindah. Dibunyikannya bel rumah tetangganya itu, tak perlu menunggu lama seseorang pun keluar menemui mereka.

" _Anyeong_ , Shin _ahjumma_." Sapa Donghae dan Kibum bersamaan. Orang yang dipanggil Shin _ahjumma_ itu masih menatap bingung dua pemuda di depannya. Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, sudah banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada Donghae dan Kibum. Wajar saja Shin _ahjumma_ masih ragu mengenali dua pemuda yang merupakan tetangga depan rumahnya dahulu.

Shin _ahjumma_ masih memberikan tatapan menyelidik kepada mereka. " _Ommona_.. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan kalian. Kalian Choi Donghae dan Choi Kibum, kan? Kalian sudah tumbuh besar, sangat tampan sekali." Shin _ahjumma_ menepuk keningnya ketika berhasil mengenali Donghae dan Kibum.

" _Gomawo_ , Shin _ahjumma_. Sebenarnya kedatangan kemari untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo _hyung_. _Ahjumma_ tahu dimana mereka tinggal sekarang?" Donghae langsung memberitahu maksud kedatangan mereka berdua ke sini.

"Jadi _appa_ kalian benar-benar memisahkan kalian, ya? Bahkan kalian berdua tidak tahu keberadaan saudara kalian. _Ahjumma_ kira _appa_ kalian tak serius dengan ucapannya." Shin _ahjumma_ menatap iba mengingat nasib kedua anak yang ada dihadapannya itu. Shin _ahjumma_ merupakan salah satu orang yang menyaksikan bagaimana tragedi kematian Jessica, ibu dari kedua anak ini. Ia tak menyangka bahwa masalah yang terjadi di keluarga Choi akan serumit dan sepanjang ini.

" _Mianhae_ , _ahjumma_ tidak tahu dimana Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo sekarang. Setahu _ahjumma_ beberapa saat setelah kejadian itu, ada seseorang yang menjemput Jungsoo dan membawanya pergi. Sepertinya orang itu mengenal keluarga kalian dengan baik, soalnya Jungsoo tidak menolak ketika orang itu mengajaknya pergi. Setelah itu, _ahjumma_ tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo lagi. _Mianhae_.." Jelas Shin _ahjumma_ pada Donghae dan Kibum. Lagi-lagi mereka harus kembali menelan ludah kecewa. Tiba-tiba saja terbesit dibenak mereka berdua nama seseorang ketika berhasil mencerna perkataan Shin _ahjumma_ barusan. Kibum dan Donghae saling tatap.

"Yesung _hyung_." Terucaplah sebuah nama dari mulut Donghae dan Kibum bersamaan. Meraka baru saja mengingat orang yang terakhir kali berhubungan dengan mereka pasca kejadian itu adalah Kim Yesung, sahabat dari sang ayah. Shin _ahjumma_ nampak bingung dengan perkata mereka berdua.

"Yesung? _Nugu_?" Tanya Shin _ahjumma_ bingung. Sepertinya semangat Donghae telah kembali, wajahnya yang sedari tadi ditekuk, kini sudah bisa menunjukkan senyum cerahnya kembali, " _Gomawo_ _ahjumma_ atas informasinya. Sungguh kami berdua yakin orang itu adalah Yesung _hyung_ , sahabat _nae appa_ yang selama ini sering berkunjung ke rumah."

Shin _ahjumma_ ikut merasa senang karena bisa membantu kedua anak yang terpisah dengan keluarganya itu. Walaupun tak bisa banyak membantu, setidaknya ada setitik sinar terang mengenai keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo saat ini.

"Sekali lagi _jeongmal jeongmal gomawo ahjumma_. Kami berdua tidak tahu bagaimana cara berterima kasih pada ahjumma." Kali ini Kibum membungkukkan badannya untuk mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Shin _ahjumma_ yang sudah membantu mereka.

" _Ahjumma_ senang bisa membantu kalian. Kalian sudah seperti anak-anak _ahjumma_. Kau tahu betapa sedihnya _ahjumma_ ketika _appa_ kalian membawa kalian berdua hingga kalian berdua berpisah dengan Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo. _Ahjumma_ juga khawatir melihat Jungsoo yang sangat terpukul saat _appa_ kalian meninggalkannya juga." Shin ahjumma memeluk Donghae dan Kibum yang menangis haru ketika mengetahui bahwa selama ini Shin _ahjumma_ menyayangi mereka seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya malam ini kalian menginap di rumah _ahjumma_ saja, ya?" Tawar ahjumma ketika melihat ekspresi lelah dari keduanya.

" _Gomawo_ atas tawarannya _ahjumma_ , tetapi kami tidak ingin merepotkan _ahjumma_. Sebaiknya kami berdua segera pergi dari sini agar tidak mengganggu waktu istirahat _ahjumma_." Tolak Donghae dengan halus karena tidak ingin menyinggung Shin _ahjumma_.

" _Aniyo, ahjumma_ senang kalau kalian bisa menginap di sini. Sudah-sudah, kita masuk saja sekarang. _Ahjumma_ tahu pasti kalian belum makan malam, kan? " Shin ahjumma mendorong Donghae dan Kibum masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sebenarnya ini adalah tawaran yang bagus, setidaknya malam ini Donghae dan Kibum bisa bermalam di rumah Shin _ahjumma_ dan tidak perlu repot-repot menyewa penginapan yang tentunya akan menguras kantong mereka.

"Ahaha.. Baiklah kalau ahjumma memaksa." Tawa canggung Kibum menghadapi perilaku Shin _ahjumma_ yang sudah hampir lima tahun tak pernah dijumpainya.

.

.

" _Ahjumma_.. kami berdua berangkat, _ne_? _Gomawo_ atas bantuannya." Donghae membungkukkan badan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada Shin _Ahjumma_. "Doakan kami agar bisa bertemu Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo _hyung_ secepatnya, _ahjumma_." Sambung Kibum.

Kini mereka berdua sudah kembali memulai pencarian, mereka sudah tiba di halte bus lagi. Tapi Donghae malah terlihat seperti orang bingung, "Kibum, kita harus naik bus yang mana?"

"Astaga.. _Hyung_ kau ini bagaimana sih? Bukannya kau pernah ke rumah Yesung hyung waktu itu bersama _appa_?" Kibum mendengus kesal.

"Aku memang pernah ke sana. Tapi kan aku tidak naik bus waktu itu, aku hanya ikut saja dengan _appa_ , duduk di mobil, kemudian menunggu sampai tiba di rumah Yesung _hyung_." Jawab Donghae polos. Rasanya Kibum ingin sekali menjitak kepala hyungnya itu, andai saja yang di ajak _appa_ nya waktu itu adalah dirinya. Setidaknya daya ingat Kibum lebih bagus daripada Donghae.

"Kau menyebalkan, _hyung_. Yasudah, katakan padaku apa nama daerahnya! Nanti kita naik bus yang menuju ke sana." Hanya itu cara yang bisa mereka lakukan, setelah mengetahui nama daerah yang dimaksud, Kibum dan Donghae melihat jadwal keberangkatan bus yang akan membawanya ke tujuan.

"Jungsoo _hyung_.. Kyuhyunie.. kami akan segera datang." Ucap mereka dalam hati.

To be Continue...

 **Anyeooooong..^^**

 **Ahhh.. Mianhae.. mianhae.. mianhae.. aku tidak menepati janjiku untuk update cepat. Aku gak tahu kalau di awal masuk sekolah udah dapet banyak tugas, ditambah lagi aku kemarin harus jadi panitia orientasi siswa, jadilah aku tak punya waktu untuk mengetik FF ini.**

 **Mianhae, chingudeul.. Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku buat chapter ini lebih panjang. Aku sekarang gak bisa janji lagi untuk update cepat, karena udah kelas duabelas butuh waktu belajar yang banyak. Mianhae.. Tapi aku janji tetap akan menyelesaikan FF ini walaupun tak bisa update kilat.**

 **Yang bertanya berapa usia si triplet brother, aku akan menjawabnya sekarang. Si triplet brother sekarang berusia 15 tahun, dan Jungsoo hyung terpaut 5 tahun di atas mereka, jadi usianya sudah 20 tahun. Kalo yang bertanya FF ini sampai chapter berapa, aku sendiri tidak bisa memperkirakannya. Kan udah aku bilang, cerita ini mengalir begitu saja, jadi tidak bisa diperkirakan. Maaf, kalau mau bales pertanyaan itu, aku sering lupa terus. Pas udah publish baru inget. Mian..**

 **Pokoknya yang selalu tak pernah lupa aku katakan, terima kasih banyak untuk para readers dan reviewers yang selalu membuat aku ingin terus mengetik untuk FF ini. Jeongmal gomawo..^^**

 **Sampai jumpa chapter depan...**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Secret Of Triplets Brothers**

Chapter 10

Author : AtikahSparkyu

Genre : Brothership, family, drama

Cast : park Jungsoo as Choi Jungsoo

Lee Donghae as Choi Donghae

Kim Kibum as Choi Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon (ayah Jungsoo, donghae, kibum, dan kyuhyun)

Jung Jessica (ibu Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun)

Kim Ryeowook as Kwon Ryeowook (Teman Kyuhyun)

And other member

Summery :

Kini mereka berdua sudah kembali memulai pencarian, mereka sudah tiba di halte bus lagi. Tapi Donghae malah terlihat seperti orang bingung, "Kibum, kita harus naik bus yang mana?"

"Astaga.. _Hyung_ kau ini bagaimana sih? Bukannya kau pernah ke rumah Yesung _hyung_ waktu itu bersama _appa_?" Kibum mendengus kesal.

"Aku memang pernah ke sana. Tapi kan aku tidak naik bus waktu itu, aku hanya ikut saja dengan _appa_ , duduk di mobil, kemudian menunggu sampai tiba di rumah Yesung hyung." Jawab Donghae polos. Rasanya Kibum ingin sekali menjitak kepala _hyung_ nya itu, andai saja yang di ajak appanya waktu itu adalah dirinya. Setidaknya daya ingat Kibum lebih bagus daripada Donghae.

"Kau menyebalkan, _hyung_. Yasudah, katakan padaku apa nama daerahnya! Nanti kita naik bus yang menuju ke sana." Hanya itu cara yang bisa mereka lakukan, setelah mengetahui nama daerah yang dimaksud, Kibum dan Donghae melihat jadwal keberangkatan bus yang akan membawanya ke tujuan.

"Jungsoo _hyung_.. Kyuhyunie.. kami akan segera datang." Ucap mereka dalam hati.

-Selanjutnya-

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan dan merasa dirinya dipangil pun menoleh ke asal suara.

" _Waeyo_? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Tanya Kyuhyun karena Ryeowook berlari terburu-buru dengan dua buah tas yang disangkutkan pada pundaknya yang mungil itu.

" _Hosh_.. _hosh_.. _aniyo_.. tidak apa-apa.. aku hanya ingin mengantarkan tas milikmu.. jadi kau tak perlu.. repot ke kelas.. lagi." Jawab Ryeowook putus-putus karena lelah sehabis berlari.

"Ah.. Kau ini baik sekali, sih. Hanya mengambil tas di kelas tak akan membuatku repot." Kyuhyun pun mengambil tas miliknya kembali, melihat Ryeowook kesusahan membawa dua buah tas yang isinya tentu saja berat.

"Ku pikir kau sedang sakit, setidaknya kau tak perlu berjalan jauh-jauh ke kelas hanya untuk mengambil tasmu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membawakannya ke sini. _Kajja_ , sebaiknya kita pulang." Ajak Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Melihat kebaikan hati seorang Ryeowook sekarang, membuat Kyuhyun melupakan sejenak tentang masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Tentu saja, masalah dirinya yang terkena _skors_ akibat berkelahi dengan Jonghyun. Salahkan dirinya yang tak bisa mengontrol emosi, meskipun kejadian ini tak akan terjadi kalau bukan Jonghyun yang memulainya duluan. Tetap saja, Kyuhyun tetap bersalah kali ini.

"Kau pulang sendiri?" Tanya Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. "Iya, aku sendirian. Kau?" Ryeowook balik bertanya.

"Seperti biasa, _hyung_ ku akan datang menjemput." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya Ryeowook merasa iri dengan Kyuhyun, temannya itu masih memiliki orang tua yang lengkap dan memiliki seorang kakak. Tak seperti dirinya, kedua orang tua Ryeowook bercerai saat dirinya baru saja duduk di bangku SMP. Kini yang ia miliki hanyalah ibunya seorang. Setelah bercerai, ayah Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan ia dan ibunya begitu saja, sehingga membuat Ryeowook dengan usia yang masih belia itu harus merelakan waktunya untuk bekerja _part time_. Mau bagaimana lagi, Ryeowook tidak tega harus melihat ibunya bekerja banting tulang sendirian. Terkadang Ryeowook berpikir, andai saja ibunya menikah lagi, maka ibunya tak perlu bekerja seperti sekarang dan bisa hidup selayaknya keluarga normal.

"Kau beruntung, Kyu. Kadang aku merasa kesepian karena aku adalah anak tunggal dikeluargaku. Apalagi aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibuku setelah perceraian kedua orang tuaku. Senang sekali rasanya jika aku bisa memiliki seorang kakak." Kyuhyun dapat melihat pancaran kesepian dari kedua mata Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum miris ketika ryeowook mengatakan bahwa dirinya dalah orang yang beruntung. Sejauh ini Ryeowook belum tahu tentang bagaimana rumit kisah hidupnya. Orang tua yang tinggal bersamanya saat ini hanyalah orang tua angkatnya. Hanya Jungsoo lah satu-satunya saudara kandung yang ia miliki saat ini. Bahkan sampai saat ini ia tidak tahu keberadaan dua saudara kembarnya. Apa ini yang disebut beruntung?

"Wookie.. Ku rasa itu panggilan yang cocok untukmu." Ryeowook bingung ketika Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu.. Wookie?" Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ya, mereka berdua kini sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah, Ryeowook menemani Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggu sang hyung menjemputnya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Tidakkah kau merasa panggilan itu terdengar seperti anak kecil?" Ryeowook tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun itu.

"Yasudah, tidak jadi kalau kau tidak suka panggilan itu." Sedikit kecewa ketika Ryeowook sepertinya tidak menyukai nama panggilan yang dibuat olehnya, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa memaksa.

"Kata siapa aku tidak suka? Bukankah aku hanya bilang itu seperti panggilan anak kecil? Dan asal kau tau saja, aku sangat senang dengan nama panggilan buatanmu. Ketika aku masih kecil dulu, _appa_ ku sering memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Saat kau mengucapkannya kembali, rasanya kerinduanku pada _appa_ seperti terbalas." Tanpa sadar air mata Ryeowook keluar begitu saja. "Ah, _mianhae_.. Kenapa aku jadi cengeng seperti ini, ya?" Ryeowook menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, kemudian tertawa miris.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, Wookie-ah. Ketika kita menangis, bukan berarti kita cengeng. Kita menangis karena kita adalah orang yang kuat. Kau tau kenapa? Karena di saat banyak sekali orang yang memilih jalan pintas dengan mengakhiri hidupnya ketika merasa tak mampu lagi menanggung beban hidup yang berat, tetapi kita hanya cukup menuangkannya dengan tangisan. Awalnya memang akan terasa sangat sakit, tetapi kau akan jauh lebih baik setelah kau mengeluarkan air matamu. Setelah itu, maka kau akan kembali menjadi orang yang lebih tegar." Sebenarnya apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun, semuanya adalah pengalaman hidupnya. Ryeowook terkesiap mendengarkan penuturan temannya itu, seorang Kim Kyuhyun yang terkenal menjadi anak yang suka di _bully_ , ternyata merupakan sosok yang bijak. Pikiran Ryeowook menjadi tenang setelah mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, _gomawo_.. Aku tahu, kau ini adalah anak yang baik. Tidak seperti apa yang orang lain ucapkan tentangmu. Aku memang baru mengenal dirimu beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi melihat bagaimana sikapmu selama ini, aku tidak akan ragu lagi untuk menjadi temanmu. Aku tidak akan menjadi seperti mereka yang hanya takut pada seorang Kim Jonghyun." Kata Ryeowook dengan yakin.

"Wookie.. aku tahu maksudmu itu baik. Tapi, apa kau belum juga sadar kejadian apa yang menimpamu hari ini? Kim Jonghyun tak akan pernah berhenti mengganggu siapa saja yang menghalangi kesenangannya. Bagi Jonghyun mempermalukanku adalah hal yang menyenangkan, aku tidak ingin kau diperlakukan sama halnya sepertiku." Jelas Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook, sungguh ia tidak mau melibatkan orang lain. Apalagi orang itu adalah Ryeowook, teman baru dikenalnya beberapa hari ini.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal berteman denganmu, Kyu. Ibuku bilang aku harus selalu menolong siapa saja yang kesusahan selama aku mampu." Sahut Ryeowook meyakinkan Kyuhyun tentang keinginannya.

"Tapi aku tak ingin kau bantu! Aku bukanlah teman yang baik untukmu, dan aku tak akan bisa berteman dengan siapapun. Aku hanya anak pembawa sial yang hanya akan merusak hidupmu. Kau hanya perlu datang ke sekolah dan belajar dengan tenang, anggap saja kau tidak penah mengenalku!" Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun membentak Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan Ryeowook seorang diri, sungguh perasaan sedang kalut saat ini. Bukannya Kyuhyun jahat pada Ryeowook, hanya saja ia tak sudi jika orang sebaik Ryeowook harus menderita hanya karena orang seperti dirinya. ' _Mianhae_.. Wookie-ah..' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Melihat mobil milik sang hyung telah bertengger di depan gerbang sekolah, dengan cepat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam sebelum Ryeowook berhasil mengejarnya.

"Jalan sekarang, _hyung_!"

.

.

Suasana salah satu kedai kecil di sudut Korea, nampak tak terlalu ramai hari ini. Mungkin saja karena cuaca hari ini sangat panas, membuat orang-orang enggan melangkahkan kakinya ke luar rumah.

Berbeda dengan sosok lelaki yang masih tampan dalam usianya tengah mempersiapkan sebuah kejutan besar untuk seseorang.

" _Anyeong_.. Yuri-ah.." Sapa laki-laki itu.

"oh.. _Anyeong_ , Siwon-ah. Silahkan, duduk dan pesanlah sesuatu!" Balas wanita yang bernama Kwon Yuri itu dengan ramah. Nampaknya pertemuan Siwon dengan Yuri kala itu terus berlanjut sampai sekarang. Keduanya sering sekali saling bertemu hanya untuk sekedar berbincang sampai mengobrol tentang urusan hati.

Ternyata, kelembutan hati Yuri selama ini yang membantu Siwon bangkit dari keterpurukannya, mampu mengobati luka hati Siwon karena kehilangan istri tercintanya. Yuri yang memang teman masa remaja Siwon dulu, membuat Siwon sudah mengetahui bagaimana sifatnya selama ini. Akhirnya, Siwon pun jatuh hati padanya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Yuri sendiri? Tentu saja, sejak dulu Yuri memang sudah menaruh hati pada Siwon. Namun persahabatnnya dengan Jessica membuat ia harus merelakan Siwon yang lebih memilih Jessica sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Tetapi takdir berkata lain, kini Siwon dan Yuri dipertemukan kembali. Cinta yang dahulu sempat pupus, kini bersemi lagi.

"Yuri.. Tentu kau sudah tahu apa maksud kedatanganku kali ini. Ini mengenai pembicaraan kita beberapa hari yang lalu, apa kau bersedia?" Memang, beberapa hari yang lalu Siwon sudah mengutarakan keinginan meminang Yuri menjadi istrinya, namun saat itu Yuri meminta waktu untuk mempertimbangkan.

"Kau bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Terlihat semburat merah yang memancar dari kedua pipi Yuri. Tetapi wajah itu sarat akan keraguan, "Aku.. tidak tahu..." Jawab Yuri pada akhirnya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang membuatmu ragu?" Siwon menggenggam jari lentik Yuri yang terlihat sedikit bergetar. "Tenanglah, jangan cemas seperti itu. Begini.. Jika kau ragu, maka tanyakanlah pada hatimu, apakah kau mencintaiku?" Tatapan lembut Siwon mampu menenangkan Yuri yang terlihat gelisah itu. Yuri memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia coba mengetahui perasaan sesungguhnya pada Siwon.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

' _Aku mencintaimu, Siwon-ah. Sungguh, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Ayolah, apalagi yang membuatku ragu? Bagaimana pun juga anakku masih membutuhkan seorang ayah._ ' Batin Yuri berkata.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapat jawabannya." Siwon kembali bertanya.

Yuri meyakinkan hatinya sebelum menjawab, "Ya, aku mencintaimu.. dan aku bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupmu, Choi Siwon." Suara itu terdengar seperti angin surga bagi Siwon, sebelumnya ia tampak cemas karena melihat keraguan Yuri dengan keputusannya.

" _Gomawo_ , Yuri-ah. Kalau bisa, kita akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini. Kita akan tinggal di Seoul lagi, karena anakmu bersekolah di sana, bukan?" Ucap Siwon sambil menunjukkan senyum bahagianya.

"Itu benar, aku baru saja memindahkan sekolah anakku di Seoul beberapa hari yang lalu. Ku pikir kualitas pendidikan di sini tidak sebaik di Seoul, jadi aku memutuskan menyekolahkannya di sana. Apapun akan aku lakukan demi anakku, meski harus kerja banting tulang sekalipun." Oh, betapa beruntungnya Siwon bisa mendapatkan Yuri. Meski sampai kapan pun posisi Jesicca di hatinya tak akan pernah berubah, tetapi keberadaan Yuri benar-benar membuat Siwon merasa hidup kembali.

"Anakmu sangat beruntung memiliki ibu seperti dirimu. Kau terlihat sangat menyayanginya." Puji Siwon akan sikap Yuri itu. "Kau ini.. Justru aku yang beruntung bisa memiliki anak seperti dirinya. Hanya dia satu-satunya harta berharga dalam hidupku. Bukan hanya tenaga, bahkan aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku sekalipun untuk anakku, asalkan ia bisa bahagia."

 _Jlebb.._

Hati Siwon mencelos mendengar ucapan Yuri barusan. Pikirannya melayang pada bayang-banyang Jessica sang istri tercinta yang telah meninggal dunia. Ucapan itu, membuat hati Siwon bergetar.

' _Aku rela memberikan nyawaku sekalipun untuk anakku, asalkan ia bisa bahagia.'_

Dengan sedikit ragu Siwon meluncurkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Yuri mengernyit bingung, "Kau bilang kau rela memberikan nyawamu asalkan anakmu hidup bahagia? Apa semua ibu akan melakukan hal itu?"

Yuri tertawa renyah, membuat Siwon terlihat bingung. "Hey, pertanyaan macam apa itu. Haha.." Yuri berhenti tertawa melihat mimik serius Siwon. "Aku serius, Yuri? Apa semua ibu akan melakukannya?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

Yuri menghela nafas sejenak sebelum memulai bicara, "Tentu saja, Siwonnie.. Aku menyayangi anakku melebihi aku menyayangi diriku sendiri, aku rela jika aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku demi anakku. Menurutku semua ibu akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti itu, Siwonnie.. Memangnya ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu, _hmm_?"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Aniyo_ , aku hanya bertanya saja." Nampaknya Yuri belum percaya dengan alasan Siwon.

"Apa ada masalah yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Mungkin kau bisa berbagi denganku. Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha menjadi pendamping yang baik untukmu. Jangan sungkan kalau kau ingin bercerita mengenai masalahmu." Tawar Yuri pada Siwon. Namun, Siwon malah terdiam.

"Baiklah, kalau kau belum siap bercerita, aku tak akan memaksa dirimu. Aku selalu bersedia mendengarkan kapan saja kau siap bercerita." Yuri mengusap lembut pundak kekar Siwon, seakan menyalurkan kehangatan pada dirinya.

" _Jeongmal gomawo_ , Yuri-ah. _Saranghae_..."

" _Nado Saranghae_..."

.

.

"Jalan sekarang, _hyung_!"

Pinta Kyuhyun ketika tiba di dalam mobil. Hyungnya sendiri nampak sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba dan mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin, seperti bukan Kyuhyun yang biasanya.

"Ayo, jalankan mobilnya, _hyung_!" Barulah setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang kedua kalinya Jungsoo mulai melajukan mobilnya. Jungsoo belum bertanya apapun pada adiknya yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah yang kacau itu.

Kyuhyun sendiri terus membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela, ia terus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terdapat luka memar yang mulai membiru. Apa yang harus ia katakan jika hyungnya tau bahwa ia habis berkelahi hari ini? Sungguh, pikirannya lelah sekali hari ini. Ia lebih memilih tertidur agar hyungnya tak bertanya apa-apa atas perubahan sikapnya itu.

"Kyu?" Akhirnya Jungsoo memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. Nampaknya Jungsoo tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tertidur. "Apa harimu sangat melelahkan, Kyu? Tidak biasanya kau tertidur di mobil seperti ini." Jungsoo bermonolog. Kemudian Jungsoo memutuskan untuk meminggirkan mobilnya sebentar sekedar untuk menengok keadaan Kyuhyun. Diletakkannya punggung tangannya itu pada dahi sang adik.

" _Huhh_.. Kenapa kau ini keras kepala sekali sih? Tentu saja karena kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu yang masih harus beristirahat, suhu tubuhmu langsung naik seperti semalam lagi." Ucap Jungsoo sambil mengusap lembut wajah Kyuhyun.

"Auww.." Kyuhyun meringis saat tangan Jungsoo menyentuh wajahnya. Jungsoo menarik lagi tangannya ketika melihat Kyuhyun terbangun, " _Gwenchanayo_? Ah, maaf hyung membuatmu terbangun."

Mimik Jungsoo langsung berubah ketika meihat jejak kebiruan di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. "Wajahmu.. kenapa?" Tanya Jungsoo menuntut penjelasan Kyuhyun.

' _Kyuhyun pabboya.. mengapa malah memperlihatkan lukamu pada Jungsoo hyung..'_ Rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

" _Hyung_ , ini tak seperti yang hyung pikirkan. Aku.. aku bisa menjelaskannya." Berbagai kata Kyuhyun ucapkan agar Jungsoo hyungnya tidak berpikiran negatif mengenai dirinya. Ia sendiri juga bingung bagaimana harus menceritakan pada hyungnya itu.

"Kau.. berkelahi?" Itulah yang adadipikiran Jungsoo saat ini. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa berkelahi. " _Hyung_.." panggil Kyuhyun takut. Bibirnya nampak bergetar, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Aku melakukannya bukan karena kemauanku. Dia yang memulainya dan aku tak tahan terus diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku.. aku.." Kyuhyun katakan saja apa yang ada dipikannya saat ini, berharap sang hyung dapat mengerti mengapa ia berbuat demikian.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi. Kau.. berkelahi?" Suara Jungsoo memang tidak seperti orang yang marah meledak-ledak. Bahkan suara itu begitu pelan, tetapi ketegasan yang ada di dalamnya, mampu membuat Kyuhyun tak berani menatap hyungnya saat ini.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. Itu memang benar, Kyuhyun tak berkelahi, ia hanya melempar Jonghyun dengan kotak bekal saja. Hanya saja, jejak pukulan Jonghyun pada wajahnya membuat Kyuhyun terlihat habis berkelahi.

" _Hyung_ tak marah jika kau jujur, Kyu. Apa sekarang kau sudah mulai berani berbohong?" Lanjut Jungsoo lagi sambil menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih merundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak.. aku tidak berkelahi, hyung. Dia yang memukulku.. Hyung percaya padaku, kan?" Bela Kyuhyun lagi. Entahlah bagaimana cara mengatakannya agar hyungnya ini mau percaya.

Jungsoo membuang pandangannya dari sang adik, " _Ckk_.. Bahkan tadi pagi saja kau sudah membohongi _hyung_." Tercetak jelas kekecewaan pada wajah Jungsoo, membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah. "Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja, akan aku bangunkan saat tiba di rumah nanti." Kyuhyun menatap sedih ke arah hyungnya itu, bahkan Jungsoo menyuruhnya untuk tidur, apa itu karena hyungnya sedang tak ingin bicara padanya?

' _Sakit sekali hyung rasanya.. Mengapa aku selalu disalahkan atas kesalahan yang bukan kuperbuat?'_ Rasa sesak yang sejak tadi ditahannya kembali menyeruak. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun berteriak untuk mengusir sesuatu yang terus menekan dadanya yang semakin sesak. Ia tahu kondisi jantungnya semakin memburuk dari hari ke hari, tetapi keadaan yang membuatnya memilih untuk tetap bungkam dan menahan rasa sakitnya seorang diri.

' _Aku tidak boleh sakit. Aku harus bisa menahannya. Setelah ini, eomma dan appa pasti akan jauh lebih marah padaku setelah mereka tahu bahwa aku di skors. Aku harus bisa menahan rasa sakit ini sendirian. Harus..'_ Batin Kyuhyun berkata.

.

.

Sejak pertemuan dengan Yuri siang tadi, Siwon masih terngiang-ngiang mengenai pembicaraan itu. Bahagia sekali rasanya karena sebentar lagi Siwon akan membentuk cerita baru dengan keluarga barunya. Apalagi seperti yang ia ketahui bahwa Yuri sendiri juga memiliki seorang anak laki-laki, tentu akan memberi warna baru bagi keluarganya kelak. Walau tidak sering bertatap muka langsung dengan anak Yuri tersebut, tetapi Siwon sedikit mengenal kepribadian calon anaknya itu. Anak Yuri itu terlihat pemalu jika di depan orang lain, tetapi Yuri bilang bahwa anaknya sangat manja jika hanya sedang berdua dengan dirinya saja. Oh ya, sepertinya sifat itu juga dimiliki oleh salah satu anak Siwon.

"Kyuhyun.." Tiba-tiba nama itu terlontar begitu saja saat mengingat bagaimana sifat dari anaknya Yuri itu.

"Aish.. kenapa aku jadi teringat anak itu?" Siwon pun mulai menyesap secangkir teh yang masih panas itu sambil menikmati udara malam di teras rumahnya.

' _Aku rela memberikan nyawaku sekalipun untuk anakku, asalkan ia bisa bahagia.'_

Lagi-lagi kalimat itu terbayang di pikirannya. Keheningan malam membuat pikirannya menjelajahi banyak hal. Rasa kesepian mulai mengerubungi jiwanya lagi. Sebenarnya hampir setiap malam ia selalu merasa tersiksa dengan rasa ini. Ditambah lagi kepergian Donghae dan Kibum yang lebih memilih tinggal di asrama sekolah.

Satu persatu memori masa lalunya mulai mendatangi pikirannya. Mulai dari saat ia menikah dengan Jessica dulu, kemudian kehamilan pertama Jessica, kelahiran anak pertamanya, hingga kehamilan kedua Jessica yang ternyata langsung dianugerahi tiga bayi kembar. Namun kebahagian itu sirna begitu saja, saat sang dokter memberitahu mengenai kondisi salah satu bayinya. Ternyata anak bungsunya harus menderita kelainan jantung sejak masih berada dalam kandungan. Saat itu ia benar-benar menangis, bagaimana mungkin bayi mungil yang tak berdosa itu harus menderita penyakit mematikan seperti itu. Sejak saat itu ia bertekad akan melakukan apa saja agar anak bungsunya itu dapat memperoleh kesembuhan.

Kyuhyun, anak bungsunya itu masih mampu bertahan hidup dengan kondisi jantungnya yang lemah. Hingga pada usia Kyuhyun yang ketujuh, Kyuhyun pun mendapat kesempatan untuk mendapatkan donor jantung. Entah karena penjelasan medis apa yang Siwon sendiri pun tak begitu paham, sang dokter mengatakan bahwa tubuh Kyuhyun menolak jantung barunya itu, hingga sampai saat ini penyakit itu masih bersama dengan tubuh anak itu.

Siwon seakan lupa dengan janjinya sendiri bahwa ia rela melakukan apapun demi kesembuhan Kyuhyun. Mengapa ia justru sekarang malah menyesali telah menerima donor jantung sewaktu itu untuk Kyuhyun? Walau sebelumnya harus ada keributan besar dengan keluarga Tan Hankyung karena anak mereka berdua sama-sama membutuhkan donor jantung tersebut.

Siapa sangka Tan Hankyung masih menyimpan dendam itu sampai sekarang. Sampai teganya ia berniat mencelakai Kyuhyun. Tetapi di saat yang sama, Jessica justru mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari rencana jahat Hankyung itu. Jadilah Siwon berpikir, andai ia tidak egois telah merebut donor jantung yang seharusnya milik anak dari Hankyung, mungkin saat ini Jessica masih ada bersamanya sampai saat ini. Toh, penyakit jantung Kyuhyun pun tak sembuh meski operasi itu telah dilakukan.

Tetapi, kalau mengingat ucapan Yuri siang tadi. Siwon kembali berpikir, apakah selama ini dirinya salah telah membenci Kyuhyun karena kejadian itu? Bukankah Yuri berkata bahwa setiap orang tua, apalagi seorang ibu akan rela mengorbankan nyawa demi anaknya. Itukah yang Jessica pikirkan saat ia menyelmatkan Kyuhyun?

" _Otteohke_? Haruskah aku berhenti membencinya? Aku sungguh ingin menghentikan semua ini, tetapi mengapa semuanya terasa begitu sulit? Di saat aku ingin berubah, kejadian itu seakan terus berulang-ulang di otakku. Bagaimana aku harus melakukannya?" Siwon menenggelamkan wajah lelahnya pada kedua lengannya yang bertumpu di atas meja.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Kim Yesung yang biasanya terasa sangat damai saat ini benar-benar berbeda. Raut-raut wajah orang-orang di dalamnya menunjukkan bahwa keluarga tersebut sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Jelaskan pada _Appa_ , Kyu! Mengapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini? Apakah _Appa_ terlalu sibuk sampai tidak tahu bahwa anak appa sekarang telah berubah menjadi nakal?" Kyuhyun menunduk takut.

"Katakan, Kyu! Kau membuat Appa merasa gagal mendidik seorang anak." Yesung sepertinya sudah mengetahui perihal panggilan orang tua yang harus dihadirinya besok untuk mengurusi masalah perkelahian Kyuhyun dengan Jonghyun. Entah apa yang disampaikan pihak sekolah pada Yesung, sampai Yesung terlihat marah seperti ini. Lihat saja, Yesung yang baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya pun langsung menegur Kyuhyun.

" _Yeobeo_.. Tenangkan dirimu. Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu pada Kyuhyun. Kita dengarkan dulu penjelasannya, aku percaya Kyuhyun pasti punya alasan melakukannya." Seohyun berusaha menenangkan suaminya itu. Diusapnya punggung sang suami agar amarah tersebut dapat berkurang.

Kyuhyun berlutut di depan Yesung, sang appa. " _M-mianhae_ , _Appa_.. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya."

" _Appa_ tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu. Seharusnya kau contohlah hyungmu yang selalu tenang dalam mengahadapi situasi apapun. Pernahkah appa mengajarimu berkelahi, _hmm_? Tidak, kan?" Suara Yesung mulai merendah, tetapi sama sekali belum menghilangkan kekecewaannya pada Kyuhyun, anak yang selama ini begitu ia sayangi seperti anaknya sendiri.

" _Appa_ kecewa padamu, Kyu.. pikirkan baik-baik, dimana kesalahanmu. Appa tidak membutuhkan kebohongan seperti ini." Ucap Yesung sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih dengan posisi berlututnya. Jungsoo menghampiri Kyuhyun, lalu mangatakan sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya, " _Appa_ hanya ingin kejujuranmu, Kyu. Sebaiknya minta maaflah pada _appa_ setelah ini." Jungsoo pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan memilih masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Hanya menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun di ruangan itu.

"Eomma.. _hiks_.." Kyuhyun mulai terisak membuat Seohyun menoleh ke arahnya. Betapa kagetnya Seohyun saat melihat Kyuhyun bersimpuh di lantai dengan isak tangis yang menyayat hatinya.

"Eomma, _mianhae_.. _hiks_.. aku bersalah.. pukul aku saja, _eomma_! Aku anak nakal.. Aku hanya anak pembawa sial yang selalu membuat masalah. _Hiks_.. Pukul aku! Tapi.. hiks.. tapi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku.. _hiks_.. aku takut sendirian.. eomma.. _hiks_.. _hiks_.." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Seohyun dan memukul-mukulkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Seohyun sendiri masih terkejut dan terus memperhatikan setiap yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

Akhirnya Seohyun pun tak kuat terus melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Ia coba untuk menghentikan tangan Kyuhyun yang terus menggenggam tangannya dan terus berucap _'pukul aku, eomma'_ , Seohyun benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi.

"Hentikan,Kyu. Jangan seperti ini. _Uljimae_.. Ada eomma di sini. Kau anak baik, tak akan ada yang memukulmu, jadi berhentilah berbicara seperti itu." Seohyun membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Eomma_.. _hiks_.. tapi..tapi _appa_ marah padaku. _Appa_ membenciku. _Hiks_.. Jungsoo _hyung_ juga. Kalian akan meninggalkanku lagi.. Aku harus bagaimana? _Hiks_.. Aku tidak mau.. hiks.." Tangis Kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Seohyun mulai menagkap kemana arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Kyuhyun kembali mengingat luka lamanya saat ia ditinggalkan oleh _appa_ kandungnya dan dua saudara kembarnya dulu.

Kyuhyun bahkan terlihat seperti kehilangan akalnya, tangannya sampai bergetar hebat. Wajah pucatnya sudah dihiasi oleh jejak air mata dan keringat dingin yang menjadi satu. Namun, ia terus menceracau ketakutan membuat Seohyun tanpa sadar juga ikut menangis sambil mendekap Kyuhyun. Seohyun juga bisa menangkap deru nafas Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak beraturan lagi. Begitu juga dengan suhu tubuh Kyuhyun yang meningkat, bisa terasa karena bersentuhan dengan kulitnya yang kini sedang memeluk Kyuhyun.

Trauma lamanya itu membuat kepala Kyuhyun menjadi berdenyut sakit. Otaknya yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai beban pikiran di hari ini rasanya sudah benar-benar mencapai batasnya. Tubuhnya lelah, begitu juga dengan perasaannya, sampai-sampai membuat Kyuhyun mimisan dibuatnya.

"Eo-eomma.. ukhh.." Rintih Kyuhyun masih di dalam pelukan sang eomma. Refleks, Seohyun melepaskan pelukannya ketika mendengar lenguhan Kyuhyun.

"Astaga, hidungmu berdarah, Kyu?!" suara Seohyun memekikan keheningan ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya ketika tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas.

.

.

Seohyun menggenggam tangan panas Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Setelah mendengar pekikakan kerasnya beberapa saat yang lalu, Yesung, suaminya itu menemukan keadaan Kyuhyun dengan kondisi yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Kyuhyun mimisan, dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan di dekapannya setelah sebelumnya berdebat dengan Yesung dan sang kakak. Yesung yang mengetahui hal tersebut, langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit saat itu juga.

Mereka semua tidak tahu bahwa akan terjadi hal seperti ini, mereka memang kecewa dengan Kyuhyun, anak yang selama ini dikenal baik, tiba-tiba harus mendapat _skors_ dari sekolahnya karena terlibat sebuah perkelahian dengan kawan sekelasnya. Karena kekecewaannya terhadapnya, mereka sampai tidak sadar bahwa anaknya itu sudah sakit bahkan sejak sebelum anak itu tiba di rumah.

"Tidurlah, Kyu. Kau butuh istirahat." pinta Seohyun pada anak bungsunya itu yang sejak terbangun dari pingsannya tak kunjung memejamkan matanya kembali. Padahal ini sudah hampir lewat tengah malam, namun Kyuhyun masih terjaga.

" _Eomma_ tidak akan kemana-mana. _Eomma_ akan di sini sampai kau terbangun." Seohyun mengusap lembut wajah Kyuhyun yang tak berwarna itu. Kantung matanya sudah menghitam, pipinya yang dahulu terlihat chubby, kini nampak tirus. Kyuhyun masih pada pendiriannya, bukannya tertidur Kyuhyun justru mengeratkan genggamannya pada sang eomma.

 _Cklek.._

Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. " _Eomma_?" panggil orang itu yang tak lain adalah Jungsoo. Ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang terbaring di ranjangnya dan juga sang eomma yang masih dengan wajah kacaunya itu.

"Kyuhyun masih belum tidur, _eomma_?" Tanya Jungsoo pada akhirnya. "Jungsoo-ah.. Apa yang harus _eomma_ lakukan?" Ucap Seohyun putus asa. Jungsoo merengkuh bahu sang eomma dengan lembut, sejak tadi eommanya terus saja menangis karena mencemaskan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Istirahatlah, _eomma_. Kau juga membutuhkannya, biarlah aku saja yang menjaga Kyuhyun, _ne_?" Jungsoo berusaha menenangkan sang _eomma_.

" _Eomma_ baik-baik saja, Jungsoo-ah. _Eomma_ sudah berjanji akan menemani Kyuhyun agar ia mau tertidur." Seohyun masih tak tega untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"percaya padaku, _eomma_. Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja bersamaku di sini." Akhirnya Seohyun membiarkan Jungsoo untuk menemani adiknya itu. Sejujurnya ia juga sudah sangat lelah, namun hatinya tetap tidak tega melihat keadaan anak bungsunya yang seperti ini.

" _Eomma_.. _khh_.. jangan.. pergi.." Setetes air mata kembali meluncur dari sudut mata Kyuhyun.

Tetapi Jungsoo memberi isyarat agar eommanya itu segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Jungsoo tidak mau kalau sampai _eomma_ nya juga jatuh sakit karena kelelahan menjaga Kyuhyun. Ia adalah kakak Kyuhyun, ia bertanggung jawab atas adiknya itu. Sudah cukup keluarga Kim bersedia mengangkat mereka berdua sebagai anak, ia tidak mau membebani dua orang yang sangat berjasa dalam hidupnya itu.

"Jangan.. pergi.. _eunghh_..." Kyuhyun mecoba untuk bangun mengejar sang eomma. Namun apa daya tubuhnya terasa lemas. Hanya tangannya saja yang berusaha menggapai-gapai bayangan sang eomma. Seohyun pun berbalik kembali menuju Kyuhyun, sungguh dirinya tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyunnie.. _hiks_ " Seohyun meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha menggapainya.

" _Uljimae_.. Eomma tak akan meninggalkanmu." Pada akhirnya Jungsoo tak bisa berbuat apapun. Sekarang ini bukan hanya fisik Kyuhyun saja yang sakit, namun kondisi psikisnya pun sedang tidak baik. Sekeras apapun Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tetap terjaga, tubuhnya yang sudah sangat kelelahan itupun tertidur dipangkuan sang eomma.

.

.

Kedua bocah berwajah serupa itu nampak berjalan dengan gontai. Lelah? Tentu saja. Sejak turun dari bus yang membawa mereka berdua ke daerah ini, mereka masih saja terus berjalan. Hey, ini sudah tengah malam, bukan? Apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka di tengah malam seperti ini? Kita lihat saja apa yang mereka lakukan.

" _Hyung_ ini bagaimana sih? Kenapa kita tak sampai-sampai dari tadi. Sebenarnya kau ini tahu tidak sih dimana rumah Yesung _hyung_?" Omel Kibum pada Donghae.

"Kau jangan memarahi aku terus, dong. Kau sendiri saja tak tahu dimana rumah _Yesung_." Donghae balik mengomel pada Kibum. Adiknya itu terus menggerutu karena sampai saat ini rumah yang dicari mereka tak kunjung ditemukan juga.

"Yasudah, aku akan mencarinya sendiri saja kalau begitu. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, _hyung_." Kibum berjalan mendahului Donghae.

"pergilah sana kalau kau tahu. Paling-paling kau juga akan tersesat dan tak bisa pulang." Donghae dan Kibum sama-sama keras. Keduanya masih berjalan saling berjauhan. Kibum tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah, Donghae yang berjalan sambil merunduk itu tak melihat Kibum yang berdiri di depannya. Alhasil, Donghae menabrak punggung Kibum dari belakang.

 _Dugg.._

" _Ishh_.. jangan berhenti tiba-tiba seperti ini, _pabbo_." Lagi-lagi Donghae mengumpat kesal pada Kibum. Tapi umpatannya kali ini tak dibalas oleh adiknya itu.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Tanya Donghae melihat Kibum yang masih terdiam. Tiba-tiba Kibum mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Donghae terkejut.

"I.. itu.. Ye-yesung _h_ - _hyung_.." Kibum menunjuk kesebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang kini sudah melaju meninggalkan mereka berdua di tengah keramaian malam Kota Seoul. Mobil itu baru saja keluar dari sebuah mini market 24 jam yang ada di pinggir jalan.

"Yesung _hyuuuung_.." Teriak kedua bocah itu bersamaan mengejar sedan hitam tersebut.

To be continue..

 **Hai, readers-readersku tercinta.. Apa kabar? Kangen banget pengen cepet** publish **chapter ini, tapi baru bisa terwujud hari ini.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong itu Yesung ngapain ya di mini market? Bukannya jagain Kyu. Hehe.. Biarlah dia mau ngapain aja di situ. Hehe.. Si Donghae dan Kibum apakah akan kembali kehilangan jejak Yesung? Kita lihat aja nanti, ya.^^**

 **Buat 'Mifta Cinya' yang mengingatkanku untuk cepat update, akhirnya aku bisa juga untuk update malem ini.**

 **Buat readers dan reviewers, gomawo atas review dan kesediaan untuk meluangkan waktunya membaca FF ini. Jeongmal gomawo.. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.. ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Secret Of Triplets Brother**

Chapter 11

Author : AtikahSparkyu

Genre : Brothership, family, drama

Cast : park Jungsoo as Choi Jungsoo

Lee Donghae as Choi Donghae

Kim Kibum as Choi Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon (ayah Jungsoo, donghae, kibum, dan kyuhyun)

Jung Jessica (ibu Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun)

Kim Ryeowook as Kwon Ryeowook (Teman Kyuhyun)

And other member

Summery :

"Pergilah sana kalau kau tahu. Paling-paling kau juga akan tersesat dan tak bisa pulang." Donghae dan Kibum sama-sama keras. Keduanya masih berjalan saling berjauhan. Kibum tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah, Donghae yang berjalan sambil merunduk itu tak melihat Kibum yang berdiri di depannya. Alhasil, Donghae menabrak punggung Kibum dari belakang.

 _ **Dugg**_ _.._

" _Ishh_.. jangan berhenti tiba-tiba seperti ini, _pabbo_." Lagi-lagi Donghae mengumpat kesal pada Kibum. Tapi umpatannya kali ini tak dibalas oleh adiknya itu.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Tanya Donghae melihat Kibum yang masih terdiam. Tiba-tiba Kibum mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Donghae terkejut.

"I.. itu.. Ye-yesung _h_ - _hyung_.." Kibum menunjuk kesebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang kini sudah melaju meninggalkan mereka berdua di tengah keramaian malam Kota Seoul. Mobil itu baru saja keluar dari sebuah mini market 24 jam yang ada di pinggir jalan.

"Yesung _hyuuuung_.." Teriak kedua bocah itu bersamaan mengejar sedan hitam tersebut.

-Selanjutnya-

Donghae dan Kibum benar-benar terkejut ketika sosok yang dicarinya kini berada tak jauh dari mereka. Sekuat tenaga mereka mengejar mobil itu. Mereka berteriak sekencang-kencangnya berharap Yesung mendengar panggilan mereka.

" _HYUUUUNG_.. YESUNG _HYUUUUNG.._ " Kibum sudah berlari jauh di depan Donghae. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, adiknya itu berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Hingga...

 _ **BRUGHH..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Eomma, bogoshipoyo..._ " Yuri sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah manja anaknya itu.

" _Humm_.. Anak _eomma_ manja sekali, _eoh_. Usiamu sudah lima belas tahun, ingat itu, Ryeowook-ah!" Yuri pura-pura mengomel pada sang anak. Ryeowook, hanya bersama anak itulah Yuri tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil ini. Ya, meskipun kecil tetapi cukup nyaman untuk tempat tinggal mereka.

Ryeowook tidak peduli dengan ucapan ibunya. "Biar saja. Habisnya _eomma_ akhir-akhir ini selalu pulang larut malam. Saat _eomma_ pulang, pasti aku sudah tidur, kita hanya bertemu saat sarapan saja."

Ada sedikit rasa sedih di hati Yuri ketika mendengar ungkapan anaknya barusan. Memang benar, akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali pulang larut malam. Kedai tempat ia bekerja sedang ramai pengunjung. Malam ini, Yuri sengaja pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin disampaikan Yuri kepada Ryeowook. Mengenai rencana pernikahannya dengan Siwon, malam ini ia berniat memberitahunya pada Ryeowook.

" _Chagiya_.." panggil Yuri pada Ryeowook yang tertidur dipangkuannya.

" _Ne_?" Sahut Ryeowook sambil menikmati kelembutan jemari sang ibu yang memaninkan helaian rambutnya.

" _Mmm_.. Kau pasti sudah mengenal teman masa kecil _eomma_ yang bernama Choi Siwon itu, kan?" Yuri mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja, _eomma_. Tuan Choi Siwon kan sering datang ke rumah kita. Dia benar-benar pria yang baik. Andai saja.. Appa dulu seperti itu juga." Guratan sedih sangat jelas tercetak di wajah Ryeowook. Yuri semakin merasa bersalah melihat anaknya tampak merindukan sosok seorang ayah. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, pernikahan Yuri dengan ayah kandung Ryeowook memang sudah tak bisa dipertahankan lagi. Ayah Ryeowook adalah seorang pemabuk berat dan gemar berjudi, Yuri sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap suaminya itu. Suaminya juga kerap kali bersikap kasar padanya dan juga Ryeowook. Ia merasa cerai adalah pilihan yang tepat.

" _Mianhae, chagi_.." Ucap Yuri penuh penyesalan.

"Ahaha.. _Gwenchana, eomma_. Asalkan bersama _eomma_ aku sudah merasa bahagia." Ryeowook mengeluarkan sedikit tawanya agar eomma nya tak lagi menunjukan rasa bersalah pada dirinya.

"Mengapa _eomma_ menanyakan hal itu padaku?" Tanya Ryeowook pada akhirnya. Ya, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk untuk mengutarakan rencana pernikahannya itu.

" _Chagiya._. Bagaimana kalau kau benar-benar memiliki _Appa_ seperti Choi Siwon? Apa kau senang?" Perkataan Yuri semakin menjurus. Ryeowook tampak sedang berpikir. Sepertinya ia sedang membayangkan jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

" _Emmm_.. Bagaimana ya? Ah, tentu saja aku akan sangat senang. Tuan Choi itu sangat baik pada eomma dan juga padaku, pasti dia tidak akan berkata keras seperti _Appa_ dulu. Dia juga sangat tampan, sangat cocok dengan _eomma_ yang juga sangat cantik. _Upss._." Ryeowook membekap mulutnya sendiri. Kalimat terakhirnya itu, Ryeowook tidak sadar sedang mencocok-cocokan Siwon dengan ibunya.

" _Jinja_? Ahahaha.." Tawa Yuri pun pecah mendengar jawaban anaknya barusan. Begitukah pandangan Ryeowook tentang Siwon? Yuri mencoba meredam tawanya dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau Choi Siwon benar-benar menjadi _Appa_ mu?" Tanya Yuri lagi.

" _Aisshh_.. _Eomma_ ini senang sekali sih menggodaku. Mana mungkin Tuan Choi menjadi _Appa_ ku." Ryeowook gemas dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan eommanya. Yuri memberikan tatapan serius pada anaknya itu.

" _Eomma_ tidak bercanda, Ryeowook-ah.. Bagaimana kalau Choi Siwon benar-benar menjadi _Appa_ mu?" Ucap Yuri serius kali ini. Ryeowook tampak sedikit tercengang. Otaknya menerka-nerka, jangan-jangan _eomma_ nya itu benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

" _Eo-eomma_.. Jangan-jangan kau mau menikah dengan.." Kalimat Ryeowook terputus saat Yuri menganggukan kepalanya.

" _J-jinja_?" Ryeowook membelalak tak percaya.

"Apa kau setuju kalau _eomma_ menikah dengannya? Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak setuju. _Eomma_ bisa membatalkannya." Tanya Yuri sedikit takut. Sejujurnya dalam hatinya ia terus berdoa agar Ryeowook menyetujui pilihannya ini. Tapi ia tak mau egois, jika anaknya tidak menginginkannya, maka Yuri bersedia membatalkan rencana pernikahannya dengan Siwon. Karena bagi Yuri, kebahagiaan Ryeowook adalah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"B-bukan begitu, _eomma_. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan eomma membatalkan pernikahan itu. Aku.. Aku justru sangat senang, _eomma_. Sungguh.." Jawab Ryeowook sangat yakin. Beban perasaan Yuri seakan lenyap sudah. Ia sangat bahagia karena Ryeowook mendukung pernikahannya dengan Siwon.

" _Gomawo, chagiya.. Eomma_ sangat sangat menyayangimu. Semoga pilihan eomma dapat memperbaiki kesalahan _eomma_ dulu atas perceraian dengan _Appa_ mu, _chagi_.." Yuri memeluk Ryeowook dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia benar-benar berharap sosok Siwon akan menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik bagi Ryeowook.

"Aku akan ikut bahagia, jika _eomma_ juga bahagia." Ryeowook tersenyum tulus pada ibunya.

"Oh ya, _chagi_.. Kau tau? Kau selalu bilang kalau kau selama ini sering merasa kesepian. Jika eomma benar-benar menikah dengannya nanti, maka kau akan memiliki dua saudara laki-laki yang seumuran denganmu. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, mereka adalah anak kembar." Jelas Yuri pada Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Tapi.. apa mereka akan senang dengan kehadiranku, _eomma_? Bagaimana kalau mereka ternyata tidak menyukaiku?" Sahut Ryeowook sedih.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. _Eomma_ sangat mengenal dirimu, _chagi_. Kau anak yang penurut dan baik hati. _Eomma_ yakin mereka akan senang dengan kehadiranmu." Yuri berusaha meyakinkan Ryeowook.

Namun, tetap saja hal itu sangat mengganjal pikiran Ryeowook. Ia sangat berharap apa yang dikatakan _eomma_ nya itu benar.

"Nah, minggu ini kami berencana akan memperkenalkanmu pada mereka. Kau setuju?" Lanjut Yuri. Ryeowook pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

 _Huft_.. Akhirnya satu masalah pun selesai. Tapi tunggu.. Yuri bilang kalau Siwon memiliki dua anak kembar. Itu artinya.. Siwon belum menceritakan keadaan keluarganya yang sebenarnya pada Yuri. Bagaimana reaksi Yuri saat tahu semua hal yang disembunyikan Siwon selama ini darinya? Akankah penilaiannya terhadap Siwon akan berubah? Entahlah.

.

.

"Kibuuuum... TIDAAAAK!" pekik Donghae keras. Ia menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kakinya bergetar ketakutan setelah menyaksikan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya.

"Kibuuuuum..." Sekali lagi Donghae memekikkan nama Kibum. Sebuah truk yang baru saja menyerempet tubuh Kibum itu berhenti. Namun semuanya telah terlambat, sang sopir terlambat menginjak rem. Truk yang dikemudikannya itu telah terlebih dahulu menyentuh tubuh sang bocah yang melintas di depannya.

" _h-hyung_.. h-hae _h..hyung_.." Gumam Kibum yang sudah bersimbah darah. Samar-samar ia masih bisa melihat wajah panik Donghae.

"TIDAAK! Jangan pejamkan matamu, Kibum.. KIBUUUUM!" Donghae menepuk keras pipi Kibum. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kibum yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Orang-orang di sekitar jalan itu mulai berkumpul saat terdengar suara rem yang berderit dan teriakan histeris Donghae. Donghae sendiri tak lagi memperdulikan supir yang telah menabrak adik kembarnya itu. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah Kibum harus selamat.

"SIAPA SAJA, TOLONG AKU! ADIKKU TERLUKA.."

.

.

Kenapa? Kenapa kejadian ini harus terulang lagi? Sungguh Donghae tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya saat ini. Saat ini Donghae tengah berada di depan Unit Gawat Darurat di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul. Air mata Donghae tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Cemas mengenai bagaimana keadaan Kibum saat ini. Ia sendirian sekarang, tak ada satu pun orang bersamanya untuk membantunya menghadapi keadaan yang genting seperti ini. Ia mencoba untuk menghubungi sang ayah. Ah, mengapa di saat seperti ini ponselnya harus mati? Tentu saja, ia belum mengisi daya ponselnya itu karena hampir satu hari penuh ini berkeliaran di jalan bersama Kibum untuk mencari keberadaan kedua saudara kandungnya.

" _Arggh_.. Aku bahkan tidak hapal nomor ponsel _Appa_. _Etteohke_?" Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sesekali ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding rumah sakit.

 _Clekkk.._

Daun pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok dokter dengan seragam serba putihnya.

"Apa kau keluarga pasien tabrak lari itu, nak?" Tanya sang dokter dengan menepuk pundak Donghae. Ia pun meoleh ke arah sang dokter.

"Benar. Saya _hyung_ nya. Kibum baik-baik saja kan, _uisa_?" Donghae benar-benar cemas kalau-kalau terjadi hal buruk pada Kibum.

"Dimana orang tua kalian?" Tanya dokter itu kembali. "Mereka tidak di sini. Aku dan Kibum datang ke Seoul tidak bersama orang tua kami. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kibum?" Tanya Donghae cemas.

"Jadi, seperti itu. Tenanglah, nak. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Perdarahan di kepalanya tidak terlalu serius, hanya lengan kirinya mengalami patah tulang. Tetapi dalam beberapa bulan ke depan, cedera tersebut bisa sembuh. Adikmu masih belum sadar, tetapi kau sudah bisa menemaninya di dalam." Donghae merasa lega mendengar penjelasan sang dokter. Akhirnya pikiran buruknya selama beberapa menit yang lalu lenyap sudah. Donghae duduk di samping ranjang Kibum, mengusap lembut pipi sang adik yang terdapat beberapa luka goresan yang terlukis di sana.

"Kau membuatku takut, Kibum. Aku sangat takut saat melihat kau tadi. Bagaimana kalau peristiwa seperti _eomma_ dulu terulang lagi? Aku bisa gila, Kibummie.."

.

.

Usaha Seohyun untuk membuat Kyuhyun tidur dengan nyaman nyatanya tak bertahan lama. Baru sekitar setengah jam yang lalu Kyuhyun tertidur di pangkuannya. Namun rona pucat di wajah Kyuhyun semakin kentara, diiringi oleh rintihan-rintihan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya meski mata itu terpejam.

Seohyun bisa merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun yang berat dan putus-putus. Sepertinya Kyuhyun kembali pada rasa sakitnya itu. Dahinya tampak berkerut menahan sakit. Seohyun mencoba untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. Ada apa denganmu? Bukalah matamu, _chagi_.." Panggilan itu tak direspon Kyuhyun. Bibirnya yang nampak kering mencoba untuk terbuka dan berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kyu.. _Gwenchana_? Astaga, Jungsoo.. Jungsoo, tolong panggilkan _uisa_! Cepat!" Seru Seohyun membuat Jungsoo yang nyaris tertidur itu, kembali membuka matanya. Jungsoo pun langsung melesat memanggil dokter yang berjaga saat itu karena Yesung, _Appa_ nya yang juga seorang dokter, sedang keluar beberapa saat yang lalu karena ingin membelikan makanan untuk dirinya dan Seohyun. Seohyun membersihkan mulut Kyuhyun dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

" _H-hyung..hh_ " panggil Kyuhyun lirih disela rasa sakitnya. Akhirnya mata itu terbuka dan terus mencari sosok yang disebutnya. "Ini _eomma, chagi_. Bertahanlah.. _Hyung_ mu sedang memanggil _uisa_." Ucap Seohyun pada Kyuhyun.

' _Ya Tuhan, apa aku akan mati sebelum aku bertemu dengan saudara kembarku dan Appa? Aku belum meminta maaf pada mereka, Tuhan. Tapi.. Semua ini sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Aku tidak kuat lagi...'_

Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam. Setetes air mata pun meluncur di wajah pucat Kyuhyun sebelum ia akhirnya menyerah pada rasa sakitnya itu.

Dilain sisi, beruntungnya Jungsoo berpapasan langsung dengan Yesung saat hendak memanggil dokter lain untuk menangani Kyuhyun. Sungguh ia lebih menaruh harapan pada Yesung daripada dokter lain yang berjaga di **'** _ **Seoul Hospital**_ **'** saat ini untuk menangani adiknya. Selain Yesung adalah appa nya, meski hanya orang tua angkat, tetapi Yesung juga merupakan salah satu dokter yang hebat di Korea. Itu yang membuat Jungsoo menaruh harapan lebih padanya. Yesung datang di saat yang tepat, setelah menjelaskan keadaan Kyuhyun pada Yesung, dengan langkah seribu mereka segera berlari ke ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUUNNN! _IREONAA_.." Kalimat itulah yang pertama terdengar ketika mereka tiba di ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Jungsoo dan Yesung datang bersama beberapa perawat lainnya.

"KYUHYUN!" Jungsoo menjadi panik mendengar teriakan ibunya itu. Salah satu dari perawat yang ada menarik Jungsoo untuk keluar terlebih dahulu dari sana.

"Sebaiknya anda tunggu di luar. Kami harus melakukan penangan pada pasien." Pinta perawat itu pada Jungsoo.

"Aku harus tahu keadaan adikku. Aku ini hyungnya.." Jungsoo kesal ketika salah satu perawat berusaha menghalanginya. Tak banyak waktu yang mereka miliki sekarang, Yesung pun menghampiri Seohyun agar mempercayakan Kyuhyun pada dirinya.

"Percayakan Kyuhyun padaku, _yeobeo_.. Aku meminta padamu untuk tetap tenang dan bawalah Jungsoo sementara keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku dan yang lainnya akan berusaha untuk Kyuhyun, _ne_?" Ucap Yesung setenang mungkin. Ia besyukur istrinya bisa mengintrol emosinya dengan baik saat ini.

"Nafasnya nyaris tak terdeteksi, _uisa_!" Kata salah satu perawat yang sedang memeriksa Kyuhyun. Seohyun pun segera menghampiri Jungsoo yang terlihat kalut.

"Maaf, anda harus keluar dulu sekarang, tuan." Perawat itu masih mencoba membujuk Jungsoo. "Nyonya.. bisakah anda tenangkan anak nyonya terlebih dahulu. Kami harus segera melakukan penanganan." Kata perawat itu lagi. Seohyun pun menarik lengan Jungsoo keluar dari ruangan itu meski beberapa kali tangannya ditepis oleh Jungsoo.

"Tenanglah, Jungsoo. Biarkan mereka menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. _Eomma_ mohon.." Ucap Seohyun ketika tiba di luar ruangan.

" _Aniyo, eomma_.. _Dongsaeng_ ku baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun hanya tidur. Dia baik-baik saja.. _hiks_.. dia tidak akan meninggalkan aku, _eomma_.. hiks.. KYUHYUUN!" Jungsoo tak mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan para pengunjung rumah sakit yang melihat ke arah dirinya yang histeris. Seohyun sangat mengerti betapa terpuruknya Jungsoo saat ini. Selama ini Kyuhyun lah yang ada di sisi Jungsoo, menemaninya saat senang, sedih, dan berbagai tingkah manja Kyuhyun pada dirinya. Semua hal yang dilewatkannya dengan Kyuhyun lima tahun terakhir ini seakan melintas dipikiran Jungsoo saat ini. Bukannya ia melupakan dua adiknya lagi, tetapi memang lima tahun terakhir ini sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie.. _nae dongsaeng_.. _hiks_.." Jungsoo menatap pintu ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat Kyuhyun yang sedang berjuang antara hidup dan matinya.

"Jungsoo.. _Eomma_ percaya Kyuhyun adalah anak yang kuat. Dia akan baik-baik saja. _Eomma_ yakin.. Kau juga harus menjadi _hyung_ yang kuat untuk Kyuhyun, _ne_?" Seohyun mengusap lembut punggung Jungsoo.

" _Eomma_.. hiks" Jungsoo memeluk wanita yang sudah menjadinya ibunya selama lima tahun ini.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.." Ucap Seohyun selain untuk menenangkan Jungsoo juga tentunya untuk meyakinkan hatinya sendiri yang juga sama takutnya akan kehilangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Waktu terasa sangat lambat sejak kemarin. Menunggu waktu pagi rasanya tidak tiba juga. Sampai akhirnya Donghae tertidur di samping ranjang Kibum. Saking mengantuknya, Donghae tak menyadari bahwa pagi yang dinantinya telah datang. Kibum sendiri mulai terusik saat sinar matahari menyilaukan penglihatannya. Ya, Kibum, anak itu baru saja terbangun dari 'tidurnya'.

" _Aww_.." Kibum memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Suara rintihan itu membuat Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kibum! Gwenchannayo? Jangan banyak bergerak dulu! Syukurlah, akhirnya kau sadar juga." Kibum berusaha untuk bangun, namun Donghae segera membantunya untuk berbaring kembali. Kibum bisa melihat wajah hyung kembarnya yang khawatir itu. Perasaannya masih linglung saat melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya sedang berada di rumah sakit.

" _Nan gwenchanna.. Mianhae_ , aku membuat _hyung_ cemas." Sahut Kibum pelan. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing.

"Jangan meminta maaf, Kibum. Sungguh aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja. Aku benar-benar takut terjadi hal buruk padamu. _Hiks_.." Donghae memeluk Kibum hati-hati karena takut menyentuh lukanya. Kibum mengusap lembut punggung kembarannya itu dengan lembut, "Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi."

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. Kibum tersenyum melihat wajah Donghae yang lucu karena menangis. "Kau jelek saat menangis, _hyung_." Ejek Kibum.

"Kau ini.. Sedang sakit masih sempat-sempatnya mengejekku. Aku menangis gara-gara kau juga tahu." Kibum tertawa melihat wajah kesal Donghae.

"Teruslah tertawa mengejekku, Kibum. Itu lebih baik daripada melihat kau yang seperti tadi malam." Donghae tulus dengan ucapannya itu. Ia benar-benar bersyukur adiknya itu tak terluka parah.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, _hyung_." Kibum menggenggam tangan hyung kembarnya itu.

"Huah.. Apa ini efek karena kepalamu terbentur, _Bummie_?" Kali ini Donghae yang balik menggoda Kibum.

Kibum merengeut kesal, " _Aishh_.. Donghae _hyung_ menyebalkan. Aku kan serius!"

"Ahahaha.. _Ne, ne_.. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Kibum. _Cha_ , tunggu sebentar, _ne_? _Hyung_ harus mengatakan pada uisa kalau kau sudah bangun. Tunggu di sini, jangan coba kemana-mana! _Arrachi_?" Donghae memperingati Kibum.

"Aku mengerti, _hyung_ kembarku yang bawel." Donghae tidak menghiraukan Kibum yang masih saja mengejeknya.

.

.

"Apa? Donghae dan Kibum tidak di asrama sejak empat hari yang lalu?" Siwon mengernyit bingung.

"Iya, tuan. Mereka mengambil izin selama satu minggu. Mereka bilang ada kepentingan keluarga yang mengharuskan mereka mengambil izin selama itu. Bagaimana bisa anda tidak tahu?" Tanya wali kelas Donghae dan Kibum itu yang juga bingung atas pertanyaan Siwon.

"Ah, begitu ya. Maaf saya lupa akan hal itu. Ahaha.. Saya baru ingat bahwa _harabeoji dan halmoni_ mereka mengajak pergi ke Pulau Jeju. _Mianhae_.." Siwon terpaksa berbohong pada wali kelas Donghae dan Kibum. Tentu saja hal itu ia lakukan agar sang wali kelas tidak bertanya mengapa ia sampai tidak tahu bahwa anak-anaknya mengambil izin selama itu. Namun, Siwon sendiri masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Kemana perginya Donghae dan Kibum? Mengapa mereka tak memberitahunya kemana mereka pergi selama itu?

"Ya tuhan, Donghae, Kibum, mengapa ponsel kalian tidak aktif? Sebenarnya kalian kemana?" Kecemasan Siwon pun muncul saat tak berhasil menghubungi kedua anaknya tersebut.

.

.

Yesung keluar dari dalam ruangan yang bertuliskan 'ICU'. Semalam, Kyuhyun dinyatakan dalam kondisi kritis mengharuskannya dipindahkan ke ruangan tersebut. Seohyun terus mendampingi anak pertamanya yang sangat terlihat terpuruk sejak semalam.

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah bangun, _Appa_?" pertanyaan yang sedikit terdengar konyol mungkin. Saat ini Jungsoo masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan mengenai kondisi adiknya itu.

"Belum. Tetapi, kau boleh menjaganya di dalam." Jungsoo pun segera mengenakan pakaian steril yang disediakan. Yesung memberikan kode kepada Seohyun agar ikut bersamanya terlebih dahulu.

" _Eomma_ harus membeli makanan untuk kita sarapan nanti. Tidak apa-apa kalau _eomma_ tinggal sebentar, kan?" Ucap Seohyun berbohong pada Jungsoo. Dengan keadaan Jungsoo yang seperti ini, Yesung terpaksa menyembunyikan kondisi Kyuhyun darinya.

" _Ne, eomma_." Jawab Jungsoo. Seohyun pun menghampiri Yesung yang sebelumnya telah berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju ruang kerjanya. Karena di sanalah Yesung akan membicarakan kondisi Kyuhyun kepada Seohyun. Akhirnya Seohyun pun tiba di ruangan Yesung.

"Bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun, _yeobeo_?" Tanya Seohyun _to the point_. Yesung menghela nafasnya berat. Dari raut wajah Yesung, Seohyun bisa menebak bahwa kondisi Kyuhyun tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kyuhyun.. Jika sampai dua puluh empat jam ke depan tidak juga membuka matanya. Maka.." Yesung menghentikan sejenak ucapannya.

"Kyuhyun.. dinyatakan koma."Lanjut Yesung pada akhirnya. Seohyun membekap mulutnya tak percaya. Ia memang sudah mempersiapkan dirinya kalau-kalau Yesung memberi kabar buruk mengenai keadaan Kyuhyun. Tapi.. Suaminya mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun koma. Ia tak menyangka bahwa keadaanya akan separah ini. Cobaan apalagi yang harus dihadapi oleh anak-anak keluarga Choi? Tidak cukupkah semua penderitaan mereka selama ini? Bagaimana Seohyun mengatakannya pada Jungsoo?

" _Hiks_.. Itu tidak mungkin. Dia pasti akan bangun.. Kyuhyun akan bangun, kan? Kau bilang dua puluh empat jam? Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan bangun sebelum waktu itu tiba.. _hiks_.." Yesung memeluk tubuh sang istri yang sudah tak tahan lagi membendung air matanya.

" _Mianhae.. Mianhae_ , aku harus mengatakan keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya padamu." Tangis Seohyun semakin kencang. Yesung mempererat dekapannya, seraya menyalurkan kekuatan pada sang istri.

"Kuatlah, _yeobeo_.. Jika kau ikut terpuruk, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Jungsoo. Perasaannya sudah cukup kalut saat ini. Hanya kita yang bisa menjadi kekuatannya saat ini." Seohyun mengangguk paham dengan yang dikatakan suaminya barusan. Sesakit apapun perasaannya saat ini, ia tidak boleh lemah saat ini.

"Aku berharap Kyuhyun bisa bertahan sampai ia mendapatkan jantung barunya. Karena, menurut hasil pemeriksaan terakhir mengenai kondisi jantungnya, yang dapat kusimpulkan adalah kondisi jantungnya semakin memburuk. Kita harus segera menemukan jantung baru untuknya. Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan." Yesung berkata apa adanya.

.

.

' _ **Seoul Hospital'**_ bacaan itulah yang tertera hampir disepanjang koridor rumah sakit ini. Rumah sakit yang sangat luas yang berada di jantung Kota Seoul. Saking luasnya rumah sakit ini, membuat Donghae lelah berjalan ke kantin rumah sakit sekedar untuk membeli makan. _Eits_.. Nama rumah sakit ini adalah _**'Seoul Hospital'**_ , bukan? Oh Tuhan, apa sekarang anak-anak keluarga Choi berada di satu atap yang sama? Bahkan mereka tak menyadarinya? Sampai mana takdir akan mempermainkan mereka?

Tak terasa waktu terus bergulir dengan cepat, jam sudah hampir menunjukan pukul sembilan malam lagi. Kibum yang masih belum pulih benar itupun sudah tertidur. Sedangkan Donghae, dirinya masih duduk termenung menatap sendu ke arah jendela luar.

"Sudah hari keempat aku dan Kibum berada di Seoul. Kau dimana Jungsoo _hyung_.. Kyunnie? Apa kita memang tak bisa bertemu lagi? Aku tak bisa meneruskan pencarian ini karena Kibum terluka." Ucap Donghae putus asa. Matanya terus memandang keindahan Kota Seoul lewat jendela ruangan tersebut. Lampu yang berwarna-warni ikut menambah kesan keindahan Kota tersebut. Donghae sampai tak sadar dirinya tengah melamun saat ini.

' _Hyung..'_

Donghae menoleh ketika merasa seseorang memanggilnya. Namun, ia melihat Kibum masih tertidur pulas. Tidak menunjukkan bahwa Kibum memanggilnya barusan. Suara itu.. Donghae sangat mengenal suara itu. Itu bukan suara Kibum, Donghae yakin itu.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Aku pasti hanya kurang tidur saja. Mana mungkin itu Kyuhyun." Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar. Donghae menghilangkan semua khayalannya yang tidak mungkin terjadi saat ini. Tetapi perasaannya tetap tidak tenang.

"Jernihkan pikiranmu, Hae.. Kau masih waras, oke? Kau tidak gila, jadi jangan berkhayal yang tidak-tidak." Donghae memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya, daripada pikirannya terus berkata yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

Dingin sekali, malam ini angin berhembus cukup kencang membuat Donghae bergidik kedinginan. Ia masih berjalan menelusuri area rumah sakit yang tampak lengang di malam hari. Berjalan-jalan sebentar mungkin bisa menjernihkan kembali pikirannya. Donghae berjalan dengan santainya, ia bisa melihat taman rumah sakit yang terlihat indah dengan lampu-lampu kecil yang menghiasinya. Suasana malam di rumah sakit ini tidak seperti rumah sakit lainnya yang tampak mencekam di malam hari. Di sini, Donghae yang penakut pun sama sekali tidak merasa ketakutan. Penerangan di sini benar-benar sangat baik dan beberapa orang yang masih berlalu-lalang pun semakin membuat Donghae sama sekali tak merasa takut sedikitpun.

"Hae _hyuuung.._ Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini? kau pergi kemana saja? Kenapa meninggalkanku lama sekali?" Donghae hampir saja terjatuh jika ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya saat seseorang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah orang yang memeluknya saat ini. Apakah ini semua dapat dipercaya?

"Kyuhyunnie.. K-kau benar-benar Kyuhyunnie?" Tanya Donghae tak percaya. Sosok yang memeluknya itu mengangguk mantap. "Aku Kyuhyun, _hyung_. Memangnya kau kira aku siapa? Jangan-jangan _hyung_ melupakanku!" Wajah Kyuhyun tampak bersedih mendengar ucapan Donghae padanya. Donghae langsung menggeleng keras.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu, Kyu. Sampai matipun namamu tak akan pernah terhapus di dalam ingatanku." Donghae memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat seakan tak mau kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Benarkah? _Hyuuung_.. aku sangat merindukanmu. Sangat rindu, _hyung_." Kyuhyun sendiri juga tak mau lepas mendekap tubuh Donghae. Hyung yang selama ini dinanti-nanti olehnya.

"Kibum _hyung, eodiga_? Aku juga sangat merindukannya." Tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae lupa memberitahu keadaan Kibum karena terlalu senang atas pertemuannya kembali dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. itu.. Kibum juga di sini, Kyu. Ia harus dirawat beberapa hari di sini karena kecelakaan kemarin malam. Tapi kau tidak perlu cemas, Kibum baik-baik saja." Jelas Donghae pada Kyuhyun. Adik kembarnya itu tersenyum padanya. Senyumannya tak pernah berubah walau lima tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Tetapi senyuman itu tak berlangsung lama, raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah sedih.

"Hae _hyung_.. Kau pergi terlalu lama. Kibum _hyung_ dan _Appa_ juga. Aku lelah menunggu kalian kembali. Aku lelah.." Kyuhyun merundukan kepalanya.

Donghae memyentuh jemari Kyuhyun meyakinkan bahwa sekarang ia dan Kibum sudah ada di sini untuk dirinya. " _Mianhae_ , Kyu. Jangan bersedih, aku dan Kibum berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi apapun yang terjadi, Kyu."

Namun perkataan Donghae justru membuat Kyuhyun terisak. "Kalian terlambat.. _Hiks_ " Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap nanar Donghae.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kyu. Kau marah pada kami?" Sorot mata Donghae menatap sendu saudara kembarnya itu.

"Awalnya aku sedih karena di saat aku tersadar di rumah sakit hanya ada Jungsoo _hyung_ yang bersamaku. Setiap hari hanya Jungsoo _hyung_ dan Yesung _hyung_ yang menemaniku di selalu bertanya dimana kalian _hyung_? Di mana _Appa_? Tapi apa.. Mereka membohongiku hampir satu minggu lamanya. Mereka bertingkah seakan semua baik-baik saja di depanku. Ternyata.. Appa masih sangat membenciku. _Appa_ hanya membawa kalian pergi karena Jungsoo _hyung_ bersikeras tidak mau meninggalkan aku. Aku ingin marah.. Tapi pada siapa? Aku lelah, _hyung_.. sangat lelah.. _Hiks_.." Kyuhyun mengungkap seluruh ungkapan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri. Donghae tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Tidak ada yang terlambat. Kita masih bisa memperbaiki keadan ini, Kyu. Aku yakin jauh di dalam lubuk hati _Appa_ , ia sangat sayang padamu." Donghae berusaha meyakinkan saudara kembarnya itu.

" _Eomma_ datang padaku lebih cepat darimu. Kau terlambat, _hyung_.. Aku harus pergi.." Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan jemarinya dari genggaman Donghae.

"Aku sudah datang, Kyu. Jangan pergiii.. KYUHYUN!?"

"KYUHYUUUUN!"

Donghae tersentak dari tidurnya. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata. Tanpa sadar, Donghae masih terus terisak. Kyuhyun yang ditemuinya hanyalah ilusi saja. Jadi, pertemuan barusan hanyalah mimpi?

" _Hiks.. hiks_.. Mengapa mimpi itu terasa nyata sekali? Kyu.. entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau apa, tapi aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu tadi.."

Kali ini Donghae benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu. Ada sesuatu yang terus menggerakan kakinya untuk terus melangkah. Donghae tidak tahu apa itu, ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya saja. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, pikirannya terus membawa dirinya melangkah menyusuri area rumah sakit ini.

Perasaannya yang tak karuan membuat Donghae tidak fokus berjalan. Sesekali Donghae menyenggol orang-orang yang lewat. Dan kecerobohannya kali ini sudah mencapai puncaknya.

 _ **Brukk**_ _.._

" _Aww_.." Ringisan seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang tak sengaja menjadi korban kecerobohan Donghae kali ini. Dengan segera Donghae membantu yeoja itu berdiri, dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf.

" _Mianhae_.. Aku tidak sengaja. _Mianhae_.." Ucap Donghae berkali-kali. Namun _yeoja_ itu malah menatap Donghae dalam diam.

" _Nunna_ , apa kau terluka?" Tanya Donghae memastikan. Yeoja itu malah terlihat terkejut. Donghae menjadi bingung dibuatnya.

"K-Kau.." Ucap _yeoja_ itu dengan sedikit bergetar. "Ada apa, _Nunna_? _Nunna_ mengenalku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Donghae lagi. Entah mengapa wajah _yeoja_ itu terasa familiar diingatannya. Apa sebelumnya mereka memang pernah bertemu.

"Ya tuhan.. Apa aku sedang bermimpi.." gumam _yeoja_ itu membuat Donghae semakin bingung. Apa _nunna_ itu mengagumi ketampanannya. _Hufft_ , ayolah Donghae.. Itu tidak mungkin. Meski kau tampan, kau terlalu muda untuknya. Tunggu.. Wajah itu, rasanya Donghae memang pernah bertemu dengannya.

"K-kau.. Apa kau anak dari Choi Siwon?" _Yeoja_ itu bertanya pada Donghae. Ia sendiri terkejut dengan pertanyaan yeoja itu. Dari mana ia bisa tahu?

" _N-nde._. T-tapi, bagaimana bisa anda.." Jawab Donghae tergagap.

"Aku Seohyun.. Aku istri dari Kim Yesung. K-kau.. Aku yakin kau adalah saudara kembar Kyuhyun." Ah, ternyata _yeoja_ itu adalah membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ia sepikun itu? Pantas saja rasanya Donghae mengenal _yeoja_ di hadapannya sekarang.

Kecerobahan Donghae kali ini, justru keberuntungan yang sama sekali tak ia duga sebelumnya. Baru saja _yeoja_ itu menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Donghae segera menghilangkan keterkejutannya. Ia segera memastikan kenyataan yang terus berputar di otaknya.

"S-Seohyun _nunna_.. _Aish_ , bodohnya aku bisa melupakan wajah, nunna. Kau benar, aku Choi Donghae, saudara kembar Kyuhyun. Apa.. apa kau tahu Kyuhyun di mana, _Nunna_? Jawablah, _Nunna_!" Donghae seakan melihat semburat cahaya terang yang menyinari kegelapan hatinya karena terus memikirkan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Donghae masih menunggu jawaban Seohyun.

"Kyuhyun di sini, Donghae. _Hyung_ mu.. dia juga di sini.." Donghae bisa melihat mata Seohyun yang mulai basah. Donghae menampar pipinya keras-keras, ia takut ini semua hanya mimpi. Tetapi ia bisa merasakan sakit. Ini nyata Donghae.. Bukan mimpi..

" _Jinja_? _Nunna_.. Aku ingin bertemu mereka. Aku mohon pertemukan aku, nunna!" Pinta Donghae penuh harap. " _Nunna_.. Aku mohon!" Donghae mengguncangkan tangan Seohyun karena tak sabar ingin segera bertemu kedua saudara kandungnya yang terpisah.

"Donghae-ah.. hiks.." Seohyun malah semakin menangis. Donghae menjadi sedikit kesal, ia sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi.

" _Nunna_.. Ada apa denganmu? _Jebal_.. aku harus bertemu mereka. Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. Aku.." Donghae meluapkan kekesalannya.

"DONGHAE! Kyuhyun tak akan bisa mendengarmu. KYUHYUN KOMA, DONGHAE..Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana? _Hiks_.." Ucapan Seohyun berhasil membuat lutut Donghae lemas seketika. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah Seohyun.

"Heh.. Bohong..." Donghae terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"KALAU NUNNA TIDAK TAHU DI MANA KYUHYUN, JANGAN MENGARANG CERITA SEPERTI INI! Kau pikir aku percaya?" Donghae tidak sadar telah membentak wanita dihadapannya. Ini bukanlah sosok Donghae yang sebenarnya. Seohyun terkejut atas sikap Donghae barusan. Ia mengerti betapa hancurnya perasaan Donghae. Anak itu memang telah kembali menemukan saudara kembarnya. Tapi haruskah dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Donghae.."

Donghae sendiri sudah duduk berlutut di lantai rumah sakit ini. Matanya sudah terasa panas, sebentar lagi pasti cairan bening itu akan keluar dari kedua mata indahnya.

" _Hiks_.. _Nunna_ , maaf aku membentakmu barusan. Aku.. kehilangan kendali, _mianhae_.. _Hiks_.. Tapi.. bisakah _nunna_ mempertemukanku dengan Kyuhyun? Aku mohon.. Aku juga harus bertemu dengan Jungsoo _hyung_." Donghae memelas. Seohyun menenangkan Donghae yang tampak bergetar.

" _Kajja_.. Hyungmu sedang menjaga Kyuhyun sekarang. Kau bisa menemuinya di sana."

.

.

Sudah lewat dari dua puluh empat jam, namun Kyuhyun belum membuka matanya juga. Jungsoo tak kuasa saat dongsaengnya itu telah divonis dalam keadaan koma. Tak ada niatan untuk beranjak dari sisi _dongsaeng_ nya saat ini. Jungsoo masih berharap Tuhan memberinya keajaiban. Jungsoo berharap ketika ia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik, ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum untuk dirinya. Namun semua itu nihil. Ketika ia membuka matanya, yang ia lihat adalah sosok Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang mengerikan untuk menunjang hidupnya.

"Kyuhyunnie.. Bangunlah, _saeng_.. _Hyung_ menunggumu.. _hiks_.." Jungsoo mengecup tangan Kyuhyun yang terbebas dari jarum infus. Terus menggenggam tangan itu seakan takut kehilangan Kyuhyun jika ia melepas genggaman itu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya. Ia bisa menoleh ke arah orang tersebut. "Keluarlah sebentar. _Eomma_ membawa seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Kata Yesung pada Jungsoo.

" _Appa_.. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Kyuhyun saat ini. Aku mohon, katakan saja aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun sekarang." Jungsoo memohon pada Yesung.

"Kau yakin? _Appa_ mohon keluarlah sebentar. Temui dia.. Atau kau akan sangat menyesal." Ucap Yesung lagi dengan nada serius.

" _Huhh_.. Apa orang itu sangat penting? _Ckk_.. Baiklah, aku keluar sebentar." Jungsoo pun menuruti perintah ayahnya itu. Awalnya ia merasa kesal, tetapi ketika Jungsoo membalikkan badannya dan melihat siapa orang yang ingin menemuinya, matanya membelalak tak percaya. Apalagi setelah orang itu mengeluarkan suara pertamanya.

"Jungsoo _hyung_.. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu.."

To be continue..

 **Anyeoooooong chingudeul..^_^**

 **Sudah lama menunggu? Huft.. akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Ini adalah chapter yang sangat menguras emosiku ketika mengetiknya. Aku mencoba agar pertemuan triplet brother dipercepat. Dan.. akhirnya kuputuskan beginilah pertemuan mereka. Semua karena kecerobohan Donghae.. wkwk**

 **Kibum juga belum tahu kalo Donghae ternyata udah berhasil menemukan Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun. Gimana reaksi Kibum saat Donghae ngasih tau dia ya? Terus gimana cara mereka mempertemukan Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun dengan Siwon? Yang enak gimana ya? Siwon yang nyamperin atau.. mereka yang pergi nemuin Siwon. Haha..**

 **Yang punya masukan kasih tau aja. Siapa tahu masukan kalian akan mempengaruhi cerita di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Meskipun agak sedikit terlambat, aku juga mau ngingetin buat semua ELF yang baca FF ini. Jangan lupa ya nonton MV Super Junior 'Magic' sebanyak mungkin. Ayo terus tingkatkan jumlah viewers mereka. Kita buktikan bahwa ELF masih ada untuk Super Junior. Meski Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Siwon, sebentar lagi akan wamil.. hueee :,(**

 **Kalau malu untuk menyampaikan ide kalian di kolom review, kamu bisa PC aku di line "atikahherwt".. Okay? Terima kasih ya yang sudah baca dan juga review.. Komen kalianlah yang membuat aku makin semangat buat terus melanjutkan FF ini.^^**

 **Di tunggu reviewnya ya..**

 **See you..^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Secret Of Triplets Brother**

Chapter 12

Author : AtikahSparkyu

Genre : Brothership, family, drama

Cast : park Jungsoo as Choi Jungsoo

Lee Donghae as Choi Donghae

Kim Kibum as Choi Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon (ayah Jungsoo, donghae, kibum, dan kyuhyun)

Jung Jessica (ibu Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun)

Kim Ryeowook as Kwon Ryeowook (Teman Kyuhyun)

And other member

Summery :

" _Appa_.. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Kyuhyun saat ini. Aku mohon, katakan saja aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun sekarang." Jungsoo memohon pada Yesung.

"Kau yakin? _Appa_ mohon keluarlah sebentar. Temui dia.. Atau kau akan sangat menyesal." Ucap Yesung lagi dengan nada serius.

"Huhh.. Apa orang itu sangat penting? _Ckk_.. Baiklah, aku keluar sebentar." Jungsoo pun menuruti perintah ayahnya itu. Awalnya ia merasa kesal, tetapi ketika Jungsoo membalikkan badannya dan melihat siapa orang yang ingin menemuinya, matanya membelalak tak percaya. Apalagi setelah orang itu mengeluarkan suara pertamanya.

"Jungsoo _hyung_.. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu.."

-Selanjutnya-

"D-donghae.." Jungsoo mengucek matanya beberapa kali, memastikan orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini adalah benar Donghae adiknya.

 _ **Grebb**_

"Donghae.."

Anak itu, Jungsoo sangat yakin adalah adiknya. Wajah itu, wajah yang sama persis dengan Kyuhyun. Suara itu, suara yang sangat lama Jungsoo rindukan. Suara sang adik yang dulu sering merengek manja padanya, kini benar-benar telah kembali. Donghae benar-benar berada dalam dekapannya sekarang.

Jungsoo tak mampu berucap apapun, hanya air mata saja yang terus menyeruak dari kedua mata sayunya yang mulai menghitam karena kurang tidur.

"Hae.." Hanya nama itu yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Terlalu banyak yang ingin ia ungkapkan. Betapa bahagianya ia sekarang.

" _Hyung.. Bogoshipoyo_. Kau benar-benar masih bisa mengenali aku, _hmm_? Bahkan setelah lima tahun berpisah, kau tetap bisa membedakan wajah kami? Aku sangat takut _hyung_ melupakanku. _Hiks_.." Donghae menumpahkan tangis bahagianya dalam pelukan sang _hyung_.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir aku _hyung_ macam apa? Tentu saja aku mengingat wajah adikku. Bahkan meski seribu tahun tak bertemu pun, aku akan tetap mengingat wajah kalian.." Ucap Jungsoo bercampur dengan tangisnya.

" _Hyung_ sangat merindukanmu, Hae.."

Yesung merangkul sang istri yang tampak terharu dengan pertemuan kakak beradik yang sempat terpisah itu. Jungsoo dan Donghae masih belum mau melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Keduanya saling melepas kerinduan yang sekian lama tertahan.

Jungsoo baru saja menyadari bagaimana Donghae bisa berada di sini. Lalu, dimana Kibum?

"Hae, bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini? Dan.. di mana Kibum?" Tanya Jungsoo bingung. Donghae mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air matanya sendiri. Ditatapnya sang hyung yang terlihat bingung itu.

"Ceritanya panjang, _hyung_. _Huft_.. Jadi, begini.. Aku dan Kibum datang ke Seoul sudah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Kami berniat mencari _hyung_ dan juga Kyuhyun. Aku dan Kibum sempat melihat Yesung hyung saat itu, lalu kami berusaha untuk mengejar Yesung _hyung_. Tapi, Kibum terlalu fokus untuk mengejar mobil Yesung _hyung_ , dan ia terserempet sebuah truk hingga harus mendapat perawatan di sini. Kibum juga berada di sini, _hyung_." Jelas Donghae tentang semua yang ia alami selama beberapa hari tiba di Seoul.

"Ya Tuhan.. Lalu.. lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum sekarang, Hae?" Setelah mendengar penuturan Donghae, tentu saja Jungsoo panik. Tidak bisakah jiwanya merasakan ketenangan sedikit saja sekarang ini? Melihat keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang saja sudah hampir membuatnya gila, dan ketika ia baru saja mendapat sedikit sinar ketenangan, lagi-lagi cobaan menimpa dirinya.

Donghae nampak cemas melihat perubahan raut wajah hyungnya. Langsung saja ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kibum sudah baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Sekarang Kibum sedang tertidur di ruang rawatnya. _Hyung_ tak perlu cemas, _ne_?" Donghae mengusap lembut pundak sang kakak. Jungsoo akhirnya dapat membuang napas lega setelah mendengar lanjutan kalimat Donghae.

Lantas saja, Donghae pun menyadari satu sosok yang masih belum ditemuinya saat ini.

" _Hyung_ , Kyuhyun dimana? Katakan padaku bahwa apa yang dikatakan Seohyun _noona_ dan Yesung _hyung_ adalah bohong. Kyuhyun baik-baik saja kan, _hyung_?" Tanya Donghae penuh harap. Meski Yesung dan Seohyun sudah berusaha berkali-kali menjelaskan pada Donghae tentang keadaan Kyuhyun, tetapi anak itu masih saja keras kepala.

" _Hyung_ , jawab aku!" Paksa Donghae lagi ketika _hyung_ nya malah terdiam seribu bahasa. Hanya air mata yang mengalir di wajah sang _hyung_ yang menjawab segala pertanyaan Donghae. Lagi-lagi Donghae harus menelan kekecewaan. Meski berkali-kali Donghae mencoba mengelak kenyataan yang dihadapinya, namun kenyataan tetaplah sebuah fakta yang tak mungkin dapat dihindarinya.

"Masuklah, Hae.. _Hyung_ tahu Kyuhyun sangat merindukanmu dan juga Kibum. Bantu _hyung_ , Hae! Bantu _hyung_ agar Kyuhyun mau membuka matanya kembali! _Hiks_.."

Donghae melirik kearah Yesung dan Seohyun, keduanya mengangguk seraya mengizinkan Donghae untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Setelah siap dengan pakaian steril yang sudah dikenakannya, Donghae meletakkan telapak tangannya pada knop pintu ruangan tempat adik kembarnya itu berada.

Tangannya nampak bergetar, sedikit ragu untuk memutar knop pintu tersebut. Donghae sampai menutup matanya ketika pintu itu berhasil di buka. Ia tidak berani memandang apa yang ada di dalam sana. Entah mengapa Donghae merasa sangat takut, jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang ketika ia melangkahkan satu kakinya ke dalam sana. Jangan lupakan kedua matanya yang masih tertutup.

"Jangan takut, Hae. _Hyung_ akan menemanimu ke dalam." Yesung menyentuh pundak Donghae yang masih ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Jungsoo dan Seohyun masih menunggu di luar, karena tidak boleh terlalu banyak orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup dan Yesung serta Donghae pun sudah berada di dalam, keduanya masih tetap berdiri di tempat itu.

"Bukalah matamu, Hae! Pikirkan saja bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun sangat menunggu kedatanganmu. Tenangkan dirimu, oke?" Ucap Yesung lembut. Dengan perlahan Donghae mengangkat kedua kelopak matanya, tangannya meremas kuat pakaiannya sendiri untuk melampiaskan ketakutannya. Setelah mata itu terbuka sepenuhnya, Donghae menatap nanar sesosok namja seumuran dengan dirinya itu yang terlihat sangat terlihat damai dalam tidur panjangnya. Kini rasa takut itu bercampur dengan kerinduan yang tak dapat tertahan lagi. Donghae sangat merindukan wajah itu. Wajah adik kembarnya yang dahulu tampak berbinar, kini terlihat pucat seakan kehilangan warnanya.

"K-Kyuhyun.. Aku pulang.. Kau tak ingin melihatku?" Ucap Donghae dengan suara yang bergetar. Pelan-pelan ia beranikan dirinya menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun yang ringkih itu. Lagi-lagi tangisnya tak bisa ia bendung. Donghae membiarkan lelehan air mata terus mengalirkan rasa sesak ketika harus melihat saudara kembarnya tak berdaya seperti ini.

"Hey, apa Jungsoo _hyung_ berbohong padaku bahwa kau menungguku? Aku pulang, Kyu. _Hiks_.. Bangunlah! Dasar bocah pemalas, jangan tidur saja, _pabbo_!" Donghae bermonolog dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring koma. Tak ada sahutan atas semua perkataan itu. Hanya suara bising dari mesin-mesin yang ada diruangan tersebut yang terdengar. Yesung yang menemani Donghae hanya mampu memberikan pelukan hangat untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Kyu.. Kami semua sangat menyayangimu, maukah kau membuka matamu untuk kami?" Donghae meletakknya tangan Kyuhyun di pipinya dengan hati-hati.

"KYU!"

.

.

' _KYU!'_

Suara itu begitu keras hingga mengusik kebersamaan seorang namja yang sedang duduk bersama ibu tercintanya. Sang ibu sangat terlihat cantik dengan gaun putih panjang dan rambut hitam yang terurai melewati bahu mungilnya itu, penampilan yang sangat sempurna bak bidadari di surga. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, wanita ini memang salah satu bidadari cantik yang memang Tuhan kirimkan untuk namja yang berada di sebelahnya itu.

"Kyu, apa kau mendengar suara yang memanggilmu barusan?" Ucap wanita yang merupakan ibu dari namja yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Kyu dengar _eomma_. Bukankah itu suara Hae _hyung_? Kenapa dia berteriak-teriak seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos pada sang ibu.

Sang ibu membelai lembut puncak kepala putranya, "Kau benar, Kyu. Cepat temui _hyung_ mu! Bukankah kau sangat ingin bermain dengan mereka?"

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir sejenak. Dia sedang mempertimbangkan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Disatu sisi ia ingin tetap bersama ibunya, di sisi lain ia sangat merindukan _hyung-hyung_ nya juga. Kyuhyun sangat bingung.

" _Eomma_.. Bisakah _eomma_ yang ikut denganku saja? Kyu memang ingin bermain dengan _hyung-hyung_ nya Kyu, tapi Kyu juga tidak mau berpisah dengan _eomma_." Kalimat itulah yang terpikir oleh Kyuhyun saat ini. Sang ibu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Mana bisa seperti itu, Kyu. Tempat _eomma_ di sini, _eomma_ tidak bisa terus menemanimu. Kau harus kembali, _chagi_. Mereka menunggumu." Namun Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, tetap mempertahankan keinginannya.

" _Aniyo_ , Kyu masih mau bersama _eomma_. Nanti saja kalau _Appa_ sudah memanggil Kyu, baru Kyu akan pulang. Boleh ya, _eomma_?" Jessica, _eomma_ dari bocah yang bernama Kyuhyun itu mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang memohon padanya, " _Ne.. ne.._ baiklah."

.

.

Kini Donghae tengah duduk bersama sang _hyung_ di taman rumah sakit. Jungsoo tak henti-hentinya memandang wajah _dongsaeng_ yang ada di sebelahnya itu. Jungsoo juga memberitahu Donghae perihal Yesung dan Seohyun yang mengangkat dirinya dan Kyuhyun sebagai anak agar Donghae tak kebingungan saat dirinya memanggil Yesung bukan dengan sebutan ' _hyung'_ melainkan ' _Appa'_. Donghae sempat tak percaya dan menganggap _hyung_ nya sedang bercanda, tapi akhirnya Donghae bisa menanggapi serius perkataan Jungsoo _hyung_ nya.

" _Hyung_ masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini, Hae." Baik Donghae maupun Jungsoo, keduanya tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut kebahagiaanya meski dipertemukan dengan keadaan yang demikian.

"Mungkin semua sudah jalan dari Tuhan. Semua kejadian yang kita lalui untuk sampai di titik ini, semua sudah ada yang mengaturnya. Aku, Kibum, Hyung, bahkan Kyuhyun sekalipun tak pernah menduga bahwa dengan cara seperti inilah kita bertemu kembali." Ucap Donghae sambil memandang ke arah langit malam yang terbentang di atas kepalanya.

" _Hyung_ ingin bertemu dengan Kibum, tapi sudah pasti Kibum sedang tertidur pulas saat ini. Malam ini biar hyung yang menjaga Kibum. Kau juga harus istirahat, Hae. Lihatlah wajahmu! kau nampak sangat lelah." Ungkap Jungsoo prihatin melihat wajah Donghae yang sangat menampakkan gurat lelahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Oh ya, kalau begitu bolehkah malam ini aku yang menjaga Kyuhyun? Aku.. aku ingin berada di sampingnya." Melihat wajah lelah Donghae, sebenarnya Jungsoo sangat ingin menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat. Namun, Jungsoo juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan itu. Jungsoo sangat paham bagaimana perasaan Donghae saat ini.

"Baiklah, _hyung_ mengizinkanmu.. Tapi jika kau lelah, kau tidur saja, _ne_? Masih ada Seohyun _noona_ yang bisa menjaga Kyuhyun." Donghae mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan sang _hyung_. Keduanya pun beranjak dari tempatnya masing-masing

.

.

Waktu terus bergulir hingga tiba waktunya sang mentari memperlihatkan sinarnya. Semua orang mulai kembali pada aktivitasnya masing-masing, tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi serang remaja yang masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya. Ia terlihat mulai terusik saat suara-suara disekelilingnya mulai menyapa indera pendengarannya.

" _Umhh_.." lenguhan khas orang yang bangun tidur itu pun mengiringi kedua matanya yang mulai mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan dengan cahaya disekitarnya.

"Waaah.. Kibummie, akhirnya kau bangun juga." Itulah kalimat pertama yang terdengar oleh seorang yang bernama Kibum. Remaja laki-laki dengan perban yang masih melilit di kepala dan juga tangan kanannya yang masih belum bisa digerakan membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk bergerak. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah seseorang yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu, "Berisik, _hyung_!" Ucapnya ketus.

" _MWO_!?" Si anak yang lebih tua dari Kibum itu terkejut dengan sikapnya barusan.

"Sudah kubilang kau berisik, Hae _hyung_! Diamlah!" Dengan mata yang kembali terpejam Kibum masih melontarkan omelan-omelannya. "Oh ya, satu lagi.. Aku tahu kau mau menghiburku, tapi kau tak perlu membuat wajahmu mirip dengan Jungsoo _hyung_! Hae _hyung, pabbo_!" Kibum masih dengan segala gerutuannya.

" _Iishh_.. anak ini. Padahal aku ingin membuat kejutan dengan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba. Kenapa dia malah berpikir kalau aku adalah Donghae?" Gerutuan mulai terdengar selanjutnya.

"AKU JUNGSOO _HYUNG_ , KIBUM... BUKAN DONGHAE?!"

Ya Tuhan, anak yang sedari tadi Kibum anggap Donghae _hyung_ nya, ternyata dia adalah Jungsoo, _hyung_ yang selama ini dicari-carinya dengan Donghae.

" _MWORAGO_!? Ju..jungsoo _hyung_?" Sontak saja Kibum loncat dari posisi tidurnya sambil mengucek matanya dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak cedera. Kibum bagaikan kedatangan seorang malaikat tak bersayap yang sejak lima tahun terakhir tak pernah ia lihat wajahnya, sedangkan Jungsoo sendiri hanya menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya setelah Kibum berhasil menyadari keberadaannya.

Tes..

Sebutir air mata lolos dari kedua bola matanya. " _Aigoo_.. _Uri_ Kibummie.. jangan menangis, _eoh_?" Jungsoo sibuk menyeka air mata Kibum ketika melihat adik yang seingatnya dulu adalah orang yang tanpa ekspresi, kini menangis dihadapannya.

"Ju..jungsoo _hyung_? Aku.. ini bukan karena kepalaku terbentur, kan? Apa kau benar-benar Jungsoo _hyung_ ku?" Tanya Kibum masih tidak percaya. Jungsoo sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Kibum yang masih menganggap dirinya berhakhayal. Langsung saja Jungsoo membawa Kibum ke dalam pelukannya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin memeluk adik yang sudah lima tahun tak pernah ia ketahui kabarnya itu.

"Ini _hyung_ , Kibummie.. _Bogoshipoyo_.." Ucap Jungsoo sambil membelai lembut punggung Kibum yang berada di pelukannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, _hyung_. T-tapi bagaimana bisa _hyung_ ada di sini? Bagaimana bisa? Aku.. aku bingung dengan semua ini, _hyung_. Lalu, di mana Kyuhyun? _Hyung_ pasti datang bersamanya, kan?" Tentu saja Kibum bingung, sejak semalam ia tidur di kamar rawat ini hanya Donghae yang menemaninya. Sungguh terkejut ketika membuka mata di pagi hari tiba-tiba saja wajah Jungsoo, _hyung_ yang sedang dicari-cari olehnya, muncul begitu saja dihadapannya.

"Ini semua adalah takdir, Kibummie.. Ini semua adalah rencana Tuhan untuk kita." Jelas Jungsoo pada Kibum.

"Iya, aku mengerti akan hal itu, _hyung_. Tapi.. pasti ada sebuah alasan mengapa _hyung_ juga bisa berada di sini. Ini rumah sakit, _hyung_. Kalau aku bertemu dengan _hyung_ di jalan aku tak akan bertanya mengapa _hyung_ bisa berada di sana. Tapi ini adalah rumah sakit, siapa yang sakit? Apa _hyung_ sakit?" Ucap Kibum panjang lebar. Kecemasan sangat terlihat dari wajahnya itu. Jungsoo tahu bahwa Kibum adalah anak yang pintar, pasti ia akan bertanya tentang hal ini. Jungsoo memberikan gelengan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Kibum.

" _Hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Sekali lagi Jungsoo menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala. Kali ini Kibum merasakan suatu perasaan yang tidak mengenakan hatinya. Satu lagi, orang yang masih belum Kibum temui saat ini. Saudara kembarnya.

"A-apa terjadi sesuatu pada.. Kyuhyun?" perasaannya tak karuan saat harus melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Apalagi melihat gurat kesedihan di wajah Jungsoo _hyung_ nya.

Dengan berat hati, Jungsoo memberitahukan kebenaran pahit itu pada Kibum. Menyisakan Kibum kembali terisak kencang dipelukannya. Isak tangis yang sebelumnya belum pernah terdengar dari seorang Choi Kibum. Namun, di hari ini ia menumpahkan semua air matanya ketika mendengar kondisi adik kembarnya. Hancur sudah segala apa yang telah Kibum pikirkan ketika bertemu Kyuhyun. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Kenapa semuanya begitu sulit, _hyung_? _Hiks_.. Aku hanya meminta agar dapat berkumpul kembali dengan keluargaku, tapi mengapa harus dalam keadaan seperti ini? _Hiks_.." Kibum menangis keras sehingga Jungsoo semakin mempererat pelukannya.

.

.

Pemandangan di sini memang terlalu membosankan, sejak kedatangannya ke tempat ini yang terlihat hanyalah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang saja. Mereka yang ada di sini memiliki berbagai macam ekspresi, ada yang biasa saja, sedih, panik, atau bahkan raut wajah orang pesakitan pun tentunya banyak dijumpai. Hal itu wajar saja mengingat ini adalah sabuah rumah sakit. Di sudut lain, masih di dalam lingkungan Seoul Hospital, dua kakak beradik itu sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"Jungsoo _hyung_ , sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Donghae membuka pembicaraan. Sebenarnya ada hal penting yang belum ia sampaikan pada _hyung_ nya ini. Ini menyangkut tentang ayah mereka, Donghae jadi sedikit sungkan untuk membicarakan hal ini pada Jungsoo, _hyung_ nya yang telah dibuat kecewa oleh ayah mereka sendiri.

"Katakan saja, Hae. Kau butuh sesuatu, hmm?" Jungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae, sedangkan Donghae sendiri agak ragu ingin mengatakannya. Diketuk-ketukan kakinya ke tanah untuk menghilangkan rasa tak nyaman seperti ini.

" _Ani_.. Ini.. tentang _Uri Appa_. Sejujurnya.. aku dan Kibum pergi ke sini tanpa sepengetahuannya. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi _Appa_ karena ponselku mati. Aku.. takut _Appa_ khawatir, _hyung_." Akhirnya Donghae dapat mengatakannya.

Mendengar perkataan Donghae barusan Jungsoo langsung tersenyum sinis, "Heh.. begitu, ya? Kukira dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan anak-anaknya." Bukan, bukan raut kemarahan yang Donghae lihat dari mata hyungnya itu. Melainkan sorot mata yang menunjukkan kekecewaan mendalam dan sesuatu yang Donghae sendiri tak tahu apa artinya.

Donghae memaklumi perasaan itu, dilain sisi Donghae juga tak ingin pada akhirnya perjuangan ia dan Kibum untuk mencari _hyung_ nya dan saudara kembarnya sia-sia karena kekecewan yang tertanam kuat. Satu pertanyaan pun terlontar dari buah pikirannya saat ini, "Apa kau membecinya, _hyung_? Apa kau membenci _Appa_?"

Jungsoo terdiam sejenak, wajahnya berubah menjadi kemerahan menahan amarah, tangannnya mengepal kuat untuk menyalurkan rasa kesal yang dipendamnya saat ini.

Hening.. Hingga sebuah jawaban pun keluar..

"Aku.. membencinya.." Terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan, namun Donghae masih mampu menangkap apa yang dikatakan _hyung_ nya barusan. Sekali lagi, Donghae memastikan bagaimana perasaan _hyung_ tertuanya itu terhadap sang ayah, " _Hyung_.. Adakah sedikit ruang dihatimu untuk memaafkan _Appa_?"

Pertanyaan itu, bahkan Jungsoo tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan sang ayah. "Aku tidak tahu, Hae.. Aku tidak tahu." Hanya jawaban itulah yang dapat ia berikan. Tapi Donghae sedikit tersenyum, ia tahu hyungnya itu tidak benar-benar membenci sang ayah.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_.. Mungkin kemarahan _Appa_ saat itu pada Kyuhyun hanya karena Appa terlalu dikuasai oleh amarahnya. _Hyung_ sangat tahu kan bagaimana _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ saling mencintai selama ini? Bahkan aku tak pernah melihat _eomma_ dan _Appa_ bertengkar. Sebenci-bencinya _Appa_ pada Kyuhyun, semarah apapun ia pada Kyuhyun, pada akhirnya rasa itu akan memudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan kurasa.. _Appa_ mulai menyadari kesalahannya, _hyung_." Donghae merangkai kata sebaik mungkin agar tak melukai perasaan _hyung_ nya. Ia tahu bahwa ayah mereka memang bersalah dalam hal ini, namun semua ini harus diakhiri. Ia sangat menginginkan keluarga harmonisnya kembali, meski kini tanpa kehadiran sang ibu.

Sepertinya kalimat Donghae barusan dapat menarik perhatian _hyung_ nya untuk membicarakan tentang ayah mereka. "Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu, Hae? Kau bilang dia menyesal? Tak ingatkah kau bahwa dia hampir membunuh Kyuhyun saat itu, hah? Kau bahkan tak melihat bagaimana terpuruknya Kyuhyun saat tahu _Appa_ membawa kalian dan meninggalkannya. Hatiku sangat sakit, Donghae.." Setetes air mata kembali lolos dari kedua matanya. Hatinya sangat sakit saat mengingat kejadian itu.

Donghae tersentak ketika melihat _hyung_ nya kembali menangis dihadapannya. "Maaf.. maafkan aku, _hyung_. Sungguh, bukan maksudku untuk membuat _hyung_ menangis seperti ini. Tapi.. aku punya alasan mengapa aku mengatakan demikian." Donghae menceritakan kejadian yang membuatnya yakin tentang apa yang ia katakan.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _ **Hari ini adalah hari Minggu kedua dalam bulan ini. Seperti biasanya Donghae dan Kibum pulang sebentar dari asramanya untuk menengok keadaan ayah mereka. Sudah keputusannya untuk tinggal disarama ketika sang ayah membawa pergi mereka untuk tinggal bersamanya. Seburuk apapun sikap ayahnya, Donghae dan Kibum masih tetap memiliki rasa sayang kepada ayah mereka.**_

 _ **Rumah yang mereka tinggali saat ini tak terlihat seperti hari-hari sebelumnya ketika ia berkunjung. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, tapi rumah yang di dalamnya hanya ditempati oleh ayahnya itu masih tertutup rapat.**_

 _ **Klik..**_

 _ **Kibum yang mencoba membuka pintu rumah itu melempar tatapan heran pada Donghae saat mengetahui pintu rumah itu tak terkunci. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Satu hal yang dapat mereka tangkap ketika memasuki rumah ini. Yaps, aroma alkohol yang sangat menyengat.**_

" _ **Appa.." Panggil Donghae dan Kibum bersamaan saat tak melihat batang hidung sang ayah ketika memasuki rumah. Tak ada balasan dari ayah mereka.**_

" _ **Mungkin Appa di kamar." Ucap Kibum lalu diikuti oleh mereka berdua yang melangkah menuju kamar sang ayah. Diketuknya pintu kamar itu beberapa kali, namun hanya kesunyian yang menjawab mereka. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar itu karena cemas masih belum menemukan jejak ayah mereka.**_

" _ **ASATAGA.. APPA?!" Donghae dan Kibum shock melihat ayah mereka yang tergeletak di lantai dengan deretan botol soju yang berserakan di lantai kamarnya.**_

" _ **K-kyunnie? K-kyunnie kau di sini? Hik.." Ceracau Siwon, ayah mereka, membuat Kibum dan Donghae mengernyit bingung.**_

" _ **Appa.. Kau benar-benar mabuk berat rupanya. Ini aku Donghae, aku datang bersama Kibum, Appa." Jelas Donghae pada Siwon, ayahnya.**_

" _ **Kyunnie.. hik.. Appa bersalah padamu, sayang. Maaf.." Kata-kata itulah yang Siwon ucapkan sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri karena terlalu banyak minum.**_

 _ **-Flashback end-**_

Begitulah peristiwa yang membuat Donghae yakin. Donghae berharap _hyung_ nya itu bisa membuka hatinya kembali untuk sang ayah.

"Tapi.. _hyung_ takut _Appa_ melukai Kyuhyun lagi, Hae. Sudah cukup ia tersiksa dengan penyakit jantungnya. _Hyung_ takut mempertemukan Kyuhyun dan _Appa_ kembali." Ucap Jungsoo masih teguh dengan pendiriannya. Donghae mulai tidak sabar untuk membuat _hyung_ nya itu mengerti.

"Jangan egois, _hyung_! Ku mohon jangan.. _Hyung_ jangan berpikir dari sudut pandang _hyung_ saja, bagaimana kalau _hyung_ salah? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Kyuhyun juga ingin bertemu dengan _Appa_? Apa _hyung_ pernah berpikir seperti itu?" Donghae sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti _hyung_ , Hae. Kau bicara seakan tahu segalanya, apa tinggal bersama _Appa_ membuatmu jauh menyayangi _Appa_ daripada kami?" Jungsoo pun tak mau kalah. Ke mana sosok Jungsoo yang bijak? Apa keadaan seperti ini membuat ia tak mampu berpikir jernih lagi? Ini adalah perdebatan pertama anatara Jungsoo dengan Donghae.

"Aku memang tak tahu segalanya, _hyung_. Tapi, walau aku dan Kibum tinggal bersama _Appa_ , tak pernah sedikitpun rasa sayangku pada _hyung_ dan Kyuhyun memudar. Satu lagi.. meski aku, Kibum dan Kyuhyun terpisah sekian lama, kami tetap saudara kembar, bukan? Aku bahkan bisa merasakan keberadaannya di sini ketika aku belum tahu kalian semua juga berada di sini. Wajar juga bukan kalau aku bisa merasakan apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan sekarang? Pikirkan, _hyung_!" Donghae pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jungsoo, ia tak mau berdebat lebih lama lagi dengan sang kakak. Membiarkan sang kakak berpikir kembali dengan segala keputusannya.

.

.

"Yesung _hyung_ , aku mohon izinkan aku menghubungi _Appa_! Aku harus memberitahunya bahwa Kibum mengalami kecelakaan. Jika tidak, _Appa_ pasti bingung kalau tiba-tiba saat kami bertemu dan ia melihat keadaan Kibum yang terluka seperti ini." Mohon Donghae pada Yesung. Perkataan Donghae ada benarnya juga. Tapi.. bukankah kalau seperti itu pasti Siwon akan datang ke rumah sakit ini juga? Itu artinya ada kemungkinan Siwon akan bertemu dengannya dan.. anak-anaknya. Jungsoo, Kyuhyun, merekalah yang Yesung pikirkan.

"Donghae, apa artinya _Appa_ mu akan datang ke sini?" Bolehkah Yesung egois untuk kali ini saja? Sungguh, Yesung takut kalau-kalau Siwon berniat membawa Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun kembali. Yesung tahu itu memang hak Siwon sebagai orang tua kandung mereka. Tetapi salahkan rasa sayangnya pada Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo yang teramat sangat. Ia juga memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Seohyun, istrinya itu yang merawat Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Mungkin saja. _Emm_.. tapi.. apa tidak apa-apa jika _Appa_ tahu bahwa aku telah bertemu dengan _hyung_ , Kyuhyun, dan juga Jungsoo _hyung_?" Donghae kepikiran ucapan kakaknya yang tidak menginginkan untuk bertemu sang ayah.

Itulah yang sedari tadi Yesung pikirkan. Yesung sendiri masih merasa kecewa karena perbuatan Siwon yang menyebabkan anak-anaknya sendiri harus mengalami hal yang buruk seperti ini. Belum lagi, Yesung masih belum siap kalau-kalau Siwon berniat untuk membawa Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo, itu artinya ia akan kehilangan anak-anaknya. Meski pada kenyataannya Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun hanyalah anak angkatnya saja.

" _Gwenchanna_.. Cepat atau lambat, _Appa_ mu pasti akan tahu bahwa kalian telah bertemu kembali. baiklah pakai saja ponsel _hyung_ untuk menghubungi _Appa_ mu. Letakkanlah kartumu di posel _hyung_ jika memang kau tak ingat nomor ponsel _Appa_ mu. Ini.." Yesung pun menyerahkan ponselnya.

Akhirnya, inilah keputusan yang Yesung pilih. Ia sadar, jika ia memilih untuk egois, maka yang semakin tersiksa adalah anak-anak dari Choi Siwon, sahabatnya itu. Dengan berat hati, Yesung bersedia meminjamkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Siwon.

" _Yeobeoseo_.. _Appa_? Ini aku Donghae." Ternyata Siwon menanggat panggilan Donghae. Yesung berusaha mengikhlaskan hatinya demi kebahagiaan anak-anak dari sahabatnya itu.

" _Mianhae, Appa_.. Maaf aku baru menghubungi _Appa_ sekarang. _Appa_ tidak usah khawatir, Kibum sudah baik-baik saja." Yesung masih mendengarkan percakapan Donghae dengan Siwon.

"Ne, aku berada di Seoul Hospital.. _Jeongmal_? Ah, baiklah. _Anyeong_.." Donghae menutup panggilan itu.

"Mengapa kau tak bilang pada _Appa_ mu bahwa kau sudah bertemu dengan saudaramu yang lain?" Yesung langsung mengajukan pertanyaan itu pada Donghae.

"Ah, itu.. Aku takut _Appa_ tak mau datang jika aku mengatakannya. Apa yang kulakukan salah _hyung_?" Tanya Donghae pada akhirnya.

"Apa aku salah jika aku hanya menginginkan keluargaku kembali utuh? Apakah rasa benci dan kecewa dapat menyelesaikan semua ini?" Ucap Donghae dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Yesung tahu pasti telah terjadi sesuatu dengan Donghae sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak salah, Donghae. _Hyung_ memang tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah kau bicarakan dengan Jungsoo. Tapi sejauh ini _hyung_ menangkap dari sikap Jungsoo, sepertinya dia hanya belum siap untuk bertemu dengan _Appa_ kalian. Kau tenang saja, Hae. _Hyung_ yakin Jungsoo adalah anak yang pemaaf. Dia pasti akan mengerti." Yesung berusaha tidak memperkeruh suasana. Ia coba untuk dapat meyakinkan Donghae bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

" _Gomawo, hyung_. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas semua kebaikan _hyung_ untuk keluarga kami." Yesung pun memberikan senyumannya.

"Kalian sudah seperti anak-anak _hyung_. Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, Hae. Hyung sangat menyayangi kalian."

.

.

" _Appa_ akan ke sana, Hae. Kemungkinan sore ini _Appa_ akan tiba di sana. Jaga Kibum dengan baik, _ne_? _Anyeong_.." Baru saja Siwon mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan salah satu anaknya yaitu ini Siwon sedang berkunjung ke rumah Yuri untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting padanya. Tentu kalian tahu bukan bahwa Siwon dan Yuri sebentar lagi akan melangsungkan pernikahan? Ada satu hal yang sangat penting yang selama ini Siwon sembunyikan dari calon istrinya itu. Setelah berpikir matang-matang selama beberapa hari ini, Siwon merasa bahwa ia harus jujur mengenai kenyataan bahwa ia masih memiliki dua orang anak lagi. Ia tidak mau pernikahannya dengan Yuri nanti diselimuti oleh suatu kebohongan. Hampir setiap malam Siwon selalu dihantui oleh rasa bersalahnya karena meninggalkan kedua orang anaknya yang lain. Namun, sekeras apapun ia mencoba mengelak rasa bersalah itu, hatinya justru semakin gusar.

"Ada apa, Siwon-ah?" Tanya Yuri ketika melihat ekspresi khawatir di wajah Siwon. Kemudian Siwon memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghembuskan napasnya untuk menghilangkan beban pikiran yang kini memenuhi otaknya.

" _Mianhae_ , Yuri-ah. Sepertinya rencana pertemuan kita pekan ini untuk memperkenalkan anak-anak kita harus diundur. Kemarin aku datang ke sekolah Donghae dan Kibum, tetapi guru mereka bilang bahwa mereka mengambil izin selama satu minggu dari asrama. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan anak-anakku itu, bahkan aku tak bisa menghubungi mereka. Jadi begini.. baru saja Donghae menghubungiku, dia bilang sedang berada di rumah sakit Seoul. Kibum mengalami kecelakaan, Yuri-ah." sebenarnya Siwon merasa berat untuk membatalkan pertemuan tersebut mendadak seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Siwon sangat mengkhawatirkan kedua anaknya saat ini. Mereka berada di Seoul, sangat jauh dari sini. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan? Itulah yang Siwon pikirkan.

" _Omona_.. Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?" Yuri pun ikut panik karenanya.

"Tenanglah, Donghae bilang Kibum sudah baik-baik saja. Setelah dari sini aku akan langsung menuju Seoul." Siwon mulai membenahi barang-barangnya dan berniat untuk berpamitan pada Yuri.

"Ah, syukurlah.. Siwon-ah, bolehkah aku ikut melihat keadaan Kibum? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk merawatnya. Nanti aku akan menghubungi anakku agar pulang sekolah nanti menemuiku di rumah sakit itu." Pinta Yuri pada Siwon.

"Tentu saja boleh.. Tapi, apa tidak merepotkanmu?" Siwon sedikit merasa tidak enak pada Yuri. Namun, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Siwon sangat senang karena Yuri begitu peduli pada anak-anaknya. Lagi-lagi Siwon teringat pada Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo. Bagaiamana cara menyampaikannya pada Yuri mengenai mereka. Siwon sendiri bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan kedua anaknya sekarang. Tinggal dimana? bersama siapa? Ia tak tahu sama sekali. Kejam, bukan?

"Sungguh, aku sama sekali tak merasa direpotkan. Aku senang bisa membantumu dan.. anak-anak kita nanti." Siwon tersenyum getir mendengar ucapan Yuri barusan. Inikah karma itu? Pantaskah Siwon merasa bersalah atas semua perbuatannya di masa lalu. Huh, ini belum apa-apa. Ini bukanlah karma yang sebenarnya.

.

.

"Kibum, ayo makan dulu! _Hyung_ sudah bawakan makanan kesukaanmu." Bujuk Jungsoo pada Kibum yang masih tidak mau membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan, _hyung_. Nanti saja.." tolak Kibum. Sejak Kibum tahu tentang keadaan Kyuhyun, Kibum seperti kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Melamun dan menangis dalam diam, itulah sosok Kibum sekarang. Ia benci dengan keadaannya sekarang, sebab ia jadi tidak bisa untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

Lain halnya dengan Jungsoo, setidaknya kehadiran Donghae dan Kibum mampu membuatnya jauh lebih kuat dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Biasanya ia hanya duduk di samping ranjang Kyuhyun, menunggu adiknya yang tak kunjung membuka matanya itu.

"Baiklah aku akan makan, tapi.. izinkan aku bertemu Kyuhyun dulu. Aku ingin melihat adikku, _hyung_." Kibum, anak itu masih belum bertemu dengan saudara kembarnya sampai saat ini. Sedih, ketika mereka semua menyadari kebahagiaan mereka belum sepenuhnya utuh, bahkan apalah arti semua ini jika Kyuhyun masih belum melewati masa komanya. Sudah dua hari berlalu, waktu berjalan begitu lambat rasanya.

"Yasudah, setelah keadaanmu membaik, _hyung_ janji akan mengantarmu bertemu Kyuhyun. Kau tau bukan, dengan keadaan yang seperti ini tak mungkin bagimu untuk keluar dari kamar." Jungsoo menasehati adiknya yang masih keras kepala itu.

"Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja kan, _hyung_? _Hiks_.. Aku sangat takut, _hyung_.. _Hiks_.." Tangis Kibum lagi. Jungsoo dan Donghae hanya bisa menenangkannya.

"Jangan takut, _saeng_.. Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkan kita. _Hyung_ , percaya itu.." Sangat sakit rasanya bagi Jungsoo, menjanjikan hal yang ia sendiri pun tak tahu akan seperti apa. Demi Kibum, demi Donghae, dan demi keluarganya yang sangat ia cintai, Jungsoo tak akan pernah putus harapan akan kesembuhan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kota Seoul, kota lima tahun yang lalu merupakan tempat tinggalnya. Ia sangat merindukan suasana keramainan di kota ini. Mengingatkannya akan kenangan masa lalu, bersama keluarga harmonisnya. Setelah melalui perjalanan yang panjang, akhirnya Siwon dan Yuri menapakkan kakinya di salah satu rumah sakit yang megah di Seoul itu. Mencari keberadaan kedua anaknya yang berada di sana.

"Ah, ini dia kamar rawat Kibum yang Donghae katakan. Ayo, kita langsung masuk saja ke dalam!" Ajak Siwon pada Yuri. Baru beberapa langkah memasuki ruangan itu, Siwon tiba-tiba mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu juga dengan tiga orang anak yang berada di ruangan itu, sama terkejutnya melihat kedatangan Siwon.

" _A.. Appa_?" Ucap anak yang tertua dari ketiga anak itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat kedatangan sosok itu yang tiba-tiba itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke salah satu adik yang bersamanya saat ini.

"Apa kau yang menghubunginya, Hae? Apa pembicaraan kita sebelumnya kurang jelas? Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya?" Tersirat nada kemarahan dari ucapan Jungsoo. Donghae tak menduga hyungnya akan semarah ini.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_.. Aku hanya.." Donghae berusaha menjelaskan kesalahpahaman Jungsoo pada dirinya.

" _Hyung_ kecewa, Hae.. Sudahlah, _hyung_ tak mau mendengarkan apapun darimu saat ini." Jungsoo meletakkan mangkuk bubur Kibum yang dipegangnya dengan kasar, kemudian berlalu dihadapan Siwon sambil sekilas menatapnya tajam.

"Jungsoo-ah!" Panggil Siwon, sedangkan Yuri sama sekali tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

"A-apa maksud dari semua ini? Siapa anak itu? Mengapa dia memanggilmu, _Appa_? Jangan-jangan.. ada sesuatu yang belum aku ketahui darimu. Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Yuri menuntut penjelasan dari Siwon. Selama ini Yuri begitu percaya pada Siwon, tapi hari ini, Yuri yakin ada suatu hal yang Siwon sembunyikan darinya. Yuri kecewa. Mungkinkah Siwon membohonginya selama ini? Mengapa ia tak bilang padanya bahwa anaknya bukan saja Kibum dan Donghae? Masalah apa yang Yuri tidak ketahui?

"Yuri-ah.. Aku bisa jelaskan semua ini. Aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu!" Siwon bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Bagaimana Jungsoo bisa berada di sini? Semuanya begitu tiba-tiba. Yang Siwon pikirkan sekarang adalah mengejar Jungsoo atau memberikan penjelasan pada Yuri sebelum semuanya terlambat.

" _Argghh_.. Mengapa bisa seperti ini?" Kesal Siwon akan keadaannya yang terjebak seperti sekarang. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Donghae dan Kibum bisa bertemu Jungsoo. Tunggu.. Jika Jungsoo di sini, lalu di mana Kyuhyun?

"Tunggulah di sini, Yuri-ah. Aku akan keluar dulu sebentar." Siwon pun meninggalkan Yuri bersama Donghae dan Kibum. Siwon memilih untuk mengejar anak sulungnya itu.

Rasa bersalah pun kembali menyeruak dalam relung hatinya ketika melihat tatapan Jungsoo padanya yang diselimuti oleh amarah itu. Siwon tahu pasti anaknya itu sangat marah padanya. Meninggalkannya dengan si bungsu selama lima tahun tanpa kabar. Cemas ketika melihat Jungsoo yang datang seorang diri.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya, lima tahun yang lalu saat ia meninggalkan Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun, ia sangat ingat bahwa saat itu Kyuhyun dalam keadaan sakit. Penyakit jantung yang diderita Kyuhyun sejak lahir itu kembali kambuh karena Siwon mengurungnya di dalam kamar mandi. Ayah yang buruk, bukan? Menyalahkan kematian istri tercintanya kepada anak yang bahkan tak tahu apa-apa. Mungkin saja Siwon sudah kehilangan putra bungsunya saat ini jika sang istri tak menyelamatkannya saat peristiwa itu.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau di mana? Mengapa _hyung_ mu hanya seorang diri? _Mianhae_.. _hiks_.. Maafkan, _Appa_." Siwon tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Pikirannya menerawang kemana-mana. Siwon merasakan sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan dalam hatinya. Cemas.. Takut.. Khawatir..

"Kau tak pantas menangis! Untuk apa kau mencari Kyuhyun, hah? Bukankah kau sudah membuangnya lima tahun yang lalu? Bahkan saat itu dia sedang sakit!" Tiba-tiba sosok Jungsoo muncul di hadapan Siwon. Kini Siwon benar-benar tertohok dengan perkataan itu.

" _Mianhae_ , Jungsoo-ah.. _hiks_.. _Appa_ memang salah.. _hiks_." Siwon berlutut memohon maaf pada anak sulungnya itu.

"Heh, semudah itukah? JIKA APPA BISA MEMBANGUNKAN KYUHYUN DARI KOMA, BARU AKU BISA MEMAAFKANMU, APPA!" Jungsoo benar-benar meluapkan amarahnya. Tubuh Siwon seakan kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Inikah yang dinamakan karma yang sesungguhnya? Dulu memang dia sangat membenci Kyuhyun atas kematian istrinya, tetapi ia sekarang sadar apa yang dilakukannya tidaklah benar.

"Kyuhyun terlalu lelah menunggumu kembali. Ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia menyerah untuk menunggumu. _hiks_.. Dongsaengku memang benar-benar bodoh, menunggu orang yang telah membuangnya begitu saja." Jungsoo masih kecewa dengan ayahnya sampai saat ini.

" _Mianhae.. mianhae.. Appa_ bersalah, Jungsoo. _Hiks_.. Di mana Kyuhyun? Izinkan _Appa_ melihatnya, Jungsoo.." Mohon Siwon pada putra sulungnya itu.

"Katakan hal itu pada Yesung _hyung_.. Dia adalah _Appa_ kami lima tahun ini. Pintalah baik-baik padanya, jangan menyakiti Yesung _hyung_ sedikit pun jika ia tak mengizinkannya. Karena.. dia adalah _Appa_ ku dan Kyuhyun." Ucap Jungsoo dengan datar.

Inikah hukuman Tuhan yang sebenarnya untuk ayah semacam Siwon? Kyuhyun, anak yang telah dicampakkannya itu kini berjuang diantara hidup dan matinya. Belum lagi, anak sulungnya yang begitu kecewa berat terhadap dirinya, bahkan lebih menyayangi ayah angkatnya daripada ayah kandungnya sendiri. Menyesal.. adalah satu kata yang memenuhi perasaan Siwon saat ini. Semua orang tahu, penyesalan hanya akan datang di akhir. Begitu juga halnya yang dialami Siwon saat ini.

"Sahabatku.. Ternyata kau benar-benar datang.." Ucap seseorang yang Siwon sangat tahu siapa orang itu. Berdiri tegap dengan seragam dokter yang dikenakannya.

"Yesung.." Ucap Siwon memanggil orang itu.

To be Continue..

 **Anyeooong, chingudeul.. ^^**

 **Mian.. mian.. mian.. update terlalu lama. Banyak banget halangan untuk mengetik chapter ini, mulai dari ulangan harian yang banyak, UTS, dan.. Handphoneku hilang.. Hiks :,(**

 **Sampai sempet kehilangan mood nulis gara-gara yang terakhir itu. Semoga readers-readers sekalian masih berkenan untuk membaca FF ini. Maaf ya, membuat menunggu lama..**

 **Oh ya, aku seneng deh.. Akhir-akhir ini jumlah reviewers terus meningkat. Makasih banyak ya..**

 **Buat ide-ide kalian yang disampaikan lewat review kemarin, aku sudah mewujudkannya agar Siwon yang menemui anak-anaknya. Jangan bosan buat mereview ya.. Review kalian sangat berarti buatku..**

 **Satu lagi.. Setelah membaca FF ini jangan lupa tonton MV Kyuhyun 'A Million Pieces'.. Lagunya bagus banget, deh..**

 **And the last.. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.. ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Secret Of Triplets Brother**

Chapter 13

Author : AtikahSparkyu

Genre : Brothership, family, drama

Cast : park Jungsoo as Choi Jungsoo

Lee Donghae as Choi Donghae

Kim Kibum as Choi Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon (ayah Jungsoo, donghae, kibum, dan kyuhyun)

Jung Jessica (ibu Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun)

Kim Ryeowook as Kwon Ryeowook (Teman Kyuhyun)

And other member

Summery :

"Katakan hal itu pada Yesung _hyung_.. Dia adalah _Appa_ kami lima tahun ini. Pintalah baik-baik padanya, jangan menyakiti Yesung _hyung_ sedikit pun jika ia tak mengizinkannya. Karena.. dia adalah _Appa_ ku dan Kyuhyun." Ucap Jungsoo dengan datar.

Inikah hukuman Tuhan yang sebenarnya untuk ayah semacam Siwon? Kyuhyun, anak yang telah dicampakkannya itu kini berjuang diantara hidup dan matinya. Belum lagi, anak sulungnya yang begitu kecewa berat terhadap dirinya, bahkan lebih menyayangi ayah angkatnya daripada ayah kandungnya sendiri. Menyesal.. adalah satu kata yang memenuhi perasaan Siwon saat ini. Semua orang tahu, penyesalan hanya akan datang di akhir. Begitu juga halnya yang dialami Siwon saat ini.

"Sahabatku.. Ternyata kau benar-benar datang.." Ucap seseorang yang Siwon sangat tahu siapa orang itu. Berdiri tegap dengan seragam dokter yang dikenakannya.

"Yesung.." Ucap Siwon memanggil orang itu.

 _-Selanjutnya-_

Siwon masih duduk bersimpuh di lantai, memohon agar bisa dipertemukan dengan putra bungsunya.

"Siwon-ah, sudahlah.. ayo, bangun! Ini tempat umum, kau membuat semua orang memandang ke arah kita." Yesung membantu Siwon untuk berdiri dari posisinya sekarang.

"Tidak.. Aku sangat bersalah padamu, pada anak-anakku, terlebih lagi pada Kyuhyun. Aku tak peduli pada orang-orang yang memandang aneh diriku. Jungsoo membeciku, Sungie.. Aku harus bagaimana?" Bisa dikatakan Siwon terlihat seperti orang yang kehilangan akalnya. Berlutut di tengah orang yang berlalu lalang, sambil tak henti-hentinya mengais maaf dari anak sulungnya dan sahabat yang ada dihadapannya.

" _Mianhae_.. _mianhae_.. hiks.." tangis pilu seorang Choi Siwon. Yesung menatap iba sahabatnya itu. Selama ini ia juga memendam kekecewaan terhadap sahabatnya tersebut, namun melihat keadaan Siwon yang benar-benar kacau saat ini, membuat hati Yesung terketuk untuk tak menuruti egonya.

"Bangunlah, Siwon-ah! Tenangkan dirimu, sahabatku.." Kata terkahir yang Yesung ucapkan, membuat Siwon terperangah. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang telah ia buat kecewa masih bisa menyebutnya sebagai sahabat. Kalimat itu berhasil menenangkan hatinya. Yesung menatap sahabatnya lekat-lekat. Disampirkan kedua tangannya pada bahu kekar Siwon.

"Aku memaafkanmu.. Sungguh, aku senang kau kembali, Siwon-ah.. Aku percaya, sahabatku adalah yang terbaik. Sebesar apapun kesalahanmu di masa lalu, aku memaafkanmu karena kau telah benar-benar menyadari apa yang kau lakukan adalah salah dan kau berusaha untuk memperbaikinya." Ucap Yesung tulus.

Mendengar segala ucapan Yesung membuat Siwon semakin merasa dirinya sangat buruk. Bagaimana bisa hatinya dibutakan sehingga tanpa sadar menyakiti orang-orang berhati tulus yang berada disekelilingnya.

"Aku tahu kesalahanku sangat besar. Aku telah mengecewakanmu dan anak-anakku sendiri. Aku bukanlah sahabat yang baik untukmu. Bahkan anakku sendiri pun tak mau melihat kehadiranku lagi." Siwon berkata lirih. Jungsoo masih mematung mendengar setiap kalimat penyesalan dari ayahnya itu. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk berbalik menatap ayahnya.

Yesung berusaha agar suasana tidak semakin menegang. Ia bergerak mendekati Jungsoo, putra angkatnya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Jungsoo.." Yesung menyentuh bahu anak itu. Bisa dirasakan bahu itu sedikit bergetar menahan tangis.

"Jangan katakan apapun padaku saat ini, _Appa_.. Biarkan aku dengan kemarahan ini sebentar saja. _Jebal_.. jangan memaksaku." Lirih Jungsoo. Hati Siwon sangat sakit, mendengar anak sulungnya memanggil kata ' _Appa'_ untuk orang lain, bukan dirinya.

"Jungsoo-ah.. _Appa_ yakin kau tahu apa yang terbaik untuk dirimu dan adik-adikmu." Yesung menghela napas sejenak.

"Kau mungkin sangat marah terhadap _Appa_ kandungmu saat ini. Tapi _Appa_ yakin kau pasti jauh lebih tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh adik-adikmu." Ucap Yesung lembut berusaha untuk membuka hati Jungsoo untuk _Appa_ kandungnya.

"Kau tahu seberapa besar keinginan Kyuhyun untuk bertemu _Appa_ nya? Ingat tidak, dulu hampir setiap hari ia menagis agar bisa bertemu dengan _Appa_ nya? Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah besar, walau ia tak menangis seperti dulu lagi tetapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya keinginan itu tak pernah hilang, Jungsoo-ah.." Yesung mencoba meluluhkan Jungsoo agar dapat meruntuhkan egonya.

Rupanya ucapan itu belum mampu meluluhkan hati Jungsoo yang kini diselimuti kekecewaan yang mendalam. Giginya bergemelatuk menahan amarahnya sendiri.

"Aku.. Aku hanya takut ia akan melukai adikku untuk yang kedua kalinya, _Appa_.." Ucap Jungsoo dengan merendahkan suaranya kali ini. Tangan Yesung masih terus mengusap lembut punggung Jungsoo. Sulit memang jika keadaannya seperti ini.

" _Appa_ mu hanya ingin bertemu Kyuhyun. Aku yakin, Kyuhyun pun begitu menginginkan kehadiran _Appa_ nya saat ini. Kau cukup berpikir seperti itu, Jungsoo.. Tolonglah, kasihan Kyuhyun jika kau seperti ini." Sekali lagi, Yesung mencoba membuka hati Jungsoo untuk _Appa_ kandungnya.

Jungsoo mengusap kasar air matanya. "Aku mengerti.. Lakukan saja selama itu demi Kyuhyun, demi adik-adikku.. Tapi jangan harap aku akan dengan mudah melupakan segalanya." Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu, jika saja tangan Yesung tak menahannya.

"Biarkan aku pergi. Ku mohon.." Setelah itu, dengan berat hati Yesung melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Jungsoo. Membiarkannya sendirian untuk meredam segala amarahnya. Yesung paham, Jungsoo sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri saat ini.

.

.

"Kembar tiga? B..bagaimana bisa? _Appa_ kalian tak pernah mengatakan itu padaku! Bahkan tentang putra sulungnya, yang aku tahu selama ini kalian berdualah anaknya." Ucap Yuri terkejut mendengar penjelasan Donghae dan Kibum.

"Maaf.. maafkan _Appa_ kami. Aku mohon kau tidak membencinya." Kibum sampai turun dari ranjangnya agar wanita yang dihadapannya ini mau mengabulkan permintaan maafnya. Tak mempedulikan kepalanya yang masih sakit.

"Semua yang dilakukan _Appa_ memang salah, kami tahu itu. Tapi aku mohon.. _Appa_ kami juga sudah terlalu sakit karena kematian _eomma_ kami. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan _Appa_.. Dia menyayangi anda dengan tulus." Donghae, entah bagaimana pemuda _childish_ itu mampu bersikap dewasa akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin, perjalanan hidupnya menjadikan ia jauh lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Walaupun saudara kembar, tetap saja Donghae adalah kakak dari Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mohon.. _Akhh_.." Ucap Kibum sebelum kepalanya kembali terasa sakit. Sepertinya ia terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk bergerak banyak. Donghae maupun Yuri, keduanya sama-sama dibuat cemas.

"Kibummie.. _gwenchana_?" Tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Kepalaku.. S..sakit.. _hyung_." Jawab Kibum jujur. Yuri melupakan sejenak masalahnya dengan Siwon, ia membantu Donghae memapah Kibum menuju ranjangnya.

"Istirahatlah, Kibum.. Jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah ini, kau belum sembuh benar." Ucap Yuri sambil menyelimuti Kibum agar lebih nyaman.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk memahami _Appa_ kalian. Jika boleh jujur, akupun sangat mencintainya. Mungkin aku hanya perlu waktu untuk memahami semua ini." Setidaknya perkataan Yuri dapat membuat kecemasan Kibum dan Donghae berkurang.

"Kami senang mendengarnya. Terima kasih karena tidak membenci _Appa_ kami." Kata Kibum yang masih belum memejamkan matanya.

" _Hmm_.." Yuri tersenyum singkat pada kedua anak itu.

.

.

Pasrah.. Itulah satu kata yang menggambarkan keadaan hati seorang Choi Siwon saat ini. Ia akan mengatakan segala kebenarannya pada Yuri sekarang juga. Salahnya sendiri karena tak berterus terang sejak awal. Apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya, Siwon tetap akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Yuri. Ia tak mau menjadi pecundang yang lari dari masalah. Mulai detik ini ia akan mencoba menata kembali kehidupannya yang sempat hancur karena keegoisannya sendiri.

"Yuri.. Kau masih di sini? Syukurlah, ku kira kau akan pergi setelah mengetahui segalanya tentangku." Siwon bersyukur karena Yuri tidak langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja ketika mengetahui segalanya.

" _Mianhae_.. Lagi-lagi aku menyakiti orang yang sudah peduli padaku. Aku.. akan mencoba ikhlas melepas dirimu jika kau memang ingin mengakhiri segalanya setelah kau mengetahui semua ini. Sungguh, bertatap muka denganmu saja aku sudah merasa sangat malu. Aku tak akan mamaksamu agar tetap bersamaku. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, maaf karena aku menyembunyikan semua ini darimu. Maafkan aku.." Ucap Siwon penuh penyesalan.

Siwon masih tak berani menatap wanita di depannya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa saat ini Yuri sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Jujur, Siwon-ah. Aku kecewa saat mendengar semua kenyataan ini. Bagaimana bisa seorang ayah meninggalkan anak-anaknya seperti itu? Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Donghae juga Kibum. Anak yang tadi itu, putra sulungmu kan?" Ucap Yuri tegas. Siwon melirik ke arah Donghae dan Kibum, kemudian matanya beralih menatap Yuri.

"Kau benar." Jawab Siwon lirih.

"Yang terakhir adalah.. mengenai saudara kembar Donghae dan Kibum. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa kau memiliki anak kembar tiga, lalu kau menyembunyikannya begitu saja dariku?" Yuri berkata dengan penuh kekecewaan.

" _Mianhae_.." Hanya kata maaf yang dapat diucapkan Siwon pada Yuri. Ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Apa kau juga tahu bagaimana keadaan putra bungsumu sekarang? Dia terbaring koma, Siwon-ah.. dan kau sebagai ayahnya tak pernah ada untuknya. Bagaimana bisa kau merencanakan pernikahan di saat anakmu sedang berjuang melawan maut? Ah, aku sangat bingung dengan dirimu.." Tanpa sadar, pipi Yuri sudah basah akibat air matanya sendiri.

" _Mian_.. Aku pun baru saja mengetahuinya. Sungguh, aku baru mengetahuinya, Yuri-ah.." Siwon berusaha meredam kekecewaan Yuri. Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, ia pun baru mengetahui hal tersebut hari ini.

Donghae yang melihat keadaan ayahnya yang semakin terdesak mencoba untuk mendinginkan suasana. Meski awalnya ia berpikir untuk tak ikut campur dengan masalah ini.

"Itu benar, Nyonya.. Sebelumnya _Appa_ tak pernah tahu mengenai hal ini." Jelas Donghae pada Yuri.

"Aku memang ayah yang buruk. Tidak apa-apa jika kau sudah merasa muak dengan segala keburukanku yang sudah kau ketahui. Tapi satu hal yang tak pernah aku dustai terhadap dirimu.. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus, Yuri-ah. Selamat tinggal, semoga kau bisa mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih baik dariku." Ada rasa berat untuk mengatakan hal tersebut. Namun, Siwon tidak mungkin terus mempertahankan Yuri setelah dirinya berhasil membuat wanita itu kecewa.

Siwon mengira Yuri akan segera pergi dari tempat ini setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tetapi, Yuri justru memberikan reaksi lain yang Siwon pun sama sekali tak menduganya.

"Bodoh.. Kau memang benar-benar pria cerdas yang bodoh, Siwon-ah.." Meski perkataannya terdengar menyakitkan, tetapi Siwon terkejut saat Yuri tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Apa aku berkata akan meninggalkanmu? Tidak, kan? Kenapa justru kau yang mencoba mengakhiri segalanya? Padahal aku belum berkata apapun, tapi kau malah menarik kesimpulan sendiri." Kata Yuri masih memeluk Siwon.

"Tapi.. tapi aku benar, kan? Kau sudah terlalu kecewa untuk tetap terus bersamaku?" Balas Siwon bingung.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir meninggalkanmu, Siwon-ah.. Aku hanya mengatakan aku kecewa padamu, bukan meninggalkanmu." Yuri menatap intens mata Siwon, mempertegas setiap kaliamt yang terucap dari bibir tipisnya itu.

"A..apa? Benarkah?" Siwon membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Setiap orang pasti pernah berbuat kesalahan, Siwon-ah. Aku pun memiliki satu kesalahan yang sangat besar terhadap anakku. Kesalahan terbesarku adalah tidak dapat menjaga keluargaku untuk tetap utuh. Perceraian itu.. meskipun setelahnya kehidupanku dengan Ryeowook jauh lebih baik, tetapi tetap saja aku telah gagal untuk menjaga keutuhan keluargaku hingga memaksa anak semata wayangku untuk hidup dengan penuh keterbatasan. Aku mencoba memperbaiki kesalahanku itu dengan memberikan segenap kasih sayangku pada anakku." Bisa terlihat raut kesedihan dari wajah Yuri ketika ia menceritakan kehidupan keluarganya.

"Sekarang, kau juga sedang mencoba untuk memperbaiki kesalahmu, kan? Aku melihat hal itu dari dirimu, Siwon-ah. Itulah mengapa aku memilih untuk tetap bertahan." Sebuah ketulusan dari seorang Kwon Yuri. Mampu menggetarkan hati orang-orang yang mendengar setiap ucapannya.

"Terima kasih, Yuri.. Maafkan aku.." Siwon mengecup singkat dahi wanita di hadapannya itu, membuat Donghae dan Kibum bernapas lega.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menemui Kyuhyun sekarang. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi ke sini. Tidak apa, kan?" Tanya Siwon pada Yuri.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Anakku pasti akan cemas jika aku belum kembali ke rumah sampai malam nanti. Maaf, tak bisa menemanimu." Pamit Yuri pada Siwon.

"Ne. Hati-hati di jalan. Maaf, aku tak bisa mengantarmu." Jawab Siwon. Yuri tersenyum singkat dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Baru saja Siwon ingin berbalik badan hendak ke tempat Kyuhyun, namun suara Kibum menginterupsinya.

" _Appa_.. Aku ikut.." Ucap Kibum dengan nada memohon. Donghae hendak mengeluarkan suaranya namun terlanjur dipotong kembali oleh Kibum.

"Aku mohon.. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Biarkan aku menemuinya sekarang.." Kibum meyakinkan.

"Baiklah.. Lebih baik jika kita menemuinya bersama. Kita tunjukkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa kita semua telah kembali untuk dirinya." Sahut Donghae yang diikuti anggukan setuju dari Siwon.

.

.

Di depan ruang ICU yang memang tidak terlalu ramai seperti kebanyakan tempat di rumah sakit ini, terdapat sepasang suami istri yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang memang telah tersedia di sana. Sang istri tampak sedang menangis di dalam dekapan suaminya. Entah apa yang membuat wanita tersebut begitu ingin menumpahkan air mata berharganya di depan suami tercintanya itu.

"Apakah aku egois jika aku takut kehilangan mereka? _Hiks_.." Ucap Seohyun, wanita itu. Yesung, sang suami, masih setia menenangkan istrinya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak egois, _yeobeo_. Itu hal yang wajar sebagai seorang ibu. Meski hanya orang tua angkat, aku tahu kau begitu menyayangi Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun dengan tulus. Aku bangga padamu.." Entah bagaimana caranya untuk menghilangkan perasaan seperti ini. Walau dulu pernah terucap dari lisannya sendiri bahwa jika suatu saat Siwon kembali dan membawa Jungsoo juga Kyuhyun, mereka akan mengizinkannya. Namun, setelah berjalannya waktu, kasih sayang pada Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun membuat mereka tak rela jika harus berpisah.

"Biarkanlah mereka berdua bahagia dengan keluarga yang sebenarnya. Bukankah kita pernah berjanji tak akan melarangnya untuk kembali jika _Appa_ mereka menginginkannya?" Yesung mengingatkan sang istri akan sebuah janji yang pernah mereka ucapkan.

"Tentu aku masih mengingatnya.. Tapi aku tak tahu bahwa rasanya akan sesakit ini.. _hiks_.." Seohyun masih dalam isakannya.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Jungsoo ataupun Kyuhyun, mereka pasti begitu menyayangimu. Walau nanti kita tidak akan tinggal serumah dengan mereka lagi, kita akan tetap menjadi orang tua mereka. Kita bisa mengawasi mereka dari jauh. Rasa sayang kita pada mereka, tak akan terhalang oleh ruang dan waktu, _yeobeo_.." Ucap Yesung penuh dengan kelembutan. Seohyun bersyukur memiliki suami seperti Yesung. Selalu dapat memahami perasaannya dan memberi kekuatan di saat dirinya rapuh.

"Aku mengerti.." Seohyun mengangguk paham. Yesung pun menghapus jejak air mata yang tertinggal di wajah cantik sang istri. Mereka berdua menoleh ketika terdengar derap langkah kaki menuju tempat mereka berada.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga." Yesung menyambut kedatangan Donghae, dan Kibum yang dipapah oleh Siwon.

"Kau juga datang, Kibum? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih harus beristirahat di kamarmu?" Tanya Yesung khawatir pada Kibum.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung_.. Aku ke sini karena ingin bertemu adikku. Bolehkah aku melihat keadaannya? Tidak apa jika memang hanya bisa dari luar, setidaknya aku bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun.. sekali saja." Pinta Kibum penuh harap. Matanya sudah nampak berkaca-kaca. Yesung tahu, meski sudah berada di sini beberapa hari, Kibum sama sekali belum bertemu Kyuhyun. Keadaannya kemarin tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk turun dari ranjang. Hingga, pada hari inilah ia baru bisa melakukannya.

"Kibum.. Kau tak perlu cemas. Kau bisa menjenguk Kyuhyun setiap hari jika kau mau. Keadaan Kyuhyun yang koma memang benar-benar harus diperlakukan sangat hati-hati. Tapi kau masih bisa bertemu langsung dengannya. Tenang saja, _ne_?" Jelas Yesung yang menjawab segala keputusasaan Kibum untuk bertemu langsung dengan Kyuhyun.

"Baru saja aku memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun. Sudah ada sedikit kemajuan. Kondisinya sudah cukup stabil dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya, meski masih dalam keadaan koma. Setidaknya, Kyuhyun sudah bisa dijenguk sekarang." Ujar Yesung.

"Meski orang yang dalam keadaan koma tak mampu merasakan apapun, tetapi hati dan pikiran mereka tidak tidur. Beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum Kyuhyun koma, dia pernah mengatakan bahwa ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan _Appa_ dan saudara kembarnya." Seohyun yang sejak tadi terdiam pun ikut bicara. Perkataan Seohyun itu membuat semua yang berada di sana mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Tak ada yang bersuara satupun kecuali dirinya. Mereka tenggelam akan segala penjelasan yang disampaikan olehnya.

"Aku melihat Kyuhyun menangis.. selama ini aku tak pernah melihatnya menangis seperti itu meski penyakit jantungnya itu begitu menyiksa dirinya. Aku sendiri pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang, karena kalian sudah berada di sini, aku ingin mengabulkan keinginan Kyuhyun. _Yeobeo_ , bisakah Donghae, Kibum, dan Siwon-shi menjenguk Kyuhyun bersamaan?" Sorot mata penuh harap Seohyun membuat Yesung tak tega melihatnya.

Yesung berpikir sejenak untuk mempertimbangkan. "Baiklah.. Untuk kali ini, sepertinya kalian bisa masuk bersamaan. Gunakanlah pakaian steril yang sudah disediakan! Aku akan mendampingi kalian masuk ke dalam."

' _Kyu.. keluargamu sudah di sini. Bukankah ini yang sangat kau inginkan? Bangunlah, Kyu...'_ Batin Yesung penuh harap.

Begitu pintu ruangan itu terbuka, Siwon, Donghae, Kibum dan Yesung, tanpa Jungsoo, masuk satu persatu dengan perlahan. Suasana di dalam ruangan itu begitu sunyi, bahkan derap langkah kaki mereka pun dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

Kyuhyun, anak itu masih terbaring di ranjangnya dengan mata yang sama sekali tak berniat untuk terbuka sedikitpun. Separuh wajah pucatnya tertutup oleh masker oksigen yang terpasang untuk membatunya bernapas. Hembusan napas yang begitu lemah, seakan bisa berhenti kapan saja. Namun, Tuhan masih mempertahankannya. Kyuhyun masih bisa bertahan sampai hari ini.

"Kyuhyun, anak _Appa_.." Siwon menyentuh jemari Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin itu. Tangan itu begitu kurus hingga Siwon pun tak tega untuk menyentuhnya. Jari jemari yang sudah lima tahun tak pernah ia sentuh.

Kibum dan Donghae pun mendekati _Appa_ mereka yang terlihat bergetar. "Kyu.. Lihatlah! Di sini.. ada Aku, Donghae _hyung_ , dan juga.. _Appa_. Kita sudah berkumpul seperti dulu lagi, Kyu.." Kibum mengelus surai lembut Kyuhyun. Berharap segala perkataannya mampu di dengar oleh adik kembarnya itu.

"Kyu.. kau bisa mendengar _Appa_ , kan? Sekarang _Appa_ di sini, sayang.. Maaf, _Appa_ sudah menyalahkan dirimu atas sesuatu yang bukan kesalahanmu.. _hiks_.. _Appa_ menyayangimu, Kyu.. _hiks_.. Jangan tinggalkan _Appa_.." tangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih saling bertautan. Tanpa sadar air mata Siwon telah mengaliri tangan ringkih Kyuhyun yang masih dalam genggamannya.

.

.

" _Eomma_.. Kyu tidak mau pulang. _Hiks_.. Kyu mohon, _eomma_.." Kyuhyun membujuk ibunya agar mau mengabulkan permohonannya."Kyu janji tidak akan nakal lagi.. Kyu cuma mau sama _eomma_ saja.. _hiks_.."

Sang ibu berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menggenggam erat gaun yang dikenakannya. Ia pun berjongkok menatap mata hitam sang anak yang menatap sendu dirinya.

"Kyu, lihat _eomma_!" Ucapnya tegas. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun menuruti perintah ibunya yang kini menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut dengan tangan halusnya.

"Bukankah Kyu sudah berjanji pada _eomma_ kalau Kyu akan pulang jika _Appa_ memintamu?" Wanita itu pun merendahkan suaranya. Kyuhyun sadar ia memang pernah berjanji pada sang ibu akan hal itu. Kyuhyun juga ingin kembali, tetapi bersama sang ibu pula.

"Kyu.. _Eomma_ sudah bahagia di sini.. Bukankah kau senang jika _eomma_ bahagia? Kyu harus pulang, karena _Appa_ , Jungsoo _hyung_ , Donghae _hyung_ , dan Kibum _hyung_ menunggumu.." Belaian lembut menyapu surai hitam Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin.

"Tapi.. Kyu ingin sama _eomma_.." Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca kembali. Sungguh, ia tak ingin kehilangan ibu yang sangat disayanginya itu. Ibu yang selalu bersikap lembut padanya.

"Choi Kyuhyun.. anak _eomma_ yang penurut. Apa Kyu benar-benar menyayangi _eomma_?" Tanya sang ibu padanya. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Jika Kyu benar-benar menyayangi _eomma_ , Kyu harus mendengarkan apa yang _eomma_ katakan. Kyu tak perlu takut kehilangan _eomma_ , karena _eomma_ akan selalu berada di hatimu.. Selamanya.." Sang ibu meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada Kyuhyun. Sejenak, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan sentuhan lembut itu. Ya.. Kyuhyun akan selalu mengingat perkatan ibunya ini.. selamanya..

" _Cha_.. Selamat tinggal, Kyunnie ku.. _Eomma_ selalu menyayangimu.." Kalimat terakhir sang ibu yang dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun sebelum tubuhnya serasa diterpa angin yang kuat hingga terhempas dan ia dapat merasakan sakit itu kembali. Rasa sakit yang beberapa waktu ini sempat menghilang.

Kyuhyun mampu melihat sedikit sinar di depan matanya. Ingin rasanya berteriak, namun ia tak mampu melakukannya.

"YESUNG-AH.. YESUNG-AH.. APA YANG TERJADI PADA ANAKKU?!" Pekik Siwon panik ketika tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersentak beberapa kali. Bukan hanya Siwon yang terkejut, semua yang berada di ruangan itupun sama halnya seperti Siwon.

"Kalian semua, tenanglah.. Sebaiknya kalian keluar dulu dari ruangan ini. Aku dan dokter lainnya akan menangani Kyuhyun segera. Ku mohon!" Dengan berat hati Siwon, Donghae, dan Kibum segera menuruti perintah Yesung. Tak perlu menunggu lama, segerombilan dokter dan perawat pun memasuki ruangan tersebut.

" _AARGGHH_.. BERIKAN SAJA JANTUNGKU PADA ADIKKU.. Sungguh aku sudah tidak kuat lagi melihatnya kesakitan seperti ini, aku mohon.. _hiks_.. Selamatkan, adikku.." Teriak Donghae histeris. Siwon pun merengkuh tubuh anaknya itu dengan kuat. Donghae terisak kencang di bahunya.

Kibum, anak itu hanya bisa terdiam membatu saat ini. Ini adalah hari pertama ia bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun setelah lima tahun berpisah. Kibum tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun saat ini. Takut.. hanya itulah kata yang dapat menggambarkan seorang Choi Kibum sekarang.

Sekuat tenaga Kibum berusaha membuang pikiran buruknya. Tangannya sampai gemetar karena ketakutan yang amat dirasakan olehnya saat ini. Jika saja tak ada genggaman hangat yang menyentuh tangan itu. Kibum pasti sudah mati rasa saat ini. Seohyun, ibu angkat dari Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo hyungnya itu, menunjukkan sisi kehangatannya. Perasaan yang menenangkan mengalir begitu saja dari tangan lentik itu. Kibum dapat merasakannya.

 _Cklek_..

Daun pintu itu terbuka, setelahnya keluarlah Yesung dengan raut lelah di wajahnya. Semua pun memandang Yesung dengan penuh harap. Ia melepaskan masker yang dikenakannya dan menghapus peluh yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Siwon-ah.. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Kyuhyun, dia sudah-" Belum saja yesung menuntaskan kalimatnya, Siwon sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"TIDAK! KYUHYUN PASTI BAIK-BAIK SAJA.. BIARKAN AKU BERTEMU DENGANNYA.. KYUHYUN ANAK YANG PENURUT.. KYUHYUN AKAN BANGUN JIKA AKU MEMINTANYA.." Teriak Jungsoo yang baru saja tiba di tempat itu. Ia langsung menerabas Yesung yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Satu yang dipikirkannya, ia harus menemui Kyuhyun.

" _Hiks_.. _hyung_ , aku harus bagaimana? _Hiks_.. Lakukan sesuatu _hyung_! Lakukan apa saja asalkan Kyuhyun mau membuka matanya kembali.." Kibum yang tadi berada bersama Seohyun pun berlari mendekati Donghae. Kibum mengguncangkan tubuh kakaknya agar mau melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Baik Kibum maupun Donghae tak ada lagi yang dapat membendung isak tangisnya.

Sedangkan, Jungsoo yang sudah berada di dalam terus menangis di samping tubuh adik bungsunya itu. "Kyu.. _hiks_.. jangan pergi.. _Otteoke_? Hyung harus bagaimana agar Kyu mau bangun.. _hiks_.." Jawab Jungsoo disela tangisnya. Ia pun mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan di luar ruangan, Siwon yang masih membatu di tempatnya bisa melihat para dokter dan perawat sudah melepaskan alat-alat penunjang hidup anaknya itu. Pemandangan yang sungguh membuat dadanya terasa tercekat. Siwon tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang masih berdiri di sekeliling Kyuhyun itu. Siwon pun segera masuk ke dalam juga. Direngkuhnya tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Diletakkannya tangan ringkih itu di wajahnya.

"Kyu.. Ini _Appa_ , sayang.. Jangan tinggalkan, _Appa_.. _Appa_ menyayangimu, Kyu.. Kyunnie.. _hiks_.." Dikecupnya kening putra bungsunya itu dengan sayang. Berharap Kyuhyun akan mendengar segala perkataannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon terdiam sejenak. Entah ini halusinasinya atau apa. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak dalam genggaman tangannya. Baik Siwon maupun Jungsoo, keduanya saling menatap dan hanya dapat memperhatikan semua itu dalam diam. Sebuah lenguhan terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya kedua kelopak mata yang sudah lama terpejam itu.

" _H..hyung.. Ap..pa.._ " Setara dengan sebuah bisikan, namun Siwon mampu mendengarnya. Manik mata yang sangat dirindukannya itu, kini tengah menatap teduh dirinya. Meskipun terlihat sayu, namun binar-binar kebahagiaan mampu terpancar dari tatapan itu.

"K-kyu..nie?" Siwon dan Jungsoo terkejut bukan main. Ia bisa mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya barusan. Apakah ini halusinasi? Tapi bagaimana bisa keduanya melakukan hal yang sama?

Siwon dan Jungsoo mungkin akan terus diam sambil menatap Kyuhyun jika saja yesung tak menyentuh pundak mereka. "Siwon-ah.. Jungsoo-ah.. _hosh_.. Ini.. yang ingin kukatakan padamu.. Kyuhyun.. dia sudah bangun dari komanya.. _hoshh_.. Pabbo.. aku kan tadi belum selesai bicara.. kenapa kalian mengambil kesimpulan sendiri?" Ucap Yesung terengah karena lelah setelah menghadapi Jungsoo dan Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja kalap ketika ia hendak memberi kabar mengenai kondisi Kyuhyun.

"B-benarkah? Aku pikir.. aku pikir.. Kyuhyun-" Jungsoo menceracau tidak jelas. Ia merutuki dirinya yang mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Kyuhyunnya telah pergi.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau membuat _Appa_ takut. Appa bisa gila jika benar-benar kehilanganmu, sayang.. _Hiks_.. Terima kasih, kau mau membuka matamu kembali.." Siwon tak dapat membendung rasa syukur dan bahagianya saat ini. Dikecupnya kening dan tangan Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Kyuhyun sendiri masih terkejut melihat sang ayah yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya setelah sekian lama. Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum. Tak peduli bagaimana ayahnya bisa berada bersamanya sekarang. Ia tak mampu menahan tangis bahagianya saat dapat melihat wajah sang ayah setelah sekian lama.

" _Appa_.." Gumam Kyuhyun lagi. Ia berusaha mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah sang ayah yang sangat dirindukannya. Siwon pun dengan sigap segera meletakkan tangan Kyuhyun di wajahnya. Menyiumi tangan kurus dan dingin itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" _Mianhae_.." Itulah kata berikutnya yang meluncur dari seorang Choi Kyuhyun yang masih menatap ayahnya dengan mata sayunya itu.

.

.

Sejak membuka matanya beberapa jam yang lalu, Kyuhyun terus menatap gelisah ke arah pintu ruangan tempat dirinya berada sekarang. Sejujurnya Jungsoo menyadari gelagat adiknya itu. Tetapi ia mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kyu.. Ada apa? Katakan padaku jika kau merasa sakit." Ucap Kibum lembut.

" _Hyung_.." Panggil Kyuhyun entah itu ditujukan pada hyung yang mana. Pasalnya saat ini ketiga hyungnya sama-sama berada di sana.

" _Ne_?" Ketiganya pun menjawab bersamaan. "Itu.. emm.. _Appa_.. ke mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Donghae dan Kibum pun saling berpandangan. Mereka bingung harus bagaimana mengatakannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Di sini sudah ada tiga _hyung_ yang menjagamu, Kyu." Jawab Jungsoo dengan wajah datar. Donghae dan Kibum tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Jungsoo hyungnya akan semarah ini dengan sang ayah. Namun mereka tak bisa memaksa. Itu hanya akan menyakiti perasaan sang kakak.

Ruangan itu mendadak sunyi sejenak. Sebelum Kyuhyun kembali membuka suaranya. "Aku ingin bersama _Appa_. Bolehkah?" Ujar Kyuhyun lemah. Ia tahu kalau Jungsoo masih belum bisa percaya kepada sang ayah untuk bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, kemudian membenarkan letak selimutnya. "Tidurlah." Perintah Jungsoo pada Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan permintaan adiknya itu. Kyuhyun hendak membalas kembali perkataan Jungsoo namun kembali mengurungkan niatnya ketika Kibum menyentuh pundaknya dan menggelengkan kepala memberi tanda agar Kyuhyun tidak membantah perintah Jungsoo kali ini. Setelah itu Jungsoo beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Biar aku yang bicara pada Jungsoo _hyung_ , _ne_? Kyu istirahat saja dengan Hae _hyung_ di sini." Kibum mengerlingkan matanya agar Kyuhyun menyerahkan masalah ini padanya saja. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ia percaya pada saudara kembarnya itu. Kemudian Kibum pun keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menemui kakak pertamanya.

.

.

"Ini terlalu sulit, Kibum. _Hyung_ hanya belum siap." Jungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kibum menggeser duduknya hingga bisa lebih dekat dengan kakak sulungnya itu.

"Aku mengerti _hyung_. Aku paham apa yang membuatmu merasa sulit untuk menerima _appa_ kembali." Ujar Kibum berusaha memahami isi hati Jungsoo.

"Cukup buang rasa takut dan pikiran burukmu tentang _Appa_ , _hyung_. Percayalah, _Appa_ tak akan pernah mengulangi kesalahannya untuk yang kedua kali." Masih nampak jelas keraguan dari wajar Jungsoo. Kibum dapat menangkapnya.

"Kau lebih mengenal _Appa_ dari pada kami, _hyung_. Mungkin saat ini Appa memang sedang melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Tapi bukan berarti ia akan menjadi buruk sepanjang hidupnya. Bukankah sebelum semua ini terjadi _Appa_ adalah sosok yang selalu bisa membuat kita kagum. Coba kau ingat kembali, _hyung_!" Kibum merendahkan suaranya. Ia mencoba untuk membuka hati Jungsoo untuk sang ayah. Ucapan Kibum kali ini rupanya mengena padanya. Pikirannya melayang pada saat-saat kebersamaannya dulu dengan sang ayah.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Hiks.. Hiks.." Tangis seorang Jungsoo kecil disebuah ayunan kayu yang berada di taman bermain dekat kota.**_

" _ **Omona.. Jagoan appa kenapa menangis, huh?" Siwon, sang ayah, datang mendekatinya dengan sebuah es krim di tangannya. Ia memang meninggalkan Jungsoo selama beberapa menit untuk membeli es krim tersebut. Tetapi ia terkejut ketika kembali dan mendapati putranya itu tengah menangis.**_

" _ **Hiks.. Aku.. aku ingin belmain pecawat-pecawatan itu. Tapi.. Tapi.. hiks.. dia tidak mau meminjamkannya padaku. Huweee..." tangis Jungsoo kecil semakin kencang.**_

" _ **Ooh.. Jadi anak appa mau main pesawat. Cha, naiklah." Siwon berjongkok di hadapan Jungsoo kecil.**_

" _ **Mwo?" Jungsoo mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Namun kebingungannya itu terjawab ketika Siwon mengaitkan kedua tangannya di lehernya kemudian berpura-pura bahwa dirinya adalah sebuah pesawat.**_

" _ **Ngeeeeng.. ngeeeng.. Pesawat Jungsoo siap meluncur.." Teriak Siwon sambil terus menggendong Jungsoo kecil dipunggungnya.**_

" _ **Ahahaha.. Appa, ini seru sekali. Ahaha.." Jungsoo tertawa riang dan melupakan tangisannya beberapa saat yang lalu.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

Tanpa terasa sebuah liquid bening meluncur di kedua pipi mulus Jungsoo. Memori kebersamaannya dengan sang ayah terus berputar di kepalanya. Bagimana dulu ia sangat mengagumi sang ayah, bahkan keinginannya untuk bisa menjadi sosok seperti ayah yang dibanggakannya itu. Kesalahan sang ayah lima tahun yang lalu seakan menutup segala sisi baik ayahnya selama ini. Harusnya Jungsoo sadar, setiap orang pasti pernah membuat kesalahan selama hidupnya, sebaik apapun orang itu. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan kebencian ini terus berlarut dan justru akan menyakiti adik-adiknya. Ia akhirnya sadar, kebenciannya itu hanya semakin mempersulit keadaan saja. Bukankah harusnya ia senang karena keluarganya telah berkumpul lagi sekarang.

" _Mianhae_.. Tak seharusnya _hyung_ seperti ini. _Gomawo_ , kau sudah menyadarkan _hyung_ dari keegoisan _hyung_. Kau memang _dongsaeng_ yang dapat diandalkan. _Jeongmal mianhae_.." Jungsoo memeluk Kibum dengan erat. Sebuah senyuman pun terukir dari wajah tampan seorang Choi Kibum. Ia merasa lega karena ini tak sesulit yang Kibum bayangkan untuk membuka hati kakak sulungnya itu. Kibum selalu yakin, Jungsoo _hyung_ nya memang tidak benar-benar membeci sang _Appa_.

"Terima kasih karena sudah memaafkan _Appa_ , _hyung_. Mari kita mulai menata kembali keluarga kita, bersama _Appa_ , Donghae _hyung_ , dan juga Kyuhyun. Kita juga akan terus berusaha untuk kesembuhan Kyuhyun. Donor jantung itu, kita harus segera mendapatkannya." Kibum memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada sang kakak.

" _Ne_. Kita pasti akan mendapatkannya." Jungsoo pun menganggukan kepalanya mantap. Setelah itu keduanya saling diam kembali.

"Oh ya, wanita yang datang bersama _appa_ itu, siapa?" Tanya Jungsoo memecah keheningkan. Lagi-lagi Kibum nampaknya harus berpikir keras agar kakaknya tak kembali marah dengan ayah mereka. Sungguh, Kibum merasa membutuhkan Donghae saat ini untuk menghadapi sang kakak.

"Jangan-jangan.." Jungsoo memandang Kibum penuh selidik.

" _Aniyo.. aniyo_.. Ku mohon _hyung_ tidak kembali marah pada _Appa_. Biar aku jelaskan semua padamu _hyung_. _Jebal_.." Ucap Kibum dengan tatapan memohon. Jungsoo hanya dapat menghela napasnya kasar mendapatkan pandangan seperti itu dari adiknya.

"Itu benar, _Appa_ memang menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan wanita itu. _Aniyo_.. maksudku _appa_ memang akan meminangnya." Jelas Kibum pada Jungsoo. Nampaknya Jungsoo ingin menyela perkataannya jika saja ia tak lebih dulu mengeluarkan suara.

" _Jebal_ , jangan salah paham dulu hyung. Ku mohon, dengarkan aku." Lagi-lagi Kibum memohon pada Jungsoo.

"Dia adalah sahabat _eomma_ ketika sekolah dulu. _Appa_ bertemu kembali dengan wanita itu saat keadaannya benar-benar terpuruk karena kematian _eomma_ lima tahun yang lalu. Namanya, Kwon Yuri. Dia jugalah yang berhasil menyadarkan _appa_ atas kesalahannya. Wanita itulah yang membuat _Appa_ bangkit kembali untuk hidup dan kembali pada keluarganya. Dia tidak buruk seperti yang kau pikirkan, _hyung_." Jelas Kibum lagi.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak mengada-ngada, kan? Atau hanya ingin membuatku agar tidak kembali kecewa pada _Appa_?" Jawab Jungsoo sarkastik.

Kibum menatap Jungsoo dengan tegas. Sorot matanya terlihat tajam, tersirat keseriusan dari sorot mata itu. Seakan ada magnet yang menarik dari dalam, mata Jungsoo pun seakan tak bisa berpaling dari tatapan Kibum itu.

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik, _hyung_. Apakah selama ini aku suka mengada-ngada? Aku _dongsaeng_ mu, tak mungkin aku mepermainkan perasaan _hyung_ ku sendiri."

Selama beberapa detik Jungsoo menatap kedua manik mata Kibum itu dengan serius. Seakan mencari kebenaran di dalamnya.

" _Hyung_ percaya padamu, Kibum. Kau _dongsaeng_ ku, aku percaya kau tidak akan mempermainkan aku. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Kau tahu kan bagaimana posisi _eomma_ selama ini untuknya?" Tersirat kekhawatiran dari ucapan Jungsoo barusan.

"Kyuhyun anak yang baik. Ia akan mengerti jika kita menjelaskannya pelan-pelan." Kata Kibum berusaha menenangkan.

.

.

Saat ini Jungsoo dan Kibum sudah kembali ke ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Tidak lupa mereka juga membawa sang ayah datang bersama mereka. Kemarahan Jungsoo kini meluap begitu saja ketika bisa melihat pancaran kebahagiaan dari raut wajah Kyuhyun. Meskipun selama ini Kyuhyun selalu bersikap ceria di depannya, tetapi hari ini Jungsoo melihat senyum tulus Kyuhyun yang hampir lima tahun belakangan ini tak pernah terlihat. Ah, rasanya ia ingin merutuki keegoisannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar ketika bisa bertemu kembali dengan kedua saudara kembarnya dan juga sang ayah. Jungsoo berharap dengan begitu Kyuhyun dapat bertahan dalam menghadapi penyakit jantungnya yang semakin hari semakin memburuk. Empat hari terbaring koma, Jungsoo sangat takut akan kehilangan Kyuhyun. Hari ini, Tuhan mengabulkan doa Jungsoo yang selalu dipanjatkan untuk keselamatan adik bungsunya itu. Jungsoo sangat bersyukur karena Kyuhyun dapat bangun dari masa komanya. Hari ini juga keluarga kecilnya dapat berkumpul kembali setelah lima tahun terpisah.

" _Appa_.. _hyungdeul_.. Jangan.. pergi lagi.. ne?" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan karena teredam oleh masker oksigen yang dikenakannya.

" _Appa_ dan _hyungdeul_ akan selalu di sisimu, sayang. _Appa_ berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Maaf, _Appa_ telah menyakiti dan meninggalkanmu. Maafkan _Appa_ , Kyu." Siwon berucap lirih. Lagi-lagi air matanya kembali jatuh. Tangannya masih membelai lembut surai hitam Kyuhyun. Ia sangat merindukan sentuhan lembut ayahnya ini.

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus jejak air mata di wajah ayahnya itu.

" _Uljimae_.. _Appa_.." Bukannya menghentikan tangisnya Siwon justru semakin terisak. Digenggamnya tangan dingin anak bungsunya itu dan terus mengucapkan kata maaf untuknya.

Ingin sekali Kyuhyun memeluk ayahnya saat ini. Namun apa daya, tubuhnya sangat terasa lemas. Untuk bicara saja rasanya sangat melelahkan, apalagi untuk menggerakan tubuhnya. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak pernah membenci ayahnya sama sekali. Ia tak tega melihat ayahnya yang begitu terlihat kacau saat ini. Dari beribu kata yang ingin ia katakan. Hanya kalimat ini yang dapat terucap dari bibir pucatnya itu.

"Aku.. menyayangimu.. _Appa_."

Jungsoo menanggalkan kedua tangannnya pada bahu Kibum dan Donghae, membuat ketiganya saling merangkul. Jungsoo menarik Kibum dan Donghae untuk lebih dekat dengan _Appa_ mereka yang masih berada di samping Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang Kyu tidur dulu, _ne_? Kau harus banyak beristirahat supaya cepat sembuh." Ujar Siwon sambil membenahi letak selimut Kyuhyun.

" _Appa_ benar, Kyu. Tidurlah.. _Appa_ dan hyungdeul akan menemanimu sampai kau bangun nanti. _Arrachi_?" Sambung Donghae meyakinkan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mengangguk pasrah. Sentuhan lembut sang ayah dan rasa lemas yang masih mendera tubuhnya membuat dirinya jatuh tertidur dengan cepat.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu. Keadaan Kyuhyun sudah mulai membaik. Meski bukan membaik dalam arti sesungguhnya. Kyuhyun memang tidak akan sembuh sebelum melakukan operasi tranplantasi jantung itu. Namun Kyuhyun sudah kembali bersemangat seperti biasanya. Ia sama sekali tak seperti orang pesakitan.

Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan kekuatan cinta. Kehadiran Appa dan kedua saudara kembarnya sangat membantu kepulihannya. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan susah makan dan minum obat ketika sakit. Tetapi kali ini ia selalu melahap habis makanannya dan selalu menurut jika waktu minum obatnya tiba. Ia mengatakan ingin cepat sembuh dan bisa cepat keluar dari rumah sakit. Tempat ini sangat membuat dirinya merasa tidak nyaman dan.. takut.

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Yesung yang bertindak sebagai _uisa_ yang memantau kondisi Kyuhyun pun melakukan pemeriksaan rutinnya lagi. Yesung menyapa Siwon ketika baru memasuki ruangan. Siwon dan Yesung bisa melihat wajah sebal 'putra bungsu mereka' saat Yesung mulai melakukan kegiatan rutinnya itu.

"Aku sudah sembuh, _Appa_. Aku ingin keluar dari sini." Kyuhyun mulai merajauk. Siwon terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun saat ini.

" _Aigoo_ , Kyuhyunnie.. Ternyata kau ini senang sekali merajuk, _eoh_?" Goda Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Yah begitulah.. Dia memang bocah kecil yang manja. Apalagi jika sudah bertemu _eomma_ nya." Yesung ikut terkekeh setelahnya."

"Ya! Terus saja mengejekku." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat Siwon dan Yesung kembali tergelak.

" _Aigoo.. Aigoo.. Uri_ Kyuhyunnie, harusnya kau senang bukan ngambek seperti ini karena kau sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini. Dan satu lagi.. Ini adalah pemeriksaan terakhirmu di rumah sakit. Aku harus memastikan kondisi kesehatanmu dulu." Yesung mengajak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

Seketika wajah Kyuhyun pun berubah drastis. Matanya nampak berbinar mendengar penuturan Yesung barusan.

" _Jinja_? Terima kasih, _Appa_. Ah, aku benar-benar menyayangimu." Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putra bungsunya itu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun bahkan bisa bermanja dengan Yesung. Ia tidak iri sama sekali. Justru ia merasa bersyukur, itu berarti selama lima tahun ini Yesung benar-benar menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik.

"Aishh.. Kenapa Jungsoo _hyung_ , Hae _hyung_ , dan Bum _hyung_ belum juga kembali?" Kyuhyun mendumal kesal.

Yah, saat ini Jungsoo sedang mengantar Donghae dan Kibum kembali ke asrama. Setelah berpikir matang-matang dan berembuk, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal di Seoul. Siwon pun sudah mempersiapkan rumah untuk mereka tinggali. Ia sengaja membeli rumah yang berdekatan dengan keluarga Yesung, hanya selang beberapa rumah saja dari rumah keluarga Yesung. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Yesung dan Istrinya sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo sebagai anaknya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia memisahkan Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun dengan keluarga Yesung begitu saja.

Mulai besok, Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun resmi menyandang marga Choi kembali. Dengan begitu, tak ada pihak yang terlukai. Siwon bahkan mengizinkan jika sewaktu-waktu baik Jungsoo maupun Kyuhyun ingin menginap di rumah keluarga Yesung. Seperti hari ini, untuk sementara Kyuhyun akan tetap tinggal bersama keluarga Yesung. Selain itu, hali ini juga untuk memantau kondisi Kyuhyun selama beberapa hari ke depan.

"Mereka akan langsung pulang ke rumah, Kyu. Kita akan betemu mereka nanti di rumah." Jawab Yesung. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

"Kim Kyuhyun.. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih? Sudah dua minggu tidak masuk sekolah. _Seonsaengnim_ mengatakan bahwa kau sedang sakit. _Aigoo_.. Kenapa aku jadi takut begini." Gumam Ryeowook sendiri. Bagaimana tidak cemas, sudah dua minggu ia tak bertemu teman setempat duduknya itu. Apalagi _seonsaengnim_ mengatakan bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Apakah sakitnya sangat parah sampai tak masuk sekolah selama itu? Pikiran itu selalu berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Ia kembali terbayang pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kyuhyun.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

" _ **Aku tidak akan menyesal berteman denganmu, Kyu. Ibuku bilang aku harus selalu menolong siapa saja yang kesusahan selama aku mampu." Sahut Ryeowook meyakinkan Kyuhyun tentang keinginannya.**_

" _ **Tapi aku tak ingin kau bantu! Aku bukanlah teman yang baik untukmu, dan aku tak akan bisa berteman dengan siapapun. Aku hanya anak pembawa sial yang hanya akan merusak hidupmu. Kau hanya perlu datang ke sekolah dan belajar dengan tenang, anggap saja kau tidak penah mengenalku!" Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun membentak Ryeowook.**_

 _ **Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan Ryeowook seorang diri.**_

 _ **-Flashback end-**_

"Aishh.. Andai aku tahu di mana tempat tinggalmu, aku pasti akan datang mengunjungimu." Ryeowook mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Perasaannya masih mengganjal atas pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kyuhyun.

To be continue...

 **Anyeoooong.. ^_^**

 **AHAHAHAHA.. *Ketawa evil..**

 **Akhirnya aku update setelah hampir dua bulan tidak update. Huaaah... Rasanya lega bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini. Aku harap kalian semua masih berkenan membaca FF ini.**

 **Mianhae, ne? Ujian dan tugas sekolah membuat aku tak sempat mengetik FF. Karena sekarang sudah libur, semoga gak akan ngaret seperti kemarin-kemarin. Hehe..**

 **Mian.. mian.. mian.. Sebagai balasannya aku buat chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Tetap berkenan memberi review kan? Itu juga salah satu faktor yang dapat mendukung agar FF ini cepat update. Review kalian sangat-sangat berharga bagiku. Jeongmal gomawo..**

 **See you at next chapt.. ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Secret Of Triplets Brother**

Chapter 14

Author : AtikahSparkyu

Genre : Brothership, family, drama

Cast : Park Jungsoo as Choi Jungsoo

Lee Donghae as Choi Donghae

Kim Kibum as Choi Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon (ayah Jungsoo, donghae, kibum, dan kyuhyun)

Jung Jessica (ibu Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun)

Kim Ryeowook as Kwon Ryeowook (Teman Kyuhyun)

And other member

Summery :

" _Aishh_.. Andai aku tahu di mana tempat tinggalmu, aku pasti akan datang mengunjungimu." Ryeowook mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Perasaannya masih mengganjal atas pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kyuhyun.

-Selanjutnya-

"YAK! Sedang apa kau? Menunggu si anak sial itu datang? _Ckk_.." Ucap Jonghyun sinis. Ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Mau apa lagi si Jonghyun ini dengan dirinya? Andai saja dirinya pandai berkelahi, tak segan-segan tangan mungilnya itu menyumpal mulut orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Mimpi saja kau Ryeowookie.. Lihat saja, bahkan sekarang kau hanya bisa diam seperti itu.

"Namanya Kyuhyun. Bukan anak sial. Sudahlah aku mau ke kelas saja." Ryeowook berusaha bersikap tenang. Padahal dalam hati, ia terus mengumpat karena harus menghadapi Jonghyun sendirian hari ini.

"Hey.. hey.. Jangan terburu-burulah. Apa kau mau tahu kenapa anak itu tidak masuk sekolah juga? Itu kan yang sedari kau pikirkan?" Jonghyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di gerbang sekolah dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ap..apa pedulimu pada Kyuhyun? Sudahlah, aku mau pergi." Ryeowook tak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah Jonghyun.

"Aku serius. Kau tak mau tanya padaku tentang anak itu?" Ujar Jonghyun lagi membuat Ryeowook mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidak menghiraukan Jonghyun.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu?" Balas Ryeowook pura-pura tak peduli. Sebenarnya agak ragu untuk menanyakan hal tersebut pada seorang Kim Jonghyun. Tapi, entahlah.. Ryeowook hanya ingin tahu keadaan Kyuhyun. Siapa tahu si Kim Jonghyun itu memang tahu.

"Heh.. Jadi kau benar-benar mau tahu? Oh baiklah.. Hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati padamu." Nampaknya Jonghyun sedang menguji kesabarannya.

"Cepat! Langsung katakan saja." Sahut Ryeowook tak sabar.

"Oh, baiklah.. baiklah.. Nampaknya kau sudah tidah sabar ya, bocah.. Jadi, kau belum tahu kalau si anak sial itu juga penyakitan?" Jawab Jonghyun santai. Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Jonghyun lagi.

"A..apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Si anak sial itu sakit jantung sejak lama. Ah, sudahlah.. Aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk membully hari ini." Jonghyun berjalan santai meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih tergagap di tempatnya.

Ryeowook masih terkejut atas perkataan Jonghyun barusan. Haruskah ia percaya? Tapi Jonghyun sepertinya juga tidak bercanda. Kalau bukan karena bel sekolah berdering, mungkin Ryeowook masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

"KYUUUUUU..." Teriak Donghae begitu tiba di kamar Kyuhyun. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Donghae langsung memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dan menghamburkan pelukannya pada saudara kembarnya itu.

"Hae _hyuuuung_.." Kyuhyun membalas pelukan hangat Donghae. Sudah lama sekali ia tak pernah seperti ini. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun tidak menolak ketika Donghae memeluknya. Padahal dulu, ia selalu berontak jika saudara kembarnya itu senang memeluk dirinya ataupun Kibum.

Setelah beberapa saat, Donghae baru menyadari ternyata di kamar itu Kyuhyun tidak sendirian, ada Seohyun yang sedang duduk di samping ranjang tempat Kyuhyun berbaring itu. Tangannya memegang semangkuk bubur yang kelihatannya masih hangat. Sepertinya ia sedang menyuapi Kyuhyun saat ini. Menyadari ketidaksopanannya, Donghae pun membungkukan badannya pada Seohyun seraya meminta maaf.

"Maaf atas ketidaksopananku, _Nunna_. Ah, aku baru menyadari kehadiran Nunna barusan. Habisnya aku senang sekali karena Kyuhyun sudah diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit." Seohyun pun memaklumi tingkah saudara kembar Kyuhyun itu.

"Di mana Bum _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"Ah, dia sedang merapikan barang-barang bersama _Appa_." Jawab Donghae sambil mendudukan dirinya di ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kau tidak membantu mereka? Dasar pemalas.." Ejek Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan memamerkan senyum childishnya itu. Biar saja _Appa_ dan Kibum yang membereskan barang-barang bawaannya. Toh, mereka berdua mau-mau saja.

"Kau sedang makan, Kyu?" Tanya Donghae yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Kyuhyun. Rasanya Donghae ingin tertawa melihat Kyuhyun bersusah payah menghabiskan bubur yang Donghae yakin terasa hambar di mulutnya itu.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak supaya cepat sembuh." Ucap Donghae sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

" _Nunna_ , aku mau menyuapi Kyuhyun boleh?" Pinta Donghae pada Seohyun. Kemudian Seohyun pun menyodorkan mangkuk itu pada Donghae.

"Tentu saja boleh. Nah, karena sekarang yang menyuapi adalah _hyung_ mu, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mau makan ya." Jawab Seohyun dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya.

Benar saja, kehadiran Donghae yang ceria benar-benar bisa meningkatkan selera makan Kyuhyun. Anak itu tidak lagi mengunyah dengan malas makanan yang masuk ke mulutnya. Dalam waktu singkat Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Waah.. Anak _eomma_ memang pintar. _Gomawo_ sudah membantu _Nunna_ , Donghae. Kalau kau tidak ada, pasti ada saja alasan Kyuhyun tidak mau makan." Ucap Seohyun takjub karena Donghae berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menghabiskan makanannya.

"Jangan begitu, _eomma_. Aku jadi seperti bocah kecil saja jika terus berada di antara kalian seperti ini." Kyuhyun merengut kesal.

"Kamu memang bocah kecil _eomma_ , _chagi_.." Senyum jahil Seohyun sambil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun. Tanpa disadari, Donghae memperhatikan interaksi antara Kyuhyun dan Seohyun sedari tadi. Melihat bagaimana Seohyun membantu Kyuhyun meminum obatnya dan sesekali tertawa karena celotehan-celotehan Kyuhyun. Mereka benar-benar tampak seperti ibu dan anak. Donghae tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah Kyuhyun maupun Seohyun.

"Donghae _hyung_?" Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Jawab Donghae singkat.

"Aku bosan di kamar terus. Temani aku ke halaman belakang rumah, ya? Aku yakin _hyung_ juga suka tempat itu. Itu adalah tempat kesukaanku di rumah ini. Bolehkan, _eomma_?" Kyuhyun berucap jujur mengenai kebosanannya.

"Iya, boleh. Tapi jangan lupa pakai mantelmu. Di luar, angin berhembus cukup kencang." Nasihat Seohyun pada 'putra bungsunya' itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan bagi orang-orang di kediaman Kim Yesung. Rumahnya tampak ramai karena kehadiran sahabat beserta anak-anaknya itu. Mereka semua berkumpul di halaman belakang rumah, menikamati suasana sore bersama.

Tampak Donghae, Kibum, dan Jungsoo, serta Yesung yang juga tak mau ketinggalan keseruan mereka pun ikut bermain sepak bola. Seohyun, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun menyaksikan keseruan tersebut dari bawah pohon tempat mereka duduk. Sesekali mereka tertawa karena tingkah konyol Donghae, Kibum, Jungsoo, dan Yesung saat bermain bola. Apalagi Seohyun, ia sampai memegangi perutnya yang merasa seperti dikocok karena terlalu banyak tertawa melihat tingkah Yesung, suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun duduk bersandar pada Siwon, sang ayah. Beberapa kali ia meneriaki nama ketiga hyungnya untuk memberikan semangat. Senyumnya terus mengembang sejak tadi.

"GOL!" Seru Donghae dan Kibum senang karena berhasil membobol gawang pasangan Jungsoo dan Yesung.

" _Aisshh_.. Padahal sedikit lagi bisa gol, Donghae dan Kibum bergerak cepat sekali." Yesung menggerutu.

"Itu karena Yesung _appa_ sudah tua. Makanya jadi lamban." Celetuk Jungsoo membuat tawa semua yang mendengarnya meledak, kecuali Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tersenyum miris melihat ketiga saudaranya itu dapat dengan lincah bermain bola. Ia juga ingin seperti itu, berlari dengan bebas dan bermain bola bersama kakak-kakaknya. Tetapi ia sadar diri, jantung rusaknya tak memungkinkan dirinya melakuakan kegiatan berat seperti itu.

Siwon menyadari raut sedih dari wajah Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun pasti ingin sekali ikut bermain. Hanya saja Siwon tahu, putranya itu hanya menyembunyikan keinginannya dari semua orang.

"Kyu mau main bola juga?" Tanya Siwon tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun menoleh pada sang ayah dan menjawabnya dengan terbata. Bagaimana ayahnya tahu yang dipikirkan olehnya saat ini?

"Ti..tidak kok. Menonton lebih seru daripada bermain." Jawab Kyuhyun asal. _Aish_ , alasan macam apa itu Choi Kyuhyun?

Siwon terkekeh pelan melihat Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha mengelak. "Jangan berbohong. _Kajja_ , kita main bola." Sahut Siwon santai sambil melingkarkan tangan Kyuhyun di lehernya, kemudian menggendong Kyuhyun dengan gaya _Piggy back_. Kyuhyun terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan ayahnya itu padanya.

" _Appa_.. Turunkan aku, aku kan sudah besar." Protes Kyuhyun pada ayahnya itu. Tetapi Siwon tak peduli dan berlari kecil untuk ikut bergabung bersama yang lainnya bermain bola.

" _Kajja_ , kita mulai lagi pertandingannya. Kyu.. Kita juga jangan sampai kalah." Ucap Siwon bersemangat masih dengan menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya. Awalnya Kyuhyun terus protes minta diturunkan. Namun lama-kelamaan ia merasa ini tidak buruk. Kyuhyun terus tertawa senang saat ayahnya berhasil merebut bola dari para hyungdeulnya.

.

.

Setelah lelah bermain Kyuhyun tertidur di kamarnya dengan ditemani sang ayah. Sesaat kemudian masuklah Jungsoo ke kamar itu dan menutup rapat pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi tempat Kyuhyun biasa belajar dan menghadap sang ayah.

" _Appa_.. Kau terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali hari ini." Kata Jungsoo membuka pembicaraan. "Haha.. Begitukah? Entahlah, _Appa_ hanya merasa senang saja karena kita bisa berkumpul bersama seperti tadi." Jawab Siwon jujur.

"Oh ya, bagaimana rencana pernikahan _Appa_ dengan Nyonya Kwon Yuri? Kapan pernikahan _Appa_ dilaksanakan?" Tanya Jungsoo pada sang ayah. Itu memang maksud kedatangannya menemui sang ayah.

Siwon cukup tekejut ketika tiba-tiba putra sulungnya menanyakan perihal pernikahannya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi terlalu riskan untuk membahas masalah ini sekarang mengingat ada Kyuhyun di dekat mereka. Sampai saat ini Siwon belum memberitahu hal tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Siwon pun melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dan syukurlah anak itu masih tertidur pulas.

" _Shuut_.. Kita bicarakan di luar saja. Biarkan Kyuhyun istirahat dengan tenang." Siwon mengajak Jungsoo keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi Kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura masih terlelap. Padahal ia mendengar semua percakapan antara ayah dan kakak pertamanya itu.

Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin bangun dari tidurnya, namun ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang kakak kepada ayahnya, ia menjadi tertarik untuk mendengarkan lebih lanjut. Tetapi sayang, rupanya sang ayah malah mengajak kakaknya itu untuk berbicara di luar saja.

Satu yang ia tangkap dari percakapan tersebut. Ayahnya.. akan menikah lagi. Ya, Kyuhyun yakin ia tak salah dengar. Kwon Yuri? Sebenarnya siapa wanita itu? Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main mendengar kabar tersebut. Mengapa selama ini mereka semua tak ada yang berbicara apapun padanya? Kyuhyun duduk termenung seorang diri di kamar itu.

 _Clekk.._

"Kau sudah bangun, Kyu?"

Ini yang kedua kalinya sang ayah membuat dirinya terkejut hari ini.

"Oh _Appa_.. Ku pikir _hyungdeul_." Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya yang tertutup memastikan ayahnya hanya datang seorang diri.

"Apa _Appa_ mengganggu tidurmu? Kalau kau masih mengantuk tidurlah lagi, atau mau appa panggilkan _hyungdeul_ mu ke sini?" Ucap Siwon lembut. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidak mengantuk, lagipula aku juga sedang ingin berdua saja dengan _Appa_. Kemari, _Appa_.. berbaringlah di sebelahku." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menepuk bagian tempat tidurnya yang masih kosong agar sang ayah berbaring di sana.

Siwon pun menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun. Setelah menyamankan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Kyuhyun, Siwon menyematkan satu tangannya di puncak kepala Kyuhyun untuk mengusapnya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut di kepalanya itu.

" _Appa_.." Panggil Kyuhyun.

" _Hmm_.." Siwon menjawab dengan gumaman pelan. Setelah itu keheningan terjadi selama beberapa detik.

"I-itu.. _emm_.. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Kyuhyun tak yakin dengan ucapannya. Ia memainkan selimutnya untuk mengurangi keraguannya untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh ayahnya itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, _hmm_?" Sahut Siwon dengan masih memainkan setiap helai rambut Kyuhyun di jemarinya.

"Ehh.. itu.. a-apa benar kalau _Appa_ mau.. menikah lagi?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu dapat meluncur dengan sukses dari mulut Kyuhyun walaupun sedikit terbata.

Belaian tangan Siwon di rambut Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, tetapi kemudian tangan itu mulai bergerak kembali menelusuri surai hitam itu. Kyuhyun sedikit heran dengan sikap ayahnya, tak ada raut terkejut sama sekali.

"Ooh.. Jadi Kyu sudah tahu ya. Maaf, _Appa_ membuatmu terkejut dengan hal ini dan telah menyembunyikannya darimu. Apa kau marah karena hal ini?" Siwon menatap langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun dengan pandangan.. emm.. sedih?

"Ti..tidak. Kenapa aku harus marah? Aku.. hanya terkejut saja." Kyuhyun terduduk kembali dan menyangkal pemikiran ayahnya tentang dirinya saat ini. Siwon pun mendudukan dirinya menghadap Kyuhyun. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukkannya. "Kyuhyunnie.. Kau dan hyungdeulmu benar-benar tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik. Mengapa _appa_ justru sangat bodoh telah melukai kalian? Aku adalah _appa_ yang bodoh.. Maafkan _appa_ , seharusnya _appa_ tidak merencanakan hal-hal semacam ini di saat keluarga kita hampir hancur. Seharusnya _appa_ ada di sampingmu saat kau koma, Kyu. Tapi apa.. _Appa_ justru malah merencanakan sebuah pernikahan. Heh.. Kurang bodoh apalagi diriku ini? Seharusnya _appa_ memikirkan di mana _appa_ bisa mendapatkan donor jantung untukmu, Kyu.. Tetapi-"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi mendengar penyesalan yang terus keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Kyuhyun sedih melihat ayahnya yang seperti ini, mana sosok tenang sang ayah beberapa saat yang lalu?

"Sudah.. sudah, hentikan _appa_.. Jangan seperti ini, aku baik-baik saja. Aku dan _hyungdeul_ tak pernah menyalahkan _appa_. Kibum _hyung_ pernah bilang padaku, mungkin ini adalah takdir yang harus kita jalani. Yang terpenting, sekarang kita semua sudah berkumpul seperti dulu lagi. Masalah pernikahan itu.. Aku justru sangat senang, _appa_. Itu adalah hak _appa_. Jika _appa_ bahagia, maka aku dan _hyungdeul_ semua pasti akan ikut bahagia." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ayah.

" _Appa_ jangan mengkhawatirkan aku. Jangan terlalu cemas karena sulit menemukan jantung baru untukku. Tidak apa-apa.. Jika memang takdirku bersama dengan penyakit jantung ini sampai mati pun aku tidak keberatan. Asalkan aku bisa melihat senyum bahagia dari _Appa_ dan _hyungdeul_ sampai nafas terakhirku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan isak tangisnya. Ia terisak sedikit kencang sambil terus memeluk Kyuhyun seakan tak mau lagi melepasnya.

"TIDAK! Jangan berkata seperti itu. _Appa_ yakin kau bisa sembuh. Masih ada Yesung yang akan terus berusaha menyembuhkanmu, Kyu. Kau pasti bisa menunggu sampai jantung baru itu ada."

Kyuhyun tahu ayahnya hanya ingin ia tak kehilangan semangat untuk sembuh. Selama ini Kyuhyun sadar akan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri yang semakin memburuk.

"Ya.. Setiap hari aku akan berdoa agar Tuhan mau membantuku untuk dapat bertahan lebih lama. Aku percaya, Tuhan tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kita, _appa_. Maka dari itu, aku ingin melihat senyum dari _appa_ dan _hyungdeul_ selama aku masih bisa memandang wajah kalian." Kyuhyun menyeka dengan kasar air matanya yang keluar begitu saja. Kemudian menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya kepada sang appa.

"Nah.. _Appa_ juga harus tersenyum sepertiku. Lebih baik _appa_ ceritakan bagaimana wanita yang bernama Kwon Yuri itu. Dia pasti cantik, kan?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan agar ayahnya tak lagi menangis. Benar saja, ayahnya itu langsung menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya.

" _Mwo_? Dari mana kau tahu? Kau menguping ya? _Ishh_.. Dasar anak nakal." Siwon menyentil pelan hidung bangir Kyuhyun. Mereka pun tertawa kemudian. Siwon merasa lega karena tak ada lagi yang ia sembunyikan pada putra bungsunya itu. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, ia sangat senang ketika bisa melihat ayahnya tertawa tanpa beban lagi.

' _Eomma.. Kyu senang karena sebentar lagi Kyu akan memiliki eomma baru lagi. Jessica eomma, Seohyun eomma, dan.. Yuri eomma? Ahh, tapi eomma tenang saja, Jessica eomma adalah eomma yang paling Kyu sayangi diantara yang lainnya. Hehe..'_ Kyuhyun berucap dalam hati.

.

.

Hari telah berganti, tak terasa sebentar lagi musim gugur akan tiba. Bocah ini sangat menyukai musim gugur. Udara sejuk yang berhembus membuatnya merasa nyaman. Sekarang masih pukul enam pagi, itu artinya sekolah baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Mungkin ini masih terlalu pagi menurut orang-orang, namun entah mengapa bocah yang satu ini sangat menyukai tiba di sekolah sebelum banyak para siswa lain yang berdatangan. Menikmati suasana musim gugur dari balik jendela kelas. Wah, kebetulah sekali anak ini duduk di pojok kelas yang langsung berhimpitan dengan jendela.

 _ **...**_

" _ **Shutt.. Jangan keras-keras. Kau berkata seperti itu karena tidak tahu bagaimana latar belakang keluarga Kyuhyun yang menakutkan itu. Ia tidak sebaik yang kau kira. Kyuhyun itu dituduh menyebabkan kematian eommanya sendiri oleh appa nya, lalu appa dan kedua saudaranya lagi pergi meninggalkannya hanya bersama kakak pertamanya." Ryeowook membekap mulutnya tak percaya.**_

" _ **Kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku akan berpikir dua kali untuk berteman dengannya. Sudah, ya. Aku pergi dulu. Ku sarankan agar kau mengikuti ucapanku, Ryeowook-ah." Anak itu pun pergi ke tempat duduk asalnya, meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan segala keterkejutannya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Si anak sial itu sakit jantung sejak lahir. Ah, sudahlah.. Aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk membully hari ini." Jonghyun berjalan santai meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih tergagap di tempatnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kyuhyun.. Sebenarnya kau ini orang macam apa? Kau.. sangat misterius. Tatapan kosongmu, aku tak mengerti apa artinya. Dendam? Atau kesedihankah?" Guman Ryeowook seorang diri.

"Ah, kenapa aku jadi memikirkanmu?" Ryeowook mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" _Humm_.. Cuaca hari ini bagus, harusnya aku lebih bersemangat. Tetapi.. mengapa malah jadi ngantuk begini ya?" Ryeowook masih setia mengintip alam luar dari balik jendela kelasnya, kemudian ia menguap cukup keras dan meregangkan sendi-sendinya yang terasa pegal.

"Untung saja belum ada yang datang. Sepertinya aku menguap sangat keras tadi. Hihi.." Ryeowook tertawa sendiri dengan ulah yang dibuatnya.

"Kata siapa belum ada yang datang?" Sahut seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya melihat seseorang yang baru datang itu. Dia.. dia adalah orang yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Seseorang yang baru beberapa hari dikenalnya namun menghilang begitu saja.

"KYUHYUN!?" Pekik Ryeowook keras.

"Hai, Wookie.. Emm.. Aku masih menjadi teman satu mejamu kan?" Pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkan oleh Kim Kyuhyun, oh tidak lagi.. Choi Kyuhyun, itulah nama sesungguhnya.

Ryeowook memasang senyum canggungnya. Sedikit kaget mungkin. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Baru saja ia memikirkan tentang Kyuhyun dan sekarang tiba-tiba anak itu sudah muncul dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja, Kyuhyun-ah.. M-memangnya siapa lagi yang duduk bersamaku." Jawab Ryeowook mencoba bersikap seperti biasa. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Kyuhyun, akhirnya setelah berhari-hari lamanya teman sebangkunya itu kembali masuk sekolah.

"Kyu, aku senang kau masuk sekolah hari ini. Emm.. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau.. sudah sehat?" Walaupun hati Ryeowook masih bimbang tentang Kyuhyun, tak ada salahnya kan jika ia hanya menanyakan kabar. Bagaimana pun teman sebangkunya ini baru masuk sekolah kembali setelah dua minggu lamanya tak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Begitulah yang ia dengar dari wali kelasnya.

"Kyu.."

" _Hmm_.."

"Kenapa baru masuk sekolah sekarang? Jonghyun memberitahuku, katanya kau.. sakit jantung. Apa itu.. benar?" Tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu. Ia takut merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan olehnya.

Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab. Baik Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun sama-sama terdiam.

"Oh ya.. Aku baru ingat. Ayo ikut aku sekarang! Ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Memperkenalkan? Apa Kyuhyun baru saja mempunyai seorang yeojachingu? _Aissh_.. anak ini kenapa malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ryeowook terus mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun hingga tiba di ruang kelas sebelah.

"Kibum _hyung_.. Donghae _hyung_.. Keluarlah sebentar." Panggil Kyuhyun pada dua orang siswa laki-laki yang ada di dalam kelas itu. Entah Ryeowook yang mengantuk atau apa, kedua orang itu memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Kyuhyun, ah bukan mirip, tapi benar-benar sangat mirip. Ryeowook mengucak matanya beberapa kali memastikan dengan jelas apa yang dilihatnya. Hingga kedua siswa itu telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Kyu? Oh.. _anyeong_. Kau pasti temannya Kyuhyun ya?" Sapa Donghae ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang tak datang sendirian. Kibum ikut tersenyum ke arah Ryeowook.

" _A_.. _anyeoong_." Balas Ryeowook terbata. Ia masih mencerna siapa kedua orang ini, mengapa wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun? Ryeowookie _pabbo_ , mereka bukan sekedar mirip, mereka itu... kembar. Ryeowook merutuki kelambanan otaknya dalam berpikir kali ini.

"Ahh.. Pasti kau terkejut, kan? Perekenalkan, mereka kakak kembarku. Ini Donghae _hyung_ dan yang ini Kibum _hyung_."

Ryeowook sangat tidak menyangka, teman sebangkunya ini ternyata seorang anak kembar. Tetapi kenapa baru sekarang Ryeowook melihat mereka? Apa gosip yang beredar mengenai rumitnya keluarga Kyuhyun itu memang benar? Jika gosip itu memang benar, apa ini artinya Kyuhyun telah kembali dengan keluarganya lagi?

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan olehnya. Tetapi Ia sadar tak boleh mencampur urusan keluarga orang lain, apalagi mengenai seseorang yang baru dikenalnya selama beberapa hari itu.

Ryeowook memang tidak tahu Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya anak yang seperti apa. Selama ia mengenalnya hanya gosip buruk yang selalu ia dapatkan tentang Kyuhyun. Teman sebangkunya itu disebut-sebut sebagai penyebab kematian ibu kandungnya sendiri. Sejujurnya, Ryeowook mulai memikirkan perkataan para siswa tentang Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa, Ryeowook menjadi sedikit.. takut dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sepanjang hari ini Kyuhyun menangkap gelagat yang berbeda dari teman sebangkunya itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuat Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja menjadi pendiam seperti ini. Biasanya dia akan berceloteh ini dan itu yang Kyuhyun akui mampu membuat dirinya terhibur. Apa saja yang terjadi selama ia tak masuk sekolah? Mungkinkah Kyuhyun telah melakukan kesalahan sehingga Ryeowook menjadi seperti ini. Tunggu.. kalau diingat-ingat, pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Ryeowook memang sedikit tidak menyenangkan. Ia marah-marah tidak jelas pada Ryeowook saat itu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Apa karena itu?

Huh, rupanya pemikiran kedua anak ini berbeda. Kyuhyun salah menangkap pemikiran Ryeowook. Masalah pertemuan terakhirnya mereka, rasanya Ryeowook tak lagi memperdulikan hal itu.

"Wookie-ah.. mianhae.." Entah mengapa kalimat itulah yang meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini.

Ryeowook menoleh dengan tatapan bingung. Sejak bertemu dengan kedua saudara kembarnya, Ryeowook tiba-tiba menjadi sosok yang pendiam. Ah, Kyuhyun baru menyadari itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau jadi pendiam seperti ini? Apa karena masalah pertemuan terakhir kita waktu itu? Kalau memang karena hal itu aku minta maaf, Wookie.. Aku tak bermaksud mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu. Sungguh.." Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang pandai berkata-kata. Ia langsung saja menanyakan apa yang mengganjal pikirannya sedari tadi tentang Ryeowook yang berubah menjadi pendiam.

Ryeowook masih saja memandang Kyuhyun dalam diam. Kyuhyun tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sorot mata Ryeowook. Selama beberapa detik mereka saling menatap dalam diam. Hingga Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu. Ya, sorot mata itu.. sorot mata yang sama yang diberikan oleh orang-orang di sekolah ini kepadanya.

Ryeowook sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya ke dinding karena Kyuhyun terus menatapnya tanpa mau beralih sedikit pun. Takut.. Ryeowook takut padanya.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun melepaskan tatapannya dari mata Ryeowook. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Sebenarnya.. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku, Wookie?" Kyuhyun berucap pelan.

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakan bahwa kita berteman?" Ryeowook mampu menangkap suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Sungguh, Ryeowook tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Berbagai pemikiran tentang Kyuhyun terus berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"A-aku tidak tahu.." Dengan terburu-buru Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Ku mohon.. Jawab aku!" Pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada memohon.

"Apa karena ucapan semua orang di sini tentang diriku? Begitukah?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Tangan Ryeowook sedikit bergetar saat hendak melepaskan genggamannya dari Kyuhyun. Namun, pada akhirnya ia melakukannya juga.

"Aku tidak tahu.. Kau.. Ah, aku tak tahu kau orang macam apa, Kyuhyun-ah.."

 _ **Nyuttt..**_

Ucapan Ryeowook barusan membuat jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Sudah sering ia mendengar ucapan seperti ini. Tetapi kenapa kali ini rasanya sakit sekali. Rasa sakitnya sama dengan ketika ayahnya mengatakan bahwa ia yang telah menyebabkan kematian ibunya dulu.

Ryeowook berlalu pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahnya. Tinggalah Kyuhyun sendiri di ruang kelas itu. Jam pelajaran memang telah usai beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Ryeowook yang telah berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia tak sadar air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Jantung rusaknya itu masih saja terus berdenyut sakit. Kyuhyun sadar harus segera meminum obatnya agar tubuhnya tidak tumbang kembali.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan obatnya tergesa-gesa dari dalam tas dan segera meminumnya dengan cepat agar rasa sakit di dadanya segera menghilang. Ini hari pertama ia masuk sekolah setelah sekian lama, Kyuhyun tidak mau jika nanti semua orang di rumahnya kembali melarangnya masuk sekolah dan menyuruhnya berbaring tak berdaya di rumah membuat sisa hidupnya ini terasa sia-sia.

Cukup memakan waktu untuk menunggu obat yang diminumnya itu bereaksi. Kyuhyun menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja, merasa lelah dengan semua rasa sakitnya. Wajahnya yang pucat sudah basah karena keringat dingin yang keluar. Tangan kanannya meremas kuat dada kirinya yang sangat sakit.

' _Tahan sebentar, Kyuhyun.. Kau sudah minum obat kan? Pasti sakitnya sebentar lagi akan hilang.'_

Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah beberapa saat berkutat dengan rasa sakitnya, Kyuhyun bisa bernafas lega karena rasa sakit itu berangsur-angsur berkurang. Meski tubuhnya menjadi lemas, setidaknya ia bersyukur masih bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya.

' _Aku harus kuat.. Aku tak boleh menunjukkan wajah kesakitan ini pada keluargaku. Aku hanya menyusahkan saja kalau seperti ini'_

Kyuhyun menenggakkan tubuhnya kembali, kemudian memasukkan buku pelajaran yang masih tergeletak di mejanya dengan perlahan ke dalam tas. Sebentar lagi pasti Kibum dan Donghae akan kembali dari ruang kepala sekolah setelah menyelesaikan surat-surat kepindahannya ke sekolah ini.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di sekolah waktu itu, hubungan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menjadi sedikit renggang. Ryeowook hanya akan muncul ketika suara bel masuk berbunyi dan tidak berbicara apapun kecuali itu menyangkut pelajaran di sekolah. Yang tak berubah hanyalah seorang Ryeowook yang masih menjadi teman sebangkunya.

Setiap kali Kyuhyun ingin bicara, Ryeowook terlihat menghindar. Kyuhyun kembali seperti dulu yang tidak memiliki seorang teman yang mau dekat dengannya di kelas. Andai saja kedua _hyung_ kembarnya itu berada di satu kelas yang sama dengannya, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun pindah tempat duduk saja. Perasaannya sangat sakit. Jika memang akan seperti ini, lebih baik ia tak pernah mendengar Ryeowook yang mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah teman, tak membelanya saat Jonghyun dan teman-temannya mem- _bully_ dirinya. Hampir sepekan ini Kyuhyun kembali ke sekolah, ia tak menemukan sosok hangat Ryeowook seperti pertama kali berkenalan.

Kyuhyun selalu tampak murung saat pulang sekolah. Kibum dan Donghae menyadari raut wajah adik yang hanya berselang beberapa menit dari mereka itu. Kyuhyun selalu menjawab tidak apa-apa saat mereka bertanya. Memaksa Kyuhyun bercerita pun tak ada gunanya, mereka tidak mau membuat saudara kembar mereka semakin tertekan.

"Kyu.. Aku dan Hae _hyung_ memang tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu murung seperti ini. Setidaknya katakan saja apa yang bisa membuatmu lebih baik." Ucap Kibum lembut.

"Itu benar. Apa kau ingin aku dan Kibum bernyanyi? Tidak masalah, suaraku cukup bagus dan Kibum bisa memaikan gitar sebagai pengiringnya. Atau kau.. ingin melihat kami melawak? Itupun bukan masalah bagiku dan aku juga yakin Kibum pasti bisa melakukannya jika itu untukmu. Iya kan, Bum?" Jawab Donghae dengan senyum _childish_ nya. Memang Cuma Donghae yang bisa membuat suasana apa saja menjadi heboh. Tak khayal, Kyuhyun pun tertawa karenanya.

"Haha.. Kau berhasil Hae _hyung_. Kyuhyun akhirnya mau tertawa." Kibum merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dan ikut tertawa bersama.

"Hah, baguslah. Sepertinya aku memang mempunyai bakat menghibur. Nah, Kyu.. Jangan sedih lagi, _ne_?" Donghae ikut merangkul Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Ayo, sekarang kita tanding game saja!" Ajak Kibum bersemangat. Kibum dan Kyuhyun sama-sama penyuka game. Bukan Donghae tak suka game juga, hanya saja kemampuannya paling payah dari kedua saudara kembarnya.

"Huh.. Walaupun pada akhirnya aku akan kalah. Tidak apalah.. aku akan ikut bermain juga. Hehe.." Donghae mengambil joystick yang tersisa dan ikut bermain.

.

.

Hari yang telah lama dinanti oleh Siwon akhirnya datang. Malam ini, ia akan memperkenalkan wanita yang akan dipinangnya di hadapan keluarganya. Dengan tatanan rambut yang rapi dan setelan jas hitam yang membalut tubuh kekarnya, Siwon terlihat semakin tampan.

Sebelum ia beranjak dari kamar, ia mengusap figura yang tergeletak di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Itu adalah foto pernikahannya dengan Jung Jessica, wanita yang tak akan pernah tergantikan di hatinya meski ia akan meminang Kwon Yuri sebagai istirnya nanti.

"Jessica.. aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan menyayangi Yuri sahabatmu seperti aku menjaga dan menyayangimu." Siwon pun beranjak menuju kamar anak-anaknya untuk menanyakan apakah mereka semua sudah siap.

Siwon tiba di kamar anak pertamanya dan tak perlu repot memanggil lagi, Jungsoo sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Ia pun berlanjut menuju kamar ketiga anak kembarnya yang tak jauh dari sana. Siwon baru saja berdiri di depan pintu kamar itu dan setelahnya terdengar suara batuk yang tak kunjung berhenti dari dalam kamar itu.

"Donghae, Kibum, Kyuhyun.. Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Siwon yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada ketiga anaknya yang berkumpul di salah satu ranjang yang terdapat di kamar itu. Kyuhyun berbaring di ranjang itu, matanya terpejam erat ketika ia terbatuk. Siwon pun menghampiri ketiga anaknya tersebut. Di usapnya surai lembut Kyuhyun ketika wajah itu terlihat begitu kesakitan.

"Donghae.. Kibum.. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tak segera memanggil appa? Ya Tuhan.. Kita harus membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit sekarang. Kita batalkan saja pertemuan ini." Ucap Siwon panik.

Donghae dan Kibum yang terlampau panik tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ayah mereka. Tentu saja baik Kibum ataupun Donghae akan segera memanggil sang ayah melihat kondisi dongsaeng mereka yang kembali menurun seperti ini, tetapi Kyuhyun sendirilah yang melarang mereka. Ia tidak mau acara pertemuan ini dibatalkan lagi karena dirinya.

"Ti..dak. Jangan.. _hh_.. Aku tak apa.." Kyuhyun berucap susah payah.

"Kita akan tetap ke rumah sakit. Mana mungkin _Appa_ membiarkanmu seperti ini." Siwon tak mau dibantah.

"Ti-dak.. _hiks_.. aku se..hat _Appa_.. Jangan rusak hari bahagiamu karena a..ku.. _Jebal_.. hiks.." Melihat Kyuhyun yang terus memohon apa lagi menangis, Siwon tak kuasa melihatnya.

"Aku.. hanya ingin melihat wajah wanita yang akan menjadi _eomma_ ku nanti." Lirih Kyuhyun. Siwon sedikit ragu untuk menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Iya.. baiklah. Kita tunggu setengah jam lagi. Jika kondisimu membaik, kita lanjutkan pertemuan ini. Tetapi Jika kondisimu tetap seperti ini _Appa_ kan tetap membawamu ke rumah sakit, Kyu." Kyuhyun menyetujui keputusan yang dibuat ayahnya. Ia terus melafalkan doa di dalam hati agar kondisinya bisa segera membaik. Kibum dan Donghae terus menggenggam tangannya erat, seraya menyalurkan kekuatan untuknya.

.

.

Keluarga Siwon telah sampai di salah satu restoran terkenal di Kota Seoul yang merupakan tempat pertemuan keluarga itu akan dilakukan. Meski harus di papah oleh _hyungdeul_ nya, Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras agar pertemuan ini tak lagi ditunda.

Tak jauh setelah memasuki restoran itu, Siwon sudah melihat seorang wanita cantik yang akan dipinangnya nanti sudah duduk manis bersama anak laki-lakinya di antara salah satu meja di restoran itu. Mereka pun segera menghampiri meja itu. Yuri tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangan Siwon dan keluarganya. Ia sudah menunggu sejak setengah jam yang lalu, Siwon memang sudah menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan datang sedikit terlambat.

Anak laki-laki yang duduk di samping Yuri itu masih menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Sepertinya ia sedikit canggung dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Perkenalkan dirimu pada keluarga Choi, sayang." Ucap Yuri lembut kepada anaknya itu. Tak lama kemudian anak laki-laki itu pun mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi disembunyikan. Bukannya tersenyum, anak itu malah menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada satu anak yang tengah dipapah oleh kedua orang yang ia ketahui adalah saudara kembar anak tersebut. Ia yakin kali ini tak salah mengenali orang. Meski wajah ketiga anak itu sangalah mirip.

"KYUHYUN..! / RYEOWOOK..!" Ucap anak laki-laki itu dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Semuanya terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa anak mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain. Begitu juga dengan Donghae dan Kibum. 'Ryeowook' Bukankah anak itu adalah teman Kyuhyun?

" _Eomma_.. Batalkan saja pertemuan ini! Aku ingin pulang sekarang juga." Ucap Ryeowook tiba-tiba membuat mereka semua semakin terkejut. Sepengetahuan Siwon, bukankah anak Yuri telah menyetujui pernikahan ibunya itu? Lalu mengapa Kyuhyun bisa mengenal Ryeowook? Kenapa Ryeowook tiba-tiba membatalkan pertemuan ini?

Ryeowook melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Kyuhyun tak bisa tinggal diam saja. Ia tahu alasan mengapa Ryeowook membatalkan pertemuan ini tiba-tiba setelah melihat dirinya. Tentu saja, ini semua karena dirinya. Anak mana yang akan rela jika ibunya akan menikah dengan seorang pria yang memiliki anak yang kata orang-orang telah membunuh ibunya sendiri. Kyuhyun tahu ini pasti yang ada dipikran Ryeowook sekarang. Kali ini ia tak boleh menyerah, ia harus bisa meluruskan segalanya pada Ryeowook agar tidak salah paham lagi.

"Wookie.. Ryeowookie.." Kyuhyun melepaskan kedua tangan _hyungdeul_ yang memapah dirinya. Tak peduli tubuhnya yang masih lemas itu ia paksakan berlari mengejar Ryeowook. Dapat, Kyuhyun berhasil meraih tangan Ryeowook.

"Dengarkan.. _ukhh_.. Ku mohon dengarkan aku.. _hh_.." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Ryeowook sangat kencang. Nafasnya sudah tak beraturan lagi, ia menekan kuat dada kirinya dengan satu tangannya lagi. Dadanya kembali berdenyut nyeri bahkan lebih sakit dari apa yang dirasakannya di rumah tadi. Tapi ia tak menghiraukannya, satu yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini, ia tak boleh melepaskan Ryeowook.

"Lepaskan! Ku bilang lepaskan tanganku!" Bentak Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tak peduli, ia terus mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Ryeowook. Ibu Ryeowook dan seluruh keluarganya sudah berada di sana sekarang. Mereka semua masih mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Ryeowook-ah.. _ughh_.. Jangan batalkan rencana pernikahan orang tua kita. A..pa karena aku kau.. berpikir untuk membatalkan semua ini? Aku bisa menjelaskannya baik-baik, tapi.. _huhh_.. ku mohon jangan pergi.." Ryeowook menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang terus memohon padanya. Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun sangat kuat sekali, ia tak bisa melepaskannya meski sudah beberapa kali menghentakan tangannya. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua saling bertemu pandang.

"Kalau ku tahu bahwa Tuan Choi adalah ayahmu, aku tak akan sudi bila ibuku harus menikah dengan keluarga mengerikan seperti keluargamu." Ucap Ryeowook tajam.

Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan keras hingga genggaman di tangannya itu terlepas. Kyuhyun terjatuh ke tanah dengan erangan kesakitan yang terus keluar dari bibir pucatnya. Ryeowook masih membeku melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seluruh keluarga Kyuhyun dan juga ibunya berteriak panik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie.. Bertahanlah sayang.. Jangan pejamkan matamu. KYU.." Ryeowook mendengar ucapan putus asa dari seorang Tuan Choi.

Ryeowook jatuh berlutut, air matanya mengalir, ini semua terjadi karena dirinya, "Kyu.. m-maafkan aku.. _hiks_.."

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merangkulnya dari belakang. Ryeowook yakin dia adalah kakak pertamanya Kyuhyun, "Tenanglah.. Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Kyu memang sudah sakit sejak menuju ke sini. Jangan takut.. Aku adalah _hyung_ mu juga." Ryeowook semakin terisak kencang. Kakak Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyalahkannya yang sudah jelas-jelas melukai adiknya itu? Bagaimana bisa Ryeowook menyakiti Kyuhyun seperti ini? Mereka semua orang baik. Kau memang bodoh Ryeowook. Memilih mendengarkan perkataan orang lain dari pada kata hatimu sendiri.

" _Hyung_.. hiks.. maaf.." Isak Ryeowook tanpa sadar memeluk orang yang ia panggil hyung itu dengan erat.

To be continue...

 **Anyeoooong, chingudeul.. ^_^**

 **Aku kembali lagi dengan chapter 14 ini.. Huaaah.. sepertinya beberapa chapter lagi akan tamat. Happy ending atau sad ending kah? Haha.. Semua sudah aku tentukan. Bersiaplah..**

 **Sepertinya chapter-chapter terakhir nanti akan menjadi cerita yang panjang. Tolong dimaafkan ya jika memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk update. Aku akan berusaha membuat yang terbaik untuk para readers. Terima kasih untuk selama ini yang sudah mau membaca, mereview, memfavorite, atau memfollow cerita ini. Tanpa kalian semua cerita ini menjadi kurang lengkap bagiku. Jeongmal gomawo..**

 **Yang terakhir, hey bagi kalian yang menonton konser KRY.. Mungkin bisa membagi ceritanya sedikit padaku. Kasihani aku yang tak bisa menonton.. Hueee.. :,(**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Secret Of Triplet Brother**

Chapter 15

Author : AtikahSparkyu

Genre : Brothership, family, drama

Cast : Park Jungsoo as Choi Jungsoo

Lee Donghae as Choi Donghae

Kim Kibum as Choi Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon (ayah Jungsoo, donghae, kibum, dan kyuhyun)

Jung Jessica (ibu Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun)

Kim Ryeowook as Kwon Ryeowook (Teman Kyuhyun)

And other member

Summery :

Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan keras hingga genggaman di tangannya itu terlepas. Kyuhyun terjatuh ke tanah dengan erangan kesakitan yang terus keluar dari bibir pucatnya. Ryeowook masih membeku melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seluruh keluarga Kyuhyun dan juga ibunya berteriak panik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie.. Bertahanlah sayang.. Jangan pejamkan matamu. KYU.." Ryeowook mendengar ucapan putus asa dari seorang Tuan Choi.

Ryeowook jatuh berlutut, air matanya mengalir, ini semua terjadi karena dirinya, "Kyu.. m-maafkan aku.. _hiks_.."

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merangkulnya dari belakang. Ryeowook yakin dia adalah kakak pertamanya Kyuhyun, "Tenanglah.. Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Kyu memang sudah sakit sejak menuju ke sini. Jangan takut.. Aku adalah _hyung_ mu juga." Ryeowook semakin terisak kencang. Kakak Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyalahkannya yang sudah jelas-jelas melukai adiknya itu? Bagaimana bisa Ryeowook menyakiti Kyuhyun seperti ini? Mereka semua orang baik. Kau memang bodoh Ryeowook. Memilih mendengarkan perkataan orang lain dari pada kata hatimu sendiri.

" _Hyung_.. hiks.. maaf.." Isak Ryeowook tanpa sadar memeluk orang yang ia panggil hyung itu dengan erat.

-Selanjutnya-

Raut cemas yang sejak tadi terpampang jelas di wajah orang-orang ini akhirnya bisa berubah menjadi hembusan nafas lega. Ketika dokter ramah itu memberikan penjelasan kepada keluarga pasien yang ditanganinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Semua sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Sudah ku bilang, Kyuhyun adalah anak yang kuat. Meski detak jantungnya sempat melemah, tetapi saat ini kondisinya sudah lebih baik. Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa. Kalian bisa menjaganya di sana." Yesung, dokter yang merupakan sahabat dari Choi Siwon itu berujar dengan tenang.

" _Eumm_.. Siwon-ah, bisa kau ikut sebentar ke ruanganku? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan." Pinta Yesung pada Siwon. Ia sempat memberikan senyum tenangnya pada yeoja yang ia ketahui adalah yeoja yang akan dinikahi oleh sahabatnya itu dan kemudian ia pun permisi dari tempat itu.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Yesung-ah?" Siwon membuka pembicaraan. Raut wajah Yesung yang semula tenang kini berubah drastis. Ia menghembuskan napasnya keras untuk menahan setitik kristal bening yang sudah saling mendesak dipelupuk matanya.

Siwon cemas melihat Yesung tiba-tiba seperti ini, "Ada apa? Katakan padaku mengapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini setelah mengajakku ke ruanganmu?"

"Siwon-ah.." Yesung mulai berkata. Siwon mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Yesung dengan seksama. Seakan satu katapun tak boleh terlewat begitu saja.

"Kau tentu tahu akan ada saat di mana seorang dokter merasa putus asa atas apa yang harus dilakukannya? Aku.. aku sudah melakukan semua yang ku bisa untuk Kyuhyun. Aku bahkan belum menyerah untuknya, aku ralat.. bahkan aku tak akan menyerah untuk kesembuhan Kyuhyun. Tapi.. tetap saja pada akhirnya aku harus kembali pada jawabannya yang sama.. Kita harus mendapat jantung baru secepatnya. Dia tak bisa menunggu lagi." Ucap Yesung dengan segala keputusasaannya. Jadi, raut wajah tenang yang terpampang beberapa saat yang lalu hanyalah sebuah topeng.

"Yesung-ah.. Ku mohon lakukakan apa saja agar Kyuhyun bisa bertahan sampai ia mendapatkan donor jantung itu. Berikan Kyuhyun terapi atau obat yang paling mahal sekalipun, aku akan menyanggupinya Yesung-ah.." Yesung melihat Siwon sama putus asanya seperti dirinya.

"Siwon-ah.. dengar, dengarkan aku.. Hidup ini semua berada di tangan Tuhan, kita manusia hanya mampu untuk berusaha. Kalaupun kita sudah tak bisa berbuat apapun lagi untuknya, tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu jika Tuhan memiliki rencana lainnya." Ujar Yesung menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" Wajah Siwon sangat terlihat kacau. Semua pembicaraan ini seakan berakhir dengan buntu, seakan-akan tak ada harapan lagi untuk Kyuhyun-nya.

"Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah terus berdoa dan berusaha. Jangan perlihatkan wajah sedihmu di hadapan Kyuhyun. Cukup berat untuk mengatakan hal ini padamu, Siwon-ah.. Tapi kondisi Kyuhyun sudah terlampau lemah, jika ia mengkonsumsi obat-obatan dosis tinggi secara terus-menerus, lama-kelamaan tubuhnya akan menolak. Jadi, ku mohon Siwon-ah.. Jaga Kyuhyun baik-baik, buatlah ia memiliki semangat untuk bertahan. Saat ini, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan. Maaf.." Dengan berat hati Yesung harus menyampaikan kenyataan pahit ini pada Siwon. Di luar perkiraan Yesung, Siwon justru mengulas sebuah senyum miris kepadanya. Yesung tahu, Siwon hanya berusaha kuat di hadapannya, ia sudah melihat kedua mata sahabatnya yang nampak memerah menahan buliran bening yang siap meluncur.

"Terima kasih atas segala yang usaha yang telah kau lakukan untuk Kyuhyun selama ini, Yesung-ah.. Aku permisi.." Siwon melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia memutuskan untuk melampiaskan tangisnya seorang diri. Ia tak bisa kembali menemui anak-anaknya dengan wajah kacau seperti ini. Setidaknya, Siwon butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

.

.

Ryeowook masih nampak bergetar atas kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Yuri, ibu dari Ryeowook itu pun mengakui bahwa dirinya sangat merasa bersalah atas kejadian ini. Bagaimana bisa, Ryeowook, anaknya yang lembut itu, membuat anak dari calon suaminya harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Yuri akhirnya memahami apa yang membuat sikap Ryeowook berubah seperti itu. Ia tak bisa marah pada Ryeowook, apalagi melihat anaknya yang tampak begitu terpuruk seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawat itu terbuka, menampilkan kedua anak laki-laki berwajah identik yang tak lain adalah Donghae dan Kibum. Melihat kehadiran keduanya, Ryeowook semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan sang ibu. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup untuk menatap dua orang di hadapannya saat ini.

Sebuah tepukan lembut di bahu Ryeowook membuat dirinya menoleh ke arah orang itu, memperlihatkan senyuman tulus kepada dirinya. Padahal tadinya Ryeowook sangat takut bahwa kedua saudara kembar Kyuhyun itu akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena membuat Kyuhyun terluka.

"Gwenchana.. Semua sudah baik-baik saja. Jangan dipikirkan, Ryeowook-shi." Ucap Kibum.

"Kyuhyun sudah siuman, ia ingin bertemu denganmu katanya. Mau ku antar ke dalam?" Tawar Donghae lembut. Ryeowook melirik ke arah ibunya meminta jawaban, sebuah anggukkan pun diterimanya.

"Temuilah dia, sayang.." Jawab Yuri sambil meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu Ryeowook, membuat sang pemiliknya menatap ke arahnya. Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. Donghae dan Kibum pun membawa Ryeowook menemui Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah itu muncul ketika melihat Kyuhyun terbaring dengan wajah pucatnya. Namun, saat Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook berada di sana, ia langsung mengembangkan senyumannya seakan-akan tak terjadi hal apapun beberapa saat yang lalu. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk duduk sebelum tangan Ryeowook menahannya.

"Berbaringlah.. Kau masih lemas." Kalimat pertama Ryeowook yang membuat keadaan semakin canggung. Kyuhyun menuruti ucapan Ryeowook untuk berbaring. Mereka berdua saling diam beberapa saat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, maafkan aku.. Aku.. telah menyakitimu sampai seperti ini. Aku.. aku.. hiks.. maafkan aku.. maaf.." Ryeowook menangis sesenggukan di hadapan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya tujuan Kyuhyun menemui Ryeowook juga untuk meminta maaf, tetapi justru Ryeowook yang mengutarakan maafnya terlebih dahulu.

"Wookie-ah.. Jangan menangis. Jebal.. jangan seperti ini. Kau tak salah apapun." Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggenggam jemari Ryeowook yang berhasil diraihnya. Ingin rasanya ia bangkit dari posisinya dan menenangkan Ryeowook. Tetapi tubuhnya tak mau bekerja seperti keinginannya. Mau tak mau, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Jangan menangis.. harusnya.. aku yang meminta maaf padamu, Wookie-ah. Aku takut kau membenciku." Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi dengan suara lirihnya. Ryeowook menyeka air matanya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang bicara padanya.

"Kau boleh membenciku.. tapi ku mohon.. jangan benci Appaku.. Appa sangat mencintai ibumu, Wookie-ah.." Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada memohon, masih menunggu Ryeowook membuka suara.

"Aku tak membencimu, Kyu.." Akhirnya Ryeowook bicara.

"Maafkan aku telah salah menilaimu.. Padahal aku sendiri yang bicara padamu bahwa aku tak akan pernah mendengar omong kosong teman-teman di sekolah. Bodohnya, aku malah termakan ucapanku sendiri. Maaf.. Dan mengenai orang tua kita, aku sudah menyetujui eommaku menikah dengan appamu.. Jadi, kau tak perlu cemas.. Istirahatlah dan segera sembuh.. Kita akan bertemu lagi sebagai saudara nanti.." Ryeowook membenarkan letak selimut Kyuhyun dan membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Apapun yang terjadi kau harus sembuh.. ingat itu, kau harus sembuh.. Janji?" Ucap Ryeowook seakan tak mau ada bantahan. Keduanya pun mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan seulas senyuman dan gumaman lirih Kyuhyun sebelum kedua bola mata itu terlelap kembali.

"Gomawo.. Wookie-ah.."

Donghae dan Kibum yang menyaksikannya pun dapat menghembuskan napas lega. Ryeowook beranjak dari sisi Kyuhyun dan menghampiri Donghae juga Kibum yang memang menemaninya di ruangan itu sedari tadi.

"Maaf, aku telah membuat kekacauan hari ini. Aku sungguh ingin meminta maaf pada kalian. Bagaimana pun juga Kyuhyun seperti ini karena aku. Kalian berhak memukulku atau memarahiku, aku sungguh merasa buruk karena kalian justru malah bersikap baik padaku." Ryeowook benar-benar tulus ingin meminta maaf. Ia sungguh tak enak hati pada keluarga Kyuhyun yang justru malah ikut menenangkannya ketika ia nampak kacau tadi.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Ryeowook-shi. Ini semua bukan murni kesalahanmu. Sejak sebelum berangkat ke acara pertemuan tadi, kondisi Kyuhyun memang sedang tidak baik. Tapi, dia terus bersikeras bahwa dia baik-baik saja." Jelas Donghae pada Ryeowook.

"Jadi, kau jangan merasa bersalah seperti ini lagi. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyalahkanmu. Justru dia sangat cemas kalau-kalau kau yang marah padanya." Kibum memegang kedua bahu Ryeowook seraya meyakinkan. Membuat Ryeowook bisa menatap kedua mata Kibum yang berkilat tajam. Namun, seakan ada luka yang tersembunyi di balik tatapan itu.

"Ryeowook-shi.. sekarang kau sudah tahu segalanya tentang Kyuhyun. Ku mohon.. Jangan salah paham lagi padanya. Kyuhyun anak yang baik. Aku tak sudi jika ada orang yang mengatainya seorang pembunuh. Itu tidak benar.. sangat tidak benar.." Kedua mata Kibum terlihat berembun, kemudian Kibum melepaskan tangannya yang tersampir di kedua bahu Ryeowook. Ia khawatir Ryeowook akan takut padanya.

Jujur saja, Kibum si anak yang tak banyak bicara itu akan terlihat sangat menyeramkan jika terlibat pembicaraan serius seperti ini. Untunglah, si kembar dilahirkan untuk saling melengkapi. Senyum polos Donghae nampaknya mampu mencairkan suasana. Kibum beruntung saat ini ada Donghae di sampingnya. Jika tidak, sudah dipastikan Ryeowook akan ketakutan karena sikapnya.

"Ini sudah malam.. Kau dan Ibumu pasti lelah. Sebaiknya kalian pulang dan segera istirahat di rumah. Maaf, bukan karena kami tidak menyukai keberadaan kalian di sini. Hari ini pasti telah menguras tenaga dan emosimu begitu banyak, kan? Aku tak ingin kau jatuh sakit juga, Ryeowook-shi.." Perkataan Donghae yang begitu menenangkan membuat Ryeowook semakin yakin bahwa keluarga Choi adalah keluarga yang baik. Kehangatan keluarga Choi sungguh dapat Ryeowook rasakan meski perasaannya saat ini sedang kacau. Ryeowook merasa nyaman berada di tengah-tengah keluarga ini. Ia seakan menemukan sebuah keluarga baru setelah sekian lama hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya.

"Terima kasih telah memaafkanku, Donghae-shi, Kibum-shi.. Baiklah, aku dan ibuku akan pulang sekarang. Salam untuk Kyuhyun jika ia bangun nanti. Besok aku akan ke sini lagi menjenguk Kyuhyun. Semoga Kyuhyun lekas sembuh." Setelah membungkuk memberi salam, Ryeowook menemui ibunya kembali. Mereka berdua pun pulang setelah berpamitan dengan Siwon, sang kepala keluarga.

.

.

Kondisi Kyuhyun memang sulit di tebak. Keadaannya bisa tiba-tiba saja berubah. Meski beberapa hari kemarin Kyuhyun sudah mulai nampak lebih sehat, pagi ini kondisinya kembali memburuk. Alat bantu pernapasan yang sudah dilepas sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, kini terpaksa kembali dipasangkan.

Pagi ini tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun bernapas seperti orang tercekik dan mengeluh dadanya sakit. Melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, membuat Siwon mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi bekerja. Sejak pagi tadi, ia terus berada di samping Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tega melihat putra bungsunya begitu kepayahan menghadapi rasa sakit seperti ini. Hanya tangannya yang terus mengusap lembut wajah Kyuhyun dan membiarkan tangan satunya dicengkram kuat oleh Kyuhyun untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Peluh masih membanjiri kening Kyuhyun yang sesekali berkerut menahan sakit. Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana lelahnya Kyuhyun untuk bertahan selama ini. Untung saja, saat ini keadaannya sudah lebih baik, tak seperti pagi tadi lagi.

" _Appa_.." Panggil Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Kyu? Katakan pada _Appa_ mana yang sakit?" Gurat lelah di wajah ayahnya itu, membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Kantung mata di wajah ayahnya itu terlihat menghitam, Kyuhyun menebak pasti ayahnya itu tak tidur sejak semalam.

"Aku baik, _Appa_. Sudah tidak ada yang sakit lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum di wajah sayunya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu.. Kau ingin apa?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

" _Appa_.. Kau terlihat lelah sekali. _Mianhae_ , pasti semua ini gara-gara Appa menjagaku semalaman kan?" Kyuhyun mengusap kantung mata Siwon dengan ibu jarinya. Siwon hanya menggeleng mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

" _Appa_ tidak mengantuk. Lihat! Mata _Appa_ masih terang seperti senter.. Haha.. Jadi kau tak perlu cemas, _Appa_ itu kuat." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar gurauan ayahnya itu.

"Bisa kita pulang saja, _Appa_.. Lagipula aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Kasihan, hyungdeul.. Mereka pasti kerepotan di rumah karena tidak ada _Appa_." Kyuhyun memasang wajah memelas.

"Jangan mencoba merayu _Appa_ , Kyunnie. _Hyungdeul_ mu sudah besar, mereka sudah bisa mengurus diri mereka. Dan.. Apa? Kau bilang baik-baik saja? Lalu kejadian yang tadi pagi itu apa? Kau tahu betapa cemasnya _Appa_ melihatmu kambuh lagi seperti itu?" Jawab Siwon sambil menyentil pelan hidung bangir Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum miris melihat Kyuhyun berusaha ceria di tengah kondisinya yang seperti ini.

" _Appa_.. tapi aku ingin pulang.."

"Tidak.."

"Ayolah, _Appa_.."

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak."

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, _Appa_. Aku memang tak akan bisa sembuh meski tetap di sini. Aku ingin pulang saja.." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan sangat memohon.

"Tarserah apa maumu, Choi Kyuhyun. _Appa_ tidak akan luluh dengan rengekanmu." Siwon berucap datar dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Tanpa mereka sadari, Yesung sudah berada di sana sejak perdebatan itu terjadi.

Yesung mengerti mengapa Siwon terlihat begitu marah dengan Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam menatap kepergian ayahnya.

" _Gwenchanna_.. Jangan sedih seperti ini, Kyu.. Jika kau benar-benar ingin pulang, _Appa_ akan mengizinkanmu. Biar nanti _Appa_ yang bicara pada _Appa_ mu" Yesung berujar tenang.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun bersungut girang. Yesung tersenyum setelahnya.

"Memangnya mengapa kau begitu ingin pulang? Kau tahu, kondisimu menurun lagi pagi tadi. Setidaknya tetaplah di sini, _Appa_ lebih mudah untuk menanganimu jika sesuatu terjadi." Yesung mencoba membuat Kyuhyun mengerti mengapa ia masih harus di rawat di rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun tertunduk sedih, kemudian berkata sambil memainkan ujung selimutnya. "A..aku hanya ingin bersama _hyungdeul_ dan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka, _Appa_. _Hyungdeul_ tidak bisa menemaniku setiap hari di rumah sakit. Bagaimana jika aku tak sempat melihat wajah _hyungdeul_ lagi? Aku takut, _Appa_. Aku tak mau sendirian."

Yesung terkesiap mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Nada keputusasaan sangat jelas terdengar olehnya. Kyuhyunnya, apa ia mulai menyerah dengan hidupnya?

"Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, Kyuhyun-ah. Apa kau merasa sakit lagi, _hmm_? Makanya kau berkata hal aneh seperti ini." Yesung mengabaikan air matanya yang menetes tanpa seizin dirinya. Ia menyibukkan dirinya memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun dan mengabaikan ucapan-ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

" _Appa_.." Panggil Kyuhyun lagi ketika ia melihat Yesung menangis.

"Apa? Kenapa kau bandel sekali sih, Kyu? _Appa_ sudah menuruti keinginanmu, jadi jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh lagi. Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu, _Appa_ benar-benar akan memukul kepalamu." Kyuhyun hanya menurut saja ketika Yesung menyelimutinya kembali dan menyuruh dirinya untuk tidur.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini, Yesung-ah!? Kyuhyun sakit dan kau mengizinkannya keluar dari rumah sakit? Kau mau membiarkan Kyuhyun begitu saja, hah? Kalau kau sudah tak mau menangani Kyuhyun lagi aku bisa mencari dokter lainnya. KAU DENGAR!?" Keterkejutan yang Siwon rasakan membuat emosinya mudah terpancing. Yesung sama sekali tak membalas Siwon yang terus membentaknya. Yesung menarik Siwon keluar ruangan. Ia khawatir Kyuhyun mendengar perdebatan mereka berdua. Ia menatap lirih sahabatnya. Mencoba membuat Siwon mengerti keadaan yang mereka hadapi saat ini.

"Tenang dan dengarkan aku, ku mohon.." Ucap Yesung seakan tak mau ada bantahan. Siwon menghempaskan hafasnya kasar mencoba untuk menekan emosinya.

"Ya, katakan! Apa maksudmu melakukan ini, Yesung-ah?" Tanya Siwon pelan namun penuh penekanan.

"Dengarkan aku, Siwon-ah.. Kau tentu sangat tahu bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini. Kondisinya semakin menurun, bahkan tubuh Kyuhyun mulai menolak obat-obatan yang diberikan. Ku mohon kau mengerti bahwa aku tak akan pernah menyerah untuk membuat Kyuhyun sembuh. Tetapi kita semua pun tak boleh egois dengan tetap memaksanya terus melakukan pengobatan seperti ini. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun. Jangan membuatnya semakin tertekan, Siwon-ah.." Ujar Yesung dengan wajah memohonnya. Ia ingin Siwon mengerti.

"TIDAK! Cukup, Yesung-ah.. cukup.." Siwon menutup kedua telinganya erat-erat, tak ingin mendengar kata-kata yang lebih menyakitkan lagi. Namun, Yesung tetap memaksa Siwon untuk terus mendengarkannnya.

"Ku mohon, Siwon-ah.. Hanya itu yang mampu membuatnya tetap bertahan. Kau tak boleh seperti ini, Siwon-ah. Aku sangat tahu, baik aku ataupun dirimu, kita berdua sama-sama sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Ku mohon ikuti keinginannya. Kyuhyun akan merasa lebih baik jika bersama _hyungdeul_ nya." Lanjut Yesung lagi dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Siwon akhirnya bisa menguasai dirinya kembali. Ia menatap Yesung dengan penuh keputusasaan.

"Apakah hanya benar-benar ini yang bisa kita lakukan?" Yesung hanya menepuk kedua bahu Siwon sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Kediaman keluarga Choi sudah terdengar ramai sejak sore tadi. Anak-anak keluarga Choi tengah berkumpul di salah satu sudut ruangan di rumah ini. Tepatnya di kamar tiga Choi kembar.

"Aku sangat terkejut melihat kau sudah berada di rumah ketika aku pulang kuliah tadi, Kyu. Bahkan tadi pagi _Appa_ terdengar begitu panik saat menelponku dan memberitahu bahwa kondisimu menurun lagi." Jungsoo masih dengan segala keheranannya.

" _Appa_ hanya terlalu berlebihan, _hyung_. Padahal aku baik-baik saja. Yesung _Appa_ saja mengizinkan aku pulang. Itu artinya aku sudah sehat. Ayo, kita buat lukisannya sekarang, _hyung_." Jawab kyuhyun dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. Tak tahukah dia ini sudah malam? Kyuhyun masih saja menagih janji kakak tertuanya untuk mengajarinya melukis. Donghae dan Kibum bahkan tak mampu membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan rengekan manjanya.

Sejak menginjakkan kaki di rumah, wajah pucat Kyuhyun langsung berganti dengan senyum riang khas dirinya. Kyuhyun begitu terlihat bersemangat, berlaku seolah-olah rasa sakitnya telah lenyap. Kyuhyun begitu ingin pulang ke rumah, karena ia tak mau diperlakukan seperti orang pesakitan. Ia hanya ingin bermain dan bercanda dengan _hyung-hyung_ nya dan melupakan semua rasa sakitnya.

Kyuhyun tak mau peduli berapa lama ia masih mampu bertahan. Keinginannya adalah menghabiskan hari-hari dengan keluarga tercintanya di rumah, pergi ke sekolah, ataupun melakukan apa saja yang ingin ia lakukan. Ia bahkan berjanji akan meminum sebanyak apapun obat yang diberikan padanya, asalkan ia bisa pulang ke rumah hangatnya ini.

"Ini sudah malam, Kyu. Besok kan masih bisa dilanjutkan. Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Nanti kalau sakit lagi bagaimana? Mau kembali ke tempat itu lagi?" Satu-satunya cara menaklukan Kyuhyun adalah dengan membuat Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata untuk membantah. Hanya seorang Choi Kibum yang dapat melakukannya. Sedikit keras mungkin, tetapi lihat saja itu, Kyuhyun tak mampu membantah lagi kali ini. Kyuhyun meletakkan kuas yang sudah dipegannya dengan sedikit kasar. Ia nampak kesal karena lagi-lagi ia tak bisa melakukan hal yang diinginkannya karena tubuhnya yang lemah itu. Ia beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya dengan gontai, kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut tebalnya.

"Menyebalkan.. Kalian sama saja seperti _Appa_. Tidak bisakah sekali saja aku melakukan apa yang aku inginkan? Bukan hanya menyuruhku untuk tidur dan tidur lagi." Gumaman kesal Kyuhyun yang masih mampu terdengar oleh para _hyung_ nya.

Jungsoo mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun dengan lembut, kemudian menarik selimut Kyuhyun yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Minum obat dulu, Kyu.. Setelah itu, baru tidur." Kyuhyun tak mengindahkan perkataan Jungsoo, ia menahan selimutnya ketika Jungsoo mencoba menariknya. Donghae dan Kibum menghela nafas berat melihat Kyuhyun marah seperti ini.

"Kau boleh marah pada kami, Kyu.. Tapi jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Minum obatmu dulu." Ucap Kibum berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun. Tetapi masih belum ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengusap lembut punggung Kyuhyun, mencoba meredam amarah sang adik kembarnya itu. "Kau mau _hyung_ melakukan apa? Katakan saja, _hyung_ akan menurutimu asalkan kau mau minum obat. Aku tahu kau menangis, Kyu. _Uljimae_.. Nanti kau bisa sesak kalau menangis seperti ini."

Tak perlu menunggu lama, mereka bertiga akhirnya mampu membujuk Kyuhyun. Jungsoo, Donghae, dan Kibum masih terus setia menunggu Kyuhyun terlelap. Sesekali air mata meluncur dari sudut mata Kyuhyun yang terpejam. Rasa sedih Kyuhyun seakan terbawa ke dalam tidurnya.

.

.

"Kau mau pergi sekolah, Kyu? Tidak.. Jangan hari ini. Kau masih harus istirahat, sayang." Kyuhyun kembali memasang raut wajah kesal, pasalnya pagi ini ia mendengar sebuah larangan lagi dari Ayahnya. Ya, Siwon melarangnya berangkat ke sekolah. Siwon bingung bagaimana menghadapi sikap Kyuhyun yang terkadang sangat keras kepala.

"Aku sudah ketinggalan banyak pelajaran, _Appa_. Sebentar lagi ujian, aku harus masuk sekolah." Bantah Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala sekali, Kyu? Yasudah, kalau begitu _Appa_ akan meminta Donghae dan Kibum menemanimu di rumah saja, ya? Kalian bertiga tak usah berangkat sekolah hari ini. Appa khawatir padamu, Kyu.." Siwon berusaha menengahi masalah ini. Tetapi tidak bagi Kyuhyun, ini bukan seperti apa yang diinginkan olehnya. Ayolah, Kyuhyun hanya ingin ke sekolah. Apa belajar juga termasuk daftar kegiatan yang membahayakan baginya?

"Sudahlah.. tak perlu seperti itu, Appa. Mianhae.. aku memang selalu menyusahkan kalian. Aku akan menuruti Appa. Jadi, suruh Hae hyung dan Bum hyung sekolah saja." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada kecewa. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar untuk berganti pakaian kembali.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Kyu.. Tenang saja, ne? Aku dan Kibum janji akan pulang secepatnya." Donghae menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun yang sudah membalikkan badannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh lagi, "Tak apa, _hyung_.. Kau dan Kibum pergi sekolah saja sana. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi, aku janji. Haha.. Sudah, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa bermain game saat jenuh sambil menunggu kalian pulang. Dah.. Sampai jumpa nanti siang." Kyuhyun berlari kecil setelah menunjukkan tawa riangnya. Semua yang berada di sana tentu tahu, itu hanyalah senyum palsu Choi Kyuhyun. Tawa itu sama sekali tak mencerminkan isi hatinya yang begitu sedih karena lagi-lagi ia harus mengurungkan keinginannya.

"Berangkatlah, Kibum, Donghae, Jungsoo.. Kalian bisa terlambat nanti." Ucap Siwon kepada ketiga anaknya.

"Kami berangkat, _Appa_.."

.

.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang terus memasang wajah murungnya, Siwon tak tega jika terus-menerus melarang Kyuhyun ini dan itu. Kyuhyun memang selalu terlihat riang jika sedang berkumpul bersama, tetapi Siwon kerap kali menemukan putra bungsunya itu melamun jika sedang seorang diri. Untuk itu, Siwon akhirnya mengizinkan Kyuhyun masuk sekolah kembali. Ia bisa sedikit tenang karena ternyata Ryeowook merupakan teman sebangku Kyuhyun. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang bisa menjaga Kyuhyun selama di kelas.

Hari ini, lagi-lagi Siwon mampu mengulum senyum. Ketiga putra kembarnya nampak saling bergurau usai pulang sekolah. Sesekali ia ikut tertawa mendengar celotehan dari ketiganya.

" _Appa_.. Kita ke pantai Busannya akhir pekan ini saja ya.. Ajak Yuri _Ahjumma_ dan Ryeowook juga. Ya.. ya.." Pinta Kyuhyun sambil bergelayut manja di bahu sang ayah.

"Kyu, Kyu.. Kau ini senang sekali merajuk. Busan itu jauh, Kyu.. Kau baru sembuh, nanti bisa kelelahan. _Appa_ kan sudah bilang kalau kita pergi ke Busan bulan depan saja." Ucap Siwon mengingatkan Kyuhyun tentang janjinya yang akan mengajak liburan ke Pantai Busan bulan depan.

"Yahh, itu lama sekali.. Kalau bulan depan aku sakit lagi bagaimana? Nanti malah tidak jadi jalan-jalan. Minggu ini saja ya.. Selagi aku masih bisa berjalan dan berlari. Kan tidak seru kalau hanya duduk saja di pantai." Dengan entengnya kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun. Namun, sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun menyadari kecerobohannya dalam berkata-kata. Donghae, Kibum, dan sang ayah justru memandangnya sendu. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri menyadari kesalahan kata-katanya barusan.

' _Aishh.. apa yang baru saja ku katakan? Bodoh.. bodoh.. Kau membuat keluargamu sedih lagi.'_ Rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati

"Ah.. ehh.. M-maksudku itu terlalu lama, _Appa_.. Aku.. aku jadi.. _Arggh_.. Sudahlah, lupakan saja.. Jangan dipikirkan.. Aku haus, ingin ambil minum di dapur." Semuanya memandang bingung Kyuhyun. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan anak itu kalau sedang panik, pasti kalimat yang ia ucapkan akan berantakan seperti ini. Kyuhyun saja tak mengerti apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

.

.

Setelah peristiwa siang itu, ternyata Kyuhyun berhasil merubah rencana sang ayah. Mereka benar-benar pergi ke pantai Busan akhir pekan ini. Sejak pagi, semuanya sudah nampak sibuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan. Tak lupa juga Yuri dan Ryeowook sudah tiba sejak pagi tadi dan membawa banyak makanan untuk mereka nanti.

"Wookie-ah.. Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu juga?" Tanya Donghae pada Ryeowook. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Ryeowook mengiyakannya.

"Tak usah merasa canggung. Sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi saudara. Iya kan, Bum, Kyu?" Ucap Donghae lagi yang dibalas oleh anggukan senang dari Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Aahh.. Aku tidak merasa canggung, kok. Aku hanya sedang bingung saja. Kalau kalian sama-sama seperti ini, sulit sekali dibedakan. Bisa-bisa aku salah menyebut nama kalian bertiga." Jawab Ryeowook polos.

Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Ryeowook, "Ahaha.. Jadi kau memikirkan itu sejak tadi. Nah, sini ku beri tahu bagaimana cara mudah mengenali kita bertiga.." Ryeowook pun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Lihat! Aku punya tahi lalat di bawah mataku. Kau lihat, kan?" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Lalu.. Kalau Kibum _hyung_.. dia memiliki mata yang lebih sipit dariku dan Donghae _hyung_. Emm.. kalau Donghae _hyuuung_.." Kyuhyun nampak berpikir sesaat bagaimana mendeskripsikan wajah Donghae.

"Nahh, Kalau Donghae _hyung_ sangat mudah sekali di bedakan. Karena wajah Donghae _hyung_ itu sangat khas. Iya kan?" Lanjut Kyuhyun yakin. Donghae tersenyum bangga.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook meyakinkan. Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Tentu saja.. Karena hanya Donghae _hyung_ yang wajahnya mirip dengan ikan nemo." Langsung saja senyum bangga di wajah Donghae itu berganti dengan raut bingung. Donghae mengerutkan dahinya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku barusan mengatakan, kalau hanya Donghae _hyung_ yang wajahnya mirip dengan ikan nemo." Ulang Kyuhyun lagi dengan evil smirknya.

"YAK! CHOI KYUHYUN.. KU SUMPAL MULUTMU BARU TAHU RASA KAU!"

"HUAAAAA.. KABUUURRR.." Teriakan Kyuhyun menggeman di seluruh ruangan. Ryeowook dan Kibum tertawa melihat keributan yang dibuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

' _Aku senang sekali hari ini.. Sangat Senang.. Selamat datang Keluarga Choi.. Selamat datang Pantai Busan. Aku dataaaang..'_ Batin Ryeowook berteriak senang bukan main.

To be continue...

 **Haaaii.. ^_^**

 **Senang sekali ternyata chapter ini bisa selesai sebelum hiatus sampai selesai UN. Maaf ya, aku sebenermya gak rela harus hiatus sementara dari FF ini. Jujur aja, sebetulnya semangat menulisku akhir-akhir ini sedang bagus. Tapi lagi-lagi kesibukan di dunia nyata gak mendukung semangatku ini. Kadang di sela-sela belajar kalau udah bosen, aku mutusin buat ngetik FF ini walau hanya sebentar. Inilah hasil dari pengetikan yang tersendat-sendat itu. Jadi maaf kalau kurang bisa memuaskan, soalnya waktu pengerjaannya terpenggal-penggal.**

 **Pokoknya makasih banyak untuk semua readers dan reviewers yang sudah setia membaca FF ini. Aku harap kalian bisa bersabar untuk menunggu next chapt nya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review untuk chapter ini ya. Karena dengan melihat review dari kalian semua, semangat menulis itu akan muncul. Jeongmal khamsahamnida.. See you.. ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Secret Of Triplet Brother**

Chapter 16

Author : AtikahSparkyu

Genre : Brothership, family, drama

Cast : Park Jungsoo as Choi Jungsoo

Lee Donghae as Choi Donghae

Kim Kibum as Choi Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon (ayah Jungsoo, donghae, kibum, dan kyuhyun)

Jung Jessica (ibu Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun)

Kwon Yuri (Ibu Ryeowook)

Kim Ryeowook as Kwon Ryeowook (Teman Kyuhyun)

And other member

Summery :

"Aku barusan mengatakan, kalau hanya Donghae _hyung_ yang wajahnya mirip dengan ikan nemo." Ulang Kyuhyun lagi dengan evil smirknya.

"YAK! CHOI KYUHYUN.. KU SUMPAL MULUTMU BARU TAHU RASA KAU!"

"HUAAAAA.. KABUUURRR.." Teriakan Kyuhyun menggeman di seluruh ruangan. Ryeowook dan Kibum tertawa melihat keributan yang dibuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

' _Aku senang sekali hari ini.. Sangat Senang.. Selamat datang Keluarga Choi.. Selamat datang Pantai Busan. Aku dataaaang..'_ Batin Ryeowook berteriak senang bukan main.

-Selanjutnya-

Debur ombak memecah batu karang di sepanjang bibir pantai Busan. Gemuruhnya tak mampu mengalahkan gelak tawa mereka yang terus menderu sejak menjejakkan sepasang kaki di sini. Tak heran, membuat siapa saja yang memandang ke arahnya pasti akan ikut tersenyum bahagia pula. Betapa asyiknya anak-anak itu bermain, seakan dunia hanya milik mereka sendiri.

Usia mereka bisa dibilang bukan anak-anak lagi. Keempat anak yang ada di sana sudah menginjak remaja, bahkan seorang lagi diantara mereka telah tumbuh menjadi sosok pria dewasa yang sangat tampan.

Jungsoo, si kakak tertua dari anak-anak itu, sangatlah pandai membuat suasana menjadi menyenangkan. Pada awalnya, Ryeowook yang memang baru bergabung bersama mereka belum lama ini masih nampak malu-malu. Tetapi, Jungsoo selalu punya cara untuk mengatasinya, apalagi sifat ketiga adik kembarnya itu begitu mendukung sehingga makin meramaikan suasana.

Siwon dan Yuri memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka. Cukup hanya dengan memandangi putra-putra mereka yang tertawa bahagia saja rasanya liburan ini sudah sangat sempurna.

"Mereka akan menjadi putra-putra kita yang membanggakan. Aku sangat senang melihat keakraban mereka. Kebahagiaan ini.. semoga selalu menyertai keluarga kita nanti." Ucap Siwon disertai dengan doa untuk keluarga kecilnya ini. Yuri membalas dengan sebuah senyuman tulus, setelahnya sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di dahinya.

" _Ahh_.. Siwonnie. Bagaimana kalau mereka tadi melihat kita? Aku kan jadi malu." Semburat merah mencuat dari kedua pipi Yuri membuat Siwon terkekeh pelan.

"Biar saja.. hehe.." Siwon justru malah membawa Yuri ke dalam rangkulannya.

"YAK, Siwonnie..!"

.

.

 _Klik_..

Suara bidikan kamera yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya terdengar. _Namja_ itu mengulas senyum melihat hasil jepretannya kali ini. Kemudian kembali mengarahkan lensa kamera yang berada di tangannya untuk memotret objek yang menurutnya pantas untuk diabadikan.

 _Klik_..

"KYUHYUN! Sudah kubilang berhenti memotretku diam-diam.. Kau kan tahu aku tak suka difoto!" Rentetan protes ditujukan Kibum kepada saudara kembarnya itu. Tetapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menggubrisnya, ia justru kembali memasang senyum lebar melihat foto yang berhasil diambilnya.

"Wahh.. Kibum _hyung_ , kau benar-benar sangat tampan. Lihat.. lihat.. rambutmu yang terkena terpaan angin itu sangat keren. Lagi pula kalau aku tak diam-diam, pasti kau tak akan mau kufoto kan _hyung_? Ayolah.. hasilnya tidak buruk kok." Jawab Kyuhyun masih sibuk mengutak-atik kamera di tangannya.

" _Huhh_.. Tarserah kau saja lah. Tapi setelah ini jangan memotret aku lagi ya, kau kan sudah mengambil fotoku begitu banyak sejak tadi." Kibum memperingati Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau! Aku akan memotret kalian semua sampai kita pulang nanti. Aku tak mau melupakan setiap hal berharga yang kita lakukan di sini. Aku kan tidak tahu, apakah kita masih bisa jalan-jalan lagi seperti hari ini dilain waktu? Jadi, kau jangan banyak protes Kibum _hyung_." Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia tahu Kibum pasti tak akan sanggup menolak setiap keinginannya, oh ralat.. bukan hanya kibum saja, _hyungdeul_ -nya yang lain pun sama.

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk meneruskan kegiatan memotretnya. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae, Jungsoo, dan Ryeowook agar mereka menghadap ke arahnya. Mereka semua tersenyum manis sambil membentangkan kedua tangan menghadap langit.

"KIBUM.. KYUHYUN.. JANGAN DI SITU SAJA, KEMARILAH!" Teriak Donghae pada keduanya. Ah, benar-benar hari yang mengasyikkan.

.

.

Tak terasa langit sudah hampir berganti warna menjadi jingga kemerahan. Suasana langit sore yang begitu berharga untuk dilewatkan. Setelah puas bermain-main di atas pasir pantai Busan yang begitu lembut, kelima anak itu akhirnya merasa lelah mendera tubuh mereka. Seusai mendengar rengekan dari _namja_ penyuka ikan nemo, yang tak lain adalah Choi Donghae, mereka berlima memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di sana sebelum kembali menemui orang tua mereka.

Hembusan angin pantai di sore hari sedikit membuat mereka bergidik kedinginan. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan pun sudah basah akibat cipratan air laut. Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Jungsoo memperhatikan satu-persatu ekspresi yang ditunjukkan adik-adik kecilnya yang sedang berusaha menahan dingin dari tiupan angin yang lumayan kencang ini.

"Kedinginan, _eoh_?" Tanya Jungsoo pada akhirnya. Jungsoo duduk di ujung paling kiri, di sebelahnya ada Kibum, lalu Donghae, kemudian Ryeowook, dan terakhir Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik kita kembali sekarang, kalian bisa masuk angin." Putus Jungsoo. Padahal sebentar lagi dari tempat mereka saat ini, mereka bisa menyaksikan matahari terbenam dengan jelas. Mungkin tak akan lama lagi, tapi Jungsoo tak mau ambil risiko adik-adiknya akan terserang flu karena kedinginan.

Namun, setelahnya Jungsoo baru tersadar akan kondisi adik bungsunya. Dirinya saja yang sehat sudah menggigil, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Ya ampun, Jungsoo benar-benar lupa dengan Kyuhyun. Jungsoo pun beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyunnie.. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja? _Aigoo_.. lihat, bajumu basah. Bukankah _hyung_ sudah bilang jangan sampai kebasahan?" Jungsoo bertanya khawatir. Tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Salah satu alasan Kyuhyun meminta liburan ke pantai Busan adalah karena Kyuhyun ingin bermain air. Basah-basahan seperti yang pernah ia lakukan dulu ketika kecil bersama keluarganya, bersama Jessica, ibu kandungnya, sebelum penyakit jantungnya itu bertambah parah dan mereka semua berubah menjadi _overprotective_ kepadanya. Kyuhyun tak mengingat semua kenangan itu secara utuh. Peristiwa itu sudah lama berlalu.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Rambut hitam yang tergerai panjang sebahu itu bergoyang tertiup angin. Menampakkan wajah cantik yang begitu bersinar diterpa matahari. Dengan sabar ia dan seorang pria yang tak lain adalah sang suami, menjaga dan ikut bermain bersama keempat anak laki-laki yang begitu imut dan lucu. Mereka adalah Jung Jessica dan Choi Siwon. Keempat anak mereka masih sangat kecil. Jungsoo, sang putra pertama pun baru berusia sepuluh tahun, sedangkan si kembar Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun masih berusia lima tahun.**_

 _ **Di hari ulang tahun si kembar, Siwon dan Jessica sengaja memberi kejutan dengan liburan ke pantai Busan. Sudah lama mereka tak pernah menghabiskan liburan dengan bepergian jauh. Mungkin bisa dikatakan semenjak kelahiran putra kembar mereka. Mengurus tiga anak sekaligus bukanlah perihal yang mudah. Apalagi si bungsu yang sejak lahir dinyatakan tidak dalam keadaan sehat. Siwon dan Jessica pun tak pernah lagi pergi liburan ke tempat yang jauh.**_

 _ **Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya si kembar bermain ke pantai. Di hari ulang tahunnya kali ini, kesehatan Kyuhyun cukup baik. Tak ada salahnya kali ini mereka pergi berlibur ke pantai Busan.**_

 _ **Jessica terus menggendong Kyuhyun yang tak berani menginjak pasir pantai. Kyuhyun bilang air lautnya terlalu dingin, jadi ia tak mau turun dan terus berada dalam gendongan Jessica sampai pulang. Kakak-kakaknya sudah membujuknya agar ikut turun, tetapi ia tetap menolak. Mau tak mau Jessica terus menggendong Kyuhyun yang ingin ikut bermain dengan kakak-kakaknya. Meski Jessica harus rela ikut basah-basahan bersama anak-anak tercintanya.**_

 _ **...**_

Jungsoo menatap khawatir Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung menjawab perkataannya. Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menatap hamparan ombak di hadapannya.

" _Eomma_.." Hanya kata itulah yang terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun. Jungsoo mengernyit bingung. Ia yakin Kyuhyun tak mendengar apa yang ia katakan, adiknya itu tengah memikirkan hal lain. Jungsoo menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Kyuhyun akhirnya memandang dirinya.

" _Waeyo_? Sedari tadi _hyung_ bicara padamu, Kyunnie. Kenapa melamun, _hmm_? Kau merasa tak enak badan?" Suara lembut sang kakak mengalun di telinganya. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng, kemudian mengulas senyum manisnya untuk sang kakak.

" _Gwenchanna_. Hanya sedikit capek, _hyung_.." Kyuhyun menyengir lebar. Ia tak mau melihat semua mata memandang cemas ke arahnya. Tapi untuk yang ini, Kyuhyun tak ingin bohong. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah, ia tak mau sampai sakit lagi. Hanya akan menyusahkan keluarganya saja, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Naiklah ke punggung _hyung_. Biar _hyung_ gendong, _ne_?" Tawar Jungsoo pada Kyuhyun. Sedikit ragu untuk menerima tawaran sang kakak. Namun, Jungsoo sudah lebih dahulu menarik lengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat ragu ke lehernya. _Huft_.. Jungsoo _hyung_ -nya memang selalu mengerti. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah saudara kembarnya dan juga Ryeowook. Ia sungguh tak enak diperlakukan seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kakak-kakaknya merasa iri?

"Sudahlah, Kyuhyunnie.. Naik saja, kami tak akan iri padamu." Kalimat Kibum membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

" _Haishh_.. Kau pikir kami tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Ingat, Kyu.. Aku dan Kibum adalah saudara kembarmu. Aku tahu apa yang ada di otakmu sejak tadi. Cepat naik, Jungsoo _hyung_ lama-lama bisa menjadi bungkuk karena kau terlalu lama berpikir." Ledek Donghae.

" _Aigoo_.. Kyuhyun-ah, aku baru tahu kau bisa bertingkah imut seperti ini. Sikapmu sangat jauh berbeda ketika sedang bersama _hyungdeul_. Haha.." Oh Tuhan, bahkan Ryeowook pun sudah bisa meledeknya.

Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan mereka, ia pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sang kakak. Meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang kakak. Kemudian membisikkan sesuatu.

" _Gomawo_.. _hyungie_.."

.

.

Hari mulai menjelang malam. Yuri memberitahu Siwon agar mereka segera pulang. Angin malam di pantai berhembus cukup kencang. Itu memang tak masalah bagi dirinya, tapi ia ingat bahwa Kyuhyun bersama mereka saat ini. Anak itu bahkan tidak dalam kondisi sehat saat berangkat menuju ke sini.

Setelah semuanya siap, mobil mereka pun melaju meninggalkan pantai Busan yang telah memberikan banyak kenangan berharga bagi mereka hari ini. Si kembar langsung tertidur tak lama kemudian. Begitu juga dengan Ryeowook yang mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menahan kantuk hingga akhirnya jatuh tertidur di bahu sang ibu yang duduk di sampingnya. Hanya Jungsoo dan Siwon yang masih terjaga untuk sesekali berganti posisi mengemudi jika salah satunya mulai kehilangan fokus.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu sejak hari itu. Semua kebahagiaan yang telah mereka lalui bersama akan mencapai tahap puncaknya. Pernikahan Choi Siwon dan Kwon Yuri tinggal menghitung hari. Lusa, mereka akan mengikat janji satu sama lain untuk saling setia sampai ajal menjemput. Di sebuah altar dengan gaun pengantin yang tak terlalu mewah, namun tetap memberi kesan anggun, Yuri akan berdiri di hadapan pria yang begitu ia percaya dapat menjaga dan menyayangi ia dan putranya dengan sepenuh hati.

Namun, tak ada yang tahu akan jalan hidup yang telah digariskan Tuhan. Sepertinya Tuhan masih menguji sejauh mana kesabaran dan ketabahan seorang Choi Siwon. Tuhan seakan ingin merenggut kebahagiaan yang nyaris sempurna saat ini. Di mana salah satu kebahagiaan terbesar Choi Siwon adalah ketika dapat melihat putra-putra kebanggaannya mampu tersenyum lebar dan hidup dengan baik. Hati Siwon terasa hancur saat mengingat kondisi putra bungsunya semakin memburuk dari hari ke hari. Dan.. Hari yang ditakutkan oleh Siwon benar-benar terjadi. Hari di mana Kyuhyun mulai menyerah pada rasa sakitnya.

Setelah acara liburan di Busan waktu itu, semua masih baik-baik saja. Hingga malam ketiga setelah peristiwa itu, kondisi Kyuhyun kembali menurun drastis.

Malam itu, Donghae dan Kibum sedang membantu Kyuhyun memilah foto-foto mereka saat liburan di Busan kemarin. Donghae dan Kibum terkejut kalau ternyata Kyuhyun memotret begitu banyak sekali saat pergi liburan kemarin. Mereka mengira Kyuhyun hanya iseng memotret saja dan tak berniat mencetak hasilnya. Tetapi dugaan mereka salah, diam-diam Kyuhyun pergi untuk mencetak semua foto di kameranya. Alhasil, ada puluhan lembar foto berserakan di tempat tidurnya sekarang. Dengan telaten Kyuhyun menyusun setiap lembar foto dan menjadikannya seperti sebuah album. Yang lebih terkejutnya lagi, Kyuhyun menghias _cover_ album itu sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat sangat indah. Padahal selama ini, mereka tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak kreatif. Jungsoo saja sampai kesal setengah mati mengajarkan Kyuhyun melukis hal yang sederhana namun terlihat begitu susah bagi Kyuhyun. Ketika ditanya mengapa Kyuhyun mau repot-repot membuat album itu, ia hanya menjawab bahwa semua ini sudah ia rencanakan sejak lama.

Donghae dan Kibum sempat meminta Kyuhyun berhenti dengan kegiatannya, menempel foto, ketika mereka sadar wajah Kyuhyun nampak lelah malam itu. Sangat jelas terlihat butiran keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya, dan bibir tebal itu sudah pucat dan mengering.

"Tak ada waktu lagi, _hyung_. Pernikahan _Appa_ sebentar lagi. Album ini akan kita berikan pada _Appa_ dan Yuri _Ahjumma_ di hari pernikahannya."

Itulah kalimat yang Kyuhyun katakan sebelum anak itu tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat hingga menciptakan rasa perih di setiap detakannya. Donghae berteriak panik sambil mendekap Kyuhyun yang merintih kesakitan. Teriakan Kibum yang bercampur dengan isak tangis memenuhi seluruh ruangan ketika anak itu berlari memanggil sang ayah untuk memberitahu keadaan adik kembarnya yang membuat jantungnya seakan ikut berhenti juga. Sejak saat itulah, Kyuhyun harus kembali terbaring di rumah sakit. Selama empat hari lamanya tak sadarkan diri.

Bahkan Seohyun, ibu angkat dari Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun itu pun langsung mendatangi rumah sakit saat Yesung, suaminya yang juga merupakan dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun, memberi kabar bahwa keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar kritis. Seohyun rela tak meninggalkan rumah sakit saat mengetahui kondisi 'putranya' semakin memburuk. Baginya, Kyuhyun tetap putra bungsunya. Kyuhyun-nya yang begitu manja dan sangat menyayangi dirinya. Meski hanya lima tahun bisa merawat Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun sebagai putra angkatnya, tetapi hingga sekarang Seohyun tetap menyayangi Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun seperti anak-anaknya sendiri.

Seohyun menangis melihat keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Bahkan setelah sadar pun kondisi Kyuhyun tak ada kemajuan. Kesadarannya sering naik turun, membuat seluruh keluarganya mulai kehilangan harapan.

Begitu juga dengan Siwon. Ia tahu rasa sakit yang dirasakan putra bungsunya selama ini bukan main-main. Jantung rusak itu hingga sekarang masih dipaksa berdetak di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Bukan sekali dua kali anak itu mengatakan bahwa ia sudah merasa lelah dengan rasa sakitnya. Kyuhyun tak tahan karena semakin hari intensitas sakit di jantungnya semakin sering. Siwon tak tega melihat putranya terus tersiksa seperti ini.

Siwon tertawa miris saat mengingat seulas senyum yang masih dapat mengembang di wajah pias Kyuhyun ketika ayah ataupun kakak-kakaknya mulai menangisi keadaannya. Siwon sangat ingat apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu.

' _Semua akan baik-baik saja. Jangan pernah menyalahkan siapapun jika takdir tak sejalan dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Percayalah.. Tuhan selalu memberikan kita yang terbaik. Biarkan aku mencoba bertahan semampuku. Tapi.. jangan benci aku bila Tuhan lebih memilih membawaku bertemu eomma..'_

Tak tahukah semua ini sangat sulit bagi Siwon? Egoiskah jika ia meminta Kyuhyun tetap bertahan? Bukankah dulu ia sangat rela jika harus kehilangan Kyuhyun ketimbang istri tercintanya? Siwon membekap mulutnya tak percaya ketika ingatannya melayang pada peristiwa beberapa tahun yang lalu...

 _ **...**_

 _ **Grebb..**_

 _ **Tangan kekar Siwon menarik sepasang tangan mungil ke dalam genggamannya. Bahkan si pemilik tangan itu harus berjalan terseok-seok karena tidak mengimbangi langkahnya. Kyuhyun, anak itu tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini padanya. Dengan keras, Siwon melemparkan tubuh itu ke dalam kamar mandi di rumah. Tak khayal, tubuh itu membentur dinginnya lantai, apalagi di cuaca dingin seperti ini.**_

" _ **HARUSNYA KAU YANG MATI ! KAU, KYU ! BUKAN JESSICA-KU ! KAU MEMBUNUHNYA !" pintu kamar mandi itu dibanting dengan keras.**_

 _ **...**_

Apa ini semua adalah hukuman baginya yang pernah menanam kebencian pada Kyuhyun bertahun-tahun lamanya? Bahkan sempat berpikir lebih baik Kyuhyun yang mati dalam peristiwa mengerikan itu daripada ia harus kehilangan istri tercintanya.

Tangis Siwon semakin tak bisa dibendung. Tuhan telah mewujudkan semua pikiran jahatnya saat itu. Sebentar lagi ia akan kembali memiliki seorang istri yang dicintainya. Seperti yang ia inginkan dulu kan? Itu artinya jika Kyuhyun meninggal, sama seperti yang ia harapkan dulu kan? Apa ia merasa bahagia karena segala ucapan jahatnya dulu telah terkabul? Bahagiakah?

'TIDAK' **,** jika ia bisa memprotes takdirnya saat ini, maka dengan lantang Siwon akan menjawab 'TIDAK'. Sayangnya semua itu tak bisa, manusia hanyalah sebuah pion catur yang sudah ditentukan ke mana arahnya melaju oleh sang pemilik.

.

.

Malam ini, Tuhan masih memberi kesempatan pada si bungsu keluarga Choi untuk melihat dunia. Kyuhyun kembali membuka kedua matanya. Ada sang ayah yang masih setia menggenggam erat tangannya dan terus merafalkan do'a di telinganya entah sejak kapan. Kyuhyun selalu takut dengan situasi seperti ini, ia seperti sudah berada di ambang kematian. Ruangan tempat ia berada saat ini begitu sunyi. Hanya suara dari elektrokardiograf dan gumaman ayahnya yang merafalkan do'a menjamah indra pendengarannya.

Kyuhyun membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering dengan lidahnya. Mencoba membuka suara memanggil sang ayah yang tak menyadari dirinya telah terbangun.

" _Appahh_.." Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya. Syukurlah sang ayah langsung mendengar panggilannya. Siwon berusaha tersenyum mendapati putra bungsunya kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya. Namun, tetap saja ia tak kuasa menahan air mata melihat putra bungsunya itu bernapas dan berbicara dengan susah payah.

"Kyuhyunnie.. Kau sadar? Ya Tuhan, terima kasih telah mendengar do'aku.." Saking tak bisa membendung rasa bahagianya, Siwon langsung mengecup kening putra bungsunya.

"Kau butuh apa? Mau minum, _hmm_?" Siwon bertanya apa saja yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun. Ayahnya begitu terlihat kacau. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merasa bersalah melihatnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menangis. Saat ini bukan hanya jantungnya saja yang sakit, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya ikut terasa ngilu. Semua peralatan medis ini, terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun meringis tertahan.

"Kenapa, sayang? Ada yang sakitkah? Biar _Appa_ panggil _uisa_ , _ne_?" Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan. Ia bersiap menekan tombol darurat, tetapi tangan lemah Kyuhyun menahannya. Mau tidak mau Siwon membatalkan niatnya. Ia ikuti apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan.

"Pu..langhh.. ini.. s..sakit.. appahhh.. " Sepenggal frasa yang berhasil didengar Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangsurkan tangan kanannya yang tertusuk jarum infus kepada ayahnya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa alat-alat medis ini terasa menyakitkan di tubuhnya. Padahal sudah biasa bagi Kyuhyun ketika jarum-jarum itu menusuk bagian tubuhnya. Harusnya tak menciptakan sensasi menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Eunghh.. akh.. sa..kit.. eungghh.." Rintihan Kyuhyun semakin terdengar. Siwon takut bukan main mendengar suara rintihan Kyuhyun yang begitu lirih. Ia memanggil Yesung segera untuk menangani Kyuhyun. Siwon keluar dengan tergesa dari ruangan Kyuhyun, membuat Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, dan Seohyun ikut terkejut dibuatnya.

.

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yesung menggelengkan kepala ke arah Siwon, melepaskan stetoskop yang masih menggantung di lehernya. Ia membelai pipi tirus Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut. Mengulangi gerakan itu berulang-ulang, seakan tak ingin berhenti membelai wajah yang sudah begitu pucat itu.

"Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyunnie.." Yesung memanggil nama itu berulang kali. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan memandang ke arah Yesung yang memanggilnya.

"Sekarang sudah tak sakit lagi, kan?" Yesung menyentuh dagu Kyuhyun, berusaha menguatkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu rapuh. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiayakan pertanyaan Yesung. Lagi-lagi senyuman dari bibir kering itu kembali mengembang.

Kyuhyun bersandar lemah di dekapan ayahnya. Tubuhnya sudah bersih dari berbagai alat medis yang sempat membuatnya mengerang kesakitan beberapa saat yang lalu. Kali ini benar-benar bersih, bahkan infuse di tangannya pun telah dilepas.

Yesung terpaksa melepas peralatan medis yang menempel di tubuh Kyuhyun karena tubuh anak itu menolak keberadaan benda-benda tersebut. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan jika keadaannya seperti ini. Yesung menyarankan agar sebaiknya Kyuhyun di bawa pulang. Ia menguatkan hati Siwon, sahabatnya, untuk menerima segala kemungkinan terburuk.

"Istirahatlah dengan baik di rumah nanti. Ingat, jangan main _games_ dulu. Kau harus makan yang banyak dan minum obat tepat waktu, _arrachi_?" Yesung memberikan petuah pada Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit memberikan candaan hambar di setiap kata-katanya.

Saat ini, ia benar-benar merasa tak berguna menjadi seorang dokter. Yesung menangis menatap betapa ringkihnya tubuh Kyuhyun. Mengapa takdir begitu kejam? Baru saja keluarga Choi Siwon kembali berkumpul. Apakah takdir tega memisahkan mereka kembali? Tidak.. TIDAK! Yesung tak sanggup membayangkannya.

" _Arraseo_.. _Gomawo_ , _Appa_.. _Saranghae_.." Kyuhyun memeluk tangan Yesung yang sejak tadi tak henti membelai wajahnya. Yesung tak tahan untuk terus terlihat tegar di hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia rengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Menghirup aroma obat-obatan yang menguar dari setiap jengkal tubuh Kyuhyun.

" _Nado_ , Kyu.. _Nado saranghae_.."

.

.

Kamar berdinding biru langit itu menjadi saksi bisu ketiga anak kembar yang merupakan penghuni kamar tersebut. Kamar yang selama beberapa hari ini sering terasa sepi karena sang empunya sedang tak berada di sana. Pintu kamar itu terbuka, nampak beberapa orang memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Yah, mereka adalah si kembar dan sang kakak. Donghae dan Kibum tengah membantu Kyuhyun berbaring di tempat tidurnya setelah Jungsoo menurunkan Kyuhyun dari punggungnya. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu kurus dan pucat. Tentu saja, itu karena ia kehilangan banyak berat badannya saat ini. Ia hanya menerima cairan infus selama di rumah sakit karena sudah tak sanggup menelan makanan. Sekarang, tak ada lagi cairan infus yang mengalir di tubuhnya, wajar jika ia sangat lemas.

Meski begitu, Kyuhyun mereka tak pernah berubah. Sinar matanya tak meredup, walau tubuhnya dalam kondisi lemah seperti ini.

" _Hyungie_ jangan cemas. Aku tak apa. Kemarilah.. duduk bersamaku." Kyuhyun menepuk bagian kosong di sampingnya. Ia mencoba untuk duduk sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang. Jungsoo melihat Kyuhyun sedikit tak nyaman dengan posisinya.

"Bersandarlah padaku. Kepalamu tak akan sakit." Langsung saja Jungsoo memposisikan dirinya sebagai tempat adiknya bersandar. Donghae dan Kibum pun segera duduk di sisi kosong tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Hae _hyung_.. Bum _hyung_.. aku ingin main _game_." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan suara pelannya, namun nada riang khas dirinya masih bisa terdengar. Oh ayolah, Donghae dan Kibum tidak mengerti jalan pikiran saudara kembarnya itu. Mengangkat tangan saja susah, bagaimana dengan bermain game?

"Kyunnie.. Appa membawamu pulang untuk istirahat, bukan main _game_." Sahut Kibum dengan sedikit penekanan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, " _Aniya_.. bukan aku yang main. Jungsoo _hyung_ yang akan memainkan PSP-nya dan bertanding dengan kalian. Aku hanya menonton saja. _Jebaal_ ~" Yah, kalau sudah begini mereka tak bisa menolak. Adik bungsu mereka ini memang ada-ada saja.

Tiga PSP pun telah siap di tangan mereka masing-masing. Jungsoo yang tidak mahir bermain _game_ itu harus menerima kekalahan berkali-kali. Jari-jemari itu tampak dengan lihai bergerak ke sana ke mari. Tetapi sungguh, dalam hati mereka tak ada yang menikmati permainan ini sama sekali.

Semuanya terasa begitu hambar. Mereka sedih, bisanya Kyuhyun yang paling bersemangat saat bertanding _game_. Tetapi, kali ini sama sekali tak ada suara Kyuhyun yang berteriak karena kalah main _game_ , ataupun tawa riang Kyuhyun saat ia berhasil mengalahkan kakak-kakaknya. Sekarang, hanya ada Kyuhyun yang diam, dengan senyum yang sesekali muncul di balik wajah sayunya itu.

Jungsoo, Donghae, dan Kibum sangat kagum pada Kyuhyun. Padahal dengan kondisi tubuh yang seperti itu, harusnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa berbaring saja saat ini. Tapi, lihatlah.. Adik bungsu mereka memang ajaib.. bahkan ia masih minta bermain _game_ , walau seperti inilah cara dia menikmati permainannya.

Jungsoo, Donghae, dan Kibum berusaha tetap memasang wajah ceria. Meski jauh di dalam sana, perasaan takut menghantui mereka. Takut jika hari esok akan menjadi hari di mana mereka akan menumpahkan air mata lagi, takut akan kehilangan seperti yang mereka rasakan lima tahun yang lalu, takut seseorang yang berharga akan pergi lagi dari kehidupan mereka. Sanggupkah mereka? Kebersamaan ini terlalu berharga. Betapa sulitnya mereka untuk dapat berkumpul seperti saat ini. Begitu panjang kisah yang harus mereka lalui untuk kembali bersatu. Tanpa sadar, air mata Jungsoo mengalir. Namun, aksi tanding _game_ itu masih tetap berlanjut. Sampai tiba-tiba, PSP di tangan Jungsoo terlepas begitu saja saat tubuh Kyuhyun yang bersandar padanya limbung ke samping.

" _Ommo_.. _ommona_.. Kyuhyun-ah.." Untung saja dengan sigap Jungsoo berhasil menahannya. Donghae dan Kibum refleks melempar PSP mereka ke sembarang tempat saat melihat kedua mata Kyuhyun terpejam sempurna.

Mereka luar biasa panik dan sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak saat ini jika saja tidak terdengar suara dengkuran dari Kyuhyun yang menandakan bahwa anak itu hanya tertidur pulas.

"Astaga.. Jantungku rasanya mau lepas barusan. Syukurlah.. Kyunnie hanya tidur." Jungsoo menenangkan dirinya yang sudah terlanjur panik beberapa saat yang lalu. Lihatlah, Donghae dan Kibum malah sudah terlihat kacau. Tentu saja, melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba seperti itu, siapa yang tidak berpikiran buruk tentangnya.

"Dia hanya tidur kan, _hyung_? Dia benar-benar hanya tidur kan?" Donghae masih menatap penuh kecemasan. Bagaimana kalau _hyung-_ nya salah? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Kyuhyun pingsan atau..? _Akhh_.. Donghae tak sanggup meneruskan kemana arah berpikirnya.

Kibum bereaksi lebih cepat atas ucapan Donghae. Ia hapus dengan kasar pipinya yang sudah basah. Kemudian mendekatkan telinganya ke arah hidung dan mulut Kyuhyun. Kibum menghela napas lega, telinganya masih menangkap deru napas adik kembarnya. Tangannya beralih menyentuh dada kiri Kyuhyun, memastikan sesuatu yang masih berdetak di dalam sana. Kibum bisa merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang tidak beraturan.

Aksi Kibum membuat Kyuhyun terusik dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan penglihatan. Kibum tak menyadarinya, ia masih fokus dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kibum _hyung_.. Sedang apa?" Kibum segera menarik tangannya dari dada Kyuhyun saat menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun terbangun. _Aishh_.. Ternyata Kyuhyun benar-benar hanya tidur. Kalau sudah begini ia harus jawab apa?

" _A-aniya_.. Aku hanya memastikan keadaanmu, Kyu. _Mianhae_.. Kau jadi terbangun." Jawab Kibum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Habisnya kau tiba-tiba tidur saat sedang bermain. Kami pikir kau pingsan." Jungsoo menambahkan.

"Lain kali kalau mau tidur kau harus bilang. Satu lagi.. Kau harus berjanji kalau kami membangunkanmu kau harus bangun, _ne_? Aku akan marah padamu kalau kau tidak mau bangun." Mata Donghae kembali berembun. Sungguh, Donghae hanya ingin Kyuhyun berjanji padanya. Hanya itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris menatap kakaknya satu-persatu. Kyuhyun tahu apa yang tengah berada dalam pikiran semua orang yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Aku hanya mengantuk berat, _hyungie_. _Mian_.." Kyuhyun mencoba meredam kecemasan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Jungsoo merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidurnya. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun kembali menguap, kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi. Namun, ia merasa sekelilingnya mendadak sunyi. Ia membuka sebelah matanya. Ah, ternyata mereka semua benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Donghae _hyung_.. Kibum _hyung_.. tidurlah bersamaku malam ini. Dan Jungsoo _hyung_.. kau juga harus istirahat. Ini sudah malam.. Di hari pernikahan _Appa_ besok, kita harus nampak segar. Jangan sampai terlihat kurang tidur. Supaya _Appa_ senang, _hyung_."

Kyuhyun mengapit kedua lengan saudara kembarnya. Jungsoo yang tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun terlalu banyak bicara pun menuruti perkataan adik bungsunya itu. Namun, tiba-tiba Jungsoo jadi teringat suasana rumah kecil mereka dulu. Saat di mana jumlah kamar tidur di rumah yang mereka tempati saat itu kurang sehingga mengharuskan ia berbagi tempat tidur dengan adik-adiknya. Sekarang semua telah kembali seperti semula. Ayahnya telah bangkit dari keterpurukan ekonomi yang sempat melanda beberapa tahun kemarin.

Tan HanGeng, orang yang telah merebut kekuasan atas perusahaan ayahnya saat itu, kini telah mendekam di jeruji besi. Dengan penuh perjuangan ayahnya itu mengusut kasus kematian sang ibu di pengadilan. Kekuasaan HanGeng yang begitu besar, membuat ayahnya harus jatuh bangun mencari bukti kebusukan seorang Tan HanGeng yang ingin menghancurkan sang ayah sejak lama. Kebenaran memang selalu menang pada akhirnya. Ayahnya berhasil memenangkan kasus ini dan seluruh aset keluarganya pun kembali.

" _Hyung_ ingin tidur di sini saja. Tidak apa kalau kau ingin tidur bertiga seperti itu. _Hyung_ bisa tidur di tempat Hae atau Kibummie. _Jaljayo_ , Kyuhyunnie, Hae-ah, Kibummie.." Jungsoo beranjak menuju salah satu tempat tidur yang kosong di sana.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Donghae dan Kibum yang sudah merebahkan diri di sampingnya. Ia kembali menarik salah satu tangan Kibum dan meletakkan tangan itu di dada kirinya.

"Kibum _hyung_ , kau bisa merasakannya kan? Jangan khawatir lagi.. Jantungku masih sanggup berdetak. Beri tahu Donghae hyung juga kalau dia masih tak percaya aku hanya tidur." Kyuhyun berujar setenang mungkin. Kibum mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Donghae setelahnya.

" _Hyung_.. Saat ini aku merasa takut. Tadi siang.. aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Appa dengan Yesung _Appa_. Mereka bilang.. jantung ini sudah rusak. _Hyung_.. katakan pada jantung rusak ini agar jangan buat aku kesakitan lagi.. untuk malam ini saja. Aku ingin tidur nyenyak besama _hyungdeul_ -ku." Baru kali ini Kyuhyun mau berterus-terang tentang apa yang dirasakannya. Meski Kyuhyun berujar dengan tenang, Donghae dan Kibum tetap merasakan bagaimana ketakutan yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini.

"Ah, _mian_.. Haha.. Tak usah dipikirkan ucapanku barusan. Sudah ya, aku mengantuk.. _Jaljayo_ , _hyungie_.." Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, suara dengkuran halus kembali terdengar. Namun, Donghae dan Kibum masih tetap terjaga. Tak tahukah semua ucapan Kyuhyun barusan membuat air mata mereka kembali jatuh.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Kyu.. Maaf kami tak bisa mengurangi segala kesakitanmu. Tapi.. aku dan Kibum akan selalu menjagamu di sini. Jadi, kau jangan takut.." Ucap Donghae dengan suara pelan.

" _Ne_.. kita akan menjaga Kyu bersama-sama. Tapi.. Bisakah malam ini kita menjaganya sampai esok pagi nanti? Sungguh.. Aku tidak tenang saat ini. Biarkan Aku terus memastikan detak jantungnya. Tak apa, meski sampai pagi aku harus dalam posisi seperti ini." Kibum menyahut dengan suara sama pelannya. Akhirnya, malam itu baik Jungsoo, Donghae, maupun Kibum saling bergantian menjaga adik bungsu mereka.

.

.

Ruangan dengan hiasan bunga di sekelilingnya memenuhi penglihatan siapa saja orang yang tengah berdiri di tempat ini. Tak begitu banyak orang di sini. Hanya ada satu.. dua.. tiga.. Ah, rupanya ada sekitar belasan orang. Atau mungkin lebih?

Sebenarnya ada apa? Bunga? Orang-orang yang berkumpul? Apa kalian bisa menebaknya? Suasana ini.. raut wajah ini.. _Ahh_.. Benarkah waktunya telah tiba?

To be continue...

 **Haaaiiii.. ^_^**

 **Mian.. mian.. miaaaan...**

 **Terlalu lama menunggukah? Ah, ku rasa, iya.. Jeongmal mianhae, chingudeul..**

 **Terlalu pendek? Ku rasa, iya juga.. Yah, tapi hanya inilah yang bisa aku buat. Aku pikir tadinya ini akan jadi chapter yang terakhir. Ternyata, masih lumayan panjang juga. So.. aku penggal sampai di sini dulu ceritanya.**

 **Maaf ya, kalau chapter ini banyak kekurangan. Jujur aja, ini baru aku ketik setelah UN selesai. Sulit banget buat menyelesaikan chapter ini. Kalo bisa dibilang, otak aku lagi mentok, butuh mood yang bagus baru bisa ngetik lagi. Terlalu lama gak update, aku jadi sempet kehilangan feel-nya.**

 **Entahlah.. aku sudah berusaha agar FF ini tetap berlanjut sampai end. Kalau memang mengecewakan, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku masih harus banyak belajar untuk bisa menghasilkan sebuah cerita yang baik. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau membaca, me-review, favorite, atau follow FF ini. Semoga kedepannya aku bisa lebih baik lagi. Mungkin setelah FF ini tamat, aku ada rencana buat FF baru lagi nih.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.. ^_^**

 _ **Big Thanks to :**_

 _ **Loeloe07, Cinya, Ai no Est, Cuttiekyu94, readlight, lydiasimatupang2301, michhazz, ladyelf11, Awaelfkyu, HyuRin67, dewiangel, adlia, kyunihae, Desviana407, Anna505, dewidossantosleite, jihyunelf, riritary9, guest, Kyunoi, Kyuhae, angel sparkyu, Wonhaesung love, Lily, maya kyu, bung-ohseh99, pcyckh, Shin Ririn1013, Sparkyubum, simahiro, Kuroi Ilna, Lee Gyu Won, annisah563, Hyuna, Hyunhua, GyuhaeCho, dwi-yomi, ailedachangkyu, Rian534, yephaelfexol**_

 _ **Maaf jika ada yang belum disebut.. Semua review selalu aku baca kok.. ^_^**_


	17. Chapter 17

**The Secret Of Triplet Brother**

Chapter 17

' **Last Chapter'**

Author : AtikahSparkyu

Genre : Brothership, family, drama

Cast : Park Jungsoo _as_ Choi Jungsoo

Lee Donghae _as_ Choi Donghae

Kim Kibum _as_ Choi Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun _as_ Choi Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon (ayah Jungsoo, donghae, kibum, dan kyuhyun)

Jung Jessica (ibu Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun)

Kwon Yuri (Ibu Ryeowook)

Kim Ryeowook _as_ Kwon Ryeowook (Teman Kyuhyun)

And other member

Summery :

Ruangan dengan hiasan bunga di sekelilingnya memenuhi penglihatan siapa saja orang yang tengah berdiri di tempat ini. Tak begitu banyak orang di sini. Hanya ada satu.. dua.. tiga.. Ah, rupanya ada sekitar belasan orang. Atau mungkin lebih?

Sebenarnya ada apa? Bunga? Orang-orang yang berkumpul? Apa kalian bisa menebaknya? Suasana ini.. raut wajah ini.. _Ahh_.. Benarkah waktunya telah tiba?

 **Author's Note :**

 **Anyeonghaseo.. Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf karena baru bisa menyelesaikan FF ini sekarang. Aku bener-bener minta maaf. Bukan maksud aku untuk menelantarkan FF yang telah aku buat. Mungkin ini terdengar seperti alasan, tapi jujur aja di sela-sela kesibukanku kemarin aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Tapi, enggak tahu kenapa aku sempat kehilangan feel untuk menulis. Ini adalah hasil tulisanku setelah membuat file kasarnya yang mencapai 26 halaman.. hehe.. Aku putuskan hanya segini saja yang benar-benar siap untuk dipublish. Aku minta maaf jika tak bisa membuat akhir cerita yang baik. Aku sudah berusaha agar FF ini tetap berlanjut sampai tamat. Jika kalian lupa ceritanya, mungkin bisa membaca ulang lagi. Semoga masih ada yang berkenan membaca FF ini. Selamat membaca...**

-Selanjutnya-

Suara detik jam dinding berdentang diantara kesunyian yang melanda. Mengiringi untaian kasih sayang yang tak pernah terputus dari ketiga insan manusia yang ditakdirkan untuk terlahir sebagai saudara kembar itu. Tak ada rasa enggan ataupun lelah untuk saling menyalurkan betapa mereka saling menyayangi dan menjaga satu sama lain. Seakan semua itu mengalir dengan sendirinya sebagai sebuah naluri yang diciptakan di dalam diri mereka.

Ditemani gemericik air yang berasal dari sehelai kain handuk basah yang diperas, dengan hati-hati tangan itu membasuh tubuh seorang remaja laki-laki yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Remaja laki-laki yang juga memiliki wajah serupa dengan kedua remaja yang tengah berdiri di sisi pembaringannya.

Anak itu sama sekali tak terusik dengan apa yang dilakukan kedua orang disampingnya terhadap tubuhnya sejak tadi. Ia seakan jatuh terlalu lelap dalam tidurnya. Keduanya memperhatikan wajah manis anak yang sedang tertidur itu. Entah perasaan mereka saja atau bukan, rasanya wajah itu terlihat lebih pucat dari kemarin. Raut lelah tercetak jelas di sana.

Salah satu gerakan tangan dari kedua remaja itu terhenti saat hendak membasuh lagi anak itu. Air matanya terjatuh ketika melihat jejak kebiruan yang menghiasi lengan pucat tersebut. Bekas tusukan jarum-jarum infus selama Kyuhyun, sang bocah manis itu, menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit.

"Aku.. aku tidak sanggup, _hyung_. _Hiks.._ " Kibum, anak itu akhirnya tak sanggup lagi menahan isakannya yang sejak tadi ditahan olehnya.

Donghae, si kembar pertama keluarga Choi itu memeluk si kembar kedua. Choi Kibum, anak yang minim ekspresi itu saja bahkan sudah terisak hebat. Setengah mati Donghae berusaha tetap kuat saat ini. Ia tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang paling mudah menangis diantara mereka bertiga. Tetapi, izinkan kali ini agar ia sedikit lebih dewasa. Bagaimana pun ia yang tertua di sini setelah kakak pertamanya. Donghae mengelus punggung Kibum berkali-kali untuk menenangkan.

" _Uljima.. uljima.._ Jangan seperti ini, Kibumie. Kyuhyun nanti akan sedih. Kau mau dia melihat kau yang terpuruk seperti ini?" Ujar Donghae menenangkan.

" _Hiks.. hiks.._ Donghae _hyung.._ _hiks.. hyuuung.._ " Kibum terisak seperti anak kecil di bahu Donghae. Anak itu bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata. Hanya terus memanggil namanya untuk menyalurkan perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan ini. Donghae membiarkan Kibum terus memeluknya sampai anak itu merasa cukup tenang.

"Kau hanya terlalu cemas, Kibumie.. Semua akan baik-baik saja, bukan? Jangan seperti ini lagi, kasihan Kyuhyun jika dia tahu kau menangisinya terus." Donghae membantu Kibum mengeringkan jejak air mata di pipinya.

" _Kajja.._ Kita lanjutkan lagi. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri sekarang. Kalau bukan kita yang membantunya, siapa lagi?" Donghae memegang kedua bahu Kibum, mengajaknya untuk kembali melanjutkan membasuh tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam.

Kesunyian kembali terjadi saat keduanya melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda tadi. Sampai sebuah suara kembali membuat kedua berhenti lagi.

" _Eumhh.._ Di..ngin.." Lenguhan Kyuhyun masih dengan mata terpejam. Ia bergerak tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Bibirnya bergetar seperti kedinginan. Donghae dan Kibum pun menyingkirkan handuk basah itu secepatnya. Kemudian, mencoba menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang masih menutup matanya.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun.. Bangun... Jangan membuatku takut. Kyu.. Buka matamu.." Perintah Donghae sambil menepuk pelan kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Kibum langsung berinisatif mengambil selimut tebal miliknya dan menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menggigil. Mereka berdua benar-benar panik. Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa jika sedang sakit maka ayah atau ibunya dulu selalu membasuhnya dengan handuk basah? Mengapa jadi seperti ini? Sebelumnya ia tak demam, kan? Bahkan air yang mereka gunakan adalah air hangat. Rasanya tubuh Kyuhyun sekarang sangat rentan sekali.

"Di..ngin.. _h..hyung.._ " Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menuruti perintah Donghae. Namun, tubuhnya masih menggigil. Kibum terlihat bingung harus melakukan apa, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil satu selimut lagi dari tempat tidur Donghae dan melapisi tubuh Kyuhyun kembali. Donghae menggigit kuku jarinya sendiri untuk menyalurkan kepanikannya.

"Euhh.. _hyu..ung.._ " Panggil Kyuhyun di sela-sela rasa dingin yang melanda tubuhnya. Refleks, Donghae pun memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri juga bingung harus apa lagi sekarang. Ia berharap dengan memeluk Kyuhyun, saudara kembarnya itu akan merasa lebih hangat.

"Kibumie.. Panggil _Appa_ dan Jungsoo _hyung_. Cepat!" Tukas Donghae pada Kibum. Dengan langkah seribu Kibum beranjak memanggil ayah dan kakaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah hampir setengah jam menghadapi kondisi Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menurun. Akhirnya, kini Kyuhyun sudah kembali tenang di dekapan sang ayah. Tertidur dengan mantel tebal yang sudah melekat di tubuhnya dan tak lupa juga dua buah selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Siwon melepas termometer yang sejak beberapa saat lalu bertengger di mulut Kyuhyun. Kecemasannya mulai berkurang saat dirasakannya tubuh Kyuhyun sudah tak menggigil lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Ini adalah hari pernikahan Siwon dengan Yuri. Kalau sudah begini, Siwon tak akan mungkin mau meninggalkan Kyuhyun barang sedetik pun.

" _Appa.._ Biar aku saja yang menjaga Kyuhyun di rumah. Ini adalah hari pernikahan _Appa_. Jadi, pergilah bersama Donghae dan Kibum. Temui Yuri _ahjumma_ dan juga Ryeowook." Ucap Jungsoo yang mengerti keadaan saat ini.

"Tidak.. tidak.. _Appa_ tidak bisa meninggalkan adikmu. Keadaannya sedang tidak baik, Jungsoo-ah.." Siwon mengeratkan dekapannya pada Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Pernikahan _Appa_ akan dimulai satu jam lagi, kan? Kondisi Kyuhyun sangat lemah, _Appa_.. Tidak baik membawanya ke tengah keramaian." Jungsoo mengingatkan. Siwon menimang sejenak ucapan putra sulungnya.

"Kalau begitu, _Appa_ akan mengundurnya saja. Mereka pasti mengerti. Kyuhyun jauh lebih penting dari semua ini." Siwon membelai lembut rambut Kyuhyun yang terkulai di dada bidangnya.

" _Appa_ , aku tahu ini sangat berat bagimu. Tetapi menurutku, ada baiknya jika _Appa_ tetap lanjutkan saja pernikahan _Appa_ dan Yuri _ahjumma_ hari ini. Terlalu riskan jika _Appa_ tiba-tiba membatalkan acara ini secara sepihak. Bagaimana dengan tamu undangan yang datang nanti? Mereka pasti akan kecewa karena sudah jauh-jauh datang dan ternyata acaranya dibatalkan. Lagi pula... Kyuhyun juga pasti tidak akan keberatan jika _Appa_ tetap pergi. Karena setelahnya, _Appa_ akan pulang membawa _eomma_ dan saudara baru untuk kami." Siwon terkesiap mendengar penuturan Jungsoo. Putra sulungnya benar-benar telah tumbuh dewasa. Hatinya menghangat saat melihat betapa jiwa yang bijaksana terpancar dari wajah tenang putranya itu. Ia sungguh patut bersyukur karena telah dikaruniai putra-putra yang begitu sempurna dalam hidupnya.

"Terima kasih, Jungsoo.. Kau adalah putra sulung appa yang dapat diandalkan. Kalau begitu, tolong jaga Kyuhyun sebentar, ne? _Appa_ janji setelah selesai acara, _Appa_ akan cepat kembali ke sini." Jungsoo mengambil alih tubuh Kyuhyun dari dekapan sang ayah. Ah, rasanya Jungsoo ingin menangis saja sekarang. Ia seperti sedang menimang seorang bayi. Kyuhyun-nya kini sudah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan napasnya terdengar satu-satu.

"Kyu.. _mian_. _Hyung_ pergi dulu, _nde_? Cepat sembuh.. _Hyung_ janji akan segera pulang. Kyu harus baik-baik saja bersama Jungsoo _hyung_. Aku menyayangimu, Kyu.. Cupp~" Kibum mengecup kening Kyuhyun cukup lama. Biarlah Kibum melakukan semua itu. Ia melupakan sisi dingin seorang Choi Kibum. Akhir-akhir ini dia bahkan lebih banyak menangis ketimbang Donghae.

Baik sang ayah, Jungsoo, ataupun Donghae, ketiganya memang tampak terpukul dengan keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Namun, siapa yang menyangka, Kibum, si dingin yang tak banyak bicara itu ternyata jauh lebih terpukul ketimbang ketiganya.

Kibum terbiasa menyimpan segala kesedihannya seorang diri. Bila ayah dan kakak-kakaknya akan menuangkan segala kesedihan mereka secara terang-terangan, tetapi itu tak berlaku bagi Kibum. Karena sikapnya yang seperti inilah, akhirnya dinding kokoh yang melapisi kerasnya perasaan seorang Choi Kibum akhirnya runtuh. Rasa sesak yang selama ini terpendam, tak mampu dibendung lagi. Jadi, jangan lagi bertanya mengapa akhir-akhir ini Kibum lebih banyak menangis. Melihat bagaimana saudara kembarnya, yang tumbuh bersama bahkan sejak masih dalam kandungan sang ibu, sedang berusaha keras untuk tetap bertahan hidup di tengah segala kesakitan yang dirasakannya.

Kibum menyesal karena ia tidak terlalu akrab sebagaimana Kyuhyun jika bersama Donghae. Ia akui dirinya tak seperti Donghae yang secara terang-terangan mendeklarasikan rasa sayangnya kepada semua orang. Tetapi.. Kibum adalah Kibum. Jauh di dalam hati seorang Choi Kibum yang pendiam, ia menyimpan sejuta kasih sayang terhadap keluarganya, terutama untuk kedua saudara kembarnya itu.

"Kibum-ah.. _Kajja_.. Kita tak akan lama. Percayalah pada Jungsoo _hyung._ _Appa_ kan sudah bilang, setelah acaranya selesai, kita akan segera pulang ke sini bersama Yuri _ahjumma_ dan Ryeowookie. Jungsoo _hyung_ kan _hyung_ yang paling hebat. Kyuhyun pasti akan baik-baik saja bersama Jungsoo _hyung_ , Kibumie.." Biarlah Donghae menghibur dirinya sendiri. Kalau bisa pun ia akan memilih tetap tinggal di rumah. Tetapi, di sisi lain ia juga tak mau egois. Ayahnya pasti akan sedih jika tak ada satupun dari keempat anaknya yang datang di upacara pernikahannya nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan dengan hiasan bunga di sekelilingnya memenuhi penglihatan siapa saja orang yang tengah berdiri di tempat ini. Tak begitu banyak orang di sini. Hanya ada satu.. dua.. tiga.. Ah, rupanya ada sekitar belasan orang. Atau mungkin lebih?

Sebenarnya ada apa? Bunga? Orang-orang yang berkumpul? Apa kalian bisa menebaknya? Suasana ini.. raut wajah ini.. Ahh.. Benarkah waktunya telah tiba?

Siwon berdiri sedikit gugup bersama Donghae dan Kibum yang berada di kanan kirinya. Di hadapannya sudah berdiri seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun pernikahan yang menjuntai indah. Kwon Yuri, wanita itu berdiri bersama Ryeowook, anak semata wayangnya.

Siwon dan Yuri pun sudah bersiap di depan altar altar. Senyum mengembang di wajah anak-anak mereka. Tak pernah mereka duga, bisa menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana orang tua mereka menikah ( _lagi_ ) di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Saya Choi Siwon, berjanji dengan segenap jiwa dan raga akan menjadi pendamping hidup Kwon Yuri, wanita yang sangat saya cintai hingga ajal memisahkan. Kwon Yuri.. Bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

"Iya.. Aku bersedia." Jawab Yuri dengan lembut. Semua menyambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah. Ikut berbahagia atas pernikahan Choi Siwon dan Kwon Yuri. Huft.. Rasanya lega sekali, akhirnya mulai detik ini mereka berdua telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Siwon mengecup kening Yuri selama beberapa saat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yuri-ah.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Siwon-ah.. Terima kasih, telah bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku dan menjadi ayah untuk anakku."

Donghae, Kibum, dan Ryeowook ikut tersenyum bahagia. Kemudian Donghae dan Kibum pun menghampiri Ryeowook, lalu memeluk anak itu sebagai penyambutan bahwa mulai hari ini, ia resmi menjadi bagian dari mereka.

"Ryeowook.. _hyung_? Begitukah kami harus memanggilmu sekarang?" Ucap Donghae dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Ah, benar.. Ku dengar dari Appa kau lebih tua dari kami kan?" Kibum menambahkan.

"Aku tak setua itu tahu.. Hanya berbeda bulan lahir saja dengan kalian. Pokoknya aku tidak mau dipanggil _hyung_. Panggil saja aku Ryeowookie seperti biasanya _, ne_?" Tolak Ryeowook halus. Toh, ia sudah nyaman dengan panggilannya sekarang. Akan terasa aneh jika si kembar memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _hyung_ ', sedangkan tubuhnya lebih mungil ketimbang mereka.

"Oh ya.. Jungsoo _hyung_ dan Kyuhyun tak datang?" Tanya Ryeowook saat menyadari hanya ada mereka berdua yang terlihat. Donghae dan Kibum menggeleng dan tertunduk sedih.

"Kenapa? Apa.. terjadi sesuatu?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan hati-hati. Donghae dan Kibum mengangguk lagi. Perasaannya mulai tak enak.

" _Mianhae.._ Kyuhyun masih sakit dan Jungsoo _hyung_ di rumah untuk menjaganya. _Ahh.._ padahal sejak jauh hari Kyuhyun semangat sekali untuk menunggu hari ini tiba." Sahut Kibum. Lagi-lagi air matanya lolos begitu saja jika ia mengingat keadaan saudara kembarnya di rumah.

" _Gwenchanna_ , Bum? Sebenarnya ada apa? _Jebal_ , jangan menangis." Ryeowook terkejut melihat Kibum yang tiba-tiba saja menangis.

"Aku ingin pulang. Kalau Kyuhyun bangun dan dia tahu kita tak ada di rumah bagaimana, _Hyung_? Kyuhyun akan sedih, dia pasti merasa ditinggalkan lagi." Jawab Kibum jujur.

"Bum, tenaglah.. Hey, kenapa kau jadi cengeng seperti ini? Mana Kibum si _cool_ yang ku kenal itu? Sudahlah, sebentar lagi kita akan pulang. _Appa_ kan sudah bilang tidak akan berlama-lama." Donghae berusaha menenangkan Kibum.

"Setelah acara ini selesai, kau dan ibumu akan pulang bersama kami. Mulai hari ini, kita akan tinggal bersama." Donghae memotong rasa penasaran Ryeowook. Tetapi, Ryeowook masih belum puas karena tak mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Iya, tadi _eomma_ sudah mengatakannya padaku. Hey, Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku.. sebenarnya ada apa? Kyuhyun kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi menuntut jawaban dari mereka.

"Pagi tadi Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menggigil. Aku sangat takut karena tubuhnya dingin sekali. Ia tak merespon meskipun kami terus berusaha membangunkannya. _Appa_ hampir saja mengundur pernikahan ini kalau saja Jungsoo _hyung_ tidak berhasil menenangkan _Appa_ yang sangat khawatir pada Kyuhyun."

"Ya Tuhan.. Kyuhyun. Apakah keadaannya separah itu?" Ryeowook nampak terkejut hingga sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

Ryeowook memang sudah tahu mengenai Kyuhyun yang ternyata mengidap penyakit jantung. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun kembali masuk rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu, ia pun sempat mengunjunginya. Ia mengira kepulangan Kyuhyun dari rumah sakit dikarenakan bocah itu sudah kembali sehat. Namun, Donghae dan Kibum menceritakannya padanya bahwa pulangnya Kyuhyun dari rumah sakit itu karena tubuh Kyuhyun yang menolak obat-obatan yang diberikan. Maka dari itu, pihak rumah sakit memberi izin agar dapat merawat Kyuhyun di rumah.

"Ryeowookie.." Panggil _yeoja_ cantik yang tak lain adalah ibunya, Kwon Yuri. Ryeowook menoleh dan langsung menubruk tubuh mungil ibunya dan memeluknya erat. Ryeowook menangis.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang Kyuhyun, _hmm_?" Tanya ibunya yang masih mengusap punggungnya lembut. Ryeowook pun mengangguk.

Siwon menghampiri keduanya. Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Ryeowook yang lebih pendek darinya. Tangannya mengusak helaian rambut Ryeowook pelan.

" _Appa_ tahu kau sedih saat mendengar hal ini. Tetapi, _Appa_ sangat berterima kasih padamu karena kau sudah menyayangi Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun juga. Kau tahu? Kyuhyun adalah orang yang paling senang saat tahu kau akan menjadi saudaranya. Dia banyak bercerita tentangmu yang begitu baik padanya. Terima kasih telah ikut menjaganya saat _Appa_ tak ada untuknya. Terima kasih.." Ucapan terima kasih yang begitu tulus dari Siwon. Ryeowook tersenyum pada pria yang kini menjadi ayahnya itu meski jejak air mata masih tercetak jelas di sudut matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah kediaman Choi Siwon masih nampak sepi. Hanya ada si sulung dan si bungsu yang berada di sana. Si sulung sama sekali belum merubah posisinya sejak pagi tadi. Ia masih setia memeluk adik bungsunya, mengusap surai hitam sang adik yang sedikit berantakan.

Sejak pagi tadi adiknya itu bersandar dalam dekapan hangatnya. Bahkan setelah sadar pun ia masih tetap dalam posisi seperti itu. Sejujurnya tangan Jungsoo, si sulung itu, sudah terasa kebas karena ia sama sekali tak mengubah posisinya sedikitpun. Tetapi, ia tak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Mana tega dirinya untuk sekadar membaringkan adiknya kembali, sedangkan Kyuhyun, adiknya itu, begitu nyaman dengan posisinya.

Jungsoo sangat cemas saat merasa sang adiknya hanya diam sejak tadi. Ia pun memanggil nama sang adik mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Kyu.. mau minum? _Hyung_ buatkan susu untukmu ya? Kyu belum makan sejak kemarin." Jungsoo hendak membaringkan Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke dapur sebentar dan membuatkan susu untuknya. Namun, niatan Jungsoo tidak jadi saat merasa Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah didekapannya. Adiknya itu nampak kesulitan berbicara.

" _Wae_ , Kyu? Apa ada yang sakit?" Jungsoo bertanya cemas. Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah, namun raut wajah itu tak bisa membohongi Jungsoo, bahkan desis nafas Kyuhyun terdengar berat di telinganya.

" _Appa_ berpesan pada _hyung_ katanya kau harus makan. Pelan-pelan saja.. Sedikit juga tidak apa-apa, ne? Memangnya kyu tidak lapar?" Jungsoo membujuk Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Tetapi, Kyuhyun menggeleng tanda tak mau. Jungsoo menghela nafas sejenak. Ia tahu pasti akan sulit membujuk adiknya itu.

"Kalau begitu, minum susu saja ya? Supaya lebih segar." Pinta Jungsoo sekali lagi dengan nada memohon. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga merasa sangat lapar. Tetapi bahkan ia tak sanggup untuk menelan sesuap bubur pun. Perutnya mual, kepalanya pun terasa pusing. Tak ada salahnya mungkin untuk sekadar minum susu. Setidaknya ia harus memberi asupan untuk tubuhnya agar sedikit bertenaga.

Jungsoo membaringkan Kyuhyun di tempat tidurnya dengan perlahan. Tak lupa juga ia menyusun beberapa bantal untuk menyangga kepala Kyuhyun agar adiknya itu lebih mudah bernafas dan tak tersedak saat minum. Jungsoo meninggalkan Kyuhyun sebentar ke dapur untuk membuatkan segelas susu hangat. Setelah itu, ia mulai menyuapkan sesendok susu ke mulut Kyuhyun. Adiknya terlihat tak bertenaga bahkan jika hanya untuk meminum susu melalui sedotan. Jungsoo tahu Kyuhyun begitu merasa haus. Namun, pada suapan kelima, Kyuhyun menahan tangan Jungsoo yang hendak mengangsurkan sendok lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Jungsoo mengerti, ia tak akan memaksa adiknya itu.

" _H..hyung.._ mian." Akhirnya, suara lembut sang adik terdengar ditelinga Jungsoo. Setelah diam cukup lama, tiba-tiba adiknya melontarkan sebuah kata maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyu.. Kalau kau lapar atau haus, katakan saja pada _hyung_. Jangan berpikir kalau kau ini menyusahkan atau apa. _Hyung_ melakukan ini semua karena _hyung_ sangat menyayangimu. Anggap saja, ini cara _hyung_ untuk membuktikan rasa sayang hyung padamu. Bukankah kau senang bermanja pada _hyung, eoh_? _Hyung_ -mu ini dengan senang hati memanjakan _uri_ Kyuhyunie.." Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman mendengar gurauan dari kakaknya itu. Jungsoo merebahkan kepalanya di samping kepala Kyuhyun, kemudian ia mulai memeluk sang adik dari samping.

"Kyu harus kuat. _Hyungdeul_ dan _Appa_ akan berusaha agar Kyu sembuh. Jangan menyerah, _saeng_.."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas sejenak sebelum mulai berbicara.

" _Hyungie.. gomawo.. hyung_ sudah merawatku.. selama ini.. _Mian.._ aku.. hanya menjadi.. _dongsaeng_.. yang tak berguna.. _mian, hyung_.." Kyuhyun berusaha untuk bicara panjang diantara napasnya yang berat itu. Ia menoleh ke arah sang kakak saat kakaknya itu malah semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Sesuatu yang basah terasa menetes di pipinya saat sang kakak merebahkan kepalanya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Kyu. Bagi _hyung_ , _dongsaeng-dongsaeng hyung_ adalah hal berharga yang perlu _hyung_ jaga dan lindungi setelah kepergian _eomma_. Kalian semua adalah harta berharga yang Tuhan berikan untuk mengisi hari-hariku meski tanpa _eomma_ lagi. Cukup dengan kita bersama-sama, maka itulah kebahagian _hyung_ , Apalagi dengan kehadiran Yuri _ahjumma_ dan Ryeowookie, kita akan kembali seperti dulu lagi, Kyu. _Eomma_ pasti akan ikut senang di surga sana. Maka dari itu.. Bertahanlah, Kyu.. _hiks_.. bertahanlah untuk _hyung_ -mu ini.. _hiks_.. Kau.. menyayangi _hyung_ kan?" Jungsoo tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi sekarang. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyahut perkataannya. Jungsoo hanya bisa membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir untuk menyampaikan kepada adik kecilnya itu betapa Jungsoo ingin Kyuhyun tetap berada di sisinya. Biarkanlah Jungsoo untuk egois kali ini. Meminta secara sepihak tanpa menghiraukan betapa tersiksanya orang yang dimintanya untuk tetap bertahan.

Keadaan kembali hening sampai Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali membuka suara. " _Uljima.. uljima, hyungie.._ Jangan.. menangis lagi." Tangannya yang kurus berusaha menghapus titik-titik air mata di wajah kakaknya itu.

"Hae _hyung_.. Bum _hyung_.. di mana?" Ujar Kyuhyun lemah. Jungsoo paham, dengan kondisi yang seperti itu mana mungkin Kyuhyun masih dapat mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Kau tak ingat, _eoh_? Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan _Appa_. Jadi, Donghae dan Kibum sedang pergi untuk mendampingi _Appa_ di hari pernikahannya ini, Kyu." Jungsoo memberi penjelasan pada adiknya yang nampak bingung karena keadaan rumah yang begitu sunyi itu. Kyuhyun sadar ia baru saja melupakan hari penting ini.

"Aku.. juga ingin ke sana. Seharusnya kita juga menemani _Appa_ , _hyung_. _Mianhae_.. aku memang menyusahkan kalian." Ujar Kyuhyun sedih. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, kesal dengan keadaannya sendiri. Tapi pelukan hangat hyungnya membuatnya lebih tenang, di tambah usapan-usapan lembut tangan sang _hyung_ di kepalanya.

"Tidak, Kyu. Kami menyayangimu. Kau adalah bagian dari keluarga Choi yang berharga. _Appa_ meminta maaf karena harus meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi yang seperti ini, karena tidak mungkin bagi _Appa_ untuk mengundur acara pernikahannya. Maafkan kami, Kyu.." Jungsoo mencoba memberi pengertian pada adiknya itu.

"Kau jangan sedih. Mulai hari ini Yuri _ahjumma_ dan Ryeowookie akan tinggal bersama kita. Kita akan punya _eomma_ lagi dan _hyung_ -mu akan bertambah satu." Ucapan kakaknya membuat Kyuhyun mengukir senyum. Jungsoo juga ikut tersenyum. Namun, apa yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tak sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kamar si kembar begitu senyap saat Siwon beserta istri dan anak-anaknya itu kembali dari upacara pernikahan yang sudah berlangsung sejak pagi tadi itu. Untunglah acara tersebut tak berlangsung lama karena memang mereka semua memang tak bermaksud berlama-lama di sana. Setelah menjamu para undangan yang hadir selama empat jam penuh, mereka pun lekas kembali menuju rumah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini, Jungsoo-ah?" Yuri terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapannya ketika menapakkan diri di kamar tersebut. Dirinya pun lekas menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terkulai lemah di pembaringannya dengan sang kakak yang setia menemaninya.

"Kyuhyun belum bangun sejak tadi?" Tanya Siwon penuh kecemasan pada Jungsoo sambil beranjak pada putra bungsunya yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya dengan mata yang lagi-lagi terpejam.

" _Aniya_.. tadi dia sudah bangun. Kyu juga sempat meminum susunya walau sedikit. Tapi tidak lama setelahnya, Kyu langsung tertidur lagi. Tubuhnya sudah tidak dingin seperti pagi tadi. Tapi suhu tubuhnya malah jadi tinggi seperti ini. Dia demam. Aku bingung harus bagaimana, _Appa_?" Jawab Jungsoo apa adanya.

Putra sulugnya itu langsung menyambut Siwon dengan pelukan erat. Siwon bisa merasakan tubuh Jungsoo bergetar dalam pelukannya dan sebuah isakan kecil mulai terdengar di telinga Siwon. Sebagai seorang ayah, tentu Siwon pun ikut cemas saat mendengar keterangan dari putra sulungnya itu. Namun, ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Kalau dia kalut, maka keadaan akan semakin kacau.

Setelah Jungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, Siwon mengambil handuk basah yang bertengger di dahi Kyuhyun, kemudian menyentuh kening itu dengan telapak tangannya untuk memastikan seberapa tinggi demam yang menyerang Kyuhyun. Ahh.. Panas sekali. Sangat kontras dengan suhu tubuh dirinya saat ini.

Donghae melangkah menuju ke hadapan ayah dan kakak sulungnya yang terlihat begitu kacau dan lelah. Apalagi saat melihat Jungso hyung-nya dengan penampilan yang sedikit berantakan. Mungkin saat ini ia yang harus menggantikan peran sang ayah dan kakaknya itu untuk menjaga Kyuhyun, bersama Kibum tentunya.

" _Appa_.. Jungsoo _hyung_.. sebaiknya kalian istirahatlah dulu. Aku dan Kibum yang akan menemani Kyuhyun di sini." Pinta Donghae saat melihat gurat lelah yang tercetak di wajah ayah dan kakak sulungnya itu.

" _Appa_ dan _hyung_ butuh istirahat. Aku tahu _Appa_ lelah sehabis acara tadi, kan? Temani Yuri _ahjumma_ dan Ryeowookie ke kamar. Jungsoo _hyung_.. kau juga harus istirahat. Aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak tidur semalam. Kyu pasti ikut cemas kalau sampai _hyung_ sakit." Sahut Donghae lagi menambahkan. Sempat ada penolakan dari sang ayah di awal. Namun, akhirnya ayahnya itu mau menurutinya mengingat dirinya dan istrinya itu memang dalam keadaan lelah.

"Bolehkah kalau aku tetap di sini. Mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu Hae dan Kibum. Aku juga.. aku juga ingin berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Jadi.. bolehkah aku tetap di sini?" Pinta Ryeowook dengan nada memohon.

Siwon tersenyum mendengar permintaan Ryeowook. Dengan senang hati ia mengizinkan Ryeowook tetap di kamar ini. Siwon tahu bahwa Ryeowook sangat dekat Kyuhyun. Sebelum pernikahan ini terjadi, keduanya memang sudah dekat. Ryeowook itu teman sebangku Kyuhyun di kelas. Walau sempat terjadi kesalahpahaman antara Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun karena kehidupan masa lalau keluarga Choi yang begitu kelam, tetapi pada akhirnya Ryeowook menyadari bahwa keluarga Choi tidak kejam seperti desas-desus yang beredar di sekolah saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huwekk.. Huwekk.. ukhh.." Suara muntah-muntah terdengar beberapa kali. Donghae dan Kibum sibuk memegangi tubuh Kyuhyun sambil memijat-mijat tengkuknya saat Kyuhyun memuntahkan obat yang seharusnya ia telan. Untung saja Ryeowook tetap di sini dan tanpa jijiknya ia memegangi wadah tempat Kyuhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Su..dah.. _hyunghh.._ su..dah.." Lirih Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Dengan perlahan Donghae menyeka sisa muntahan di mulut Kyuhyun yang bersandar penuh pada Kibum.

"Iya.. iya.. istirahat saja dulu. Kita coba lagi nanti. Tenanglah.. okey? Kami di sini akan membantumu." Ucap Donghae dengan lembut.

" _Mianhh.. mianhae.. hyunghh.._ "

" _Suuuttt.._ Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Bukan salahmu, kami mengerti." Sahut Kibum memotong perkataan Kyuhyun.

Setelah memikirkan cara terbaik agar Kyuhyun tak kembali memuntahkan obatnya, akhirnya mereka pun berhasil. Obat Kyuhyun dihaluskan dengan sendok agar lebih mudah ditelan, kemudian ditambah sesendok madu untuk membantu menghilangkan mual dari obat-obatan yang pahit itu.

Ini merupakan pertama kalinya Ryeowook benar-benar menyaksikan Kyuhyun yang begitu tersiksa dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah. Sekarang ia baru tahu, mengapa Donghae dan Kibum sampai tak sanggup menceritakan alasan Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo tak datang ke pesta pernikahan tadi.

Detik-detik tadi terasa begitu berat dirasakannya. Ia benar-benar takut melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun bersandar lemas di tubuh saudara kembarnya dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Ingin sekali ia membantu Kyuhyun untuk mengurangi segala rasa sakitnya. Andai ia tahu caranya, ia akan senang hati melakukannya untuk Kyuhyun. Yah.. Andai saja..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah cukup beristirahat selama beberapa jam dan membersihkan diri, tak terasa hari mulai beranjak malam, Siwon dan Yuri kembali ke kamar si kembar. Anak-anak mereka memang sedang berada disana sejak tadi. Betapa leganya hati Siwon dan Yuri ketika ia memasuki kamar itu mereka mendapati Kyuhyun sudah membuka matanya. Sambutan hangat yang sempat tertunda sejak tadi pun kembali berlanjut, tanpa mereka tahu keadaan beberapa menit yang lalu tidak berjalan begitu baik.

Sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun, kakak-kakaknya itu pun tak mengatakan hal apapun mengenai keadaannya yang tidak begitu baik. Biarlah hari ini ia ingin menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan dengan keluarga barunya yang begitu hangat tanpa membuat khawatir orang tuanya itu terutama sang ayah yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat begitu lelah menjaganya. Karena memang anak-anak keluarga Choi sudah menjalin hubungan baik dan sering bertemu sebelum pernikahan ini terjadi, maka suasana diantara mereka sudah tak canggung lagi. Bahkan, Yuri dengan hati mengiyakan ketika Jungsoo, Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun ingin segera memanggilnya ' _eomma'_.

Setelah menunggu saat yang tepat, akhirnya Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun memutuskan akan memberikan hadiah pernikahan orang tuanya yang telah mereka siapkan sejak lama itu sekarang. Mereka-mereka yang tak tahu mengenai hadiah si kembar itu pun memandang bingung saat Kibum mengambil sesuatu dari bawah tempat tidurnya. Kibum membawa benda itu, kemudian kembali duduk di samping kedua saudara kembarnya.

Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun saling menatap bergantian, kemudian menganggukan kepala memberi sebuah kode pada satu sama lain.

"Ini hadiah dari kami bertiga. Selamat atas pernikahan _Appa_ dan _eomma_. Kami turut berbahagia." Ucap ketiganya bersamaan. Hah.. Semuanya tertegun mendengar ucapan itu. Begitu kompak dan manis untuk di dengar. Terutama Siwon dan Yuri, mereka berdua terkejut mendapatkan hadiah spesial dari ketiga anak kembarnya itu.

Siwon yang masih terharu atas kepedulian ketiga anak kembarnya itu pun hendak mengambil hadial itu dari tangan si kembar. Kalau saja si kembar bungsu Choi tidak menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

" _Aniyo_.. Tidak sekarang. Akan kuberikan setelah kita foto bersama, _ne_?" Kyuhyun kembali menarik hadiah yang berada di tangannya itu lagi, membuat Donghae dan Kibum menatap ke arahnya bersamaan.

"Kyu.. Aku tahu memang rencana awalnya seperti itu. Tapi, karena sekarang sudah malam dan kondisimu sedang tidak baik, tak ada salahnya jika hadiah ini tetap diberikan sekarang dan kita bisa berfoto lain waktu." Donghae mencoba memberi pengertian pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi.. aku ingin melakukannya sekarang." Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya sedih. Kibum pun mengelus kepala adik kembarnya itu, memcoba memberikan pengertian padanya.

"Kau sudah terlihat lelah sekali hari ini. Lagi pula, kita bisa berfoto kapan saja. _Eomma, Appa,_ dan _hyungdeul_ kan tidak kemana-mana, tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat lalu kita akan membuat foto keluarga yang bagus." Jungsoo ikut menyanggahi juga.

"Sekarang saja yaa.. Kalau besok-besok, jadi tidak spesial lagi. Bukankah begitu? Aku janji.. setelah ini aku akan istirahat." Kyuhyun memelas. Yuri yang tak ingin melihat ekspresi sedih yang terus terpancar dari wajah Kyuhyun pun menyetujui permintaannya.

"Baiklah, kita akan membuat foto keluarga malam ini juga. Tapi eomma ingin setelah ini kau harus istirahat. Kami ingin Kyu cepat sehat." Kyuhyun memandang sendu wajah ibu tirinya yang kini berada di hadapannya itu.

"Aku tahu, aku bukanlah _eomma_ kandungmu. Tapi aku begitu menyayangimu, juga _hyungdeul_ -mu. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ -mu akan berusaha lebih keras lagi agar kau bisa sembuh. Kyu juga harus terus semangat. Jangan mau kalah dengan sakitnya." Ketulusan terpancar begitu jelas dari wajah lembut Yuri. Kyuhyun mampu merasakannya dari sorot mata wanita itu. Sungguh.. Kyuhyun tak mau merepotkan wanita yang begitu baik ini dengan keadaannya yang sudah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah wanita yang kini resmi menjadi ibunya itu.

Entah mengapa, hatinya terasa begitu tenang setelah mendapat pelukan hangat dari wanita itu. Ia jadi teringat ibu kandungnya. Ibu yang telah rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi dirinya, hingga ia masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai saat ini.

' _Eomma_.. Yuri _ahjumma_ itu begitu baik. Aku tak mau menyusahkan Yuri _ahjumma_ karena sakitku.' Batin Kyuhyun mengadu pada ibu kandungnya yang sudah tenang dipelukan Tuhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pelan-pelan saja jalannya. Kita duduk di sana ya. Kibumie.. pegang bahunya erat-erat, jangan sampai Kyuhyun jatuh." Koor Donghae pada Kibum yang terlihat sedikit kesulitan menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang dipapahnya. Sesekali tubuh Kyuhyun terhuyung ke samping jika Donghae atau Kibum melonggarkan pegangan pada tubuhnya.

"Sudah ku bilang pakai kursi roda saja, jangan memaksakan diri untuk berjalan seperti ini kalau kau lelah. Kalau tidak mau pakai kursi roda, aku bisa saja menggendongmu. Naiklah.. itu akan lebih baik, Kyu." Kibum akan menjadi galak jika dalam situasi seperti ini. Kibum tak habis pikir mengapa sifat keras kepala adik kembarnya ini tak pernah berubah meski tubuhnya dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini.

Kyuhyun malas mendengar ocehan kekhawatiran dari kedua hyungnya itu pun memustuskan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Ryeowook yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Ryeowookie.. Ah, aku jalan bersamamu saja. Huhh.. Tidak apa, kan?" Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tanpa banyak tanya ia menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun dan memapahnya berjalan.

"Kyu.. _Hyung-_ mu itu sangat khawatir tahu, kau malah seenaknya saja meninggalkan mereka. Lagi pula, mengapa tak pakai kursi roda saja? Kau bisa kelelahan nanti."

"Aku tidak lelah, Wookie.. Jadi, biarkan aku melakukan apa yang masih bisa aku lakukan sekarang. Aku janji, aku akan istirahat setelah semua ini selesai." Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku larang pun kau pasti tetap keras kepala. _Kajja_ , pegang tanganku kuat-kuat, _ne_? Kita berjalan bersama ke ruang tengah. Kita akan berfoto di sana kan? Ah, lihat.. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ juga sudah di sana." Ryeowook mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Akan lebih baik jika ia membantu Kyuhyun berjalan saja daripada melanjutkan perdebatannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Ketika semua sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah kediaman Choi Siwon. _Ahjumma_ yang bekerja di rumah Choi Siwon sebagai asisten rumah tangga itu pun diminta untuk mengambil gambar mereka.

 _Klikk.._

"Bagus sekali.. Ini terlihat sempurna." Komentar _ahjumma_ itu sambil tersenyum senang dengan hasil fotonya.

"Sekali lagi, _ahjumma_.." Seru Kibum sambil menyerahkan _polaroid camera_ -nya. Ia ingin hasil jepretan yang kedua ini langsung dimasukan ke dalam hadiah yang akan diberikan kepada kedua orang tuanya itu.

 _Klikk.._

Hasil jepretan kedua pun langsung tercetak pada selembar kertas foto itu. Donghae mengambil foto tersebut dan kembali menghampiri kedua saudara kembarnya. Donghae menyerahkan selembar foto itu ke tangan Kyuhyun. Ia yang mengerti akan maksud Donghae itupun menerima selembar foto tersebut dengan senyuman. Setelahnya, selembar foto itu sudah bertengger manis di halaman paling belakang album foto yang merupakan hadiah untuk kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

"Ini foto yang terakhir. Artinya.. hadiah ini sudah siap diberikan." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menutup kembali album itu.

Siwon pun menerima hadiah tersebut. Ketika membuka halaman pertama, Siwon sangat terkesan dengan tulisan " _Our_ _Family_ " yang terukir indah di sana. Melihat Siwon yang begitu bahagia dengan pemberian ketiga anaknya itu membuat Yuri ikut melihat apa isi dari album foto itu bersama Siwon. Di bukanya halaman berikutnya, Siwon terkejut melihat foto keluarga dirinya yang dulu. Yah, foto keluarga saat masih bersama Jessica. Wanita yang merupakan istri dari pernikahan pertama Siwon, yang kini telah beristirahat tenang di sisi Tuhan. Siwon menatap Yuri yang sama terkejutnya. Siwon tak mengerti mengapa ketiga anak kembarnya itu malah memberikan foto keluarga di mana masih ada Jessica di dalamnya.

" _Gwenchanna_.. Ayo, buka saja halaman selanjutnya. Aku sangat penasaran, _yeobeo_.." Yuri berujar lembut. Halaman demi halaman mereka perhatikan dengan seksama. Di halaman berikutnya ada foto-foto kebersamaan keluarga Choi Siwon dengan Jessica, istri pertamanya. Hingga pada halaman berikutnya, mata Yuri terlihat berembun saat membaca tulisan " _New Story of Our Family_ ", di mana di bawah tulisan itu terdapat foto saat mereka pergi berlibur ke pantai Busan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Tangan Yuri dengan lihainya membalik lembar demi lembar halaman album tersebut. Hingga gerakan tangannya terhenti saat tiba di halaman terakhir. Foto yang baru saja mereka buat beberapa menit yang lalu. Yuri mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi fokus pada album foto sebagai objek perhatiannya. Ia menatap ketiga putra kembar Choi Siwon yang terlihat begitu manis malam ini.

 _Grebb_..

Yuri memeluk ketiganya dan tak kuasa menahan haru. Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun pun membalas pelukan wanita yang kini menjadi ibu mereka sekarang.

"Terima kasih.. terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku di dalam keluarga kalian. Aku janji, mulai hari ini aku akan berusaha menjadi ibu yang baik untuk kalian. Aku tak pernah bermaksud merebut posisi ibu kalian di sini. Tetapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjaga kalian sebagaimana ibu kalian merawat dan menyayangi kalian dahulu." Ucap Yuri sambil menghapus air mata bahagianya.

Siwon bangga dengan anak-anaknya yang selalu bisa menyikapi berbagai keadaan. Sungguh, telah menyiakan keempat anaknya merupakan hal terbodoh yang pernah Siwon lakukan di masa lalu. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak pernah melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi. Jungsoo yang berdiri tegap di samping ayahnya itu ikut tersenyum. Menepuk pundak sang ayah untuk menenangkan ayahnya yang masih mengeluarkan air mata bahagianya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Anak itu tersenyum manis melihat raut bahagia yang tercetak di keluarga kecilnya saat ini. Pernikahan orang tuanya telah usai digelar, hadiah yang telah lama disiapkan bersama kedua saudara kembarnya untuk pernikahan mereka pun telah diserahkan, begitu pula bukti nyata di atas kertas, potret keluarga Choi yang begitu bahagia itu baru saja tercetak dengan manis. Semua telah usai. Bagi anak itu segala perjalanan panjang hidupnya telah mencapai akhir yang bahagia.

Tak ada yang menyadari saat kedua kaki anak itu mulai melemas diiringi dengan degup jantungnya yang berdetak samar. Pandangannya memburam dan ia merasa kehilangan seluruh tenaga untuk menopang tubuhnya lagi. Saat itu juga tubuh ringkih itu terkulai menghantam dinginnya lantai rumahnya hingga menciptakan suara gedebum yang cukup keras.

 _Brukk.._

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Senyum bahagia keluarga Choi beberapa menit yang lalu lenyap sudah saat si bungsu Choi terkulai lemah tiba-tiba.

"KYUHYUN!"

Anak itu –Kyuhyun- masih mendengarnya.

" _ANDWEEEEE..._ "

Jeritan pilu yang memintanya untuk tetap bertahan.

"BANGUN, KYUUU.. _Jebal_! Jangan seperti ini.."

"KYUHYUUUUN.."

Seluruh keluarganya bersahut-sahutan menyebut namanya, memintanya untuk tetap bertahan. Namun Kyuhyun seakan menulikan pendengarannya, kedua bola mata indah tetap menutup. Siwon histeris saat mengetahui putra bungsunya tak lagi bernafas. Denyut nadi di leher dan pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun pun tak bisa dirasakannya. Masih belum percaya dengan semua fakta yang ditemukannya, Siwon pun menekan dada kiri Kyuhyun, tempat di mana jantung putranya itu bersemayam. Tak ada reaksi apapun di sana. Semua tetap sama, jantung itu tak lagi memberikan detak kehidupannya pada Kyuhyun. Jantung rusak itu telah berhenti menjalankan tugasnya. Siwon menggeleng lemah, memberi isyarat pada mereka semua.

"APPA.. KENAPA DIAM SAJA?! CEPAT BAWA KYU KE RUMAH SAKIT! CEPAT!" Teriak Donghae keras. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Bahkan Kibum, anak itu malah memeluknya erat sambil menangis kencang.

"Hyung jangan seperti ini.. Haaa..aaa... Kyuhyun sudah tiada, hyuung.." Kibum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tapi Donghae malah semakin berontak. Ia mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari Kibum.

"JANGAN BICARA BEGITU! KAU JAHAT, BUM.. KYUHYUN MASIH HIDUP.. ADIKKU HANYA PINGSAN BUKAN MENINGGAL! LEPAS, BUM!" Donghae semakin histeris.

"Hae hyung.. Kyuhyunie sudah meninggal, hyuuung.. Aku pun ingin tak mempercayai semua ini. Tapi.. Tapi Kyuhyunie memang benar-benar telah pergi.. _Hiks_.." Kibum terisak semakin keras.

"KIBUM BODOH! BERHENTI BICARA OMONG KOSONG!" Donghae berteriak marah. Mencoba menepis semua kenyataan ini. Namun sudut hatinya yang lain mengatakan bahwa semua ini memang benar adanya.

Jungsoo segera menghampiri Kibum yang terlihat kewalahan menahan Donghae.

"Hae-ah.. Kau harus kuat, jangan seperti ini, _saeng_. Jangan.."

Donghae seakan menuruti perkataan itu. Ia tak lagi berontak seperti sebelumnya. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah masih dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Kyuhyuniee.. Haaaa...aaa..aa.."

Kyuhyun telah pergi. Bukan.. bukan karena ia tak lagi menyayangi keluarganya. Ini memanglah akhir dari perjalanan hidupnya yang telah digariskan Tuhan untuknya. Semua tidak ada yang berubah, ayahnya – Choi Siwon – tetap memiliki empat orang putra. Tidak berubah, hanya berbeda. Maka, izinkan Kyuhyun untuk pergi menemani ibundanya dipelukan Tuhan. Ia sudah lepas dari segala kesakitannya, seperti yang menjadi harapan mereka semua. Hanya saja, beginilah cara Tuhan melepas segala kesakitan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

' _ **Aku sayang Eomma dan Appa'**_

' _ **Hyungdeul.. Kalian yang terbaik. Saranghae..'**_

' _ **Aku adalah**_ _ **maknae keluarga Choi yang memiliki dua saudara kembar yang sangat tampan seperti diriku.. Hahaha...'**_

Sebait kalimat yang acap kali diucapkan Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya, kemudian setelahnya ia akan tertawa sendiri menyadari kelakuan narsisnya itu. Ya.. tawa manisnya, ku rasa keluarga Choi akan sangat merindukan senyum jahil bocah manis itu.

"Kami menyayangimu, Kyuhyunie.. _Appa, eomma_ , Jungsoo, Kibum dan Donghae juga Ryeowook sangat-sangat menyayangimu. Maaf, _Appa_ belum sempat membuat Kyu bahagia. Jika memang ini yang dapat melepasmu dari segala kesakitan, _Appa.. Appa_ merelakanmu, sayang.."

Siwon mencium kening Kyuhyun cukup lama, kemudian memeluk erat tubuh yang kini tak bernyawa lagi. Tangisnya pun kembali pecah saat ketiga anaknya yang lain ikut memeluk Kyuhyun. Ryeowook pun menangis dipelukan ibunya, begitu juga wanita itu ikut tergugu menerima kenyataan bahwa anak yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu resmi menjadi putra bungsunya itu telah meninggal dunia.

"KYUHYUNIEE..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu langit begitu suram. Awan kelabu membentang di angkasa yang diiringi oleh tetesan air hujan. Tak begitu deras, namun mampu membuat tanah tempat mereka berpijak itu basah. Gundukan tanah merah itu pun ikut basah. Di atasnya terlihat bunga-bunga segar yang baru saja ditebarkan. Sebuah figura terpajang bersandar di batu nisan itu, menampilkan wajah manis Choi Kyuhyun. Setelah memberikan penghormatan terakhir, satu persatu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan pusara tersebut. Jungsoo berpamitan kepada Donghae dan Kibum untuk menemani ayahnya yang nampak begitu terguncang. Ryeowook yang nampak begitu terpukul dengan kepergian sahabat sekaligus saudara barunya itu segera digiring oleh ibunya untuk ditenangkan.

Yesung dan Seohyun, kedua orang tua angkat Kyuhyun itu pun juga berada di sana. Mereka terlihat begitu terpukul atas kepergian Kyuhyun. Bahkan Yesung harus menenangkan istrinya berkali-kali karena wanita itu tak kunjung menghentikan tangisannya. Bagaimana bisa mereka tak ada di samping putra bungsunya itu saat ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya semalam. Tak ada kalimat-kalimat perpisahan yang sempat diucapkan.

"Donghae.. Kibum.. hyung pulang, ne? Semua ini memang berat. Tapi yakinlah bahwa sekarang Kyuhyun sudah bahagia. Ia pasti sudah bertemu eomma kalian di surga." Ucap Yesung menguatkan Donghae dan Kibum.

"Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mendoakan Kyuhyun. Arraseo?" Tambah Seohyun dengan wajah sembabnya. Setelah memberikan pelukan singkat, keduanya pun berlalu dari tempat itu.

Semua pergi, kecuali Donghae dan Kibum yang masih menatap foto saudara kembar mereka. Tak ada yang bersuara, hanya air mata dan kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam erat satu sama lain yang berbicara. Belum ada niatan untuk meninggalkan pusara yang masih basah itu, meski hujan membuat keduanya basah.

' _Hyungdeul harus pulang. Hujannya semakin deras.'_

"Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae dan Kibum bersamaan pada sosok imajiner Kyuhyun yang berdiri dihadapan mereka.

' _Tak usah khawatir.. Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Terima kasih telah menjagaku selama ini. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian, hyungdeul.. Mianhae, aku harus pergi.. Tapi aku janji.. Choi Kyuhyun, selamanya akan tetap menyayangi kalian...'_

Sosok imajiner Kyuhyun itu menghilang saat angin berhembus cukup kencang. Donghae dan Kibum ikut tersenyum saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun itu tersenyum pada mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Donghae dan Kibum menyentuh tanah basah dan batu nisan adik kembar mereka itu sekali lagi. Ada perasaan tak rela untuk beranjak dari sana. Tetapi, keduanya berusaha meneguhkan hati mereka.

"Mari pulang, _hyung_.." Ucap Kibum sambil menatap Donghae yang berdiri di sampingnya.

" _Ne_.." Donghae menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

 _Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menangis seperti ini_

 _Aku hanya tahu bahwa ini sangat menyakitkan_

 _Hatiku yang semula hangat perlahan mulai dingin_

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menahanmu_

 _Bagaimana aku bisa, bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya?_

 _Jika aku menutup mataku, air mataku mungkin jatuh_

 _Jadi aku mencoba menatap ke langit_

 _Tapi setetes air mataku ternyata lebih berat dan akhirnya jatuh_

 _(Super Junior – Coagulation)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Hari yang akan selalu dikenang oleh mereka. Tak ada yang berubah, kediaman keluarga Choi memang selalu terlihat sibuk setiap paginya. Ada sang ibu yang tengah bertempur dengan berbagai masakannya di dapur. Si ayah yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Juga putra-putra Choi yang tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Hanya saja bertambah satu lagi rutinitas di keluarga Choi sejak hari itu berlalu. Berdoa dan merenung... Itulah kegiatan mereka setiap pagi sejak kepergian _maknae_ kesayangan mereka.

Kehidupan masih harus terus berjalan meski kesedihan mendalam tak pernah hilang di hati keluarga Choi. –Choi Kyuhyun- Bocah manis yang membuat keluarganya harus rela melakukan dua kali upacara yang saling bertolak belakang dalam selang waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Yah.. upacara pernikahan kedua orang tuanya di pagi hari, juga upacara pemakaman Kyuhyun keesokan harinya. Hampir saja membuat ayahnya memutuskan ikut mengakhiri hidupnya pula karena tak sanggup dengan kepergiaannya jika saja mereka tak saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Begitu pula dengan kedua mata putra sulung keluarga Choi yang selalu terlihat sembab hampir setiap harinya. Air matanya akan jatuh tiap kali menatap wajah adik kembarnya. Wajah itu selalu mengingatkannya bahwa ada satu orang lagi yang juga memiliki wajah seperti itu. Choi Kyuhyun, adik bungsunya, saudara kembar dari Donghae dan Kibum. Adik kembarnya itupun juga merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam. Keduanya sampai jatuh sakit karena tidak siap menerima kenyataan bahwa sebagian belahan jiwa mereka telah tiada. Untunglah masih ada eomma dan saudara baru mereka yang selalu menguatkan mereka semua. Meski berat, pada akhirnya perlahan-lahan mereka bisa bangkit dari semua kesedihan ini.

Pada akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa Tuhan memanglah penentu kehidupan yang paling benar. Kebenaran memang tak selamanya mendatangkan kebahagiaan. Namun, kebenaran mampu memberikan kita jalan yang terbaik. Di satu sisi mereka memang merasa kehilangan atas kepergiaan Kyuhyun, namun di satu sisi menciptakan kelegaan di hati mereka karena Kyuhyun sudah terlepas dari segala kesakitannya selama ini. Segala cara telah mereka lakukan untuk mempertahan Kyuhyun dari penyakit jantung yang dideritanya sejak lahir. Kyuhyun pun sudah cukup berjuang untuk lebih lama berada di samping keluarga yang begitu dicintainya. Meski hubungan keluarga Choi sempat mengalami masa kelam selama bertahun-tahun. Namun, itu semua telah berakhir. Sebuah perjalanan panjang hingga akhirnya menghantarkan mereka menjadi utuh kembali. Yahh.. Perjalanan hidup tiap manusia adalah rahasia Tuhan, ada yang datang maka harus ada yang pergi, hanya Ia yang tahu bagaimana perjalanan ini akan bermula dan akan berakhir nantinya.

 **_THE END_**

 **Akhirnya, kita telah sampai dipenghujung cerita. Sejak aku publish chapter terakhir kemarin memang chapter ini sudah ditetapkan sejak lama sebagai ending-nya. Agak lucu juga sih kalau inget aku waktu ngetik chapter terakhir ini. Padahal tinggal menulis endingnya saja, kerangka cerita sudah jadi dari tiga bulan yang lalu, tapi merangkai kata menjadi kendala untukku selama berbulan-bulan lamanya. Maaf ya, aku memang masih harus banyak belajar untuk bisa meulis dengan baik.**

 **Terakhir, terima kasih tak pernah aku lupakan bagi yang sudah mengikuti FF ini sejak awal. Baik itu readers dan reviewers semuanya. Tanpa kalian hasil tulisanku hanya seonggok file yang mengendap di dalam laptop. Hehe.. Kehadiran para readers dan reviewers merupakan suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri bagiku. Boleh aku berharap bisa membaca komentar-komentar kalian di chapter terakhir ini? Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak.. Jika ada kesempatan aku akan mencoba membuat FF baru lagi. Doakan saja, ne..**

 **Bagian terpenting yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian semua adalah jangan lupa tetap terus dukung Super Junior, ne! Semoga comeback-nya sukses selalu. Elf jangan bosan dukung oppadeul, ya.. Sampai jumpa ^_^**

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **Nanakyu/angelinamaria/gratefulreader18/kyu .161/gyuhaeCho/honeyshake/windakyuwife/gyuyomi88/sinta/phn19/Hyunhua/erka/leekhom/Henry29/Lily/Kyusha/Wonhaesung Love/rheina/Kyunoi/Permenkaret/riena/angel sparkyu/kyuhae/Desviana407/vpicey/loeloe07/Anna505/michhazz/adlia/jihyunelf/hyunnie02/cinya/Kuroi /riritary9/dwi-yomi/ladyelf11/dewiangel/Awaelfkyu13/readlight/KyuZet97/dewidossantosleite/Sparkyubum/lydiasimatupang2301/Park RinHyun-Uchiha/All guest/All readers**

 **Maaf jika ada yang belum disebut yaa.. ^_^**


	18. Attention!

Selamat malam,

Maaf, aku datang bukan ingin publish epilog untuk FF ini, tapi mau memberitahu kalian semua kalau aku baru saja mem-publish new story yang berjudul "Me, Brother, and Mom".

Silahkan cek di profil jika ada yang berkenan untuk membaca.

Terima Kasih

"AtikahSparkyu"


End file.
